More Than Anything
by naner-baner567
Summary: From all the bad relationships he had in the past, Percy is done with dating hot girls. Seriously, done. Or that's what he claims until he meets Annabeth, the perfect girl, who comes into his life and turns his world upside down. From hook ups to dating to break ups and heartbreak- Will it end up like all the other girls in his past or will she actually end up being the one?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat in my chair waiting for the class to start.

Waited for the professor to start lecturing on the economics of the market or something. Isn't that what we're learning about here?

My seat was in the far back in the higher up, raised rows. A whole rectangular desk was in front of the whole row of seats that I was in. I rested my arms on the smooth desk in front of me and laid my head down.

God, I didn't get any sleep last night. Three papers due today, not including this class.

Yup, college was hard. Especially this prestigious college— Half Blood University. It was one of the best schools in the nation, maybe in the world and I got in solely because of my grandfather's generous donations and contributions to the school's funding.

But I managed.

Considering how I was back in high school, that was saying a lot.

The professor started talking again. _Oh God, when will this ever end._ My seat was near a window seat and I usually let my mind wander, looking out the window at all the hot and pretty girls (The only thing that was great about being here) walking around the campus.

Yes, I'm single. My last girlfriend lasted until last year and she was and is probably going to be my last. I am never going to be in a relationship again. At least not with a girl who was hot and attractive. They are a pain in the ass. I repeat—a pain.

That may just be because of the girls I've dated, who I've only been with because they were hot as hell—but that was it. I was never connected to them personally, only physically.

And maybe that's just my fault, but whatever. I still don't plan on dating again.

"...I expect a paper on this in two days. Class dismissed." The professor said.

I threw my head up from it's resting place on the desk. _What? ...Great._

A hand clasped me on the back. It was Jason, my blonde haired cousin.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"No seriously."

"I get it, Jase." I flicked his hand off my back.

"How's Julie?"

"Whose Julie?" I sincerely asked running my hand through my hair in my usual habit.

Jason paused for a second, looking confused, then smiled—shaking his head, "You, my friend, are a jerk. A real jerk to all pretty girls, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that already. What paper was the professor talking about?"

Jason let out a sigh, "I'll show you my notes later."

"Thanks, Jase. You're the best." I said with a mock loving smile.

Jason gave me a disgusted look and a quirk of a brow, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Piper McLean brushed past them and down the center aisle chatting with some other friends. I watched as Jason's eyes followed her every step of the way.

"What are you, twelve?"

"It's not that simple. I can't ask someone who doesn't even know I exist."

I gave him a flat stare, "That's probably the most cliché excuse I've ever heard. My God, Why am I even giving you relationship advice?" I picked up my books and slung my bag over my shoulder, "See you later, Cus. And don't forget to send me the notes later."

"Yeah I will."

I smiled then made my way down the slanted room aisle myself.

 **-third person from here on out-**

It was a cloudy and foggy day, not cloudy enough to rain—you know those kind of days.

Percy's favorite kind of weather, actually.

And he was sleeping, pretty loudly—collapsed front first on his dorm bed. Nico, one of his roommates, shook his head and left him there, knowing that it would be useless trying to get him out of bed. His phone alarm rang and Percy groaned, slapping his phone away—which didn't do much good since it kept on buzzing.

Nico let out a sigh and picked it up himself, turning it off for him.

"Percy, get up. You're next class is in fifteen minutes."

Percy lifted his head up suddenly, his hair messed up. A small part of Nico was jealous though of how good looking the guy was even after he had woken up.

Percy groaned into his pillow then slid off his bed, pulling on a white shirt over his bare torso.

Nico threw him his cell, which he caught with ease even though he was obviously still groggy.

He stumbled to the bathroom.

"I'm leaving without you if you don't come out in five!" Nico called from the door.

"Alright, alright." Percy grabbed his backpack, stuffing his essays into it on the way out.

~o00o~

The professor didn't even look up as Percy came in late. The old gramps kept on talking about Proust and other literature figures.

He knew another essay—no book of research— was going to be put on them again. He slid in his chair, gaining a lot of looks, especially from those really studious students who actually cared about what old man gramps was talking about.

Some girls in the end of the row waved over at him with eyes trying to be flirtatious, but failing. He smirked over then sat in his usual seat by the window, letting his thoughts float then wisp away to nothing.

"Ah, Annabeth! How nice of you to join us. Come, come sit—wherever you'd like."

Percy suddenly heard old gramps voice break from it's usual monotone boredom.

He lifted his head and focused his attention to the front of the room down below as did everybody else.

~o00o~

Now, Percy thought he had seen the height of what beauty was. And he thought that he would no longer be attracted to someone by appearance only, since he had dated his share of gorgeous girls and was done with it all.

But, it was inevitable. It was a fact that beauty attracts.

And the girl standing in front of the whole class certainly was all that of a beauty and... a lot more.

She had old gramps gawking, which was a feat in and of itself. The man always seemed to have a flat face that Percy always thought he was wearing a mask or something. But his face seemed to light up now that the girl was there.

 _Oh, gross._

What did he say her name was—Annabeth?

 _Pretty name.._

Man, he was getting trapped already. What was it about hot girls that got him weak.

He shouldn't.

Reason overwhelmed his initial reactions.

He really needed to get an average stable girlfriend or something. That would probably be good for him.

The hot girl supposedly named Annabeth came up the aisle and went over to the row in front of him, sitting right next to Thalia—his other cousin.

 _They're friends? How in the world did Thalia manage to know everybody in this campus._

Percy still watched the girl, eyeing the hot chick's sexy back side. Totally someone he would have gone after before. Man, he really was the major ass.

He was on his way to try and change that part of himself, but—he would do that right after he found out who that girl was.

Percy nudged Nico at his right, "Hey, whose the new girl?"

Nico gave him a smirk, "Oh, she's not new. And—don't you dare."

"I'm not, I swear. I'm just asking."

Nico nodded towards the girl, "Chancellor's daughter. She's considered an academic prodigy."

"Why?"

Nico shrugged, "She's only nineteen. Two years younger than us and she's taking our courses. I think that says enough."

Percy kept staring. The girl was definitely one of those down to earth, totally chill girls who were beyond popular with the guys because of her attractive charms.

Just his type…

 _No_.

He shook his head.

 _Damn it._ He had to resist.

Class ended.

Thalia turned around, "Hey. Nico, you remember Annabeth. From that dinner."

"Ah yes, how can I forget. Lovely to see you as always, Ms. Chase." He swept down in a mock bow.

The girl broke into a fetching smile, the cutest dimples showing in her cheeks,

 _Oh God._

"Thanks, Prince William." She said, mocking his overly polite gestures

Thalia snickered at that. Nico blushed a bit, but smiled as well.

Her eyes then turned to Percy. Up close, they were grey—a strange yet enticing color to him. And unexpectedly he could see the maturity and cool intelligence radiant in her eyes.

 _Oh God._

"Oh and this is Percy."

"Yeah, I know. You're grandfather and mine were friends." She said—eyes searching his, looking intense and sexy as hell at the same time.

He felt an instant ache start in his chest.

 _What the hell._

He needed to get away fast. This girl was bad news for him.

He gave her his usual charming smile, "Nice to meet you, Annabeth."

She smiled back with those lovely looking lips.

Percy knew then. All he felt for her right now was physical attraction that was immediate the minute he saw her. But he knew he would have to avoid her, because Percy knew how these things went.

He would get to know her, then eventually he would fall for her. And that left him in a position where she could easily break his heart.

He was going to try.

But Percy wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay away.

 **A/N:**

 **So, here's a new story. I promise there will be very hot scenes, but not crudely explicit. And lots of Percabeth.** **  
** **Yus, I know everyone likes to hear that. It's been a year I think since I've done another story. Heh, sorry about that to anyone who follows me. To those who don't and have never read any of the few stories that I've done- enjoy :D It will be a sweet, sexy ride. Though there will be some serious, dark moments-it will mainly be pretty lighthearted and make you feel good inside while reading it, hopefully.**

 **This is going to be updated pretty quickly. And by quickly I mean daily or every other day. So yeah, pretty fast updates.**

 **Alright. I've said enough.** **I'll be back tomorrow. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yeah, mom. I'll be sure to call you later…bye."

Percy ended the call, then went back over to where his friends, Nico and Jason, were busy trying to cream the other at pool in the living room of his apartment.

They were both talking of their girl problems.

So, Percy looked over his phone while drinking his beer—having an eye on the game as well.

He didn't have any girl problems

and he liked it that way.

~o00o~

Percy had a research paper he needed done by tomorrow. And to do that he needed to go to the library, which he had only been to once during his time here—that was saying a lot.

He went over in his free hours and started searching. Professor Brunner was one of his favorite teachers, so he wanted to do moderately good on this project.

So he looked, through and through. Each shelf. He then made his way into a more secluded aisle, looking for other things he could scrape out of these authors' knowledge.

"You need any help?" A voice called from the side.

He looked over.

 _My God._

The gorgeous grey eyed blonde smiled over at him, while she put away some books onto the shelf out of a box she had hooked under her arm and against her hip.

"Finding something, I mean." She said, misinterpreting his confused, shocked look.

"Oh, uh. Sorry, yeah. I would." He scratched the back of his head in nervous habit, then showed her what he was researching.

She nodded then picked out several books—a stack actually— almost immediately.

I nodded my thanks then turned to her, "You work here I presume?"

She shook her head, "I just help out on occasion. I like reading, if you haven't guessed yet."

He chuckled, "Yeah. I'm actually surprised I've never met you before."

She smiled that charming dimpled smile, "Considering your reputation with girls, I'm actually okay with not having met you- earlier."

He raised a brow, "Oh really." His charming player self coming out without him knowing—as if he had to prove something. _Pfft, what an asshole he was._

She leaned in close so that her lovely lemony scent invaded his surroundings, "I was a bit naive a few years back and I've had my share of guys like you, Percy. If I had met you earlier, well, "She smiled, then nodded to a door behind him, "- we would already be in that book storage closet over there."

He looked back behind him and sure enough there was a door that said employees only on the window.

He knew she was playing around with him, but the thought of being so close to her in a dark room like that made his chest ache like before.

He continued with the playful banter. _Two could play the game, you know._

"Well, then I wish I had a time machine ready. We would have had such a nice time in there." He said, his face very close to hers—which made his breathe hitch in his throat and his heart beat rapidly.

He barely knew her and he was flirting like crazy around this girl who was—to enlighten everyone—two years younger than him.

"You're never going to get _all this_ to yourself, buddy" She said gesturing to herself in a grand manner.

He laughed out loud at that, making her smile. She hefted the box onto both hands then turned to leave, "I'll see you around, Percy."

"Yeah, thanks for the book helping."

"No problem." She said, before she left, leaving him breathless—and a stack of books at hand.

~o00o~

"Well, he's not _that_ bad." Annabeth said lying on Thalia's dorm bed, "You made him out to be some godzilla who eats little girls."

"He _is._ " Thalia said, "I love my cousin, but I would never let my friends date him. He's notorious for playing with girls who are way too pretty for their own good."

Annabeth raised her eyes from her phone, lifting a brow—her lips forming a smirk.

"Oh, I don't mean you, I mean the girls he's dated... Actually—you are his type though." Thalia said, waving it off.

"I don't know." Annabeth said, lifting her legs off the edge of the bed, "He's just not what you described at all."

"Don't fall for it. I _know_ he's very attractive and heartthrobby, but you have to resist—alright? In a way you two are just the same." Her black haired friend said, shaking her head, "Why don't you hit it off with Ryan? He's cute and nice. You should be with someone like him, Annabeth."

"Yeah-no. I'll think about it, while I do laundry. You have anything?"

Annabeth immediately regretted asking as a whole pile of dirty clothes came hurling at her.

"Yes, thank you!"

Annabeth groaned under the weight, but left anyways.

~o00o~

Percy sat in old man gramps class again. But it wasn't that devastatingly boring of a class, since he got a good view from his seat now that a certain girl was sitting in the row in front of him.

She had caught him on several occasions simply staring at him from where he was seated, and every time he would immediately look away.

She was just so _interesting_ to look at. Her semi long honey blond curls were just begging to be touched and played with. His eyes followed down the beautiful curve of her back. The baseball tee she was wearing hugged her sides perfectly.

Her hands moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder, he averted his eyes from seeing the nape of her neck.

 _Oh God._ He felt like a creep.

But she was just. so. freaking. hot.

That's exactly why he shouldn't be pining for her.

He forced himself to listen to old gramps.

Flannery O' Connor. _Okay, this is good._

 _Learning. Is always._

He let out a sigh then looked out the window. But, the usual sightseeing of other girls was a bore.

~o00o~

Percy went down to the cafe right outside his dorms to get some caffeine in his system. Jason went with him.

At this point, the research paper was doing a number on him and he just needed a break.

Piper McLean was at the cashier, looking pretty cute in her visor and apron. Percy groaned as he saw a flush come on Jason's face.

 _Oh God, seriously._

He went up to Piper, ignoring Jason holding him back.

"Hey, Piper."

She looked up and smiled. Piper was a cute girl who always had her hair in a braid, but was definitely too nice and ditzy to be Percy's type. Though, apparently she was totally Jason's.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, just got hired a few weeks ago. I need to pay off my loans sooner or later."

"Nice- Oh hey, have you met my cousin, Jason?"

Percy almost had to shove Jason up to her.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen you around."

"H-hi."

"Hi, I'm Piper."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a nervous smile.

Percy resisted an eye roll. He ordered then left the two to hit it off.

He sat at a table near a window like he always did. God, he really wanted to be better as a person. Bu if it was a possibility, he just needed someone who could help him do exactly that.

Percy shook his head.

His screwed up personality and love life was the least of his worries. He opened his bag and flipped open one of the books Annabeth had picked out for him. He had only opened one other, but these had exactly what he needed for his research. They had thorough evidence that he could use—more than the stuff he himself had picked out.

Annabeth. He barely knew her...

But it felt like he knew her his whole life—as cheesy as that sounded.

He looked out the window and almost burst in amusement at how coincidental the situation was. Percy picked up his cup of coffee then took Jason's as well lying on the counter—he was too busy talking with Piper to notice anyways.

Percy pushed out the glass door and went over to where the blonde was sitting on a wooden bench with her books out on her lap, her legs tucked under her.

"Hey." He said, slipping down next to her.

She jumped in surprise, looking over, then relaxed, "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said handing over Jason's coffee.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, "What a gentleman, Percy. I didn't know you had it in you."

He shrugged with a smile of his own, "Oh you know. That part of myself comes out once in a while, you know."

That got him a soft chuckle out of her, "Right. Well good thing you're here, my legs were killing me." She then moved to rest her legs in his lap.

He raised a brow in amusement. _What a weird girl._ He admittedly liked that.

They continued to sit there in comfortable silence. His arm resting on the back of the bench—her legs still resting on his lap. He sipped on his coffee, watching her read her book and write in her huge book of notes. She had on a cute army jacket over a white vintage tank that had marilyn monroe's face on it and some nicely fitting jeans which complemented her long toned legs.

After a while, Percy started up another conversation, "Do people treat you differently because your the Chancellor's daughter?"

She looked up, "No, not really. But maybe that's because all my friends already have their own famous rich dads."

"So, you don't get _any_ special treatment."

She shook her head, "No, not unless I do well at something. I have to get a nobel prize or something to get my dad's attention."

"How about your friends? Do they get like a grade bump or something?"

She eyed him with a sweet amused smile, "No, Percy you won't get favors by hanging around me."

"Damn." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

She laughed, then raised her cup, "How did you know I liked two extra expresso shots in my coffee?"

"…I actually stole Jason's, but I _basically_ told him to get that. Two extra expresso shots. It's—the _best_ way to drink coffee."

That made her laugh out loud. It was the best sound. She really looked the best when she laughed.

"Well, thanks for the stolen coffee." She glanced down at her phone, "I should go though. My class starts in five."

She slipped her legs off his lap, "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should."

She smiled, then gave him a nod before leaving.

 _Screw staying away from hot girls,_ he thought.

 **A/N:**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **Updates are coming very soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"A party?"

"Yeah, like around ten. You should come. Thalia's been meaning to talk to you—or so she tells me." Jason said with sympathy.

They both knew Thalia never _means_ to just talk to someone. It usually involves something more physical. Something involving the fist.

Percy let out a groan, "Alright. I'll be there."

"Great. See you then Cus."

~o00o~

The place was flooded with college students. It was chaos, drunken chaos—but that was college. It was pretty ironic that the DJ was playing **Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean.** Everybody here had loaded relatives of some sort. People were dancing wildly to the slow, steady, addicting beat of the song, raising their red solo cups in the air.

Percy went over to get himself a drink as well. Nothing too strong.

Someone instantly was sidled up next to him.

"It's been a while, Percy."

He turned to look. It was Rachel. Ex-girlfriend. Very pretty obviously but completely shallow—a selfish bitch if he was being totally honest.

"Rachel. I didn't know you still went to parties."

She puckered her pouty lips at him, "I do. It's good to mingle, Percy. Haven't you learned anything from dating me?"

"Oh yes. A _lot._ "

 _Fortunately,_ Thalia came over, "Percy, I'm so glad you came."

Percy knew that face. It was the _I-want-to-yell-at-you-but-I-don't-want-to-do-it-in-public_ face.

 _Oh God. Maybe not so fortunate._

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

"Can I talk to you? In _private_?" She said with a smile that made him shiver.

Rachel saw she was not wanted then left with a drink in her hand and a swish of her curvy hip.

Thalia didn't even wait to get to the point.

"Stop Bothering Annabeth."

"What?"

 _That was definitely unexpected._

"Don't play dumb. Annabeth told me how you two hate each other. Just try and be nice—alright? or I'll stick you two in a room for the rest of your lives. Annabeth couldn't come today but when you see her again—you better be nice. I would just tell her to stay away from you, but unfortunately you're my cousin. So just-" She pointed her finger at me, "You better play nice."

She left before he could say anything else.

 _What in the world?_ He asked himself, "What is going on?"

~o00o~

Percy knocked on the dorm door, hoping he would get some answers.

It had been really hard getting her room number, but he finally got it, bribing the girl at the residence counter.

Annabeth opened the door. And Percy was at a lost for words, seeing her there.

"Percy?"

She was in a loose soft tank that looked custom made with it's sleeves cut off low enough to show glimpses of a sports bra and some athletic grey sweat shorts which showed _a lot_ of her legs. Her silky blonde hair was up in a pretty messy bun, which somehow looked _incredibly_ hot on her.

But what stopped him most was her glasses. They looked so adorable on her.

He forgot what he was about to say and just stared... resisting the urge kiss her.

"Hi." Was all he managed.

"Hey." She said, breaking into that smile she always had when she was with him.

"I just came back from Thalia's party. And I was just wondering about something Thalia attacked me about."

A slight cringe appeared on her face, "Sorry, did she yell at you that bad?"

"No, that was fine. She yells at me all the time. I was just wondering about what she said.- Apparently we hate each other?"

The smile softened on her face, she smoothed her fingers through her side bangs, "Don't be mad. I just thought she would be less, you know, _onto_ us when she thinks we hate each other. Thalia's been very against me hanging around you."

His cousin could be pretty protective of her friends sometimes. Percy knew that.

Wait— "Onto us? Why—What's happening between us?" He said with narrowed curious eyes, he moved to lean against her door frame.

She leaned up closer, "You tell me."

He then broke into a smile, then rested his arms higher against the door frame, "You got someone like Thalia off our backs?"

She bit her lower lip then turned her face up to him as he hovered even closer to her face, "Mhmm."

"Smart." He muttered under his breathe before he moved that little distance to press his lips to hers—bringing him into a euphoria from which he never wanted to come down.

Her lips were more deliciously amazing than he imagined them to be. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion, pulling him further into her room by pulling on his neck. He twirled them around and lightly slammed her against the door, shutting it close.

They were a mash of lips, teeth and hot breathes of air. His hands shook slightly as he ran them slightly under her shirt, tracing circles on the bare skin of her waist.

She let out a soft moan from her mouth against his lips as he hiked her up higher against the door, pulling her against his waist.

Her legs naturally curled and hooked behind his back. She tasted freaking amazing. And _felt_ amazing against him. And damn it all if someone came in- he didn't want to ever stop. It was so hot.

Her fingers came down to press against his chest, curling up around the front of his shirt and pulling him even closer. He smiled against her lips, liking the feeling.

He raised a hand and pulled her hair out of the bun, letting her hair fall down in those silky curls— immediately, he ran his fingers through them, relishing in the touch. Finally.

Percy's chest ached and he couldn't help but let out a groan as she lightly nipped at his lower lip—moving down his jaw to use her pretty mouth expertly in sinful ways on his neck.

It was letting go of all the exhaustion of the week and letting himself simply relax under her touch. Her soft, but desiring touch.

They had somehow moved to her bed. He locked her within his arms, kissing her as if they could last the entire night.

But as all good things go, they all had to end sometime.

Annabeth stopped and pressed a hand against his chest just as they both heard the door knob turning- but fortunately, Percy had the sense to lock it in the spur of the moment.

There was banging on the door, "Annabeth, are you in there? I left my keys in there so I can't get in." It was Piper's voice. She roomed wth Piper?

"Shit." She cursed, setting her glasses straight— she flushed looking adorable. "You're shirt, idiot." Annabeth threw him his shirt. _When did that come off?_

He smirked, "Alright, alright I got it."

She straightened her hair, then shoved Percy into her bed.

 _What?_ Percy asked silently

 _Under the covers._ She answered

He gave her a look as if to say _You've got to be kidding me._

But she simply ignored him and turned to the door.

He quickly got under the covers then scooted towards the shadow of the top bunk bed.

"Annabeth!" More knocking, "You better not be sleeping."

He heard the door open.

"Hey." Said Annabeth's voice, "Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"Oh my God. I have so much to tell you. Today Jason totally wanted to ask me out."

Percy resisted letting out a frustrated groan. Girl problems. He just wanted Annabeth to come on the bed again.

But the gushing went on

and on

and on

for about another hour it seemed, before Piper finally went to the bathroom to wash up.

Annabeth went over and slid the covers away. Unfortunately he hadn't had the time to put his shirt back on, but he made to get out—Annabeth sitting next to him, ready to cover for him when—

Piper came walking back out with a tooth brush in her mouth and no makeup… and no shirt. Annabeth yelped as Percy slid back under the covers.

"What?! What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw a —...spider."

"EW, did you kill it?"

"Yeah, I managed to." Annabeth said, sitting straight to hide him—or hide her from him.

Either way he averted his eyes in courtesy to Jason's soon to be girlfriend.

Piper gurgled then washed out her mouth with the bathroom door open. Annabeth made to look like she was reading a book lying on her bed.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sacks first." Piper said, climbing up to the top bunk.

"Yeah, ok. I'll turn off the desk light for you."

"Thanks, Annie." Piper said.

Annabeth continued to lay there next to him on top of the covers. He slowly made his way out of the covers and out of the bed, but Piper began to shuffle around and make noises from up top.

He scooted back into the bed.

"I'm going to wait til she falls asleep." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded back.

He rested back against the wall. The bed had Annabeth's lovely scent on it, but that didn't matter since Annabeth herself was already next to him—...looking ready to pounce at the sign of a noise.

Percy was not going to waste this sweet opportunity.

He resisted an amused chuckle then wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, bringing her down close against him on the bed—she let out a slight gasp.

Turning around, she faced him, her feminine hand pressed against his bare chest, sending tingles down his spine.

She gave him a glare as if to say, _What the hell are you doing?_

He shrugged. That charming grin still on his face.

She let out a breathe, then looked up at him, grey eyes ablaze—any other guy would have run away at the sight of that glare, but Percy caught a hint of a smile on her lips.

He reached up with a free arm and slowly slid her glasses off her face, then set it on the desk next to the front of the bed. His arms then came around her tighter, relishing in the feeling of her so close to him. Then she initiated the kiss, a hand around his neck pulling him even closer.

They then kissed each other in careful, but passionate fervor—pulling away whenever Piper made a sound up top.

After a few more silent kisses, Annabeth had swung her leg over his waist, straddling him—placing sweet kisses up his chest and up to his neck—staying there and doing things that made him go limp.

He flipped them over, ready to—

"Oh, Jason!"

They froze. Piper could be heard mumbling in her sleep.

Percy looked into Annabeth's laughing eyes, then placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud—though he was very much in danger of doing that too.

~o00o~

It was the break of dawn probably.

And a raven haired boy woke up lying next to a girl—a blonde. He was lying on his side with her lying on her back, his arm comfortably around her flat stomach—his hand probably had made it's way under her shirt some time in the night, wanting bare contact. Through the grogginess of the morning, he somehow knew he liked being next to her, holding this girl close to him.

 _What happened?_

...Then he saw the beautiful face of the girl he was lying next to.

And then all the happenings of last night flooded in.

 _Oh God._

She flipped around lazily in her sleep so that her face collided with his chest. Annabeth blinked awake, then seeing Percy's bare chest in front of her, she let out a small yelp before pushing away and falling out of the bed with a thunk.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her behind.

Her eyes looked straight at him, then realization came to her— a lot faster than it came to Percy, admittedly—

She then immediately looked up at the top bunk, then let out a sigh of relief.

It was maybe six in the morning, judging by the light outside the window. Percy quietly got out of bed, slipped on his shirt that was lying crumpled by the side of the bed, then followed Annabeth out the door of her room.

"You should get back."

"Yeah, I should. Thanks, you know, - for last night."

She gave him a dimpled smile, "You make it sound like something actually happened."

He leaned in close, then pecked her on the lips, "I'll see you in class."

And with that he walked off, a spring in his step.

 **A/N:**

 **Oh My God. Their first bed scene and kiss! Things are starting to get hot and amazingggg! I have to say-this was very fun to write.  
Percabeth FTW! Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. :DD  
**

 **Review, favorite, follow it, like it, love it, whatever you want.**

 **And I will see you tomorrow probably.  
Bye, all you lovely people. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"…a research project. But this isn't any kind of research. You are to combine your topics with someone else's then connect them in the most effective way possible.

Go ahead and pick your partners." Old gramps said.

Nico nudged Percy out of his daydreaming out the window which was targeted more towards the blonde girl sitting in the row in front of them than anything else.

"What?" he said, grumbling.

"Partners?"

"No. way." A voice Percy could only place as Thalia's came barking towards them.

Percy looked up coolly towards the black haired fire engine that was his cousin.

She pointed her finger at him, "You, my friend, are going to be with Annabeth. I'll take Nico." She said, taking Nico's arm—his friend looked scared out of his mind.

Percy looked over to the row in front of him where Annabeth was sitting calmly, her cheek rested on her palm—she gave him a smile and a wink behind Thalia's back.

His heart beat a thousand times faster, but he hid it well, "What? Why?"

Thalia had her hands on her hips, leaning down so close her nose was slammed into his, "Because I said so."

... And that's how Annabeth came to sit beside him for the rest of the year.

He still took the window seat, but he had Annabeth right next to him. So there really wasn't any reason to not stay awake in class. Old gramps gave them free time to work with on their projects.

He turned to Annabeth, "Making Thalia think we hated each other was probably the smartest thing ever."

"That's not the only smart thing I've thought of in my lifetime. I think I'm _maybe_ a genius."  
She said with mock certainty.

He smiled, "The genius wouldn't mind if I kissed her then, does she?"

She pursed her lips, then rapped him on the forehead with her pencil, then pointed to their work opened up in front of them, "Work, mister."

He chuckled under his breathe.

~o00o~

The raven haired guy who could get the divine attention of any girl he wanted slid into a certain known aisle then came up behind her as she was stacking books on the shelf.

"Miss me?" he whispered into her ear.

She let out a soft gasp from the closeness of his body against her back, "Percy, right now, seriously? People need their history." She turned her head, still holding history books on egyptian culture.

He smiled that charming smile which he always knew could make her fall to his whims, "The history can wait, you know."

She turned fully to him, breaking into a smile. He looked down the aisle to make sure they wouldn't be bothered before enveloping his arms around her waist and crashing his lips to hers.

The history book fell to the floor.

~o00o~

He caught her eye from across the hall, slipping his books into his locker. With his hands in the pockets of his brown leather straight jacket, he paid no attention to anybody who came up to talk to him. His eyes never left that one girl standing across the far hall, talking with a professor outside the door of his office.

Wearing jeans and a large HB crew neck, her eyes glanced at him as well. A smile formed on her pretty lips, as she thanked the professor then shot her eyes over at where he was standing again.

She then came over to him, her lips in a pout, "You seriously made me come to you?"

He raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I'm the one standing right in front of the janitor's closet." He said, slipping his hands around her and into the back pockets of her jeans.

Her perfect ass felt just as amazing as they looked. He pulled her against him closer, mindful of the crowd of students who filled the halls which hid them from unwanted eyes.

She gasped, almost dropping her books.

A smile moved across his lips as her hand slid behind him to open the doorknob of the closet.

"What are you waiting for, smart ass."

He smiled back, opening the door further with the heel of his foot and pulling her with him.

~o00o~

And so it started.

Every brush of the hand. Every cursory look in the hallways. All led to a hot, steaming hookup with Annabeth Chase.

He didn't know what to name their relationship. But it didn't really matter that much to him. Or so he wanted to think...

Percy knew he had sworn off relationships with girls like Annabeth. So having no label on the relationship qualified as okay in his book.

And damn was it amazing.

So far nobody caught them.

It was pretty amazing as to how that was.

But Percy didn't really worry about it that much.

His days at Half Blood University were just a lot more exciting now that she was a part of them.

~o00o~

"What? With who?" Percy said, almost choking on his Coke. Five minutes home for the holidays and his mother throws a surprise like this

"The Chases, darling." Sally Jackson said, smiling, "Why the surprise?"

"Why a dinner with my school chancellor's family?"

"Oh, yes, you don't know yet do you, Percy. I've never really talked about him. The Chases and our family used to be great friends. Me and Frederick used to be childhood friends, but some matters led things to go a bit—wrong I think. Very wrong." His mother got that blank look in her eye as if she were thinking about something of the past.

Percy knew there was some kind of history between the two—his mother never talked about it though, "Seems,...sudden."

"Well, I guess it is, but Frederick is a _dear_ friend. They've invited us over for dinner. So, best get ready. Thalia and Jason should be there as well. Oh, how splendid! A whole reunion of our families come together for Christmas."

Percy loved his mother, but sometimes she could make absolutely zero sense in her excited ramblings.

 _A dinner, huh._

~o00o~

The Chase house—more known as the Chase manor—was way bigger than the Jaskson's, which Percy thought was big- not anymore.

Everything was huge, like Frederick Chase. He was a big man—sturdy and someone who demanded respect without saying anything. His eyes-the same color as Annabeth's but somehow so much colder- always seemed to be noticing things, moving all the time, never focusing on one thing for a long time. Percy felt a bit uncomfortable in the man's presence.

He also noticed there was no Mrs. Chase.

"Ah, Percy. I've heard a lot of things about you, young man." The linebacker of a man said in a husky voice.

"Likewise, sir."

The man had a _very_ strong grip. So strong it hurt, but like hell Percy would admit that.

" _Sally,_ so nice to see you again." He said in that booming yet chilling voice of his.

"Frederick." His mom nodded, obviously very excited to see her childhood friend again.

Percy's aunt and uncle were there as well, already seated in the dining area, which was also—huge and illustrious to say the least.

Percy was very surprised to see his cousins look so formal. He gawked at Thalia wearing a dress to which she gave him a scowl. But what made him almost stumble over the well made rug was Annabeth seated next to Thalia and looking over as he entered the room. He had seen her just a few days ago, but she had the uncanny ability to make his chest ache every time he saw her.

Especially now seeing her in a form fitting maroon dress with a nicely knit loose grey cardigan that slid down arms, exposing her shoulders.

 _Was she_ **trying** _to torture him?_

Thalia eyed them as he took his seat in front of her. He gave her a nod, "Annabeth."

"Percy." Her tone was curt, but he saw that hint of a smile that he could always detect on her face when playing the _we-hate-each-other_ act in front of Thalia.

The adults talked amongst themselves, leaving us college students to — mingle, as my mother suggested.

Throughout the whole dinner, Percy tried to remain calm and aloof when talking with Annabeth—every time earning a glare from Thalia's electric blue eyes. Jason was sitting down there at the end of the table, texting Piper probably.

Great to know _he's_ got my back.

Never did Thalia know though that he was playing footsy with Annabeth's feet, holding them finally in a lock of his own long legs. He gave her a smirk, when he succeeded.

She narrowed her eyes then slammed the heel of her bare foot into his shin.

"Ow! You kicked me." Percy said leaning over the table.

"You deserved it." Annabeth calmly retaliated.

Thalia stood up, "That's it. Both of you are going to sit nice in Annabeth's room until you two make up and be friends."

"What?!" They both said, startling the adults.

~o00o~

A few minutes later. Thalia held well to what she said and soon, Percy and Annabeth were inside Annabeth's room.

Percy looked around and let out a low whistle.

"Nice place."

"Yeah, I always wanted a small bedroom though—more private." She said, turning towards the door.

Percy went over beside her, "You think she's gone?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said, turning to face him.

"Good, cuz I was getting a bit tired of waiting." He said, breathless against her lips.

She smiled before he pressed his lips deliciously against her soft and lovely mouth. Every single time they kissed, he wondered how he managed to stop. Every part of her, every taste was—addicting.

He slid his hands down her arms, pushing the cardigan of hers further off her pretty shoulders, lending him access to her soft bare skin. Percy then caught her by the waist and pushed her up on a side table, kissing her with every part of him that wanted her—which was all of him.

Annabeth's hands grazed down his back settling over the small of his back—and he was a goner.

~o00o~

Percy had straightened his shirt and Annabeth had smoothed down her hair before they left her bedroom. He then spotted a picture on a decorative table lined against the wall of the hallway. His fingers touched the frame, it was a picture of small, mini Annabeth on the swings, "Aw, so adorable." He said in a high, sweet woman voice.

"Oh shut up." She said, slapping him on the arm as he laughed. His eyes then spotted a picture next to it.

"Why is there two Chancellors?"

Annabeth looked over, "Oh, that's my dad and my uncle. Their twins."

"Oh, that's cool- I never knew that. Where's your uncle?"

"My uncle was insane. Committed suicide in the hospital they were keeping him in or at least that's what my dad told me of him."

"Wow, that's...dark."

"Yeah, everybody has those crazy relatives." Her brows raised, "I'm just glad I never knew him."

They went down the stairs to where the adults were gathered in the living room.

"Oh looks like quite the storm outside." Annabeth's father said looking out the window just as the two walked into the room where everyone was gathered, "Sally, Zeus, Stay the night. This storm looks like it will hit hard and it won't be very safe driving out at night."

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other as the adults argued politely about how they couldn't dare intrude. He knew what she was thinking.

A night in the the same house?

 _Hell_ yes.

"Kids, you can pick any of the rooms upstairs." Mr. Chase said.

With Thalia in the lead, he, Jason and Annabeth followed up. There were too many rooms to count. But Thalia, of course, made Percy take the bedroom right next to Annabeth.

Percy followed Annabeth, speaking low so that only she could hear, "Remind me to tell you how incredibly smart you are."

She laughed under her breathe, "Sure thing." She said, before walking into her room—closing the door behind her.

Percy gave an annoyed look over at Thalia—to which he got the death scare that could probably have obliterated him to ashes if he hadn't hurriedly gotten inside his room first.

The room was huge as if it was already prepared to have guests in. A nice queen sized bed was placed snugly against one of the far walls. He sank in it, letting himself relax for a moment. His eyes went up to the ceiling. And then he scooted up, lifting himself to lean on his elbows—his line of sight now towards two doors in front of him. Aside from the door that led to the hallway to his left, he was curious as to what the other two doors were for.

A closet maybe?

He moved off the bed and opened the one to the right. _Yup, a closet._

He then reached to open the one to the left—

A bathroom. And _she_ was there with her hair swept up in a rushed ponytail—a toothbrush in her mouth. She was facing the mirror, obviously washing up. But, what made Percy's whole body go into hypershock was her clothing- or lack thereof.

Gone was the dress she was wearing for dinner.

She had on only a light pink bra, exposing her bare midriff which was extremely hard to take his eyes off of. Thankfully for him she had the mind to put on some pajama shorts.

She looked over at him and the ony hint that she was affected by the fact that he was standing there was a mere quirk of her eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know our rooms were joined." he said.

She smiled, "It's fine. Tell me if you need to use the shower and I'll brush my teeth in my room." She spit out what was in her mouth and rinsed it all away. Annabeth then set her toothbrush in it's holder.

"Oh no. I'm more of a morning shower person." He said, still trying very hard to keep his eyes away from her upper torso.

 _Sweet Jesus, how could she look so f-king good?_

She leaned against the sink, "Same. I guess we'll have to share in the morning."

He shot her a mischievous smirk.

She threw a cotton pad at him, "Not like that, you pig. You know what I mean."

He started chuckling lightly to himself as he moved closer to her, "I know we've already had our daily fun—but" He leaned his lips over to kiss the base of her neck— making his way up her neck, "You're looking way too hot right now." He whispered when he got to her ear.

She let out a shuddered breathe. The scent of mint mixed in with her usual lovely lemony scent. He then happily started working kisses along her neck—slightly nipping and sucking in places he already had memorized to be her especially sensitive areas.

The sounds she failed to silence deliciously filled his ears as he ran his hands up her bare sides and around her slim sexy waist—turning her around to face him and feel up her toned back.

He pushed open the door to her room and crashed her on the bed- one step at a time.

 **A/N:**

 **Like the Percabeth? REAd more.**

 **The next update is coming in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

All the times he had with Annabeth made Percy a very happy guy these days—as should obviously be assumed already.

He wore a cardigan over his flannel then wore a jean jacket over that to fight the breeze that was coming along with the March days. With his ray ban glasses over his eyes, he thought he looked pretty good, smart even.

Annabeth who seemed to be always around him these days (Him, most of the time, following her—not the other way around) reminded him that it was only the glasses that made him look a bit smarter.

He laughed, swinging his arm around her as casually as if he were with a close friend—well, a friend who he liked to kiss. _a lot._

Even after they had finished that research project for old man gramps- which they had finished in record time because of Annabeth's wicked speed, they hung out a lot more together. It probably made Thalia think it was all her doing. Though that was what was funny. It remained their little inside joke whenever they saw Thalia smirking over at them.

Nowadays, he always waited with her coffee with two extra expresso shots in one hand—his own in the other— outside her dorm building. She would come out, smile that sweet dimpled smile and give him a hug for the coffee. Yup, he did it for the hug.

It may look like they were a couple to any other person watching them. But, what they had—didn't need a label. They were just Annabeth and Percy. And he liked it that way. Two friends who had a physical attraction that was pretty damn strong.

He thought everything was going pretty great. That is until his friends ruined it for him. His friends who finally found out what was the source of his constant smiling these days.

"Aren't you going to ask her out officially ever?" Nico said, holding his can of beer in his hand.

"Date?"

"Yeah, ever heard of the word?" Grover, another one of his close friends, said.

Percy snorted, "Why would I do that? I'm happy with what we have now."

"Because, it's really sounding like you are starting to genuinely _like_ her, Perce. And come on, don't tell me you haven't even thought about asking her out to dinner or something."

"I have, thought about it—but that doesn't mean I should." Percy said, acting a bit wasted to get out of the conversation.

"When have you ever followed what you should do, Percy." Grover said exasperately, setting his drink on the counter in front of them.

Percy went quiet. _Great, now he wanted to ask her out._

A hand crept up his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a full breasted, curvy blonde next to him, "Buy me a drink?" The girl said with a wink. This was a girl who he would definitely have taken advantage of in his past. But now, he had definitely changed and it wasn't just because he had sworn off hot girls recently. It was because of a certain girl who had gotten a hold of him and had him wrapped around her finger. Percy narrowed his eyes, then pushed the girl's hand off him.

"Sorry, I'm out of cash."

~o00o~

"A date?"

"Well, no. A dinner and maybe a movie." He reached up to scratch the back of his head—nervous habits coming out all of a sudden. They had just had their occasional hook up in their favorite aisle of the library—and all that before confidence had now vanished in Percy.

A smile crept onto her face, "So, a date."

Damn, she looked so ridiculously amazing in the casual fitting flower patterned dress she was wearing with a jean vest over it. Her back was still resting against the shelves behind her. Sunlight shining from the near window, dancing over her _very_ pretty features and lighting up her hair and face-all radiant and bright. Beautiful.

He cleared his throat, "Um, yeah. I'm asking you out on a date."

Her smiled faded and her lips pressed together, "That's really _really_ sweet of you to ask, Percy."

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there."

She let out a exhale through her nose, biting her lower lip; he could tell she was trying very hard to choose the right words to say, "Don't get me wrong, I've thought of it too. But-"  
Her brows furrowed a bit, contorting her face into an adorable look of concern, "do you really think people like us should date? I mean I know for a _fact_ that I'm not good at all with relationships."

"I'm not either, not at all—but, that was before I met you, Annabeth. That sounds so—insincere." He took her hands in both of his, circling his thumb on the inside of her right wrist, making her take a sharp breathe, "I _swear_ I'm being genuine."

She smiled slightly at that, then grabbed a hold of his own wrist—stopping his touch, "Stop that, I can't think."

He smiled softly, waiting for her to say more.

She looked up at him with sweet grey eyes, "I really like you, Percy Jackson. But I'm doing this for you, for me too. We can't… _start_ anything. We're going to end up hurting each other. I'm sort of done with heart break, and I know you are too."

Percy couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He looked down then nodded, "You can't blame me for trying."

She broke into a wider smile, "No, I can't… So, we're good?"

He nodded again—this time with a grin, "Yeah, we're good."

He knew she wouldn't say yes. But a small part of him wished that she would have.

~o00o~

It was a party. Another crazy, hormones everywhere party, that Thalia, of course was throwing.

It looked as if the whole school had been invited, though Thalia had only rented the whole quad area of the school. What? Her father was a big donor for the school. If they didn't do this much for her, they were a bunch of cheap asses.

She saw Percy laughing and hanging out with his group over near the ice boxes filled with beers and other things college kids could now drink. Her cousin looked already a bit hammered.

If he passed out, she was definitely going to make Jason deal with him this time.

Thalia then looked over at Annabeth next to her. She was so glad she was able to get them on good terms. And when she settled on the thought a bit more—they didn't make a bad couple.

But that was just her opinion.

And she also knew her cousin and best friend always had had a bad past with relationships. But maybe that could actually make them work together.

But what did it matter what she thought. She wasn't exactly great in the relationship department either.

Evidence #1: A guy who was now grinding against some poor girl two times shorter than him over near the trees next to the library. An ex she wanted to forget forever.

Evidence #2: One of Percy's friends. Nico di Angelo. He was the ex who committed the worst rule of dating in the book. He cheated on her with some French girl he met on a certain "family trip" to Paris. They were friends now, she didn't really know how.

Evidence #3: Luke Castellan, who was standing pretty near actually. She dumped him because—well, he was just being a dumbass—a incredibly hot dumbass …And he was now a dumbass who was now flirting with Annabeth.

 _Oh God._

She should probably save her best friend from the guy's obvious motives to hit on the blonde and possibly get laid, but her eye right then caught her cousin's face from across the room.

Jealousy. It was stark clear in his eyes.

He didn't even really have anything to worry about. Annabeth clearly was only smiling back to be polite with absolutely no real motive to give in to the dumbass's flirting.

Thalia smirked.

So the guy liked her. And from the look in his eye—she could tell, it was a lot. She had met and known all the girls he had dated in the past. And he never got jealous for any of them. At least, not any time she knew of.

 _Aw, so her hopeless player of a cousin finally has someone he_ really _likes._

Her blonde best friend was incredibly gorgeous and attractive like the girls he dated in the past—even more so actually, making her somebody who was Percy's _definite_ ideal type to go after. But that was only appearance wise.

 _She would be good for him_ , Thalia thought, _and he for her._

But she knew her friend. It would have to take someone Annabeth loved like crazy to get her back into things like dating and relationships.

Yet, who knew? Percy might just actually be that someone for her.

If only Annabeth was more of a risk taker.  
But she was her father's daughter. Thalia knew that Frederick Chase would never approve of any chances the girl would take.

Boy, was the man a overprotective headache to be around.

She always thought Annabeth was so much more spontaneous and happy before her mother's accident. It was understandable and Thalia would stay by her till the end.

~o00o~

Annabeth was drunk. She may have had one or two drinks more than she should have, but tonight she was willing to just let go and relax away from the stress of mid finals week. A part of her was rebellious and wanted to go against everything her strict, restrained father represented. This feeling may have been somewhat related with her fight with Dad a few days ago, but right now-she could care less.

Thalia had thankfully saved her from some blonde guy who had been flirting with her like crazy. She later found out he was Luke Castellan, one of Thalia's exes, which was funny since she knew all the stories Thalia told of her past screwups.

She had gone over to the iceboxes to get a drink for Piper, when she suddenly felt dizzy. Her legs felt unstable and soon she felt herself falling.

 _Oh Great._

Annabeth was expecting to feel the ground slam against her back and butt, when a pair of strong arms caught her easily.

Her savior helped her onto her feet and she turned looking dazed over at who it was. She saw a familiar green and let a drunk smile rise on her lips,

"It's, Percy." She said, her words slurring, "Thank God."

She stumbled and fell into his arms again—this time her face pressed against him.

"How much did you drink?" She heard his low sexy voice vibrate from his chest.

She barely heard him ask.

"A bit too much." Annabeth said, the smile still on her lips as she raised her hands up his chest and around his neck-up the chiseled jaw that had a light shadow of stubble grazed on it. Annabeth had the strange urge to kiss him at that moment—which was a familiar feeling, since she felt that almost every time she was with him.

So she did.

He looked stunned as she leaned up and pressed her lips lazily against his perfect lips.

~o00o~

The smell of alcohol blended in with the familiar scent of her combined with the addictive taste of her mouth—which he _still_ couldn't get enough of— made him drunk himself, even though he was quite sober.

It was a nice kiss, though her lips were more sloppy then usual, for obvious reasons. She pulled away and dropped unconscious against him.

Thalia came over. She gave him a smirk, which he assumed was because she had seen Annabeth kiss him just then, "Thanks, for catching her, Cus. But I'll take it from here."

"I'm more sober than you, Thalia. I'll take her back to her dorm."

"You sure?" That smirk still on her face.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure."

She gave a light shrug, "Okay then. Thanks, Kelpface."

He ignored retaliating against her choice of nicknames and picked Annabeth up into his arms. He then made his way out of the quad and towards the female dorms—which weren't that far.

Her soft breathing reached his ears, sending shivers down his back- her lips were very close to his neck.

Percy soon came to her door, punching in the passkey which he knew by heart already. He then kicked the door open and carried her inside, laying her on her bed. Her eyes opened half way, still looking dazed.

She groaned, "Percy?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Her hand went up to her forehead then slipped down to the buttons of her shirt, "It's so hot in here." She muttered.  
Percy's eyes widened. She was obviously still drunk. He reached over and stopped her from unbuttoning any more.

Her shirt opened up just enough to show the tops of her bra. It was somehow incredibly alluring and he had to look away before he did something crazy.

Percy pulled up her covers up over her chest and let out a sigh calming down his fastening pulse. She looked angelic, sleeping so calmly like she was. He then smiled then kissed her on the brow before making his way out of her room.

~o00o~

Annabeth woke up with a major headache. She saw that she was still wearing the same clothes she wore to the party last night.

Looking over at the side table next to her bed, she saw a case of advil, a glass of water and a pink bag of donuts. A note was scratched on a sticky note in messy, boyish handwriting which made her smile.

 _For your hangover_

 _which I know is going to come_

 _when you wake up._

 _~Percy_

She smiled even brighter.

 **A/N:**

 **Here's the next chapter! Annabeth turned** **Percy down, but don't worry, things are getting more and more interesting. :D  
Favorite, like, review!**

 **I'll be back tomorrow for an update.  
Peace~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Percy watched and smiled as Annabeth came up and took a seat next to him in the huge classroom. She was wearing those glasses he loved.

"How was your morning?" He asked with his smile still on his face.

"Memorable."

He chuckled lightly at that, "Did you get my—?"

"Sticky note? Yeah, I did." She rested her head on her arms on the desk in front of her, looking his way, "Jesus, Percy, you're making me fall for you."

His eyes widened, then he gave her a slow grin, "That was sort of the point."

She then buried her face into her arms, but not without showing a flash of a smile on her lips. She groaned as old gramps continued to lecture, "...I'm dying."

"Hey, " He reached over and started massaging her neck with one hand, "Better?" He asked, already feeling her relax to his touch, "How much did you drink last night anyway?"

"Too much. But with school and my stubborn to hell dad wanting me to change my major."

"Wait, what _are_ you studying?" He asked, somehow feeling at the moment that he didn't know her at all.

She turned her head to face him and smiled slightly, "—architecture. It's been my dream for a very long time."

Percy smiled at the thought, "It suits you. Very well."

"If only my dad thought that too."

He had stopped massaging her neck at some point and had started playing with her soft curls, "Hey, don't worry, you're not alone in that department."

"Yeah, probably not."

Percy knew that the Chancellor was probably a lot more strict and intimidating to deal with than any other parent. In that fact, he felt sorry for Annabeth.

Her voice was getting quieter. She was falling asleep to his caresses, making him smile again with amusement.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay," He leaned closer to her ear, "And, you can borrow my notes, so don't worry about missing this whole lecture." he whispered.

She lifted her head up immediately, "Like hell I have to read your handwriting again."

"What?" Percy gave her a incredulous look, "What's wrong with my handwriting?"

"Nothing, really. Just the fact that it took an hour trying to figure out what you said on that sticky note."

He laughed trying to keep it low as not to disturb the class, "My handwriting is that terrible?"

She flipped her pen in her hand then smiled, looking over to the front of the class where the professor was talking, "Yes, but don't stop with the notes. I find them very romantic."

Percy reached over with his right hand and wrote something at the top of her paper.

It said:

 _You're the apple to my blossom._

She bit her lip to stop form laughing then looked weirdly over at him, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Who cares, it sounds romantic."

The smile she gave him made him want to write her a million cheesy love notes for the rest of his life.

~o00o~

It was Annabeth's birthday and a whole group of their friends went over to dinner and then to a movie to celebrate. It was like going on a date with a big group of people.

Movie and dinner.

Percy had asked to go on such a simple date with Annabeth. He smiled to himself at the prospect of going with other friends.

The dinner was loud with Thalia and Nico there, though it was one of those five star hotels that had waiters and waitresses dressed up in black and white formal wear. Percy had gone to plenty of them. Especially when going on dinners with his mom. She always liked the fanciness of things.

His eyes always seemed to rest on Annabeth. She seemed to enjoy the company of so many friends, laughing at Thalia's stories and lighting the whole table up with her smile. Of course, Percy loved group parties too, but his only thoughts were of getting her alone so he could send his own pleasurable birthday wishes to her.

Her eyes caught him staring every so often and he saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks every time it happened. She never did that before and it was completely and ridiculously adorable. He would stare at her all day just to see that blush on her face.

Annabeth was twenty now. A year younger than Percy at the moment, though he was turning twenty two in a few months himself.

It was funny how it never seemed like she was that much younger than him. She always seemed so mature for her age.

At the theatre, Percy made sure to sit _right_ next to her, making her smile and look at him funny at his eagerness to get near her. The movie itself was pretty entertaining, though Percy had paid little attention, since his focus was elsewhere on things way more important.

Towards the middle of the movie, Annabeth dunked her hand too swiftly into the popcorn bag that some kernels dropped onto his lap. She looked over to where she spilled the kernels and gave him an apologetic smile.

He gave her a flat stare then picked up the kernels and threw them at her instead.

"Hey." She whispered, sticking her hand into the bag again to get more kernels.

He smirked, then caught a hold of her wrist before she could do more damage-then leaned over and ate the popcorn out of her hand, making her flinch slightly, "Thanks." He said with a grin, before sitting back and moving his attention back to the movie.

By the end credits, Percy had to shake out the kernels that were stuffed down his shirt. He should have known she wouldn't leave without getting her revenge.

After the movie, everybody wished Annabeth one last happy birthday before leaving their separate ways. Thalia and Nico remained along with Percy.

"Hey, let's go have a drink and a night swim at Percy's." Thalia said.

"Thanks for asking permission." Percy mumbled.

"A swim? I don't have—"

"Don't worry, I have something for you, Annie. I always leave my stuff at Percy's place." Thalia said with a grin.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Nico said, hooking his arm around Percy's neck, even though he was a lot shorter than him.

Percy looked over at Annabeth, "Whatever you want." He said with a grin, "As long as there's no more popcorn involved." He said softly so only she could hear.

An amused smile appeared on the birthday girl's face.

~o00o~

And that's how they ended up at Percy's apartment. He lived alone, though a lot of his friends always stayed the night over. It was a pretty spacious place for a single guy- his mother had insisted on getting it for him.

Yes, his mother spoiled him a lot sometimes.

He went over to his fridge and picked out some beers for Thalia and Nico, knowing they favored it over wine.

He looked over at Annabeth, "Wine? Or are you a beer person like them?"

"Wine sounds great." She said with a smile before being tugged upstairs by Thalia to go change.

He had a pool outside in the area a person would call a balcony. It was a pretty big pool too. But he had his share of pool parties already. Wow, that made him seem old. The sun had already set and Nico was already in the pool—shirtless with only his basketball shorts on.

Percy went outside as well, carrying his and Annabeth's wine glasses. He shook his head at Nico splashing and playing around in the water like a three year old and took his seat at the edge, dunking his feet ino the water.

He slipped his own shirt off, throwing it behind him on the chairs while taking a sip of his wine glass.

And that's when he heard the two girls come down and out to the pool area, laughing about who knows what. Percy almost fell into the pool, but luckily kept himself steady—avoiding what could have been pretty embarrassing for him.

Annabeth was wearing one of Thalia's bikini's. It was navy blue and it fit her well. Maybe too well, since he found it hard to not stare at her as she took a seat next to him. A loose shirt was left unbuttoned slipping over her shoulders—a shirt he recognized as one of Thalia's. It was probably an attempt to fight the light breeze of the March air. But he simply found it ridiculously hot.

She thanked him as he handed her her glass.

Damn, now he had a very sudden urge to kiss her.

But Thalia pulled Annabeth down into the water before he could do anything. She set her wine next to her on the ledge and yelped out as she went in, slipping off her now wet shirt and throwing it behind her on the ledge. He averted his eyes from seeing that sexy line of her exposed back, and brought his eyes up to the evening sky.

The stars were out already and the clouds were just a shade lighter than the color of the sky. He smiled, breathing in the fresh air at the view.

Percy had the water heated, but it still was a degree or two lower than was comfortable. It was refreshing though. He always loved the water. The light that was lit underneath cast a reflection light on his face.

A smile came on his lips as he watched his friends joke around. Annabeth and Thalia ganging up on Nico, splashing him with enough water to make him drown. Thalia finally tackled his back, dunking him down under.

Nico raised himself out and waved over at Percy, "Dude! Are you going to help me or not?"

"No! Don't let Percy in!" Thalia yelled.

Percy smirked, then glanced over at the wet and sexy blonde who was pulling her hair over to one shoulder and twisting it dry. Droplets of water sliding slowly down her neck and down the center of her chest. _How could she look like that and not know the effect she had on him?_ She looked like a water goddess or a mermaid with legs. Like a siren, she was attracting him closer. And soon, he wouldn't be able to stay on the ledge any longer.

Grey bright eyes that looked light blue and crystallized from the reflective light from the pool, finally looked his way.

 _That's it_

He dove into the water.

~o00o~

Annabeth thought a shark was coming at her. Thalia was keeping Nico busy so obviously Percy would come after her. It was two on two. Though the game was inevitably pairing them off, it seemed.

He didn't come up for one breathe of air as he reached her. She yelped as he took her by the legs and pushed her up on the ledge of the pool, out of the water. She gasped from the shock of the cold air and also from Percy's strength.

Of course, he was flawlessly muscled and toned out enough— _which was definitely a plus to look at, but my God.—_

She felt a rush come and build in her chest as he pushed himself up as well, keeping himself up only by his arms locked on either side of her. He was way too close. And she had been ogling his perfect shirtless self ever since she had gotten out to the balcony. The warmth of his body surrounded her in a comfortable bubble and she was now done for.

His green intense gaze pierced through her and she felt exposed all of a sudden. _Had Thalia's bikini seemed this skimpy when she put it on upstairs?_

Annabeth had the urge to touch him and his cursed sculpted body which could make any girl want to tackle him to the ground. She thought she hadn't been affected like all those other girls who made up the whole female population of the school. But, hell, nobody warned her that shirtless Percy was much _much_ more tempting and dangerous to be around.

Her fingers slowly went around to grip his left forearm. She felt out the straining muscles of his arm up to his shoulder, making him look dazed almost from her caresses.

She really shouldn't. If she kissed him now, she would definitely fall too deep. Seriously, after all his sweet gestures—who wouldn't. Her lips already knew the delicious taste of his perfect ones.

She really wanted to. And it looked as if he were waiting for her to make the first move. Her hand came gently around his neck and pulled him closer, ever so slowly—their breathes mixing together in the small space between them-

before their lips finally met.

Annabeth held a quiet intake of breathe as he gave her the most sweetest, careful kiss anyone had ever given her. With his arms still locked on either side of her, she brought her other arm around his shoulders, pressing him even more closely to her, bringing his body between her legs.

Still kissing her sweetly and ever so softly he brought her back down into the water, bringing his strong arms still locking her against him—pressing her against the wall of the pool. He was gentle, which was very unlike him. Very.

All their previous…adventures—were always writhed with passion and desire.

So, yes. This was very unlike him.

And she was starting to like it a lot, feeling loved with every kiss he pressed on her lips.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and circled her legs around his waist, pulling herself higher and soon making him loose his grip of the wall. She then pushed him down under the water, bursting into laughter as she saved herself before he could pull her down as well.

He lifted his head out, shaking his wet hair—then pouted his lips towards Annabeth's laughing.

"You totally ruined the moment." He grumbled, pulling her closer to him. His treading kept both of them afloat so she didn't have to do anything.

She brought her hands to hold his beautiful face between them, then gave him a sweet kiss of her own, "Sorry, my bad."

He gave her a quirk of his brow, then laughed lightly, "Ruin the moment again and I'll dunk you back."

"How romantic." She said, smiling as she kissed him again.

They were alone in the pool so Thalia and Nico obviously had gone back inside. He moved to get out as well, helping her out after he got out. He wrapped a warm towel over her shoulders, then he picked up the two wine glasses sitting next to each other on the ledge.

"Let's go get changed. It's getting chilly out here."

She nodded, following him back inside.

~o00o~

After they had all showered and changed into warmer clothes, they decided to leave. Thalia and Nico left first and Annabeth was just on her way out.

She turned to Percy who had the door open for her and gave him a sweet dimpled smile, "About that date—"

His eyes widened, "Date?"

"Yeah, the one where I told you I was done with relationships."

He cleared his throat, "What about it?"

"I'm willing to try now, if you're still up for it."

He looked stunned for a moment, then nodded swiftly, "Yeah, of course."

She leaned up and gave him a lasting kiss, then placed a soft hand on his cheek, "You know, you're much more than what you pretend to be, Percy."

And with a smile on her face, she was walking down the stairs away from him

-standing still and starstruck on his doorstep.

 **A/N:**

 **It's a date! Yayayayayayayayay!  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REvieWS  
UPDATES SOON **

**And I will see you people laterss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Hey, this _is_ our first date after all. Don't you want to go someplace more fancy?"

"No, I'm fine with this place. Let's go." She said, giving him that dimpled smile that got him to do whatever she wanted him to.

She took his hand then pulled him towards the Arcade place, "Come on, It'll be fun." She said, laughing at his hesitant expression.

"Oh, I know it'll be fun. I'm the guy, here."

"Yeah and I'm going to cream your ass at every game-now let's go get tokens." She jumped with excitement making him smile with amusement as she tugged him towards the machines.

They played most of the games. And let's just say, she kept well to her word.

Percy played the first game, which was a driving arcade race, with a smirk on his face. But with each game they played the smirk quickly disappeared and he was trying his best at each one.

Every time, he sorely lost to her. _How pathetic was that?_

She laughed at his stunned face as she picked up the plastic gun out of it's holder. She never looked more sexy than in that moment as she drilled down all the zombies that came at them. Her score skyrocketing as her character killed all the targets.

Damn, he wondered if maybe she should be a cop because she was an excellent marksman.

By this time, Percy was just staring.

He put down his own gun then went over to her, sliding his arms around her waist and whispering dirty things in her ear.

She took a sharp intake of breathe, "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you from winning. This is my last resort."

She turned her head and looked at him, breaking into a smile, "That's very fair of you."

"Mhmm." He placed kisses against her neck, making her squirm.

But inevitably she beat the game like all the others.

She patted a hand against his face, "Aw, is the poor baby tired. Should we go read books now?"

He lifted his head, then gave her his best grumpy face, "You are not getting away with this. I will beat you at something."

"No one's stopping you." She said with a smirk that was sexy instead of frustrating.

They played one last game. It was another shooting game, though Percy was confident this time.

He shot down all the enemy spies appearing on the screen then had a look of surprise as the screen said that he won by the end of the game.

"YES!" He yelled in happiness, jumping up and down with his fist in the air.

Annabeth was simply looking at him with an amused smile and her arms crossed over her chest.

Percy placed the gun in the holder then did a victory dance, making Annabeth laugh. She then took him by the arm and pulled him out of the arcade, "Alright, Mr. I-won-one-game, let's go get something to eat."

He stopped in his tracks then looked over at her, "Wait," he said, leaning down so that his face was close to hers, "You lost to me on purpose, didn't you?"

Her smile became wider, "I'm down for Italian."

He let out a sigh, then pressed a quick kiss on her lips, "I can't believe my date shot zombies for me and I didn't do a thing."

Her laugh was the best thing to hear as they made their way to a restaurant for dinner.

~o00o~

If he thought his past occasional secretive hook ups with Annabeth were amazing, dating life was _so_ much better.

Percy didn't know he had missed dating so much.

They had gone on several dates now. Sweet, fun and lovely—like her. She liked to joke around a lot too, which never left them one boring moment.

Plus, she was the perfect girlfriend.

And to be honest, he was the perfect boyfriend.

Things were on another level with her and he had no intention of coming down.

They were standing in line at the usual starbucks they always went to. He was laughing at some stupid joke she had learned from Piper.

"It's so stupid." She said, though she was laughing herself.

Finally, it was their turn to the cashier. She smiled one of her charming smiles at the cashier, making the poor guy look flustered and nervous.

She ordered her usual then the guy asked for her name.

"I'm Anne. Not Annie or Anna—but Anne. Like the girl from Ann of Green Gables except with an actual e at the end." She said, pointing over the cash register to the cup the cashier was writing on.

"Uh,— right." The guy said.

Percy tried really hard not to laugh as he ordered his too.

The guy asked his name and Percy followed Annabeth's example.

"Alecs—except the 'x' is replaced with a 'c' and an 's'."

Annabeth looked over at him with twinkling amusement in her eyes.

He came over and she kissed him on the lips, "You learn so well." she said in a mock impressed voice.

Percy broke into a laugh, handing her her coffee and getting his own.

~o00o~

She waved him off, "I have to finish this report, Percy. It's important."

He kept on kissing down her neck, resting his chin on her right shoulder—standing behind her desk chair, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as she typed away on her laptop—her books laid out next to her.

He nipped at her ear, "Come on. You can finish this report later." he said.

"I can't. Really, Percy. Stop."

"Mhmm." He murmured, kissing her lucky spot right behind her ear and near her jaw.

She let out a soft gasp, then turned—her eyes narrowing, "I hate that you know my weak spots way too well."

He snickered as she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him down closer, a smile on her lips.

She reached a hand up to his jaw, "You growing a beard?" She said against his lips.

He pulled away, and stroked his chin, "Yeah, I think I'll be able to pull off that lumberjack hunter look, yeah?"

She gave him another kiss, "Fine with me as long as it doesn't cover your lips."

Percy chuckled under his breathe then swung her up from her desk chair into his arms.

~o00o~

They were sprawled out on his couch. She had her feet resting in his lap as she read some book he never heard of. He was reading a book himself, something he never did, though she insisted that it was good for him to start doing.

After a while of quiet reading, her feet rose up and rested on his chest—intruding between him and his book. She let out a relaxed sigh, "Much better."

Percy let out a snort then set down his book, taking her legs and then getting on top of her—making her yelp.

He snatched the book she was reading out of her hands and placed it down next to them on the coffee table then leaned down towards her. With his arms holding him up to keep him from crushing her he kissed her smiling lips.

"No _this_ is much better." He said against his lips.

She tugged him closer, "Yeah, you're right."

~o00o~

Thalia watched as her cousin and best friend were cuddling next to each other on her couch. She had to admit, they were pretty damn cute together.

Annabeth was snugly sitting between his legs and Percy had his face buried in her neck. They were a _very_ attractive couple and the talk of the whole university though they didn't know it themselves. The beautiful Chancellor's daughter and the charming player bad boy.

Heck, there were even polls to see how long they would last.

Anyways, they were watching a movie with—Jason and Nico over by the kitchen picking out drinks for the rest of them.

Thalia looked over to Nico and Jason, arguing about which drinks to get. She rolled her eyes then focused her attention back to the couple on the couch.

She knew they both _definitely_ were not virgins, but their love was so innocent and happy that it was hard to tell—and then again, they acted like a couple who had been together for years.

How they did it, she didn't know?

Thalia just knew that.

Yeah, she was happy for them.

~o00o~

"Your father will see you now."

Annabeth let out a sigh and went past her father's completely unnecessary secretary to push through the wooden, ornate doors to go into the chancellor's office.

Her father's office was roomy and very illustrious— unnecessarily so, but that was what her father liked. She saw her linebacker of a dad sitting in his wheely chair which looked small compared to him and was cushioned rich with dark auburn leather. She remembered always sitting in her father's chair when she was younger, spinning round and round—then getting reprimanded for it.

She still got reprimanded, just for different things.

Frederick Chase looked up, his grey eyes similar to hers sparkled like they always did when she visited him, "Ah, Annabeth. Come, sit."

Always commanding—her father.

She took a seat, "You wanted to see me?" She said, stopping herself from calling him dad and cringing inside—knowing what might come next.

"I have great news." Her father's eyes sparkled more, leering into hers like he always did. Great news to him was probably not going to be great news to her.

Hell, he once thought boarding school would be great news to her.

Thank God she had told him she would quit guys for the rest of the school year if he would just keep her from..boarding school. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Seriously, her dad was a bit extreme—nor really extreme sometimes.

"What is it? Do tell." Sarcasm laced heavily in my words, though he thoroughly ignored it.

"I sent in your application to several ten schools, including Yale and Harvard Law. You got in and I want you to transfer in the fall."

Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes at him, "What? You sent in my application without me knowing?"

"I did." he said it like it was the most natural thing to do.

" _Why_ in the world would you do that?"

"Because it's what's _best_ for you" She turned her eyes to look out the window— _always,_ **always** _—it was what was best for her._

"and I knew you wouldn't let me if I told you I was going to send it. This is a very good opportunity, Annabeth. I'm sending you there whether you like it or not."

She whipped her head to him, "No, I'm staying at HB. I _like_ it here. I have friends here. And I'm studying what I love to do. You're not making me go far away to study at another school."

His stern grey eyes went almost feral, "Don't raise your voice with me, Annabeth. My word is final."

"I'm not going." She said in a softer voice.

"What is it about here?" He crossed his arms waiting a moment before speaking, "Do you have a boyfriend keeping you here?"

"As a matter of fact—I do."

"Well, then end it with him, because you are leaving. After summer break. I think Harvard will suit you better."

She stood up from her chair, "I'm not going, dad. And you can't make me go against my will."

Annabeth then pushed her chair back and walked out of the Chancellor's building, hearing her father's voice call after her.

She slammed her fist against a locker close to hers, making the sound reverbrate through the halls. She leaned against the lockers, her head swaying back to rest against the metal.

Ever since her mother's death.

Ever since.

~o00o~

Percy opened his apartment door to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there, looking a bit tired and stressed.

"Annabeth, you alright?"

She ignored his question, "Do you have alcohol? Wine or beer, I don't care."

He smiled slightly in amusement, "Yeah, sure. Come in."

He set a drink in front of her, watching her drink it in one gulp, before taking his own and chugging it down as well.

She handed it back, "More, please."

"Um, seriously—did something happen?" He asked, pouring her another glass.

She took it and downed it just as easily, running her fingers through her hair, "My dad." She took a long breathe, "He wants me to transfer out of here to Harvard."

"Wow, Harvard. That's big."

She set her fourth glass down, "Yeah, and I don't want to go. My life belongs here, with you, Percy—studying what I love to do. My dad insists on me studying law. I don't want that. I just—" She suddenly looked very tired and helpless, "Ever since mom died... he has been acting up and working to make my life as miserably perfect as possible. I can't handle it anymore. Does he think he's the only one who lost her? I did too."

A stray tear fell down her cheek and it was the first time Percy saw Annabeth look so defeated.

"Hey." He came over and held her, brushing away her hair from her face, "It's all going to turn out okay." He kissed the top of her head, before holding her close again.

His thumb swiped gently over her cheek to catch the tears that were slowly falling.

She turned her face against his chest, letting out breathes, in and out, "I'm sorry, I needed to vent."

"Yeah, It's fine. You can vent anytime you want with me." Especially when she was going to look so sexy doing it.

Her grey eyes found his and they twinkled a bit from her drying tears. They were suddenly even more beautiful from the moonlight that was pouring in from the skylight above them.

Pools of radiant silver in the orbs of her eyes. He was breathless as he leaned down to softly kiss her lips in a passionate, but caring embrace. She, in turn, swiped her tongue over his bottom lip...

A few moments later, Percy had her up against the bedpost of his bed, relishing in everything that was Annabeth. They never had gone any further than mere hook ups.

But he was in the rush of the moment, and he wanted all of her.

This was going to go farther than usual—and he was definitely more than okay with that.

~o00o~

Someone shuffled beside him. He opened his eyes to see Annabeth sitting up, her back to him— and her very sexy back to him. His eyes automatically went down the line of her beautiful backside as she brushed her fingers through her hair with one hand.

He sat up as well then raised a hand to move her hair to the other side of her shoulder, kissing her neck as he did so.

She turned her head to him, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not really." He said with a smile, resting his chin on her shoulder like he always did.

She leaned forward and picked up his button up shirt, slipping it on and somehow getting lazy— just buttoning it up only halfway— he didn't mind.

She turned back to him, the shirt brushing against her upper thigh, and smiled—sinking into him for a kiss, before making her way to the bathroom.

Annabeth held herself with such grace and unpurposed elegance. _Damn…_

He was already _deeply_ in love with her.

And they had gotten to that intimate stage last night. And it had been the best that he had ever had.

If things were this great, something bad was definitely going to happen.

That's just the ways things went— at least in his life.

Though he hoped it wouldn't come true.

Unfortunately— it did.

 **A/N:**

 **Since I think I skipped a day, updating. Here's the next Chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews**

 **Updates are coming tomorrow, hopefully ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Percy watched as Annabeth came out of the bathroom, still wearing his shirt half buttoned.

He pulled her down and kissed her, "I have to admit, you look better in my clothes than I do."

She laughed, "I think you'll look better in my clothes too"

Percy gave her an amused grimace, "No, you do not want to see me in a blouse and skirt."

"I don't know, it _would_ make a nice wallpaper for my phone."

"You'd have to be my slave for a week for me to let you do that."

There was that incredibly sexy quirk of the brow, "Your slave, huh?" She grinned.

His eyes widened, "Not in the way you're implying. Unless—" He wrapped his arms around her waist, still sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her towards him so that she was between his legs—he looked up, "That's what you want."

He then started unbuttoning the couple buttons that she had the mind to do with his hand.

Her eyes widened and she yelped in surprise as he pulled her back down on the bed with him, flipping his torso over her and kissing her from her neck down the line of her stomach. _When did she put her underwear back on?_

She stopped him and pulled herself up, slipping her fingers under the hem of his boxers. _Oh no._

She smirked at him, beautiful grey eyes twinkling— "I really want that picture." She said before her hands dipped under.

~o00o~

Her phone started ringing. She slipped out of bed, his shirt still barely covering her at all and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said before saying, "Oh, hi dad."

Percy's own phone rang off a few moments later.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hi darling."

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Oh, well. I guess I'll get sstraight to the point. Me and Frederick just wanted to call you and Annabeth over for dinner at our place. Just for a bit of a get together."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Why, is tonight bad for you? Have plans?"

"No, mom. Tonight's fine."

"Good. Great. Is someone there with you? I hear someone talking in the background."

"Yeah, just my girlfriend." _Annabeth_

"Do mind not to bring her. This is a private dinner, Percy. And it would probably make Annabeth and Frederick pretty uncomfortable."

"Uh, yeah sure mom. Definitely."

"Alright, I'll see you at seven deary."

"Yeah, ok." He hung up and slid his phone in his pocket, looking up to see Annabeth staring back at him, her own phone still in her hand.

"You got a call too?"

"Yeah." He said, "It's weird. My mom was being so secretive and mysterious."

"Yeah, I got that from dad too. He was acting like we hadn't had a fight last night."

"Mmm." Percy went over to her and gave her an enveloping hug, "I'm sure it's all going to go okay."

"Should we tell them?—that we're dating?" he asked as he pecked her on the lips.

"Tonight _does_ seem as reasonable as ever to tell them something like that." She said back.

"Yeah, we should do it then."

Percy dipped down again to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hand to the chest, "Percy, though I love it, we kiss _way_ too much— my lips always end up sore after hanging out with you." she sad with mock seriousness.

He smiled, "That's because our lips are magnets." He shrugged, "They have to be in contact _allll_ the time."

She broke into a smile, "You know, when you put it like that—makes _so_ _much_ more sense." she said, light sarcasm laced in her voice.

He then placed a loud kiss on her lips.

~o00o~

They were at the Jackson's place.

She was sitting next to Percy right in front of their parents. And dinner had already been brought out by Sally's maids.

Annabeth had to admit, the dining terrace was pretty damn extravagant with that looming ceiling and the crystal chandelier she was scared might fall on them any minute.

The wooden decks were polished and the walls were lined with illustrious decorum that fit Sally's prim and rich taste.

And the curtains that were draped away from the long and towering windows looked like they could have been some emperor's robe in a former life.

The table compared to the room was small, but competent enough to hold the feast Sally had prepared for her, Percy and her father.

Their parents carried on small talk among them for a while. Stuff about how their schoolwork was going and stuff like that. And then-inevitably- the Chancellor asked Percy about his relationship with his girlfriend.

Annabeth looked over at Percy and he held himself with calm ease, though only she could see the nervousness in his eyes. She sometimes envied him for that—her father always seemed to see right through her.

"Uh, it's going great sir. She's great and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend— " Percy was about to say more, when Frederick interrupted him.

"—That's great, Percy. Every man should have at least _one_ solid relationship in their lifetime."

Annabeth then saw him glance over at Sally, "And I think I have found my own strong relationship."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" she asked with a suspicious gaze.

His grey eyes that were so similar to hers peered over at her longer than necessary, "I'm getting to the reason Sally and I have asked you two over for dinner. I know we usually never have these sorts of meetings but I felt like we should all have one for the news I'm about to share this evening."

 _No._

Her father's hand went over to grip Sally's.

 _No, don't take her hand. They can't be_ _—_

Her father said it before her thought could finish,

"We're getting married."

His grey eyes stayed on her the whole time.

Almost like he was daring her to react in retaliation.

 **A/N:  
Sorry this chapter is sort of short, but I thought it was a right place to end it.**

 **Yeah, I know. CRAZINEss Their parents are getting married. What will Percabeth do now?! A bit weird that this is happening so suddenly too-am I right?**

 **Next updates coming sooooon.**

 **XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

There was a silence after that. Annabeth's fork fell from her fingers, clanging lightly on her unfinished plate.

Percy saw the shock flashed across her face—the shock that was probably evident on his face as well. He had just been telling them about his relationship with Annabeth. _How did it come to this?_

"Well? Say something you two." Sally said with a warm smile, "Isn't this great?"

Annabeth was the first to speak, "…It's—fantastic. I'm. Happy for you, dad, Sally."

Percy looked to her mother then to the Chancellor sitting next to her. They looked so…happy. And he knew Annabeth saw it too.

It was pure bliss and joy that was shared between them as they held each other's hands. Her mother _had_ told him that she had always meant to meet her childhood buddy again—the love—he must have missed it somehow.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too." he managed to say.

His mom broke into a wide warm grin. Brightness filled her face like it had never before.

He looked over at Annabeth and saw the intial shock passing over her eyes, leading into an ache— a growing one starting in his own chest very quickly. Her eyes were cast down to her plate.

He let out a quiet, hushed breath.

 _Crap._

~o00o~

Percy's room wasn't as extravagant as the rest of the house, but that was what she liked about it. Simple and a bit messy—like she imagined it to be.

It was huge, there was no doubt about that.

She stood next to his bed as he sat on the edge. The two of them not touching each other, not daring to give in to a temptation that was now—uncalled for and just plain wrong.

"What are we going to do?" Percy voiced the same question that was burning in both of their heads.

She let out a sighing breath, "—I don't know. I don't know, Percy. Should we tell them about us?"

"...I don't think we should." Percy said. He looked more defeated then she had ever seen him before, "I've never seen my mother that happy ever since my father left us."

She paused, more hesitant.

Something about her father's eyes on her gave her an unease like she had felt many times before. He had changed so drastically after her mother had died, she had let all the times he was acting weird slide. Another marriage especially with someone like Sally would definitely change him back.

It had to.

And as ridiculously hard as it was for her to think it, she would see this marriage through to get her Dad back.

Her precious, loving Dad back from the cold brutal man he was right now.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, my dad. Even though I hate him right now… he...deserves someone like Sally." She finally said.

He nodded slowly, looking at her with such a pained expression, she had to avert her eyes— his green beautiful eyes were iridescent with the same ache that was throbbing in her.

This marriage though, meant— losing Percy. And she just didn't want to face such a decision right now.

Unfortunately, Percy wasn't making things any easier.

He reached out for her hand, holding it—running his thumb lightly over her knuckles, sending tingles over her skin where his touch had been.

In the end though, ten years of brutal strict torture from her father's relentless hand felt much greater than the few amazing months with Percy.

She hated it to her very gut, but knew inside it was the right thing to do.

—for the sake of their parents. For the sake of herself. Both of them.

"No matter what— I love you, Annabeth. More than Anything."

She nodded, biting her lower lip to keep tears from falling. He seemed resolved as well, his mother's happiness undoubtedly a first in his book.

She didn't blame him.

Though her resolutions had been a lot more complicated to get to.

"More than anything." She whispered.

He nodded, smiling that gorgeous smile that had made her heart stop the first time she saw it. Annabeth had known that she would eventually fall for the guy the first time she met him, but she had still been with him in more ways than one.

She gave him a smile of her own then leaned down and kissed him one last time.

"I'll miss you." she said against his lips.

~o00o~

The ache in his chest was greater than he had ever felt it as she kissed him— for the last time, he would think.

Her lips. He tried to memorize everything about kissing Annabeth. In those few moments, but it wasn't enough.

She pulled away, her sweet breath fanning his face. His hands came up around her face, cupping it with gentle care, then coming around her neck. She leaned into his touch. He didn't want this end.

He didn't.

When they would leave the room, she would no longer be his and the thought knocked him painfully every single time he thought it.

She ran her own hand up the back of his neck and through his hair and he relished in the feeling—memorizing every touch and caress.

Soon they had to go back downstairs—

and it was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

~o00o~

The days passed by—very.. slowly. Suddenly there was nothing of value in his life- as dramatic as that sounded. Classes were even more of a bore than it had before and dorm parties were now even more dull. Even cute girls who came up to him, flirting like he was the only guy in the world, were dull and boring.

No one could replace her.

He felt beyond repair. He felt empty.

And that lasting ache in his chest never went away. It didn't help either when he saw Annabeth in the row in front of him every class period for old man gramps.

They acted like friends in front of others, but other than that—he barely ever saw her. It was like everything between them had never happened.

And he hated it.

But he knew his selfishness couldn't get in the way of his mother's happiness.

Percy knew his mother deserved every happiness that was to come from being wed to the Chancellor.

The wedding, which was ten months away.

~o00o~

A month went by and nothing had changed.

Two months went by and still he couldn't get over her.

Then four months went by—and it was the engagement party and Percy was dreading it. He had survived by rarely even talking to Annabeth, but now—he had to act the step brother part.

And he didn't know how he was going to be able to handle it.

Percy wore his jacket blazer over a beige flannel then settled for a tie that he loosened a good amount—he hated tight ties.

But that was the first thing his mother fixed when she saw him, "Seriously, Percy, why does your tie always manage to be so loose." she fussed.

He shrugged then gave his mom a smile, "Happy engagement, mom."

She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you, dear. Cake is soon, so don't eat too much pastries."

 _Always, his mom._

"I won't. Don't worry, now go be with your fiance." He said with a smile of his own—a smile that was rare on his face nowadays.

Sally smiled at him before leaving him to go find his friends.

He spotted Nico and Grover by the pastries he was told not to eat too much.

"Wow, how are you feeling?" Nico said apologetically, taking a champagne glass from a passing waiter.

"I don't know. I feel fine I guess." He said. _I feel horrible._

"Don't worry, Percy. I know you will be able to live past all this and start anew with someone else." Grover said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I hope so…"

"Oh, there's Annabeth." Nico said, "And Thalia— Hey, guys, over here." He said, waving them over from across the catered restaurant cathedral of a room.

"Can you believe it?" Thalia called out as they reached hearing distance, "We're now step cousins. Who would have thought we would all become one big happy family."

She said, probably trying to bring up the mood.

He was grateful to her for trying, but it wasn't working.

Annabeth broke into a small smile, but Percy could see that it didn't reach her eyes.

Those grey silvery iridescent eyes that glanced up at him. His chest ached even more.

She looked exactly like the level-headed girl he had seen when he first met her—the girl every guy would fight to get together with.

She looked incredibly amazing in the dress she was wearing. It was dark grey and simple, but it fit her figure absolutely perfectly, accentuating all the damn right places.

"Hey, sis." He said with a smirk—might as well break the ice.

She broke into a soft laugh, something he had been missing for days, "You're not my brother yet."

"Soon." He said with a sad boyish smirk.

~o00o~

Percy was sitting next to Annabeth where they sat right next to their parents at the high table. The Chancellor was making a toast.

"Thank you so much for gathering here today. Today is my engagement party!" Everyone gave a loud appluase at that.

Nico leaned closer to me and whispered "I've never seen the Chancellor so happy. It's almost creepy."

Percy shook his head at his friend's remark then returned his attention to the Chancellor,

"And I am so grateful that all of you are here to support me and my soon to be wife, Sally. It is an honor. And I know, it would be a sin to not include our children."

He turned to them sitting there.

"Thank you two for supporting us _whole_ heartedly. You mean the world to us."

Percy caught his eye.

Something was unsettling about the Chancellor's smile.

Maybe it was because Percy had never seen the guy smile ever.

Cuz, Nico was right, the Chancellor never looked happier.

 **A/N:**

 **You guys think percabeth won't happen-Uh, NO Way. It's GOING to happen even if the story doesn't make any sense. Haha but don't worry. It will make sense.**

 **Wait for the next update and be sure to give me those reviews!**

 **:DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

After the toasts and everyone was again mingling around the around, Percy watched as Annabeth along with her other friends went over to the dance floor that was starting to form in the middle of the room. Their parents had thought they were chill and rich enough to hire a DJ for their engagement party of which a good handful of college students were going to be at.

Definitely not a party fit for a couple going into their fifties, but he was suddenly thankful.

His eyes could not move away from the alluring sway of her waists. No one could sway hips like Annabeth. He scolded himself for thinking it but he wished he could see her clubbing in a bar with more revealing clothes than the dress she was wearing.

All the guys would have their eyes glued on her, of course.

Though that's exactly what was happening now regardless. It was like their eyes were missiles and Annabeth was their sole target. Getting her would be a bullseye.

Thals and Piper were also dancing alongside her as well as some of her other friends—which were many.

He didn't do anything but sit where he was among his friends—a drink in his hand, of course. He sat and watched her—his eyes only on her, never tearing away.

Watching the sweet curve of her hour glass figure.

— The line of her back.

— Her long lean legs.

— That damn nice behind

— those silky soft golden curls which bounced to the music. He knew first hand how amazing it felt to put his hands through that hair.

His pants grew tight against his will. How she could turn him on by just dancing quite innocently was beyond him.

At one point, their eyes met.

 **Trini Dem Girls** was playing and Percy looked amusedly at her, his eyes catching her grey ones. She smiled back, knowing what he was thinking.

This was the perfect twerk/grind/go crazy song and it was playing at our parent's engagement party. It was still weird though all the adults had left the scene already, leaving the dancing to us college students.

She returned to dancing, fully immersed in the music.

Then- I saw some other admittedly good looking son of a bitch come up behind her and whisper in her ear.

His hands were touching places that was _absolutely_ NOT okay with Percy.

He started up, making some of his friends jump beside him. _Why was she not pushing him away?_ Something burned in Percy—a very fierce burning.

So he went over there, ignoring his friends calling- and he swatted the guy's hands off of her.

"Hey." the guy shouted, "What's your deal?"

"Leave." He said gruffly.

Percy looked over at Annabeth who seemed oblivious. He saw the reason she was not pummeling the guy right now— she was _totally_ hammered. A glass was in her hand and it was a miracle that it didn't spill all over her hand.

He turned his eyes to the guy and gave him a strong glare, "Now."

The guy flipped him off then went off, smartly knowing he couldn't take Percy by himself

Annabeth smiled up at him and tripped, slamming her back against his chest. His breathe caught in his chest.

The rush that came from her being felt from every part of his body flared up to his chest, making it ache viciously.

He placed his hands on her arms, trying steadily to keep her at a safe distance.

But she had other plans.

 _Oh God._

Her hips turned against his groin in the most ridiculously amazing way. Percy bit his lip but a groan inevitably escaped from his mouth. She kept going further down, her fingers very _very_ close to his fly.

Percy finally swooped her up into his arms. This was ridiculous. He couldn't let her do anything at their parent's freaking engagement party.

He told Thalia and Piper that he would take her safely back home.

Then carried her to his lexus, driving to the dorms on campus.

He parked his car then looked over, his eyes looked at her sleeping face then down dangerously to her chest—with every tantalizing breath she took, her breasts spread the linen of her dress more taut around her chest. Thoughts that were more than inappropriate rushed through his head.

Percy got out of his car, letting the cool evening breeze blow against his face as he went over to her side of the car and opened the door. Leaning forward to unbuckle her seatbelt, he froze- dangerously close to her.

The throbbing in his chest rose.

He wanted to kiss her so bad. _So incredibly_ bad.

Her perfect, pink lips were so close.

But he simply picked her up in his arms and made his way to the dorms.

Her face and mouth were close to his neck, sweet breathes fanning against his skin and sending tingles down his spine. Percy somehow got to her dorm room, opening it with his spare hand. He then set her down on her bed gently, lifting her bed covers over her up to her chest—stirring up the lovely scent of her.

Percy stayed there at the edge of the bed, watching her take soft breathes that made her chest rise then fall.

He was full of selfhate—here he was lusting after a girl who was supposed to be a part of his family soon.

He wanted to go into her dreams and know what she was thinking about.

Because he sure knew what he was thinking about at the moment. And he was not thinking innocent thoughts.

His eyes lingered back on the slightly swelled tops of her breasts clothed in that cursed dress. All he wanted was to rip off the covers and touch her in places that would make her scream his name in that sexy, feminine—

Percy looked away, cursing under his breathe.

 _It's all her fault for being so f-king attractive_

 _Maybe his fault too for drinking that one last beer…_

Annabeth stirred. Her eyes fluttering open as her hands pushed away the covers a bit more. She looked up at Percy with half-lidded glazed eyes.

She was still drunk.

Her lazy smile parted her lips as she said his name in that sweet voice of hers.

 _Oh sweet Jesus._

"Hey, go to sleep. You drank a —"

She sat up and lifted her arm, sliding it around his neck— she pulled him down. Her tongue swiped out to lick her bottom lip making him groan from deep within his throat, watching her.

They were a few inches away from going into make out land, his eyes never leaving her pretty pink lips.

She smiled at him, looking more sober than she had before, which made Percy more shocked when her mouth pressed against his— delicious and soft.

He drowned, immediately melting to her every whim. He was hers though she was the one drunk off her pretty little ass. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him down further on the bed. His elbows rested on either side of her head, almost forgetting to keep himself from crushing her with his weight since her kisses were making his mind go haywire. He slid his hands up her pretty thighs, slipping underneath the hem of her dress.

His heart was beating fast, pumping against his chest. Her hand trailed down his chest to the growing bulk in his jeans, getting a good grab of him down there.

 _Holy hell._

The alcohol obviously made her more impulse driven.

He then came to his right mind. Percy shouldn't be doing this while she was drunk, let alone with her at all.

He pulled away from her completely, immediately wishing he hadn't— he missed the feel of her against him.

Apparently, so did she.

Annabeth's brows furrowed together at the absence of him. She drunkenly reached up and fisted her hand in the front of his shirt, pulling him down. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Annabeth, please. You're killing me."

She sat up enough so that her face was closer to his. He couldn't bring himself to move away. How could he when she was saying his name with that voice over and over again.

Her hand moved through his hair, twisting and curling his hair through her fingers.

 _Damn why was she so good at this._

"Percy…kiss me." Her lips pressed hot wet kisses from his jaw down his neck, "...Percy."

 _God damn, he needed to get away._

He just stayed there though, having a extremely hard time trying not to give in. Drunk Annabeth was definitely going to be the life of him.

And then she reached behind her and he heard a short noise of an unzip.

His eyes shot wide. She was stripping in front of him.

Not ever in the period of time he had been with her had she ever done that. Annabeth always let him do the stripping, which he didn't mind at all.

But, holy shit, watching her was probably the biggest turn on ever.

Her dress was tossed onto the floor, leaving him stunned to the bone. The ache in his chest was burning.

 _Screw it._

He thought,

before moving hungrily over Annabeth's half naked body.

~o00o~

Annabeth woke up with the worst headache. But she had no time to worry about her headache since a certain exboyfriend was in her bed with her, his arms cradling her to him by the waist like she was the most precious thing to him.

Her breathe caught in her chest, judging from the fact that she was butt naked from top to bottom, Annabeth had a _very_ good guess as to what happened last night. She turned in his warm strong arms to face him, all her initial worries fading seeing him look so peaceful next to her.

She couldn't help herself. She reached with her fingers and traced every part of his insanely good looking features.

At the moment, she couldn't remember anything that happened after she downed her fifth drink. A small part of herself wanted to remember, but then the rest of her wished very much that her neverending desire for Percy had not let itself show under the influence of alcohol.

She sat up, pressing a hand to her forehead.

 _Oh God._

Annabeth slipped on her underwear and fixed on a bra lying on the ground. She let out a breathe of relief not seeing any signs that Piper had come in yet.

Sitting on the bed next to Percy, she reached over and brushed away strands of hair from his forehead—a look of sadness on her face.

She then touched his cheek, brushing her thumb gently where his long thick lashes fanned over his skin, then leaned down, holding back her hair with one hand as she pressed a long, soft kiss on his mouth.

Annabeth pulled away then like some sleeping beauty, his eyes fluttered open, showing her those green orbs between his half-lidded, groggy gaze. She resisted laughing seeing him register her sitting there next to him a bit late.

He sat up with a sudden burst of energy, his eyes moving down her as if to check that she was actually there.

~o00o~

He looked over her. She had only bothered to put on a bra and underwear. She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and he knew why.

Last night had been a huge mistake.

It had been heartwrenchingly amazing.

But a mistake nonetheless.

No words passed between them in those moments.

He moved to put his clothes on. When he had his jeans back on, he slid off her bed.

Percy was about to move towards the door before someone came over and discovered them, but he heard the bed creak behind him.

He stood there frozen as he heard her come up behind him. He turned to face her.

Her eyes raised up, looking at him with those grey eyes that kept him distracted so easily.

"Don't go, Percy," She bit her lower lip, "Please." She said, almost pleading.

"Jesus, Annabeth." He ran his fingers through his hair, "…You know I can't."

Her defeated face broke him. He stepped closer to her and held her pretty face in both of his hands, "This has to be the absolute last time, you know that."

She nodded, looking down then raising her beautiful eyes to him again, "—you should go, then."

He wanted to take her in his arms. He wanted to pour kisses all over her face and make her happy again, but he couldn't.

His hand slowly left her cheek and he turned, leaving her alone in her dorm room.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

There was something even more empty about leaving Annabeth there. But he had to remember his mother and everything she meant to him.

His mother's happiness.

She deserves it. She deserves a happy marriage.

An unspoken tear slid down his face. He quickly wiped it away as he walked away from the dorms to his car. He raised his keys and his car beeped.

He opened the unlocked door and slid in, letting out a tired, frustrated breathe.

...

He loved her so much his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest.

How was he supposed to survive not being with her at all.

~o00o~

Annabeth slipped down to the floor, her legs underneath her. Tears threatened to fall. She winced, reaching up one hand to her mouth, the heel of her palm pressed against her lips to keep sobs from coming out.

 _Damn it._

She was completely in love with him. She always knew that, but she never knew how deep it was. This was bad. Very bad.

The time apart from him had did a number on her and she didn't know how long she would last with the coming marriage between their parents that would keep them away forever.

Her head still ached from the hangover from last night. There was a throbbing that pounded against her temple.

She then whipped her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Then rummaged in her purse to pick out her phone.

She tapped the contact and placed the phone against her ear.

"Hey Dad, do you have a moment?"

~o00o~

It was a few more days before the wedding and the whole six months that went by, Percy felt like he had not been living at all.

He rarely saw Annabeth now and he missed her unbelievably so. He barely ever saw her these days unless their parents had planned some kind of family dinner which usually included a lot more people than just our family—but there was only a single glance or two, they were lasting gazes, but that was it. They didn't talk or anything.

He was afraid of being tempted if he stood even ten feet from her.

It was like he had never met her.

Acting the happy part for their parents.

And days went by as they always had.

He paid for the coffee at the cashier, stopping himself from getting two every single time.

Some of the chicks in the cafe ogled him with hungry eyes.

But it was no use for them since he never payed enough attention to give any other girl a mere second glance.

He didn't think he ever would after sweet cherished memories of Annabeth and her dimpled smile.

Six months went by.

Six.

He hated the number six.

It was the number of bad relationships that he had in the past before giving up. It was the number of essays he had written in that one class period for old man gramps one time. It was also the number of slaps he had gotten from heartbroken girls-okay, probably more than that, but whose counting.

And at six months since the engagement party—since he had been with Annabeth that one last time—he was sure something bad was going to happen.

And, of course, something did.

~o00o~

The ceremony started and Percy was sitting next to Annabeth, since they were going to be married as siblings soon when their parents said 'I do'. It was awkward. He didn't know what to say or do, he just sat there—catching glances at her every few moments, seing that her attention was focused on the ceremony.

Her eyes looked bright silver and striking and her hair had been styled a bit to curl in more perfect waves, though her natural waves were more than perfect anyway.

Before he knew it, he was leaning closer to her, wanting to take in her lovely Annabeth scent and touch her—just one touch.

She straightened a bit, breathing in sharp, most likely feeling his presence so close.

She didn't turn to face him. She tried to act like he wasn't affecting her.

And he knew it was all for the best, but it still hurt how hard she was trying to ignore him. He brushed his hand lightly along the silky soft skin of her thigh, barely touching her just below the hem of her beautiful dress—but she felt it and he heard her breath catch.

"God damn it, Percy. Stop." She whispered under her breath.

But he couldn't. Being near her so close again made him lose his guard really easily. He wanted to taste those pink lips again and run his hands through that glorious hair.

 _Why did they have to sit him next to her?_

"Sorry." He said, it was all he could think to say.

At that she turned to face him, giving him a full look into those stunning eyes. He saw her eyes flit to his own mouth, but she quickly broke from her gaze when they both heard the ceremony start— it was very wrong that there was such sexual tension hovering between them when they were going to be family very soon.

She pursed her lips a look of sadness inscribed in her eyes.

He wanted to take it away—to take it all away and just make her happy again.

He wanted to punch a wall at how frustrating this all was.

Then he saw his mother come down the aisle. He had offered to walk down with her, but she had insisted that she go down it alone, claiming she was old enough to do these things on her own.

His mother was beautiful, though there were wrinkles on her face, as she walked down the aisle— face lit with pure joy— up to where the Chancellor was standing with an expression Percy figured was his happy face.

Annabeth must have gotten her charming dimpled smile from her mother because the Frederick Chase just didn't know how to smile, well.

Sally reached the podium then the reverend pastor started talking.

The whole time he talked, Percy's eyes glanced between the couple getting married and Annabeth's smiling face. His chest filled with all sorts of emotions seeing that smile.

The pastor was then getting to the 'I do's'. Percy leaned over so that his mouth was near her ear.

"I love you." Three words, meaning the world to both of them and he knew it. He had needed to say it to her before it was too late.

He saw her bite her lower lip as her father said, "I do"

His chest clenched as he saw tears forming in those eyes he loved to look into so much.

He wasn't sure she would say anything back, but she did and it hit him like a punch to the chest.

"I love you too. " She whispered back, turning her face to him right before his mother's voice saying 'I do' filled the whole church, "More than Anything." She added as if it would establish the confession even more permanently.

~o00o~

At the reception, everyone was dancing or having a drink or making a toast. Typical wedding reception.

Percy looked around and suddenly realized he couldn't see Annabeth anywhere. No wonder he felt off—his eyes were always on Annabeth at a party and she was nowhere to be seen.

He looked to where his parents were talking and cutting cake. Percy moved over and slid next to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Annabeth?"

"Oh, she had to catch her flight to be in time for her orientation tomorrow. So, no need to worry. Bless her heart, she stayed for the whole ceremony before leaving." His mother said who looking incredibly happy in her wedding gown.

 _No,_ major _need to worry._

"Orientation? What orientation?" He said hastily.

The Chancellor turned to him, "Her freshman orientation to Harvard, of course. Didn't she tell you about it?"

Percy's eyes widened, "Harvard?" He said, his voice suddenly weak.

"Yes, I sent my butler with her, so she should be fine." The Chancellor said, " I'm so proud of her."

Sally draped her hand on her new husband's arm, "Oh, dear, you should be."

"I'll be right back." Percy said before he was halfway across the dance room and out the church.

 _Why hadn't she said anything?_

Percy got in his car and just drove.

~o00o~

He spun around and sped down the wide lanes of the airport. She couldn't have gone already.

She couldn't have.

She just couldn't.

Not after she said those words back to him.

Percy spun again, chest heaving.

They would have figured something out.

He would have only had to see her every day.

Just see her. It would have been fine.

Now, he wouldn't.

Where the f-k was the terminal for Boston?

He then ran back the other way, hoping to see those familiar golden curls anywhere.

He then looked up at the boarding times,

"Please, don't be gone yet. Don't be gone." He said under her breath.

He then saw her flight—

— departured.

Percy suddenly felt weak at the knees.

His shoulders slumped, the air knocked out of him.

He slammed his fist against some directory stationed next to him, hitting the plastic—almost breaking the thing.

He was lying to himself. He _did_ know why she had left to study somewhere she had been insistent on not going— the only thing tying her here was him. And they were never going to happen again.

So now-

...she was lost to him.

~o00o~

Annabeth looked out of the window from her seat, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

 _I'm sorry. So sorry._

She thought those words over and over, as if they might actually reach him. A sigh left her.

That wedding had been brutal. With Percy sitting next to her, so achingly near, and also knowing she was leaving right after. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

She was scared that if she did, he would persuade her not to.

But that could never happen.

Staying would be pure torture, seeing Percy every day because of family but never _actually_ with him. She still didn't want to study law so she had made a compromise with her father.

"I'll go to Harvard, Dad. And I'll leave as soon as I can." She had said.

"That's fantastic Annabeth! I'm so glad you changed your mind." It was the first time she heard her father so happy for her.

She pressed her phone against her ear a bit more, "I want to leave now."

"What of the wedding? I _do_ want you there, Annie." Her father's voice still booming even through her phone speaker.

She scrunched her face, only Thalia could call her that, "The orientation is the day after."

"Then you'll stay for the ceremony. I'll schedule your flight, don't you worry. I'm so proud of you, Annabeth."

"Don't be too happy. I'm still not going to study law. I'll go into Premed." At least I could avoid the boring courtrooms and save actual lives.

There was a pause before her father started talking again, "Alright, I can deal with that. Medical school suits you fine as well."

 _He could_ deal _with that?_

She had wanted to let out a scoff, but bit her lip just in time.

Annabeth watched as the clouds hid away parts of the land and tiny clusters of buildings below. The airplane attendant came up to her first class seat.

"A drink, miss?"

"Yes, please."

A drink sounded great right now.

~o00o~

Frederick Chase watched as Percy fled away from the scene to go after Annabeth.

He smiled over at his brown eyes bride and sipped the champagne in his hand-his grey cold eyes surveying everyone around them.

How-lovely his daughter had looked tonight.

Hopefully she would have a safe trip to Boston. Surely she would do well there at Harvard. All those years training and grooming her for success would definitely not be a waste.

She was _his_ daughter after all.

 _His_ prize. winner.

A butler of his came up to him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Your daughter has safely left the airport."

"And-?" He prompted further in a hushed tone.

"Mr. Jackson has failed to intervene, sir. Everything is alright."

A broad smile widened on the Chancellor's face in satisfaction.

"Good, you did well."

The man butler bowed then walked off, leaving the large groom to celebrate the last few hours in his happy, joyful wedding party with the wonderful love of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

He was starting to get used to the feeling of emptiness since Annabeth was no longer even in the same state he was in. Percy knew he shouldn't have, but he tried filling that empty pit in his stomach with alcohol.

He started drinking his ass off—to forget her. Sitting on his couch with cans of beer littered all around the coffee table, he let out s scoff of amusement. It had ended badly with Annabeth too, just like those other girls.

How screwed up was his luck?

Percy had been to several parties already. Getting drunk like there was no tomorrow—doing things with girls who were beyond dumb enough to let him take them to his apartment. He was becoming the dick he had always known he'd been before.

An absolute douchebag. And his friends let him be, knowing full well that it was his way of coping with the loss.

But no matter how much alcohol or chicks he used to keep his mind off of — her— he knew deep inside it would never work.

And it didn't. When the alcohol wore off, the emptiness would swallow him back whole. And, seriously-

Who could possibly replace her?

A whole semester passed. And his grades were dropping, so imagine his surprise when he was called to the Chancellor's office.

He let out a deep breathe then walked in, his confidence dropping just a bit to see the Chancellor sitting there like some beefy football couch. Percy still couldn't fathom how someone so beautiful and wonderful could come from him.

"Ah, take a seat, Percy."

He took a seat, staying silent to wait for the man to speak.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, hands folding in front of him.

"My grades are dropping?"

The man let out a deep chuckle that rumbled through his chest, "No, you would be going to your Dean about that."

"Then, what sir?"

He cleared his throat, "As your stepfather, Percy. I'm worried about you." The man said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "You seem to be pretty depressed lately."

"Uh, I'm fine, sir."

"I know you will be fine." He said, waving it off, "But I still want to help.— there's this girl I know whose the daughter of a very close friend of mine. You should meet her. I think it will be good for you."

"Excuse me, sir. But are you- setting me up on a blind date?"

"Yes, I am. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can always cancel."

"Uh, no. It's fine." Percy said, still feeling weird about the offer.

 _Might as well._

 _But why was he trying to help him out?_ The Chancellor didn't seem like the type to help others unless it was out of necessity or helped him in some way.

But, what the hell. The man _was_ his step father.

A stepfather whose daughter he was in love with.  
Yeah, he was screwed up.

~o00o~

He sat at the table that Frederick had even took the moment to reserve for them. All that Percy knew was that this girl was the daughter of Atlas, a very big entrepreneur whose booming industries were racking up the charts on the stock market.

So because of this, Percy was definitely not expecting the normal looking girl who looked pretty levelheaded to have been born from such big money.

She raised her hand as he stood from her chair, "Hi, I'm Callie. You must be Percy."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." He said, his inner player coming out.

"I have to be honest, you're not what I imagined."

His brow raised in amusement, his eyes moving up and down the girl sitting in front of him. She was surprisingly of pretty normal looks. She was cute, there was no doubt—not as amazing as Annabeth, but cute nonetheless. He shook away his thoughts- seriously, he couldn't help comparing everything about her with Annabeth.

"Well what did you imagine me to be like?" he asked with a small smile.

Caramel light brown hair ran long down her back waving slightly about her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade darker than her hair. Not as striking as Annabeth's grey bright orbs, but carrying a deeper mysterious glow. A splash of freckles decorated her cheeks, giving her a healthy glow on her tan skin—tanner than Annabeth's lightly sun kissed skin.

Her clothes were similar to what Annabeth would wear though—stylish and revealing just enough in the right areas. He eyes tried not to stray down to where her blouse opened just enough to entice.

"I didn't know you would be this..mm...good looking."

He laughed, _how straightforward_

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"It's alright." She said with a smile, setting a napkin over her lap, "You ready to order?"

Her plain, simple features were probably incomparable to Annabeth's, but soon throughout the conversation, he found himself laughing for the first time. It was freaky how similar their humor was.

If the two ever met, he was sure they would hit it off well.

Overall, it wasn't the worst blind date he'd ever been on. In fact, it was quite pleasant. Talking with her kept him at ease. His mind was not on how he would take her into his car and into his apartment, but was genuinely interested on her life.

She was definitely from money, but she told of how harsh and strict her father was, which was probably how she wasn't the spoiled brat he thought she would be.

Callie told him how her father once banished her to an island by herself as a punishment when she had been caught kissing some guy her parents didn't approve of.

"That's- harsh." Percy said.

"Are you kidding?" She raised a brow, "It was the best moment of my life. I was stuck on a paradise island in a luxury cabin that I had all to myself. Well, not totally— I did sneak a boy in with me." she said with a mischeivous grin.

Percy gave a light chuckle, "You are definitely a lot more than you seem."

She leaned forward, "Really, you think so?"

"You aren't bratty like I thought, but you might be spoiled though— a whole island, seriously?"

She gave him a smile, "I love my Dad."

He broke out into a laugh, "Yeah, I bet."

After dinner, I actually did end up taking her into my apartment, though I had only thoughts of having a wine glass or two, depending—having more of a chat with the girl.

Callie was nice, just the kind of girl he would have dated to get out of his routine of bad relationships with hot girls before.

He handed her a glass, pouring his own seconds after. She thanked him and sipped her drink. He had never offered a drink to any of the hook ups he had brought home these past months, which was saying a lot.

Which meant- he might actually like this girl.

He was turning 23 in a few weeks, so he was a bit older than her.

But Callie was the same year as him, both of them graduating in another semester.

"So, what are you going to do once you graduate?" She asked him.

"Good question. I'm studying psychology right now, minoring in business and communications, but I'm really not sure."

"You know you could always intern at my dad's company. It's great for networking and _I_ can always put in a good word about you to my dad." She said with a smile, leaning closer over the counter.

"I might actually just take you up on that, maybe." He said.

"Good, because it'll be great to see you around more often." She said with a low voice.

And Percy saw the change immediately as her pupils darkened and a haze of desire flashed across her face.

He was not intending to do anything with her tonight, but who was he to turn down a lady's wishes. Percy kissed her back when she kissed him. Her lips already working passionately on his.

 _Damn, that was quick._

She pulled him against her, leading them both towards the living room then up the stairs to the bedroom. Her smile pervaded his last inhibitions as he went into his bedroom after her.

Her fingers quickly slipped off his shirt and undid the buttons of his jeans. She then pulled her blouse off, shedding her jeans off as well.

She had a decent, athletic body and he let himself run his hands up her bare waist—his fingers easily catching the clasp of her bra. Her bra followed her other clothes. He then pushed her onto the bed, kneading one of her breasts with one hand.

Her exposed form wasn't as beautiful as Annabeth's but she still was nice to look at.

He then slipped her panties down, realizing he was taking more care in pleasuring her than he did with any of the past chicks that had been in this bed.

She wasn't Annabeth, but it was good enough for him. Callie had taken his mind off of her for the whole time he had hung around her and that was a feat in itself.

He felt grateful to her for that.

~o00o~

Annabeth was having no time for fun at all since Harvard definitely lived up to it's Ivy League name. And adding to the fact that she was in one of the more extremely intense programs, it was understandable how many all nighters she had to take.

Premed was no joke. But she did grow to like it a lot.

She knew for sure that law would have been hellish torture to be studying compared to Medical school.

Her roommate was studying law and from how hard she worked, Annabeth knew she shouldn't complain about the workload and intensity of her major.

Reyna was pretty cool. She was probably the kind of roommate every person wanted at a new school, though she _did_ drag Annabeth on early runs in the morning (Freaking athletic scholarship, the girl worked out every second she had). Clicking well with your roommate who was a year older meant you had a direct connection with her group of friends who were equally cool.

Obviously they were all intelligent, since they got into Harvard—so Annabeth felt like she fit _right_ in.

But, Annabeth was surprised-if only a bit- when she found out Reyna was gay.

Her roommate talked immensely about all the hot boys on campus, so obviously she had thought Reyna the straightest girl ever.

It was completely cool though. She had nothing against queer people.

-then, Annabeth soon found out how wild Reyna could be.

They were at a bar one evening, trying to take a break before having to go back and study their asses off. It was the first time they had gone alone without any other friends tagging along. Reyna was rambling about her recent break up with some girl Annabeth never met. She was decent listener, so she listened well to Reyna's story with her drink lightly in hand.

"— I'm just so over it now, you know?" Reyna was saying.

"Yeah, I totally get you." she said a bit halfheartedly.

Reyna suddenly gave Annabeth a knowing grin, "You still haven't told me about your love life, Anna."

"There's not really much to say" Annabeth said, taking a sip of her drink. She didn't want to talk about her past relationships, especially her most recent one. She still found herself depressed and empty over what happened when she didn't have future exams on her mind. Inside, she knew that it was one of the reasons she liked having such a huge workload.

Reyna nudged her arm, "Oh, come on. I've been talking this whole time. I know your single. What was your last boyfriend like?"

Annabeth didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her mouth looser than usual, but she began talking about Percy.

"He was amazing and... _perfect_. When I met him, he had a reputation of being the biggest player ever— "

"Oooh, you date bad boys? I _approve_." She interrupted. Annabeth gave her a quirk of her brow, "Sorry, go on."

"We didn't date right away." She continued, "Just a lot of hook ups here and there, because I wasn't looking for a relationship either and it was obvious I was physically attracted to this guy."

Reyna was smiling wider and wider, leaning closer like Annabeth was a TV that had a really exciting drama on. Annabeth looked at her weirdly but with amused eyes.

"And then you dated?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. He told me he wanted a real relationship with me. At first, I—was hesitant. But, we ended up dating." Annabeth said with an unfocused voice that meant her mind was elsewhere. Reyna squealed at that. _She really wasn't a great listener._

"How'd you break up? He cheated?! That little f—king bastard. I'm going to—"

Annabeth stifled a laugh from Reyna's outburst, "No, he didn't. None of us did anything. It was..uh."

"What happened?" Reyna asked, voice a bit softer seeing Annabeth's changed expression.

"Our, uh- parents decided to marry and he became my step brother. I basically ran off to study here, because I couldn't handle seeing him—you know."

Reyna's eyes widened, "Wow. That's quite a story. That must have been _terrible_."

"It's fine, I'm hanging on." She said with a small smile.

Reyna reached over and grabbed Annabeth's forearm, giving it a squeeze, "Well, I'm glad you decided to come here. Things are a lot more exciting now that you're here."

Annabeth took another sip of her drink and looked over at her roommate, "What do you mean?"

Reyna gave her a mischievous smile, " _Because—_ you've managed to attract _all_ the guys in our group of friends, not to mention some of the girls too." She said with a wink, making Annabeth blush a bit. Reyna then froze seeing something or someone over Annabeth's shoulder.

"Oh no." She said.

"What? What happened?"

"A group of really hungry looking dickballs are coming over here." Reyna said.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked at her drink in hand. _Oh no._ She was too buzzed to handle drunk guys right now.

 _Shit._

Reyna placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Follow my lead." Under her breath.

"What—" Annabeth started to say, but she was very much surprised by the sudden soft lips that were pressed on hers, swallowing her sharp intake of breath.

Reyna was kissing her.

Soft feminine lips. Annabeth could taste the vanilla from Reyna's chapstick she always used.

 _Oh My God._

Annabeth was too shocked to move, but Reyna's eyes darted behind her shoulder while holding her face to hers.

She had to admit- it was _very_ hot kissing a girl, especially a girl as attractive as Reyna.

She heard the guys' shocked voices and they eventually surrendered behind her.

And Reyna pulled away soon enough.

She was still staring at the direction of the guys, then let out a shout of victory, "Works every time."

Her wild rommate then turned to Annabeth, brows furrowing at her stunned expression, "What's wrong?"

Annabeth set her drink down, then unfroze from her shock, "Reyna, you can't just _kiss_ me out of nowhere."

"Why not? I said, 'follow my lead', Annabeth. It's fine. We're both single and interested in opposite sexes. It's no big deal, " She said, then she seemed to notice the blush on Annabeth's flustered face.

Reyna gave her a smug smirk then leaned forward again, closer to Annabeth's face and making Annabeth inhale sharply again.

"First time kissing a girl?"

"Uh, _yeah._ Give a girl a better sign next time."

Reyna still had that smirk on her face, "Will do."

Annabeth had a feeling she had no intention of keeping her words.

 **A/N:**

 **There is a little femslash-just to, you know, warn you. Everything I write is all for the sake of the story. I want to make it true to the kind of college experience that will keep Annabeth busy, since Percy is as well becoming occupied with a new someone.**

 **So then, updates are coming soon.  
Thank you to those who take the time to write those lovely reviews.**

 **And I will see you again in the next chapter :DD  
XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Thalia watched as her cousin smiled with the brown haired girl next to her in class who was apparently his new girl.

At least, he wasn't drowning in his sorrow for Annabeth anymore, though it did seem a bit off to Thalia that Percy Jackson was with a girl other than Annabeth.

They had just seemed so right together.

Then things had gotten screwed up.

Thalia sighed, twirling her pencil in her hand. She hadn't seen her best friend in days. They did talk on the phone and it seemed Annabeth was settling in well at Harvard. Harvard was keeping her busy from having to think about what happened with Percy.

Percy had used chicks to aviod thinking about it like the idiot he was.

The new girl he was with seemed relatively nice. She said her name was— Cassie? Connie? She couldn't remember.

All she knew was that she didn't like this pairing, though there really wasn't anything she could do about it.

Annabeth and Percy probably would never get back together.

Class soon ended and Thalia made her way over to Piper's dorm room which was where she usually went to hang out during her break period, that is unless the girl was too busy screwing her brother.

 _Ugh, gross._ She told Piper to put a sock on the door to warn her about not coming in, but sometimes—she forgot. Yeah, not a very good situation walking in on her brother and her friend.

Luckily, Piper was alone— sitting on her bed and reading some magazine—Cosmo, most likely.

"Hey, Thals." Her friend said brightly.

"Hey. Is that the latest issue?"

Piper raised the magazine cover for her to see, "Yup."

"Nice, no Jason today?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

Piper immediately blushed, "Uh, no. He's busy with work."

"Right. Here, I brought you coffee."

Piper thanked her, then scooted to the edge of her to bunk. Thalia didn't go on the bottom. Piper's new roommate was a mess.

"Hey, Thals. Have you spoken with Annabeth lately?"

"Uh, not recently. A week ago, maybe? Why?"

"Should we tell her, you know—about Percy's new girlfriend." Piper said, putting down her magazine.

Thalia shut the fridge, opening a beer can, then shook her head, "I don't know. It may be best not to mention it to Annie yet. I don't think she'll take it well."

Piper nodded, lips pursed.

Thalia eyed her friend and she was worried. Piper could not keep secrets well, ironically since she could lie her way out of a situation pretty damn easily.

Hopefully, Annabeth will have moved on if the news _did_ get to her.

~o00o~

Percy was another date with Callie, sitting in a movie theatre with the popcorn in his lap. Most of him was disgusted with himself for having moved on. But a part of him liked the fact that when he was with Callie, thoughts of Annabeth didn't bombard him that constantly.

She was a good distraction and he felt comfortable when he was with her.

Of course, he couldn't completely keep out thoughts of Annabeth. Every so often his mind would wander to her. How adorable her dimpled smile was and the feel of her silken gold hair between his fingers. How she could make him laugh so damn easily. Those ridiculously amazing kisses she could give.

But whenever those thoughts came when he was hanging out with Callie, he immediately pushed them away. He felt like he was somehow cheating on Callie—it was unfair and knowing that he made sure to just enjoy being around Callie when he was with her.

Which was a lot nowadays.

He didn't know what he'd do if Annabeth found out. But really, he needed Callie as his way of not thinking about her.

And he knew Annabeth would understand.

Hopefully.

He kept reminding himself that he wasn't betraying Annabeth in any way.

He wasn't.

~o00o~

Reyna lay down on her bed, staring down at a textbook that made zero sense to her. _Curse these authors with their stupid fancy long words._

She huffed her bangs out of her face then bit the end of her pen in habit. Reyna looked over at Annabeth and pushed down the lustful feelings that rushed within her whenever she saw her hot blonde roommate.

The blonde was sprawled out on her bed, a book called _The Study of the Human Brain for Dummies_ hanging off the bed from her hand—obviously she had been reading it when she had fallen asleep.

And _holy hell_ the girl was wearing only a revealing cami that had ridden up a bit, giving Reyna a peak of the lightly tan soft looking skin of her midriff and some cotton shorts which were untied and loose enough to show the band of her calvin klein underwear. Reyna tried not to stare inappropriately at the way the fabric of her cami stretched just a bit more over those well formed, perfectly sized breasts of hers whenever the girl inhaled a breathe.

God had definitely blessed her in that department.

"Damn it, Annabeth." Reyna muttered under her breath.

 _Was she that obvlivious to that fact that her roommate had a sexual attraction to girls?_

 _How inconsiderate could she get?_

Of course she couldn't study. Not with this hot mess as a roommate.

Reyna let out a sigh and moved off her bed towards Annabeth's. She reached over and took off those adorable glasses that had been pushed to her forehead. Then she pulled away the pen from behind the blonde's double pierced ear and set it over on the desk beside her. Reyna then slipped the book out of the girl's hand and placed that too on the desk.

Annabeth made a sleeping noise that came out as a slight groan, making Reyna freeze as she was about to cover Annabeth with her sheets.

"… _Percy."_

 _Percy? Must be boyfriend turned brother Percy._ Reyna concluded.

She then looked at her roommate's pained expression. The blonde's perfect brows were furrowed and her lips were pursed.

 _She must really love that Percy guy,_ Reyna thought to herself. If what happened to Annabeth happened to her, she didn't know if she would be able to handle it as well as Annabeth seemed to be.

Reyna then tucked her under her bed covers.

"I'm such a good friend." She said to herself.

~o00o~

Annabeth woke up under the covers of her bed.

She had been reading about the brain nerve endings and becoming frustrated with how complicated it was when she had fallen asleep.

She sat up, pulling away the covers as she slid to the edge of her bed.

Reyna was still sleeping, probably sleeping in on her morning drag-Annabeth-along run—which was perfectly fine for her.

Annabeth then heard her cell buzz on the desk next to her.

 _Who was calling her at this hour?_

 _Unless it was someone back home—time difference and all._

She guessed correctly seeing her dad's caller ID on her screen. Her thumb swiped the pick up icon and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?" Wow, he never called her _that_ before. Married life was paying off- like she had intended.

At least her relationship with her dad was getting better.

"Fine, I'm doing great. Workload's immense but it's been—fun." It was way too early in the morning to be working with a wider vocabulary.

"Good, I'm glad. You think you'll be able to come home for the holidays?"

"Actually my roommate invited me over to a Christmas Party she was having at her place. I would love to come home, but- I already made plans. Sorry, Dad." She said, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand to get rid of the grogginess.

"Oh, well. I guess that _does_ sound more exciting than being with family."

Annabeth let out a sigh through her nose, "Please, don't get passive aggressive on me, dad. You _know_ I miss being home."

"Yes, yes. I know. Though it seems work has been a bit difficult on me too—" She tuned in and out of his talk of his work and his new married life with Sally.

Her dad was getting more talkative than he used to be.

Annabeth let out a quiet yawn.

Then suddenly perked up at the words that came out of her dad's mouth which actually mattered, not to be of offense.

"Wait,— what?" She was now wide awake.

"I said the whole family including the Graces are going to gather for a huge holiday dinner."

"No what you said after that."

"Oh, that Percy and his new girlfriend are coming too. Goodness, Annabeth weren't you listening to anything I've been saying."

Annabeth's heart seemed to stop in her chest.

 _What—_

"Annabeth?" Her dad's voice called her from inside the speaker, "Annabeth are you still there?"

She shook herself from her stupor, "Percy's got a - girlfriend?"

"Yes, your step brother has finally found someone suitable I think. Lovely girl. You've never met her, but I believe you know her brother—mm, what was his name, Jake?"

Jake- oh, she knew Jake. She didn't just know him, she dated him for a short period of time before she figured he was just hungry for the more intimate parts of a relationship.

She never knew he had a sister.

"Right." She said, "Listen, Dad. I need to go. I have an exam in an hour."

"Oh, yes of course. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." Then she slid the phone from her ear, hanging up.

Then slumped down on her back.

So he had moved on.  
She figured he would, but damn was he a quick worker.

A part of her was angry and frustrated.

But she knew in her heart, this was all for the best.

No matter how much she hated it.

All Annabeth wanted to do was curl up and cry her life away. But she actually did have an exam in an hour. She needed to take her mind off of the fact that the guy she loved had moved on and study.

Studying.

That was something natural to her.

It would take her mind off of everything.

A rogue tear slipped down her cheek as she snatched the yellow guide for dummies book off the table next to her and started doing just that.

~o00o~

Percy slid off the bed where Callie was resting right next to him and went down the stairs.

He padded over to the kitchen and got a can of beer from the fridge. He hadn't had one of these in a while, but it seemed appropriate.

He then went over to stand in front of the window that replaced the wall that faced his balcony. Moon light poured in, shining on his face. He took a long good drink from the can, closing his eyes to rest in the effects of the alcohol.

There was something he realized this time with Callie. No matter how much he wanted to forget when with her, thoughts of Annabeth always seemed to seep their way into his head, especially when he was playing around in the bedroom.

Who could possibly forget the feel of Annabeth's body flush against his. Or the image of her beautiful face on the brink of pleasure…

 _Damn it._ He was so screwed up. Why had she let him fall so deeply for her?

Ruining him when things separated them apart.

He drank the rest of his can and crushed it in his fist.

Percy realized it now. He had been deluding himself, thinking he was finally moving on with Callie—dear Callie, who had seemed to be able to distract him from the heartwrenching pain of losing someone else.

He wasn't being fair to her.

Percy knew what he had to do. He had to break it off with Callie before he broke her heart.

Hopefully he would be able to do it sooner rather than later.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Reyna walked in to her dorm room coming back from her last class and was surprised at what she saw.

Her cute blonde roommate was drinking her life away on the floor.

She had what looked to be her fifth can in her hand. The other cans set in a line in front of the girl's crossed legs.

 _Even drunk, she was organized_ , Reyna thought to herself in weirded out amusement.

Reyna rushed to her, snatching the beer out of her hand.

"Hey." Annabeth said, face flushed from the alcohol.

 _Oh boy._

Reyna set the beer can on the top of their mini fridge.

"Annabeth, what's the matter? Why are you drinking so much? This is way beyond your limit and I know it." She said, throwing away the rest of the cans into a nearby bin.

Annabeth's lips drawled in a lazy smile, eyes half-lidded in an expression that could be mistaken as a look of desire and lust.

Reyna gulped, then steadied her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "Annabeth. Tell me what's wrong, please?"

The blonde's pink pouty lips pursed together, "Percy's over me and I'm left with—"She sighed dramatically, "No one." she said.

 _Please don't be a cry drinker. please._

Reyna then watched in unheralded amusement as Annabeth burst out into laughter, "How pathetic am I? I'm so _pathetic_. In love with my own… step brother." Her hands raised in what looked to be an almost shrug, "I'm screwed up. Like hell."

Reyna let out a sigh, "Okay, okay" Reyna caught her flaying arms and settled them back down to her lap, "You're not pathetic, just heartbroken."

Annabeth then slumped against Reyna, her mouth dangerously near Reyna's neck.

The brunette held her breathe, biting her lower lip.

"Stay with me, please." Her sweet, beer-chilled breath fanned over Reyna's skin, tingling it so that it shot down her spine.

"Now where would I go. I live here too." She tried to say in a lighthearted voice.

"Please." Another shudder.

 _Fine!_

She admitted it. Reyna was crushing hard on her hot blonde roommate.

Seriously, if only the girl wasn't already in love with someone else. Reyna wouldn't have cared if the girl was straight or not.

 _God, she sounded so miserable_

It pained Reyna seeing her like this.

Then the most crazy, wildest thing came out of Annabeth's mouth.

"Help me forget." Her voice soft but with a subtle hint of— desire?

Reyna shifted so that Annabeth's head fell down to rest in her lap. _Damn, she was so drunk._

"Please, Reyna." _So, she was sober enough to know that it was her._ But hearing her say her name with that voice made Reyna's eyes widen and her heart race.

Annabeth lifted her head raising herself up a bit with one arm, her grey striking gaze moving to Reyna's—then the brunette eyes widened even more as those stunning grey eyes dropped to her lips.

She licked her lips, then bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my God." Reyna said, leaning away from her crazy drunk heartbroken roommate, knowing she would give in if she got too close.

Annabeth's feminine hands came over to the front of Reyna's shirt, bunching it up in her fingers, and pulling her closer to the blonde, "Please, I'll let you do anything. Just make me forget him—everything."

Desperation was clear in her eyes.

"Annabeth, you know I can't. You're drunk off your—mmph!"

Reyna was cut off with nothing other than the blonde's lips.

 _She sure was an impulsive drunk_

Her lips were cool probably from the chilled beer and there was definitely the lingering scent of alcohol but there was also the sweetness of Annabeth's mouth she had only a taste of back in that bar.

But this kiss didn't even compare with that brief first one. This time, Annabeth was kissing her too, which made things _so_ much more hot.

Reyna tried mutiple times to pull away but Annabeth's kisses were so inviting and felt so incredibly amazing, she lost control of herself and finally gave in, even though she knew Annabeth was just using her to get away from her troubles and heartbreak.

She would probably never get a chance to kiss Annabeth Chase like this again. She knew the blonde would never have the same feelings as she did.

But right now, she didn't care what drunk Annabeth's motives were, she only cared about how drunk Annabeth's delicious mouth tasted.

Reyna flipped them over so she was on top, only following her desire and want for the girl now. The blonde groaned a bit from being knocked down so roughly—Reyna would have been worried if it hadn't been for the hands that pulled her back down again. Their lips clashed again and Reyna was on a high.

She let her body lie flush against Annabeth's without fully crushing her with her weight.

Annabeth moaned against her mouth as Reyna's hands ran up the blonde's lean toned thigh. The smoothness of her skin almost made Reyna tear her clothes right off, but Reyna held herself back, slipping her hand under the cami Annabeth was wearing—her hand finally running over the slope of the girl's lovely bra-covered breasts.

Annabeth let out a noise which Reyna smothered against her lips and the blonde lifted her upper body to give Reyna better access to the hook of her bra.

Reyna then got off her, making Annabeth groan from the loss of contact.

She then got her to stand and pushed her down on her bed. Reyna crawled up above her, watching the girl's breathes heaving up and down from her raised adrenaline— her eyes then moved down to the blonde's chest.

Without the bra, her pink sensitive nubs were noticeable through the white thin fabric of her cami. Reyna moved her hand up the girl's stomach and started rolling her fingers around the sensitive area of her breast over the cloth of the cami, making Annabeth's head heave back in pleasure. The sounds she was making were driving Reyna crazy.

Of all the times she had been with a girl, this was by far the hottest.

Her amazing lips latched onto the spot where Reyna's jaw and neck met. A rush of feeling rushed through Reyna as the blonde's lips worked sinfully down her neck.

Reyna then slid off the sexy cotton shorts Annabeth always wore when going to sleep. They were too damn enticing and Reyna threw it behind her, not caring where it ended up.

She then got an idea and used a scarf that was lying on her bed to bond Annabeth's wrists together and knot them on the bed post above her. Annabeth bit her lower lip from the vulnerable feeling of being bonded up.

If she wanted Reyna to make her forget, she would help her in the most effective way.

Her lips pressed hot wet kisses down the blonde's flat stomach. For someone who hated morning runs, she sure had a rocking bod.

Reyna swallowed her jealousy and took a hold of the hem of her cami with her teeth and pulled it up so that it bunched up underneath her chin.

Annabeth's hooded eyes were a shade darker than gray as they shot open when Reyna took one breast with her hand and the other with her mouth. They were more soft and amazing to the touch than she had imagined. She did dirty things with her tongue as her knee came up and pressed against the sweet spot between the girl's legs.

She heard a sharp intake of breath come from Annaebth's lips as she did so. Her moans were music filling Reyna's ears and when Annabeth's alluring hips came up to grind against Reyna's thigh, she pushed her down raising herself up to straddle the blonde's waist—not letting her do a thing.

 _So feisty._ Reyna smirked.

She captured the girl's lips with hers as her hand slowly made it's way down until her fingers slipped underneath the band of her underwear and then

— she made her forget.

~o00o~

Percy was sitting in the seat next to Callie at the local bar.

His bourbon hung lightly from his fingers, "Callie, I need to tell you something." His green eyes were cast down.

She looked over, "What is it?"

He hesitated. She looked pretty buzzed, _was it safe to break up with a drunk brunette in public?_

"I've been thinking—about our relationship and I've been troubled over some things lately."

"Yeah?"

He looked over into the girl's brown eyes, "I wish we could work, I just— I feel like I'm being unfair to you."

Callie suddenly looked sober and clear, startling Percy.

"I'm still in lo—"

Her lips interrupted him, making him swallow and forget what he was just about to say.

She pulled away, a sweet smile on her lips, "Your place or mine?"

~o00o~

Annabeth woke up realizing she was bare in nothing but her underwear.

With wide eyes, she looked over to see that she was in Reyna's bed. And the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

She had only gotten drunk like that once and it had been at her father's engagement party.

Afterwards, she had been with Percy.

And now. _Oh. Shit._

Unlike last time though, full memory of last night's events flooded in. Funny how the brain works.

Something she still didn't get in her classes. She hated studying the brain. Not to mention the throbbing headache that seemed to be attacking her brain right now.

Last night had been— crazy? She supposed that was the right word for it.

How drunk could she have been to throw herself all over Reyna?

Though she had to admit, the things that happened in this bed were mindblowingly amazing.

Her eyes looked over towards the bathroom as the door swung open and Reyna came out wearing her usual track shorts and sports bra to go jogging. Her grey eyes noticed the bruises lining her roommate's neck—then realized those red spots were because of her.

She bit her lower lip, then leaned off the bed, getting a hold of her bra from the pile of clothes scattered everywhere on the floor.

She fixed her bra on as she saw the brunette come over to her, looking like she had been awake for a while now,

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Reyna asked, handing her a cup of water and some pain reliever medicine—probably Advil.

"Not long." Annabeth looked down at her lap then took in a breath, "Reyna, I want to apologize. You know for coming onto you like that last night. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have, you know, used you like that."

"So you _do_ remember—like everything."

She looked up at her roommate, "Yeah. I do."

A slight blush rose slightly to Reyna's face, then she nodded, "It's alright, Annabeth. I totally get it. You don't have to apologize for anything." A mischievous grin that made Annabeth's eyebrows quirk up came on Reyna's lips, "Besides, I'm glad to help my friends out in any way I can."

Annabeth's eyes widened as Reyna came up towards her, bracing her arms on either side of Annabeth's bed-sheet-clad legs as she leaned forward, their faces inches apart, "And next time, you don't have to get drunk off your ass, Annabeth. Just come to me whenever and I can make you forget about all your worries over—" Reyna's lips moved near Annabeth's ear, making the girl flinch, "And over."

With a rushing blush she couldn't help, Annabeth swatted at the girl's shoulder lightly, "I'm being serious."

Reyna smiled brightly, "Sorry, apology accepted." She swung down and placed a swift peck on Annabeth's cheek, then dragged her up, "Come on, you might have a hangover, but you're not missing out on our daily jogging."

The blonde resisted a groan then scooted her ass into the bathroom to wash up.

~o00o~

Percy kept on failing to break it off with Callie. He supposed a part of him really _didn't_ want to hurt her. And there was also the fact that she always avoided him whenever he brought anything about their relationship up.

She acted weird all the time. Weirdly nervous whenever he spoke with her nowadays.

 _What was up with that?_

~o00o~

Thalia gave Jake Atlas a flat stare while leaning against one of the pillars in the huge banquet room. Her father had dragged her to another of these posh fundraiser events and she was so disgustingly used to them she knew how to keep herself invisible—or else she would be caught up with the drama of the rich women. And then, she would _never_ be able to leave.

Invisible but not to Jake Atlas.

 _Blech._ The guy was the epitome of the word dumbass.

Didn't he get the hint that she was _dead_ not interested.

She held a champagne glass in one hand.

How the hell was Callie even remotely related to a guy like him?

That in itself made Thalia not trust the girl. Not one bit.

"I heard about Annabeth."

That got her attention, unfortunately to his amusement.

Thalia looked over at him, "What?"

Jake gave a blindingly white smile, "You know I screwed around with her some time when she was still in high school. F—king hot as f—k. Even at the bare age of sixteen" He gave Thalia a smug grin.

 _Oh no, he didn't._

"You better shut it, mister. You're talking about my best friend." She narrowed her electric blue eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know. Heard she left when the Chancellor and Mrs. Jackson got married. What was it? — What made her leave? I'm curious."

Thalia rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

Jake sidled up to her even more, "Come on, I want to know. Or, if you won't tell me— I'll just go on my private jet plane and go ask her myself. But then again, she'll be so happy to see me—we probably won't even be talking. We'll be too busy—Ow!"

Thalia kicked him in the shin. It may have sounded like an empty threat but Jake was the type of person who would do that, "You bother Annie and I will—"

"I was just kidding, God." He said, recovering from the pain with that same smug smile, " But, seriously. What was it— a guy?" He gave a mock gasp of surprise, " No way, a baby?"

Thalia grabbed him by the shirt, making a couple of fancy adults nearby look their way-shocked, "Look, _asshole,_ mind your own shitty business."

"I don't mean any harm. I just heard rumors that she's willing to get it on with anyone when she's had a few drinks." He snickered.

Thalia's eyes flared up angry, "You're really asking for it, aren't you?"

Jake ignored her as his eyes moved to the other side of the room, "Ugh, it's that low bitch of a sister."

Thalia looked over and saw Callie entering the room on the arm of Percy, who looked annoyed and bored out of his mind at being forced to be here.

"You hate your sister?" She asked quizzically.

Jake looked over at Thalia, then the right corner of his mouth raised in a half smile that made her want to punch his face in,

"You want in on a little secret?"

~o00o~

Annabeth sat in class. Books laid out in front of her as usual. She twirled her pen in her hands expertly.

She had worn her hair up and had worn her glasses which she was wearing a lot nowadays. _Who had time for contacts?_

A guy with brown hair was to her left.

 _Wonder if he has yesterday's lecture notes…_

She turned to him, making him look up.

"Hey" She gave him her best apologetic smile, she glanced down to see his name at the corner of his folder, "Ben, right?"

The guy was literally glued in his position, "Uh, y-yeah." He blushed.

Annabeth usually didn't use her feminine charm for anything, but right now she was desperate. She had missed yesterday's class because of her stupid _stupid_ hangover.

She leaned in a bit closer then lowered her voice, "Do you have yesterday's notes that I can borrow?"

Ben sat there with his gaping expression until her words sank in and he shook himself from his daze, "Yeah, yeah. Of course," He scrambled through his things, handing his notes to her.

"Thanks, Ben." She said with a sweet smile.

Then took the notes, deciphering the scraggled boyish handwriting. She bit the inside of her lip, being reminded of Percy's own boyish handwriting.

She brushed away loose strands away from her face, focusing back to the lecture.

God, never would she ever miss another class.

The professor drawled on, giving her time to review the notes. Last class before the spring break. She couldn't wait.

After class she saw Reyna in the open halls waving at her from far away, "Hey, Annabeth!"

She smiled, walking over, "Hey."

Her thoughts went back to her amazingly unforgettable time with her gay brunette roommate. It had been her first time with a girl and it was something she would never have imagined would happen coming here to Harvard.

Well, life sure was full of surprises.

Reyna definitely had helped her forget at least for that night. Would she need a distraction every single night which was right around the time her thoughts would roam back to her … raven haired step brother?

She didn't want to think of it.

And she definitely didn't want to have to resort to drinking which ended up—well, unexpectedly.

Annabeth still felt terribly guilty for using her friend like that.

That's why when her roommate presented the plans for Spring Break—she didn't complain.

Reyna was with Leo and Hazel—other friends Annabeth was getting pretty close with.

"We're going to Cancún. Let's go!"

"Cancún? But I—"

"I already have your bag." And Reyna did. She was holding Annabeth's tote bag over her shoulder along with her own. Annabeth shook her head, a smile already on her lips.

"Well, I guess I have no choice now do I."

"Yes! Let's go!" Reyna shouted victoriously, "Frank and the others are in the car already!"

~o00o~

Annabeth was leaning on the side of the huge cruise boat. There were hundreds of them on board and thousands more on the beach.

The pumping crazy bodies were dancing to music that could be heard by the entire ocean.

She had taken a break from the crazy to look out to the sea that looked incredibly majestic from her spot at the edge of the boat. Her mind elsewhere.

The pumped rhythm of **Where are Ü Now** was booming. The crowds of people towards the main deck were dancing their lives away.

Annabeth walked over to the iceboxes and picked a cold beer. She soon felt a presence come near her. Turning she saw a guy reaching for several drinks in the icebox she had already propped open.

He gave her a good natured smile. It was one of those smiles that made you warm inside.

"Thanks. Uh—" He paused as if waiting for her to say her name.

 _What the hell, it was spring break._

"Annabeth." She said with a smile.

"Annabeth." He smiled at her name, "This your first time here in Cancun?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit at him, then bit her lower lip, "How'd you know?

"Well, for one you're not with the crowd and you _definitely_ don't look like a wallflower."

She shut the box then cracked open her can of soda (She was staying away from beer for a while), "I don't think I have to explain myself to someone whose name I don't even know." she said with a smirk, then took a swig.

"Yo, Ethan! You coming back?" One of his friends shouted to him. Annabeth's eyes went up to him at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He called back.

Their friends then whistled and catcalled seeing Annabeth there.

She pursed her lips.

"Sorry, my friends can be a bit—" He said with a charming smile.

She shook her head "It's fine." A smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm sure you're used to it."

Annabeth took another drink of her soda, "You should get back to your friends. They look desperate."

Ethan looked torn for a moment, then turned to her, "Wait just a moment while I give those idiots their drinks. I'll be right back and you can explain yourself to me then."

Annabeth was stunned for words as Ethan ran after his friends through the crowds.

~o00o~

Ethan ended up talking with the uber cute drop dead worthy blonde—both leaning against the railing of the cruise ship—their drinks in hand and the sea breeze against their face.

The music had died down to something more slow and beating.

"You transferred here in your third year so that makes you—twenty three?" He asked. Ethan wanted to know everything about her.

The girl looked way beyond his league but he did tend to shoot high and the girl didn't seem to dislike his presence—which he took as a good sign.

"Actually I'm twenty one." She said with a damn cute dimpled smile.

Ethan was twenty four but, who was counting?

"Damn. That's sort of hot." He said in a thoughtful voice.

She broke out into a short bemused laugh, "Whatever rocks your boat."

"So, Harvard girl, you going to explain yourself now? I'm really curious."

He crossed his arms over the railing. It always got the girls a good look at his biceps.

But it didn't seem to even faze this smoking hottie.

 _Had he been gone so long that he had lost his flirting skills?_

She let out a soft breathe, "I'd rather learn more about you. I'm guessing you were in the army?" She gestured to the dog tags around his neck, resting on his bare chest.

He looked down, "Oh these? I was a marine actually. Did my time and now I'm here. Don't have to worry about student loans and whatnot. They do help in picking up the ladies too."

Ethan got the reaction he wanted seeing her smile and laugh. She looked over at him, startling him every time with those grey bluish eyes that were incredibly amazing and matched her sexy white blue striped bikini. The reflection of the dark blue waters seemed to have no affect on the brightness of silver in her eyes.

"It's—hmm. Partially working on me."

Ethan leaned a bit closer, "Partially? That's it? I was hoping you would be into those romantic night getaways and flings. Cuz, you know— I _can_ be pretty romantic."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you can, Ethan." She wet her lips looking out to the ocean— not intentionally trying to be seductive, but it sure was working on him, "A fling. Like a spring fling?" she suddenly asked.

Ethan's attention was brought from her lips to her words, "What? Uh, yeah."

She looked thoughtful for a second then turned her face towards him again, "So then, soldier. I'm down if you are." She said, those grey eyes twinkling with excitement and mischief.

Ethan's heart beat fast. He couldn't believe that worked.

He leaned forward first, "You know I'm in." he said before clashing his lips to hers.

~o00o~

Maybe it was the black hair that resembled Percy so much. But to hell with all that. She really needed to get over it and stop wallowing in her self pity.

And a good soldier boy could just about do that for her.

She let him dominate the kiss, leaning in to him as he set his own drink on top of the railing to get his hands up her waist and up to hold her face.

And there she was, basically kissing an almost stranger she met on a cruise ship while on a spontaneous spring break trip to Cancun. It was wild and it exhilarating.

"Annabeth, there you are—! Oh, whoops, sorry." Reyna's voice stopped them.

Annabeth pulled apart from Ethan then turned to her roommate, "Reyna."

Reyna recovered from her shock then gave Annabeth a smirk, "Come to the dance floor with us and you can bring your new man candy."

She snickered, daddling off before Annabeth could give her a warning glare.

Annabeth then took Ethan's forearm and pulled him to the main deck, "Come on. I think I'm ready to party now."

"Thank _God._ I was wondering when you would say that."

She shoved him playfully then led him over there, following Reyna.

She partied. And partied hard.

Letting herself go of everything.

It felt final

and it was amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The Chancellor looked over the photos. His finger running over the slick surface of the picture.

Of course, it wouldn't have been long before his daughter moved on as well.

It was a matter of time.

Seriously, though, who could possibly stay away from someone as _amazing_ as his daughter for long.

He knew well that this was just another one of those short escapades of hers with boys she never really cared for.

There was only one person she would only care for and it was himself, her father.

And it would stay that way. No other boy lasted.

…Only one had come close. Too close.

But, of course, he had it handled.

It was his duty after all.

Keeping things all under control.

All for his prize.

In the end.

He reached over and picked up a red pen from his desk and looked over to another photo. A smile creeped on his face as he drew an X on the cursed face of the boy he loathed with all his heart.

The boy who had come close to stealing his girl's heart.

The boy with the raven hair sitting next to his blonde lovely.

~o00o~

Percy sat in his chair. Looking out the large panned glass window.

His shirt off. Plaid pajama bottoms clad on his legs.

A mug of coffee in hand. His deep aquamarine eyes looking over in the distance, misted over with the thoughts that drifted through his head.

It was spring break.

And he was home.

He didn't want to party.

He didn't want to see anyone.

He wanted to stay inside.

Think about nothing.

Think about everything.

He let out a sigh.

What was he going to do…

He really wanted to see her again.

His phone buzzed.

A picture of Callie and him kissing her cheek came up on the screen.

Callie was calling him.

She had been for the last half hour.

She was probably worried.

As was everyone else.

But right now.

He just didn't want to see anyone.

Nothing was going right.

Not anything.

There was a ring at the door.

Percy sat there, seeing if the person would simply leave.

But the person remained and there was banging. Then more banging.

Percy groaned then grudgingly.

He got up and walked over to his front door.

Opening it up.

It was Callie.

She looked panicked.

She hadn't even bothered to do anything much with her hair.

He let out a sigh, "Callie, I don't really want to—"

"Please, Percy. There's something I need to tell you. _Now."_

Percy saw the impatience in her eyes.

He hesitated then stepped aside, "Alright."

She hurried in, then turned to face him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Percy."

Percy shut the door behind him then narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you sorry?"

"I've— played you. Most importnatly, your stepfather played you. And I'm so incredibly sorry."

"What? What do you mean you played me?"

She stared at him then took a deep breathe, "I was just trying to save my father's company and the Chancellor offered a deal. A very appealing deal. That guy, Percy, is not to be underestimated. He knows..everything. He has men everywhere, monitoring everything. I'm probably making a big mistake telling you all this but, Percy. God. I've grown to care about you a lot, which I was _not_ planning. And so— "

She was spouting off information too fast for him to register and making close to no sense, "Wait, wait. Hold on, you're rambling."

Callie let out a deep breath, "Sorry."

"So, you're saying you played me to date you?"

"Yeah," Another breath, "Your stepfather told me how to act and what to say to get you to like me more. I'm _so_ sorry, Percy." Tears were pooling in her eyes.

Percy gave her an incredulous look, "What? How would he know what I like in girls?"

Callie slumped in a stool by the kitchen counter, "I don't know! I just did what he told me to do. My father was in serious danger, Percy. He could go to jail for some of the things he's done to get his company up and running, I had to do something to prove myself worthy."

Percy's head hurt. He pressed his right palm to his forehead, "Worthy?"

"Yeah, I—I'm the daughter of my father's

fking mistress. A bitch. Of course, I have to prove myself worthy." She said, suddenly looking very distraught.

"Callie. I didn't know. Wow." He had trouble getting the facts straight.

 _No wonder she was not the spoiled brat he thought she was going to be on their first date._

"But what does this all mean? My stepfather is—hiding something? Or what."

"I have no idea, Percy. I'm sorry. I wish I knew more." She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh, "I couldn't take it anymore. My pride was not worth seeing you so depressed over... something—something the Chancellor is trying to keep you from. I don't know." She looked up at Percy, eyes quiet and waiting.

But Percy froze- stood still.

His heart beating so fast.

One word. One name. One girl.

"Annabeth— " He whispered under his breath.

He pulled on a shirt and dashed out of his apartment. Callie caught his arm,

"Percy, what are you doing? Stay here and think this through."

"I appreciate you telling me all that, Callie. But I don't think you are in any position to stop me, right now."

He then left, hearing Callie call after him.

~o00o~

"Percy, darling. What a lovely surprise?" Sally said at the door.

"Mom, is Frederick home?" he said trying to keep his voice less frantic.

"Um, no. Not yet. You can wait until he comes though."

Percy went inside and led his mother to the couches.

"Mom, have you noticed something weird about him? Anything. Even the smallest thing."

"What's wrong, Hon. There's nothing wrong. We're doing fine."

Percy's knees bobbed rapidly up and down, he was a ball of nerves,

"I know there was a story between you two in the past. Something that led you two to be separated…" His eyes stared up into his mother's eyes, "Something that went wrong, What was it—can you tell me?"

"Oh, it's a dark story. You don't need to know about it, Percy."

"Tell me." He leaned forward, eyes persistent, "I want to know."

Sally's warm brown eyes looked down, "Well, if I'm to start from the beginning, first you should know.

Frederick— had a brother. His name was George. And he wasn't just a brother.

He was a twin."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, guys. I didn't realize it was coded like that. FORGIVE MEH.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"What?" Percy's brows furrowed closer together, "A twin? Well, where is he?"

"Um, well. He was a bit— off in the head. Socially awkward. Anger management problems. A shadow of his brother's success, though they looked the same. I was um, of course, attracted to Frederick when I was the young girl that I was back then." Sally folded her hands in her lap, "Well, George, always became easily jealous. He came onto me once, claiming he was the right one for me. But good thing their father and Frederick was there to stop him."

Percy stayed in his spot, listening intently to his mother's words.

"You sure you don't want me to get you any tea, Percy?"

"No, it's fine, mom. Just go on," He prompted hurriedly.

"Alright, well. I guess what happened was- George was sent to boarding school. Frederick, well, he didn't think I would be safe around him so well we separated for a bit—staying friends, but you know, separate. And then, well. Things were normal for a while. I got married to your father— had you. Frederick married Athena—a gorgeous young woman. I met her, a lovely person—had big dreams—and she gave birth to an equally lovely _bright_ young girl. "

Percy pictured a small adorable toddler Annabeth with the same dimpled smile.

"And George. Well, he was kept in check by his father. He got a normal job. Was a nice uncle to Annabeth. A good brother to Frederick."

His mother looked up at Percy—her warm brown eyes into his green ones, "And I moved on with my life, lost contact with Frederick for a while. Then—it was a few years before..." Sally's face became distraught, "I saw the news on the television."

"What? What happened?"

"George, he had apparently been put in a mental asylum— a rehabilitation center for the troubled and insane—for trying to…"

"To what?"

"He tried to sexually assault his six year old niece, Percy." Sally shook her head with that same distraught look, "It was terrible the things that Annabeth went through as a child. No doubt she forgot everything from such a traumatic experience."

Percy's heart stopped in his chest. His eyes widened. His fists clenched together so hard that his nails bit into the skin of his palm.

 _No. Why did things have to lead back to her?_

"I, of course, went to Frederick to see how he was doing. How Annabeth was doing? Though the girl had no idea what was going on—poor thing. Frederick told me his brother had been lusting after his daughter ever since she was born."

Percy was sick to his stomach, "What happened to him? Did he get out?"

"No, it's alright now. George took his own life while confined years later. And good grief. If he got out, there's no telling what he would have done. Poor Frederick, Athena got in a car accident around the same time it happened."

Something was nagging Percy. Something that made him sick—very sick.

Sally noticed, "I told you you were better off not knowing, sweetheart."

She looked shocked as Percy suddenly stood up, "Where's Frederick's office?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll wait for him there."

"Well, alright. I'll bring some tea to you. His office is just over there across the hall."

Percy went over there. His hand came around the doorknob and he swung the door open. It was an office like any other. An office for the wealthy man who was his step father.

He walked in. There was a chair in front of his desk.

Percy stopped in front of his desk.

There was something wrong.

Something his mother was missing.

He came around the desk, opening drawers trying to find anything. Everything. To put to sense everything that was bothering him.

Minutes went by of ruffling through things and files.

...Then he saw it a key hole at the bottom of the left drawer. He reached over and tried to pry the board up with his fingers, but there was a lock for a good reason.

He then got a pin and a paperclip from the middle drawer.

Percy had some experience in picking locks—he hadn't done it in a long while, but he still tried picking at it.

It was a good long minute before he got the lock to budge. He unlocked it and slowly lifted the mystery board.

There was a fat yellow envelope. Along with other paperwork underneath it.

He looked at paper after paper. There were contracts, notes, diaries. It was evidence.

Fat. Hard.

evidence.

His fingers shook.

His eyes quivering as he took in everything that was on the papers.

His head hurt.

His stomach sick.

His chest aching.

His gut telling him he needed to get to Annabeth.

Immediately.

He brought himself to open the yellow envelope. There were...pictures bound by rings. Labeled with dates. All had Annabeth in them— candid, like she was a celebrity and these photos were taken by paparrazi.

They ranged through her life.

The first picture was from when she was at her mother's funeral.

She looked to be ten years old.

Her tearstained face still babyish, but very pretty.

Her dress black.

Then the pictures continued on.

Tracking everything that she did through her years.

Continuing through her early teens.

Her beauty already showing on her face from when she turned thirteen.

The parties she went to.

The parties that changed from innocent to wild.

A pool party. A beach party.

All of her in a bikini.

Of her studying with her glasses.

Lying on her bed.

Her face maturing as did her body from picture to picture.

Percy felt like a stalker, looking through these.

Then he came to a new bundle of pictures.

The boys she dated.

The boys she kissed.

In hallways. On the hood of their cars. In her room.

Every one of their faces circled then crossed out with a red marker.

Percy's heart beat quickly in his chest.

 _He was out to get her._

 _She wasn't safe._

 _He had to—_

"If you wanted the key, I would have given it to you. You didn't need to pick it like some criminal."

A voice said from the door.

Percy froze, eyes shooting up to see the Chancellor standing in the doorway, two men who looked like bodyguards behind him in black suits.

Fury overcame the fear and Percy dropped the pictures and flung himself towards the man who had a slow coming smile rising on his face.

The two bodyguards came around to get Percy, but he dodged, pummeling them hard with his throbbing fist, before grabbing the front of the bastard's shirt and slamming him into the back wall.

The Chancellor chuckled under his breath as Percy shook him.

"You _sick_ son of a bitch." Percy shouted between clenched teeth, "You stay the f-king hell away from her!"

He simply kept on laughing as Percy threw punch after punch, before the bodyguards finally grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from the laughing Chancellor.

Percy was pushed hard to the ground, his knees aching from the shock.

"I'm going to kill you." Percy said in a low, husky voice with head held high and fists clenched.

"Oh, I don't think you're in the position to threaten, my friend. Your mother's just outside with my men and a gun is trained to her forehead. When I saw that you were in my office, rummaging through my stuff, I knew she told you something. And that Atlas girl probaby spilled something too, but that's no matter—they are both expendable. As are you, Percy. Though you are a very hard person to get rid of. — It took a while for me to persuade Annabeth to go to Harvard."

He walked over kneeling in front of Percy, "I have to thank you for that, Percy, since she left because of you." He laughed at that, then went over to his desk, picking up the pictures then reaching deeper into the drawer and pulling out a new pile of bound photos,

"You missed one."

He flung it at Percy, the pack of photos fell on the ground in front of Percy who flinched as he saw what was on the first photo. It was a picture of when he had taken Jason's coffee to her—it was the first time he had started up a real conversation with her. She was smiling at him—her dimpled smile making his chest ache.

His face was circled and crossed out.

"Oh and this is a new collection that's starting apparently, though not for long. I will see to that." He flipped over a picture from his wallet and showed it to Percy whose eyes widened at it, "She needed to move on from you too, especially after finding out that you had moved on."

Percy growled, gnashing his teeth. The bastard had played both of them. Manipulated everything.

His green eyes returned to the picture in his hand.

There was Annabeth—lips pressed with a smile against another relatively buff attractive guy. Leaning over the side of some partying cruise ship.

The guy's head was circled, but not crossed out.

He was obviously the next target.

Someone to simply get rid of.

Away from her.

Her.

Annabeth.

 _She wasn't safe._

 _She wasn't._

 _Nobody was safe._

 _He needed to get to her._

 _Now._

"I always liked photography. It was always so—... _stimulating_. And my dear princess made a great model for my photos. Photographer, a much better profession than a Chancellor— God, it can get dreary."

Percy's breathing became frantic as the man continued to speak, "I suppose I can brag a bit, since you aren't going to be going anywhere near my princess—ever."

He walked over closer to where Percy was held to the ground, then motioned to the bodyguards at the door to come in. Sally was brought in, shaking hands still holding a tray carrying hot tea. Percy's frantic eyes shot over to his mother.

One of the Chancellor's men had a gun trained on her head.

 _No._

"You go after her and your mom will have a bullet through her head. You're not going to get in my way, boy. I'm going on the next flight to Boston."

He said turning, showing a full set grin on his lips that Percy wanted to throttle off his face.

"That evidence— why keep it?" Percy said between clenched teeth.

"Why, to turn myself of course. After all, the only thing I need is my fill of her love before I can turn myself over to hell— Ha! How honorable, I know."

"Insane. You're insane. You wouldn't—"

"I raised Annabeth on my own. I know her better than she knows _herself_. We were meant to be together even before she was born. _All_ her achievements were because of _me!_ That wasn't Frederick—that was me! Me, I say. I did that." He pointed to the picture of Annabeth then leaned closer towards Percy's horrified face, "All that greatness in her is because of me. And I get my reward when I go to her."

"You sick f-k— you _stay_ the f—king hell away from her." Percy spit out, uttering darkly under his breath. Expletives shooting from his tongue.

He heard Sally gasp as the Chancellor hit Percy hard in the face, "You don't get to tell me what to do. I let you be with my princess for a good amount of time. Now it's time she becomes mine."

Percy shuddered at the insanity in the man's grey feral eyes. His breathing was erratic.

 _No nonono. He can't get to her._

Percy flayed against the mens' strong grip on his arms, finally letting himself explode, "You married my mom just to get me away from her?! You SON OF A BITCH _—_ _! F—k You!_ _"_

Percy lashed out violently against the men again. His throat was getting raw.

The Chancellor made a sympathetic noise, clicking with his tongue, "You know you shouldn't make me angry."

A blow was made to his stomach that knocked the air out of him.

"You know how easily I can get you and your mother killed right here and now. And I'm the type who sticks to his word, Percy. You should know that by now. Well—" He looked down at his watch, "Time for me to leave. My flight leaves in two hours."

Heavy breathes heaved out from between Percy's clenched teeth.

The Chancellor then turned to Percy, "Now, you stay here and be a good boy. I'll be back after I've taken my prize."

He stopped to give instructions to the guard at his right, "If the boy tries anything, shoot my wife. And if he somehow gets away— you know what to do." He said, patting the guard's shoulder.

Percy yelled out, lashing out at him as the man straightened himself and walked out with his bodyguards. The men holding Sally and Percy were staying.

Percy wheezed his breathe in and out, collapsing forward so that his forehead touched the floor—his arms still being held back by the two men behind him.

He had to look helpless.

His mother was crying.

Percy couldn't afford that luxury. He needed some way to keep his mother safe and get to Annabeth—fast. Before— _he_ got to her. Frantic, panicked jolts of emotion spun through him.

He reached into his pocket and looked down. Seeing the phone call still going on.

Hopefully Thalia got that all.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Thalia had been surprised when she heard the Chancellor's voice instead of PErcy's when she answered the phone.

Then she had heard some really sick things come from the Chancellor's mouth.

Then Percy's shouts of furiosity.

All that the Chancellor said made creepy sense. This added to what Jake had told her about the upcoming downfall of Atlas Company and a certain mistress daughter's efforts to make her dad proud.

It was all linked to the Chancellor...

She didn't know everything, but she was sure the guy was a sick bastard and he was definitely not Frederick Chase.

Annabeth was a niece to him, which meant...

Thalia tried to control her gag reflex. _gross_

This was a bad case of perverted Uncle.

God. What other sick things had this guy done with Annabeth around.

Thalia shuddered.

 _How had no one found out?!_

She shook herself from her shock and returned to the situation at hand.

First,

she needed to save Percy.

She hung up on Percy, then dialed 911.

Help was on it's way.

~o00o~

Annabeth had let Ethan come back to Boston with her. He had an internship in that area anyway.

Things with Ethan were platonic now.

They had the fling they said they would have in that cruise boat.

All of spring break. And it had been fun. Real fun.

And he was now a great friend. Though she _did_ know he still wanted more from her.

Seriously though, who didn't want a marine soldier close by? It was a pretty long flight back to Boston and both Reyna and Ethan were sitting to her left, leaving her with the window seat.

They were both sleeping, leaving Annabeth to her thoughts, while looking out the window.

She had one earphone in her left ear, the other she had given to Ethan— listening to the slow rap rhythms of A$AP Rocky's voice. Apparently it was too calming for Ethan.

Her legs were propped up on her seat and Ethan's head rested on her left shoulder as she watched the square land masses pass by under the overhanging white clouds.

Her thoughts inevitably went to Percy.

What he was doing at the moment.

How his raven black hair would curl up a bit at the back of his neck. How amazing it felt to run her fingers through it.

How it felt to kiss that gorgeous face.

She wanted to—so badly.

She wanted to see him again- even more badly.

She wondered if he did too, though he would be busy with work and that other girl.

She couldn't keep the jealousy from rising.

Then let out a tired breath, whenever she thought of him, no break—no matter how fun— would be able to relax her.

~o00o~

A swat team poured in, making the Chancellor's men anxious. Police scattered through, barging into the Chancellor's office.

Getting a hold of the Chancellor's suited guards, locking their hands behind their backs.

Percy let out a breathe of relief as he saw Thalia there.

The chief was holding a radio to his mouth, "Break in. Hostage situation clear."

Other detectives went over the evidence that Percy had left scattered on the desk.

Percy held Thalia at arm's length, "Thank you so much. Take care of my mom for me."

She nodded, "Go. I'll take care of Sally."

He nodded then dashed out of the house, getting into his car. Police would contact the stations in the Boston area, but he needed to be there too—

because he was more than ready to kill this Chancellor with his bare hands.

And get to Annabeth soon.

To Annabeth.

 _Annabeth._

His heart beat faster and faster.

His chest burning.

He swerved right, then zoomed off. He needed to get to the airport, get to the Chancellor—he had thirty minutes to stop him from getting on that plane.

Thirty minutes.

He needed to get there.

Fast.

There was a stop light.

Percy slammed his fist against the top of the wheel in frustration.

Then he saw a zooming car behind him. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw a black sedan coming in fast from behind.

 _What?_

CRASH!

Percy felt his car jolt forward, glass breaking from behind. His car shot forward.

A huge truck came from the left.

Percy's green eyes were wide.

The truck coming fast.

He tried to swerve out of the way.

But there was another- CRASH!

Then blackness...


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

A couple hours later, Annabeth and her two friends got to the airport home.

They took a taxi.

When they got to the campus, Ethan offered to escort them up there.

"What a gentleman you picked up, Annie." Reyna said with a smirk.

Annabeth simply laughed as they hauled their bags up there. A blush was rising on Ethan's face.

"So, you have a place to stay." Annabeth asked Ethan on the way up.

"Yeah, I'm staying at a hotel nearby. So I know you won't get too lonely without me."

"Oh I know I will. That much distance will be too much to handle for me." She said back with a smile.

He laughed as they got to their dorm building.

… There were men standing near the entrance way, looking bored as if they had been camped outside the entrance for a while.

"Who are those men?" She heard Reyna ask.

"Who knows." Ethan said.

"Has the school upped security here while we were gone?" Reyna wondered out loud.

Annabeth squinted her eyes in the men's general direction then froze as she saw one of the men seem to notice her.

"What the—?" She started to say under her breath, when that man started walking toward her.

"Oh no. What did we do?" Her roommate said frantically, "They look like they have guns."

"Maybe we're not supposed to come so late at night." Ethan said.

"I doubt it." Annabeth said, "We've never had trouble before."

The men soon came up to them. They wore black suits, looking like actors straight from an episode of MadMen.

"Miss Chase. You are to come with us. Your father's waiting at a hotel nearby."

"What?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them.

"Well, that's weird." Reyna said.

"My dad wants me to go with some shady ass guys to a hotel?" Annabeth said with incredulity towards the men.

"If you don't, we will be compelled to force you. And I don't think you want your friends to get hurt, Miss."

"Like hell she's going with you." Ethan said, standing in front of her and Reyna, protectively.

"We will use force then." The man said, taking a hold of Ethan's arm in one swift move.

Reyna let out a shriek as Annabeth pulled her close, "Run!" She shouted to her roommate.

Her dad would never send for her with these crazy suited men.

This was definitely something bad.

Reyna pulled on her too, "Come with me—come on!"

"But, Ethan."

She looked over and was impressed, seeing Ethan take down these guys like a beast.

She knew a marine soldier would come in handy someday.

But it was no use. There were too many of them.

Soon, Ethan wouldn't be able to keep them off for long.

Annabeth pushed Reyna towards the dorms, "Run, Reyna! Go first."

"I'm not leaving you." She said, her bag still over her shoulder.

If her friends got hurt because of these men who supposedly wanted her captive, she would never forgive herself.

Annabeth then nodded, then took a hold of Reyna's arm and was about to run, but then

suddenly, a black figure came behind Reyna, a hand with a white cloth pressed against her mouth.

Annabeth turned just in time to see her brown haired roomate collapsing to the concrete.

 _Oh no._

She punched 911 on her cell but didn't have time to put the cell to her ear as a drug cloth of her own was pressed against her mouth, muffling her.

Ethan's shouts became a haze, the emergency caller's distant voice asking questions on the other line as she herself dropped to the ground, the cell flying inches from her reach.

"911, what is your emergency? Hello? What is your emergency?"

The world spun out of proportion. Her eyes were closing fast. She fought with every bit of her strength to fight it, but soon.

She was out.

~o00o~

She woke up, her head throbbing.

She remembered being taken by men in black suits.

And she remembered being drugged.

Annabeth tried to sit up abruptly, but her arms were suspended above her—handcuffed to the metal headboard of the bed she was lying on—raised high above her resting head.

Her grey eyes quickly scanned around the room, while trying to scoot up with her legs—but to no use. When she got out of these cuffs, she would thank the Lord for giving her arms.

It seemed like she was in a hotel room.

Though that was weird.

Since it was a really nice hotel room. More like a suite.

She had expected to wake up in some kind of shady warehouse or some crap like that.

Not this.

 _The men hadn't been lying about the hotel._

 _Though they_ had _to be lying about her dad being here._

Just then, Frederick Chase came through the door of her room, "Ah, you're awake. Great."

 _Or not._

"… Dad?"

"Hey, lovely."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Then she yanked on the cuffs that were locked on her wrists, "And why the hell am I handcuffed to a bed?"

"All in good time, I will explain. Just stay there for a minute. And stay still."

Her face contorted in a look of frustration and appall, "What?" _The fuck?_

"Shhhhh…."

Her father picked a necktie from the drawers to the left like he was going about his daily routine and then got some ducktape that was sitting on the table in the far corner.

"Dad! What's going on?" Her eyes focused on the ducktape in his hands "you're scaring me."

He then came over to her and looked into her eyes. So close, she could feel his breath on her skin— a slight scent of scotch on him. Annabeth knew he wasn't drunk though—it took a lot more alcohol to get her father drunk.

His hand then came to cup her cheek, making her flinch at the touch.

But, she really hoped he wasn't sober at all at the moment.

This wasn't a father's touch.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do this."

 _What?_

Then he grabbed the duck tape and pulled it, ripping a strip off, before placing it carefully over her lips. Her eyes grew wide.

 _Was this a dream? Cuz, if it was—this was a very weird dream._

 _Why in the fking hell was her dad taping her mouth shut._

Unless he was some alien who had abducted her and changed his appearance to look like her father or some science fiction crap like that.

Highly unlikely.

But as he then blindfolded her with the necktie, she didn't know what to think.

All she had to know from what was going on were her ears.

Which was—very frightening. So incredibly frightening.

For once, in a while. She was scared.

She had only been this scared one other time in her life.

And she couldn't even remember what had happened then to make her so scared.

There was a cold touch to that memory.

And she had blocked it to keep herself from being caught in the trauma.

Annabeth's gasp was muffled by the tape as she felt rough man hands come over to the top buttons of her shirt. Then a sharp intake of breath as the hands ripped her shirt open. Cool air hit her bare stomach.

She then heard her father's chuckle.

But it wasn't her father's laughing.

She then heard a snap noise of a camera.

 _Oh God._

 _He was taking pictures?_

 _Who was this f-king sicko._

This definitely wasn't her dad.

A voice then came close to her ear, sounding just like her dad, "Don't worry, my dear Annabeth. I'll make this as pleasurable for both of us as possible."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Calloused hands roamed greedily up and down her bare skin.

Her frantic shouts were inaudible to the outside world. Her struggling against the handcuffs made the skin around her wrists raw.

She felt a body hover above her. A weighing presence.

 _Shit._

Then she felt someone grind against her and loud—very loud— moaning coming from a man's lips. She felt violated even though there was still clothing between them and she struggled to get him off—do anything to stop him from what he was doing.

She brought her knee forward—kneeing him hard against what she knew was his crotch.

He howled in pain, but didn't budge. This man whoever the f-k he was—was big, like her father. Big, football player big.

"Bad girl, Annabeth." He growled.

She heard a whip of movement in the air then a very loud crack.

The pain came after the crack.

Annabeth's back arched from the excruciating pain that shot up her leg.

F—king bastard broke her leg.

Sweat sheened over her forehead.

She couldn't struggle anymore—her body was made limp from the blow. And all she could do was wait for him to do something.

And it was the most horrifying thing in the world.

Annabeth felt helpless as she felt the buttons of her jeans go unbuttoned. Her whimpering was muted by the tape. The tears wetting her eyes from under the cloth of the necktie were because of more than just the ridiculous pain in her leg.

A hand roughly slipped in her pants.

Now, she really felt violated.

His overwhelming weight was pinning her down so she couldn't move at all. The pain not lessening in her leg. Her breathing was frantic, heaving fast in her chest.

"I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago, my lovely." She then felt his hand leave her pants then slide disgustingly up her body, his knees positioned on either side of her chest.

He ripped the duck tape off her lips, making her catch her breathe, gasping.

But she had no time to shout help or anything, because he immediately shoved his dick against her lips, "Now be a good little girl and pleasure me, princess."

Her heart stopped in her chest at the nickname. But she ignored it.

 _Yeah, sure, she would pleasure the shit out of him._

She bit down hard.

He screamed, flying off of her. As she spit out the dirty taste in her mouth.

Her leg was screaming, she couldn't think straight.

And her voice wasn't working like she wanted it to. Because the thing that she ignored a few seconds ago rushed to her.

Something about the way he said 'princess' threw her off.

Her heart froze again like it was going through a heart attack a million times over.

She knew that voice.

That same voice.

Sounding like her father.

Always calling her princess.

Panic shot through her over and over like a bullet.

Flashes of a memory stored so deep inside of her came over her in waves.

— — —

 _"Uncle George!" A little blonde haired toddler yelped out as she jumped into her uncle's arms._

 _"Hey, how is my princess today?_ _"_

 _"Gweat!_ _"_

 _~o00o~_

 _She knew who her father was because Uncle George always called her princess._

 _She walked into the kitchen hearing her father and her uncle shouting at each other._

 _The little girl with her pig tails up, hid behind the wall, peering over a bit—her big gray eyes, watching her father and Uncle have adult talking._

 _All adults talked like that. She didn't really care for what they were talking about._

 _Her father was jabbing his finger into her uncle's chest. Her Uncle had his hands up in surrendur._

 _She should do something to keep daddy and Uncle Georgie from fighting but she didn't because Uncle's eyes shot over to her._

 _They were so much like her father's._

 _But her daddy doesn't smile like that._

 _Her daddy noticed then grabbed a fistful of Uncle's shirt, whispering under his breath so the girl couldn't hear. But Uncle's eyes were staying glued to the little girl._

 _She brought herself to listen carefully to what her dad said before he rushed over to her and picked her up._

 _"You stay the hell away from my daughter. Or I'm sending you back to where you belong._ _"_

 _— — — — — — — —_

 _Princess._

 _Princess._

 _My door knob turned. She was awake._

 _Her daddy came in._

 _But, he was calling her princess._

 _So she knew it was Uncle Georgie._

 _The little girl smiled._

 _It was her Uncle, come to play with her, come to read her a book bfore bed._

 _Her Uncle George gave her a smile back. He then came over to sit at her bedside._

 _His hands moved away her covers._

 _"Don't be scared, princess._ _"_

 _Her big gray eyes looked up at him, still smiling. Still waiting for him to read her a book._

 _"Don't be scared._ _"_

 _His hand was reaching for her._

 _"Uncle Georgie?_ _"_

 _"Don't make a sound, princess."_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daddy was hugging her._

 _"What about Uncle Georgie? Did he go home?_ _" She said in a voice that was small and frightened, though she didn't know why she was scared._

 _"No, Uncle George isn't going to be around anymore._ _"_

 _And for once, she didn't say anything back or ask any more questions because inside her six year old mind_

 _— she was relieved._

 _— — — — — — — — —_

 _She was eight turning nine._

 _Her Dad was getting into his car. But it was late at night and Mommy was out already at work._

 _"Where are you going?_ _" She asks._

 _Her Dad kisses her at the top of her head, "I'm going to visit your uncle for something just for tonight. I'll be back._ _"_

 _It was strange. He never visited Uncle George on a Monday._

 _But he left, saying he loved her, and then he came home the next day in the same clothes as the day before._

 _Saying mom died in a car accident._

 _"It's going to fine, pr— sweetheart." He said, while hugging her to him and holding her close._

 _She didn't know why, but she didn't like him holding her then. And she didn't hug her father from then on ever again._

 _Not knowing why, but just not liking it._

 _— — — — — — — — —_

Terror fills her like it has never before.

As the memories rush.

"Fuck." She says under her breath.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

They were buried so deep, she never knew— remembered.

She never realized.

How could she be so, so stupid.

"You bitch!" He screamed, voice laced with pain, "You're going to wish you never did that! If only you went along with me like a good little princess."

The tie around her eyes loosened up, falling down to her neck. She wished it didn't, seeing him now—looking like an exact replica of her father, made it a whole lot worse. It made it hell.

There was blood soaking through his pants. She looked down her leg, a huge bruise already forming where the it had been broken near the knee.

He came onto her again.

"WAit, " She says quickly, bringing herself to use her voice finally.

— frantically trying to come up with an idea to handle the situation.

"Uncle George." She says, making him freeze up.

His feral eyes shoot to her then a grin appears on his lips, making her cringe inside, making her want to tear the skin wherever his eyes have laid on,

"You remembered?" He says in such a joyful voice she would think they were having tea and she had just told him she got a job at the greatest hospital in the country.

"Yeah, I did. I remember everything now." She said, trying desperately to keep the strain from her voice. She was only a few seconds from breaking down, she could feel it.

"Of course you did. You were meant to, finally." He reached over and curled his fingers through her hair, she bit the inside of her mouth—her finger nails drawing blood from digging ino her palm so sharply, "Such pretty hair. I always liked your hair. Like your mother's. Like Athena's."

"Mhm—" She said, trying not to lose it.

He then leaned down and pressed a kiss against her neck, trailing kisses down to her chest. She tried not to be so repulsed. Her whole being trying to keep from pushing him away. Her control over her gag reflex weakening.

His tongue licked grossly at her skin and she bit harder on her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs.

There was no use screaming anyway. She knew there was no one around to help. She knew he probably made extra sure of that, knowing how controlling and precise he was acting as her father for all these years.

She wanted to kill him. So fucking bad. The anger and rage was festering inside of her, flaring alive and burning.

She tried not to think about the things he's done. Done to her. Done to the people around her.

Done to her father.

She knew now the day her father came back from that visit to the hospital, her father was already dead.

The person who had hugged her, telling her that her mother was dead was not her dad at all.

Her eyes fluttered shut, trying to clear her mind from the excruciating pain and grief that was threatening to break out of her. To drown her.

His hand was trailing down further towards her pants again.

She let out a final breath, ready to let her anger blow out of proportion, not caring that she was still cuffed to the bed. Every fiber in her body wanted this man dead. Dead by her hand.

And she would do it.

While he was off guard.

— but just then the door of the hotel opened.

And one of his guards came in.

"Sir."

Her psycho uncle raised his head, looking over at the guard, "What?"

"Police are coming. We should leave soon, sir"

Indeed, there were sirens to be heard from the outside.

The Chancellor cursed, then turned back to Annabeth and gave her an apologetic smile, "This will have to wait for later I'm afraid, princess. Try to stay put." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a— syringe?

Her eyes widened, she yanked so hard against the cuffs that the metal finally cut into her skin, but still not letting her budge.

"No—"

But the needle had already pierced her neck, the drug's immediate effects already taking control of her. She was dazed—everything looking like a dream as he keyed her hands free from the cuffs and slid his arms underneath her, about to carry her when men in swat suits started flooding into the room—all with guns trained in their arms.

Annabeth felt herself being pulled away from his reaching arms, then black spots dotted the edges of her vision. The last sight she saw was of the man she wanted to kill being pushed down to his knees his hands holding the back of his head, a slow coming smile on his face, gray eyes piercing hers...

before she passed out.

~o00o~

She woke up with a gasp on her lips, lying in a hospital bed. Her head was throbbing. And so was her leg, though it was only a dull throb. She was definitely given something.

A pretty strong painkiller.

There was a brace on her leg and an IV stuck in her arm and other tubes and wires she didn't know what for.

Her eyes opened to see Reyna right there next to her.

"You're awake!" She yelped with relief, reaching down to hug her, burying her face in the crook of Annabeth's neck. It was a comforting gesture and it felt good to be hugged, but she felt uneasy all over and she was too dazed to wonder why.

"And you're crushing me." she groaned.

Reyna let go then pulled away, "Sorry. You looked so—dead. I was so worried. And-"

"What happened?" Annabeth asked still dazed.

"After we were attacked by those guys in suits, all of us got drugged, but you were the only one taken when we came to our sense. Ethan called 911 but there apparently was another swat team on the hunt already. And that's when they found you up there with that sicko. He's going to be confined for the rest of his life. Forever. Don't you worry, Annabeth."

It was too much to take. Annabeth cleared her mind before the events of that night could flood her, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day, but it's a huge story that's on the every news channel already. Of how twisted a psycho your uncle was."

Annabeth's chest felt tight. Her breathing was becoming erratic.

Reyna looked down—face full of concern, "I saw you with your shirt ripped in that picture that sicko took of you, Annabeth. The police took the photo for themselves as proof of evidence, or so they said. But my God. It was terrible. And your leg was so busted. I— " Reyna gripped Annabeth's hand, "He didn't—you know, hurt you in that way, right? The police are assuming he did."

Flashes of what happened came to her and she couldn't stop them this time. Her eyes flew shut, trying to erase every single feeling and emotion associated with that event.

"If he did, I don't think I would be able to live with myself."

Reyna let out a breath of relief at that,

Annabeth's eyes dazed off into the distance,"He tried to break me into remembering about what happened when I was six."

Reyna squeezed her hand, "Annabeth, you can't let what happened get to you."

Images of feral gray eyes flashed in her mind, but she pushed it out.

 _Can't believe it._

 _Can't believe it at all._

 _How could this have happened?_

Her head was throbbing.

Reyna was probably right.

"My uncle was known for being an aspiring photographer." Annabeth then furrowed her brow, something really important now lingering in her head, "My parents died on the same day. I know that now. I don't think it was an accident."

"Annabeth."

"I need to go see him. One last time." Anger fueling every nerve in her body. A familiar feeling now. "I need to know for sure."

Tears were rolling down her face as she made to get out.

Reyna stopped her, knowing who she meant by 'him', "Annabeth, stop. You can't go to him. That's not what you should be doing."

Her arms were around Annabeth's shaking form.

"Bring the police in here then. Someone who can tell me the truth." She demanded firmly.

"Annabeth. Please. You need to calm down." Reyna said, rubbing Annabeth's arms up and down, holding her—trying to calm her down.

"Give me your phone then. It's probably on the news." She reached out her hand to Reyna, but her friend caught her wrist and pushed it back down again.

Reyna let out a tired breath, "Stop, just stop."

Annabeth froze, still as ice for what seemed like forever.

Reyna pulled away, a look of genuine concern written all over her face, "Annabet—"

"He killed her too, didn't he?" She said, cutting her off, suddenly quiet, sobs racking through her so fast, she had trouble keeping up with her breathing.

Her chest felt like it was on fire.

Her fists slammed over and over against the metal railing of the bed so hard she knew it would bruise.

She cried and shouted her lungs out as Reyna didn't say anything back to her, her friend stayed silent—bringing her arms around her again—  
and that's when she knew. She was right.

Annabeth wanted her to deny it. But she didn't. Her friend didn't say anything, just simply held her in her arms.

This was all a horrible dream.

Her father was back at home, probably reading Tolstoy at his desk or writing school reports. He was back home, waiting for her to return home.

Her mother had died in a car accident that had been just that—an accident.

It was—

… She knew in her gut she was wrong. That man was the cause of everything. Every fucking thing about her life—he had controlled it. And it sickened her to her gut.

She had gone with everything he said, studying her ass off to leave him the worry of her future. She had felt the need to do whatever he said because she thought he was still grieving for his lost wife. Her own mother.

But it was all a lie. A fucking lie.

How screwed up was that? She had been living with a psycho this whole time. A insane screwed up psycho uncle who was twin brothers with her dad.

Her precious sweet dad.. who was dead.

Both parents murdered by the same man.

 _How would she ever be the same again?_

Tears dripped down her face, her lower lip quivering as sobs threatened to rack through her.

"Say that it's not true." She said helplessly, biting her lower lip.

Reyna let out a sad sigh, "Annabeth." she said, before stroking her hair as the sobs kept rushing through her, overwhelming her in the grief that was overtaking her

— and drowning her. Bit by bit.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Reyna stayed with her blonde, grieving friend for the next few days. Ethan coming in once in a while to check up on her as well, bringing fried chicken or donuts and whatnot.

She didn't turn on the TV next to Annabeth, but she had seen what was on it. Shit, Annabeth had bitten the fucker's penis, almost completely off.

How desperate could she have been in that situation to do something so— gutsy?

Is that the word?

Nevermind that though, the bastard deserved it. And a thousand times more.

Hell, she wanted him dead for what he had done to Annabeth. What he put her through.

But that was not her place to think that. How would Annabeth be feeling right now?

She just found out her pedophile uncle had acted as her dad for more than half of her life and had killed both her parents. How the hell did someone recover from that?

Reyna then saw Annabeth's phone buzzing on the counter. She was sleeping right now. It was the same caller who had called many times before when Annabeth had still been unconscious.

She decided to pick it up, after all Annabeth was awake now.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Annabeth there?" A voice on the other end said—sounding sad and pained.

"Yes, but she's sleeping. I'm her roommate, Reyna. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Yeah-uh—"

Annabeth seemed to wake from the noise.

"Oh, actually she's awake now."

Annabeth looked up as Reyna handed her the iPhone. Reyna shrugs, telling her she doesn't know who it is.

Annabeth lifts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

~o00o~

"Annabeth? Oh Thank God. You're alright, right? I saw the news and everything. I've been worried sick!"

It was Thalia's voice. Reyna stepped outside to give her privacy.

"Thalia" Annabeth said in a soft, tired voice, "It's so great to hear your voice again too."

Thalia let out an exasperated sigh, "Please, Annabeth. Tell me you're okay."

"I'm— holding up. How are things there?"

There was a pause at the other end, "Not very good. Everybody's freaking about what happened to you. And—Oh, God, Annabeth."

Annabeth braced herself for what she had to tell her, "What, Thals? What is it?"

"I know you don't need any more bad news. But—It, It's Percy." Annabeth's heart froze up, "There was an accident. He was on his way to keep your uncle from getting to you, but one of his lackeys slammed into him on a traffic light and—"

"Thalia! What happened to him?" She asked frantically— getting Thalia to stop rambling.

She could hear Thalia crying on the other end, "He's in a coma…"

Annabeth felt herself freeze, her eyes wide—unblinking.

"No, he can't be."

Her chest felt it was being rammed over and over.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

 _No. Percy wasn't hurt._

 _He couldn't be hurt._

Her parents were already taken from her, she couldn't stand the thought of losing him too.

She tried the best she could to get out of her bed, but ended up falling—collapsing on the floor. Reyna barged in and helped her up, "Annabeth, what are you—?"

Annabeth gripped her arm, "I need to get home, Reyna. Now. He's— hurt." She said between sobs that were racking through her whole body.

Reyna didn't question her any further, "Alright, I'll tell the nurse we're leaving."

~o00o~

Annabeth had changed out of her hospital gown and had on a white cami with a denim blue button up and some light tan Levi's as she rushed through the hospital, Reyna and Ethan behind her.

Stupid crutches.

She hurried to the desk, face flushed from walking so fast—hair a mess, probably.

"Percy Jackson, where is he roomed?" She asked.

The nurse sitting there looked alarmed, "Uh, let's see. Room 401. Down the hall to your left."

"Thanks" She said before crutching off on one leg and a metal stick.

She got to the room and immediately saw Sally near the bed and Thalia dozing off to the side—but her black haired friend woke up, hearing Annabeth's footsteps.

"Annabeth, you came." She said, a wide smile on her face.

But Annabeth's attention was elsewhere. Her grey eyes were glued on the handsome guy lying on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm and a oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth.

She let out a shuddered breath after shuddered breath.

~o00o~

Thalia watched as Annabeth struggled as she teetered on her crutch to walk over to where Percy was lying on the hospital bed.

She hadn't seen her friend in months and she seemed to look even more beautiful than before, with her hair tied hurredly away from her face.

She didn't seem like the traumatized girl everyone expected her to be, though there was a sign of exhaustion in her eyes, which she hid well.

Thalia noticed the two people with her. The girl was probably the one she spoke with on the phone and the other was a guy who looked well built and strong with a decent face.

They watched Annabeth then decided they should give her some space.

Annabeth winced as she rested her crutch against a chair and moved to sit in it. Thalia's heart ached, what kind of screwed up shit did she go through?

Tears were forming in her gray eyes, making Thalia herself tear up.

Sally went over and gave her a warm embrace, soothing her as Annabeth cried, holding his limp hand in hers.

Thalia was sure to burst in tears as well if she stayed so she went outside like the other two had.

~o00o~

Ethan had watched as Annabeth cried over and over for this guy lying in that hospital bed. It was the most heartbreaking thing he probably ever witnessed and would ever witness in his life.

It was pinfully heartbreaking. Especially when he knew the whole story of what happened.

They were a very good-looking couple. The guy, even though Ethan had never met him, looked like the type of person who she deserved.

He waited outside with Reyna. Eventually the girl with the jet black hair and electric blue eyes came out after them and sat down next to them, not saying a word, knowing there could be no words to say with their friend so in pain in the hospital room.

Ethan let out a sigh.

In that moment, he felt helpless.

~o00o~

Percy was in darkness. He didn't know where he was or if he would ever come back.

He wanted to.

He could hear voices.

But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes or move or anything.

It was like his body was rock frozen.

There was crying.

A lot of crying.

He struggled. Every day. To wake up. To get his hands on the Chancellor. To go save Annabeth before —before it was too late.

But he couldn't move.

He heard his mother's voice. Crying for him next to him.

Thalia was in the room too— he guess he was in the hospital.

All he remembered was the truck smashing into him then he had blacked out.

He had blinked in and out of consciousness as he was sped to the emergency room, pain flaring all around him.

But that was it.

And now what?

He couldn't even move a finger to show them that he heard them.

He didn't have any track of time, but maybe days passed and he still couldn't break out of this effing coma and wake up.

All his friends had visited, telling him to please wake up.

Hell, he was trying.

He even heard Callie had come, though Thalia had sent her away.

All the people who visited never spoke anything of what had happened and it almost killed him. He needed to know that everything was okay.

That she was okay.

Hours. Days. He didn't know. It was a blur of time meshed together.

And he was trapped in this subconscious paralyzing sleep jail.

The doctors. What had they said? They said he had a ruptured spleen? — a ruptured something. A lung? A few broken ribs. They had operated on it, and they had said he was very lucky to have gotten out with such few injuries.

But they also said the huge concussion to his head may have damaged his brain. His body had shut down, putting itself in a coma as a reflex mechanism that was trying to save itself from the trauma.

What the actual heck?

He felt fine. Superb in fact, except for the fact that he was stuck in a forever sleep like snow white or was it sleeping beauty?

God, maybe he was going crazy in the head.

Just then he heard the faint voice of Thalia, _Annabeth, you came_

Annabeth?

She's here?!

#))$%!(%)#$(^%)& )$

He waited but there was no answer, just footsteps that were staggered. Her footsteps.

What happened?! Why was she limping?!

 _Thalia say something._

He wanted to say.

But his mouth wouldn't budge.

He then smelled it. Her lovely lemony scent—faint but there.

It was her.

Thank God. Thank evreything that was good in the world that brought her to him again.

He was so elated and relieved.

Percy then felt it, the soft touch in his hand. She was holding his hand.

God damn it, he really needed to wake up now!

He then heard it. Her crying. Her sobs were making his chest ache, even though he felt detached from his body. They sounded so full of pain.

He felt her squeeze his hand, gripping it tight.

But he couldn't bring himself to do anything back.

Then he heard his mother come around and comfort her, embracing her.

Damn this f-king coma.

He wanted to touch her back. Hold her against him.

Hold her face, examine it.

Kiss it.

Then look at it again.

Those eyes, he wanted to see them.

Damn this coma.

…

Eventually, his mother left the room as well, leaving a sleep jailed Percy with her.

He heard her stand up, he heard her wince in pain as she sat on the edge of his bed, next to him. Why was she in pain?! What happened?

Screw this. He needed to know.

She was in pain—

He felt her fingers traced down the side of his face.

And he yearned to lean into her touch as she cupped the side of his face in the soft palm of her hand, holding the side of his cheek. Her other hand reached up and brushed the hair from his forehead—ever so gently—so loving.

So pained.

 _Come back to me, Percy._

Her voice was a quiet whisper, floating to his ears.

 _Please. I need you._

 _Now more than ever. More than anything._

Her thumb traced the line of his cheek. There was light stubble shading his cheek, he could feel it.

He _needed_ to wake up. Everything in him struggled. So hard.

Her touch making him want to even more.

Struggling.

She laid down, resting her cheek against his chest, fingers bunching up around the front of his hospital gown.

Struggling.

More

and

more

and—

...

He felt it

the slight flinch in his fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Annabeth raised her head up from his chest. She had noticed it.

She wasn't imagining it.

His finger had moved.

She let out a gasp as his hand moved again.

Annabeth then turned to him, leaning over him—holding one hand to the side of his neck, "Percy?" She asked cautiously.

His eyes then moved from beneath his lids and then fluttered open.

She took in a sharp intake of breath that seized her whole body— so surprised and relieved she couldn't move.

A slow, but sure smile crept on his face.

"Annabeth." He said, voice quiet, but still charming.

She felt tears come into her eyes again as it had so many times over the past couple days.

"You came back to me." She said more to herself than to him, pressing her face in his shirt that she still had bunched in her hands, "Thank God." she let out a shaky breath.

"Of course- I did." His arm slowly came about her, pressing her closer to him as hard as his unused hands could muster. He let out a relaxed sigh as she came up closer and held his face again—a smile on her lips, "You were calling to me." he says weakly, but surely.

She looked at him a bit surprised, "You heard me?"

"I heard everyone, trust me. You don't know how badly I wanted to wake up."

She simply let out another relieved breath, looking into those deep green eyes she loved to look at so much. He had come close to death and had come back to her.

Her life would have been over for all she knew if he hadn't come back to her.

It was indescribable—the relief she felt.

She bit her lip, more tears threatening to fall down.

Percy smiled softly, still looking half asleep as he reached up and brushed away the tears that dropped down her cheek, "I'm awake now. You don't need to cry anymore."

"I know. I'm crying because I'm so—relieved." She looked him directly in the eye, "I thought I was going to die when I heard you were in a coma—idiot." She hit him on the chest lightly with her fist.

He simply reached over to hold her hand. He raised it up and pressed a kiss to the palm of it. There were bruises forming on the side of her hand from when she had woke up to the nightmarish world after the event.

—he pressed kisses to each one of them, wanting to take away all her pain. His fingers kept a hold of her hand, holding it carefully as he pressed more kisses down to her wrist. Her breath hitched; then he pulled away, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

His beautiful green eyes looked back into hers, pained.

His hands came up to hold her face. The warm touch made her lean into it.

His eyes then slipped over to the brace on her knee.

And she felt him flinch.

She watched as his eyes hardened over, cold and angry, "I'm going to kill him."

~o00o~

Percy raised himself fully up from the slightly raised up bed.

"Percy, stop. He's in jail now. It's over." Annabeth pleaded with him, "I'm okay. It's just a broken leg. I don't want to think about what happened anymore."

"Just a broken leg? What about the rest of it, huh? Don't tell me he didn't do anything to you, Annabeth—because I talked to him before he went after you and I knew what he was thinking to do! I was terrified" He said, gaining more energy every passing minute.

Annabeth watched him with wide eyes from his outburst. She was scared? Why would she be-

He let out a breath, calming himself down with every breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that."

"It's fine. It's just—you're right. He _did_ do things to me—" Percy felt himself burn livid inside hearing that- seeing the fear in her eyes, "But the police came before he could do anything..permanent."

Percy bit his lip at that, but nodded, then reached over slowly to her waist, to pull him to her—but stopped seeing her wince from his touch. She tried very hard to hide it. But he caught it.

Pure unadulterated anger flared in him again.

But before he could ask, his mother came in.

And— it was bawling and crying all over again. His anger diminished trying to calm his mother down.

Annabeth got off the bed to his dismay as his mother was all over him. Then Thalia was.

Percy looked over at Annabeth, her crutch under one arm—watching him with quiet amusement.

His eyes glanced over to her waist. She hid it well, but he knew there was pain greater than anything burning inside of her.

And he wanted _more than anything_

to repair it bit by bit.

~o00o~

Percy smiled brightly when he saw Annabeth come into the hospital room. It was the next day and the sun lit the room, allowing him see her more clearly. She was wearing the same cami she was wearing yesterday, probably too lazy to change out of it, except now she wore it with a loose grey knit cardigan and some jeans, plus that brace around her knee— and she looked like the goddess he knew she was.

He had not seen her for many, _many_ months, that felt like years and seeing her again was like seeing the light again after being kept in the dark for so long. It was blinding and she was beautiful—even more ridiculously gorgeous than before if that was even possible.

Man, did he miss her.

She set her crutch on the side of a chair then looked over at him, "Hey, you're looking better."

"I could say the same about you." he said, smiling.

She smiled softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He patted to the space next to him, "Come here."

She did as he asked, setting herself down beside him, snuggled into his arm.

It was heaven's blessing having her in his arms again—pressed closely against him.

He kissed the top of her head, then waited, "Aren't you going to kiss me too?"

"Nope, not until you're out of this bed, I won't."

He chuckled under his breath, then looked down. She had her eyes closed, her long dark eyelashes fluttering over the top of her cheek. A slight wince flashed across her features once in a while.

A pang shot through him, she was _hurting_.

He reached over and slid her cami up her stomach, making her flinch. Jesus, she was getting frightened by the slightest of things.

His heart sank seeing the bruises lining up her waist and up her ribs. Light patches of blue purple marks decorating her soft, flawless skin. He tried as hard as he could to keep his anger controlled, but it was damn hard not to rush out of this bed and go over to wherever that son of a bitch was and enlighten him on what will happen when someone hurts the people he loves-especially Annabeth.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as he ran his fingers lightly over them, erasing each and every one. He would do this until all the pain was gone.

Forever.

She shuddered under his touch.

Man, she was right.

He needed to get out of this bed and soon.

For her sake as much as his own.

~o00o~

The days passed by until Percy was finally given permission to be discharged.

He shouldered his white shirt on and pulled on the jeans that his mother had brought him. His mother seemed to be recovering well from the shock of what happened weeks before, though he knew better. Percy tried to be the best son he could be with his broken ribs.

His eyes caught Annabeth's as she leaned on her crutch, a small smile on her lips. He had yet to see that genuine dimpled smile on her face— the one he loved so much.

But he could still see the pain that still affected her in those deep grey eyes. The pain that was ever so slow in going away.

She stood there, looking ever the God sent angel, wearing a maroon college sweater— one that said Harvard University on it. And some jeans that made her legs look amazing. He tried not to look at her in that way, but how the hell was he supposed to not look at her with her looking like that and him having months and months of built-up desire for her.

"Aw, I was hoping you would get a crutch too, so we would be crutch buddies."

He laughed at that, at least she hadn't lost all of her humor.

"I'll pass on being your crutch buddy."

"What? How dare you." She furrowed her brow in mock disappointment.

He came closer to her a smirk on his lips, "I want to be a different type of buddy."

A blush flowered over her cheeks, making him laugh, then he moved towards her, "I think you owe me something. I'm out of that bed now." He said, smiling wide.

She smiled back. The adorable dimples back in her cheeks, "You definitely are." She said, before leaning up— reaching her arm, not occupied with the crutch, up to wrap around his neck.

Her lips were soft and tender on his, then she pressed against him harder—deepening the kiss. Everything was humming. He was on that same high he went on whenever Annabeth Chase kissed him. And it felt like it had been years.

Years.

He kissed her back, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

Then she pulled back far too quickly than he would have liked, "Thalia's coming."

"How do you know?"

"Her clunking footsteps."

He laughed, just as Thalia stepped in- followed by Piper and Annabeth's friend from Boston, a tall, dark haired girl named Reyna.

Piper came up to them, and hugged them both, "Finally, discharged. I can't believe it. It took forever."

Percy smiled as Annabeth was stuck in the hug too. Piper had freaked when she saw Annabeth again. He didn't know how much the girl could cry—apparently a lot.

Though, to be honest, he would have cried that much too seeing Annabeth there if he were not coming right out of a coma right then.  
Like the real man he was.

Reyna held up take out bags, "Brought lunch."

"Thank the Lord." Annabeth said, reaching out to grab it.

"Ah ahah," Reyna kept the take out bags out of her reach. Annabeth wouldn't be able to tackle her for it with the crutch.

"Why?"

"You're eating salad. Here. To build your bones and fix your broken everything." Reyna said.

Annabeth's face looked so disappointed Percy wanted to go over to her and hug her, "Ugh, why?"

"Cuz, it's healthy. And I'm looking out for you."

Judging from the sportswear Reyna was wearing, he guessed they had had this conversation even before there were any broken bones in the mix.

Annabeth grumbled then took her salad.

Everyone laughed, taking their own chipotle burritos out of the bag.

Percy slipped in some bites to Annabeth when Reyna wasn't looking.

It helped that she gave him a kiss on the cheek every time he did it.

 **A/N:  
Thanks for the lovely reviews! You guys are the best!  
Just want to say, I've had a lot of fun writing with Percy and Annabeth REUNITED!Yay!  
There's probably going to be only a few more chapters left to this story so stay tuned- OR, I can always make it longer, who knows ;)**

 **Like this story if you like it and haven't already liked it- I will be greatly appreciate . AND I love my reviews, so keep them coming.**

 **I'll see you guys tomorrow, probs.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Annabeth wasn't sure why Percy was going along with their we-never-broke-up act. But she wasn't complaining. It was so amazing to be with him again, she never left his side. Even with a crutch under one arm, she kept herself near Percy at all times like his bodyguard.

A bodyguard who gave him kisses.

She still was curious as to what happened with that girlfriend of his.

Jake's sister?

So when they went back to the HB campus, the thought came up and she asked him as casually as possible, "So, what happened with you and Callie?"

He almost spit out the coffee he was drinking.

She bit down a laugh, "I'm guessing you didn't know I knew?"

"No, not at all. How did you know?"

"Actually, my uncle, he told me. I guess it was another way of making me stay away from you. You _were_ dating her though, right?"

He looked suddenly very nervous, "Uh, yeah. But she was playing me the whole time. It didn't end as well as I wanted it to." His green eyes looked over at her as they walked through the main quad, "You're not—mad, are you?"

She let her eyes wander to the trees lining the campus grounds, already turning green, "Well, it _did_ keep me away. I thought you had moved on." She said with a small smile.

Percy stopped, turning to her and making her stop as well, "You couldn't have believed that…No matter who I was with, what I was doing— I was thinking of you. All the time." He reached over and held her face between his hands, lovingly looking down at her, "It made being separated from you so, incredibly painful. You _have_ to know that."

"I do. At least _now_ I do."

This made Percy smile. He leaned down— but stopped when Annabeth wasn't looking at him anymore. She was looking over to her left. He then did too.

 _Oh God._

There were crowds and crowds of students watching them.

Of course,

her story was on every news station there ever was. Add to the fact that they just found out their Chancellor was a psycho pedophile.

Thalia came up to them. Reyna and Ethan had gone back to Boston—they weren't excused from classes like Annabeth was,

"Reporters are coming soon to get a first hand scoop from you, Annabeth. I think you should get inside. FAst."

Annabeth nodded, pushing through the hushed chattering crowds.

Percy with his arm protectively around her, shielding her from everyone.

They got to the dorms and went in the dorm room that used to be hers and Piper's. Piper was there already, as was Jason. Percy was sitting next to Annabeth his arm around her. Thalia with her back against a desk.

Annabeth was to go back to Boston after the summer break—after she got a good rest away from the ruckus and chaos of the past events.

But this was definitely not going to be a good rest.

"Damn, people can be pretty inconsiderate." Jason said, scratching the back of his head.

Annabeth looked over at him hanging his arm around Piper. Amidst the chaos and frustration she was feeling, she smiled.

Finally.  
How long had that been going on?

"We need to take you somewhere else, Annabeth. At least until all this subsides." Thalia said, arms crossed.

Annabeth's eyes moved over to Percy.

He was already watching her—green eyes concerned. His hand squeezed lightly on her arm, giving reassurance.

"She's right, Annabeth. As much as I would like you to stay as close to me as possible, you should stay with Sally at the house." He leaned closer so that she had to look up at him, "It may be painful to be there, but I think it will help you—you know, recover and move past everything."

"That sounds like a great idea." Piper said.

"I mean it's your choice, of course. If you're not ready, you just say so." Thalia said.

Annabeth shouldered her jacket closer to her, then smiled. _What did she do to deserve such great friends._

"Alright,. I guess I'm moving back home." She said.

~o00o~

The next few days passed by with Annabeth living with Sally. She couldn't have asked for a better person to be with right now. Sally was the epitome of kindness.

Annabeth told her this once, leaning against the kitchen island.

Sally laughed then smiled warmly, sliding a tray of oven hot cookies over to her. This woman was going to make her fat with cookies. It was the best though.

Best cookies ever made.

How lucky was Percy?

"Hopefully a kind old grandmother soon." She said with a wink.

Annabeth flushed, "What? Sally! I'm only 21—almost 22, but still!" She gave the woman an incredulous look as Sally laughed. Her warm brown eyes smiling.

"You're just like your mother, Annabeth. Lively and so beautiful. No matter what happens, don't lose that part of yourself, sweetheart. I don't think your mother would have wanted that to happen.- Or your father."

It so happened that those words hit right home. They were the sort of words she needed to hear—especially right now.

"Thank you." She said, gray eyes radiant.

"For what, honey?"

"For saying that."

"You're very welcome, " Sally smiled, picking up a cookie, "Come on, now, eat one. They don't call me the queen of baking for nothing."

Annabeth broke out into a soft smile, then picked out a cookie.

It was a bite of delicious heaven.

~o00o~

Percy came to visit quite often.

He would come up to her room and take her into his arms from behind, surprising her.

He would carry her down to the dining table so she didn't have to struggle with the crutch.

She would smile, snuggling against his chest.

He would whisper secrets about drama on campus into her ear, making her laugh.

He would sneak glances at her when he didn't think she was watching.

His eyes would always end up falling to her in the room, the most beautiful thing to look at in any room.

And he tried not to, but his eyes always moved down her figure, though he usually caught himself before she noticed, before he was filled with self hate.

His chest felt like it would explode from the rapid beating of his heart whenever she looked at him.

He refrained from hugging her too roughly or kissing her too often.

He always noticed how she flinched whenever someone touched her.

He would wait for her to make the first move, knowing she needed her space and time to recover.

She would come to him whenever she was ready.

He knew it.

Even though the bastard hadn't done the worse thing possible, he still had traumatized Annabeth so badly that the beautiful confidence he had once seen in her was struggling to free itself now. The lively brightness in her— it was still there, he could see it still. But there were times when she looked so tortured his heart sank to his gut. Those stunning gray eyes would just harden—cold and defeated— and that's when he knew she was thinking about what had happened.

And he would _never NEVER_ forgive that man for doing that to her. But right now,.. he would help Annabeth recover one step at a time first.

Cuz he knew, she needed him now more than ever.

And he would be there for her.

Til the end.

Of course, he would.

Percy came in, greeting his mother with a kiss before moving to the living room. He stood in the doorway that was connected to the lobby (yes, this house had a lobby). Leaning against the doorframe, he watched the twenty some year old girl sitting next to the window— lounged on a couch with her knees up and her eyes focused on the book she had open against her knees.

He smiled. She had her glasses on. So freaking adorable.

Her golden hair was prettily tied in a french braid and the light that came in from the window lit it up like her hair was made of sunlight. The sun danced on her face, playing prettily on her beautiful angelic features.

She then noticed his gaze and looked up from her book. A smile moved onto her lips seeing him there. And it made him feel so warm inside because that smile was because of him. He pushed off the wall and came over to her, sliding down on the couch beside her.

"Hi, four eyes."

She immediately gave him a glare at the lame nickname before resting her head against his shoulder, "Hey." She said, placing a kiss slightly above his collarbone, then her eyes returned to her book, "How were classes?"

"Seriously? You want to talk about my classes?"

She smiled, "Yeah, not really."

He chuckled then let out a sigh, leaning further back into the couch. He reached a hand up tracing the spot she had just kissed to stop the tingling feeling that was still there.

His eyes roved over to her own nicely defined collarbone. Her waffle knit henley shirt was unbuttoned a few and it looked like one of his, but it looked so much effing better on her.

His eyes didn't dare to move down anymore, but just then he saw the narrow chain around her neck that hung down and slipped down under her shirt.

It was damn sexy since the chain trailed over the slopes of her flawless chest, but he had never seen the chain before.

He reached over and pulled up the chain, a pair of dogtags were attached to the bottom.

"You went to the Navy while at Harvard? Wow. Didn't know that." He said, looking over her in mock seriousness.

Her brows raised, "Oh, _that._ A..friend gave it to me."

He gave her a knowing smirk, he hadn't thought there was anything to be nervous about, but now— he was interested.

"A friend, huh?"

"Yeah, you know Ethan, he— um, he's a marine." She tilted her head away from his shoulder, an innocent smile on her face. Her fingers took the dog tags from his then let it hang against her chest- making him lose his mind trying not to look there again.

"Mhmm."

She gave him a nervous laugh, then put down her book next to her on the table, "Well, I think I'm going to check on what Sally's doing."

She started to get up—

"Oh no you don't." He laughed, pulling her down by the waist gently. She yelped as she ended up in his lap. His shirt on her was long enough to almost cover her denim shorts, she turned herself over, favoring her left leg, then, he brought her closer so that she was straddling his waist.

He had her locked in his arms, "You're going to tell me what happened or else... I'm going to tickle you." I said with a serious face.

Amusement played in her eyes and she pursed her lips, "I'm not ticklish."

"Pfft, _yeah_ you are." He said.

He poked her gently in the stomach, making her gasp. Her bright gray eyes locked on his, "Don't you dare." She said, lifting a finger at him.

He snickered as he tickled her, making her yelp out loud, telling him to stop while laughing.  
She laughed more and more while he tickled her until she fell to the left of him on the couch. Percy ended up on top of her. He stopped abruptly, realizing the position they were in.

Her legs were still propped on his lap as he held himself above her with his two arms steadied on either side of her head.

She too went silent, her gray eyes looking up at him— he couldn't tell what she was thinking at all.

He had never gotten on top of her like this in a _very_ long while. Percy had the strong urge to kiss her and do a whole lot of other stuff to her—his lips were even tingling to just _touch_ hers. His hand was on her thigh before he knew it, but he pulled away immediately.

He knew he needed to wait for her to make the first move. And she was still recovering. So, there was no way he was going to push her. Ever.

Percy muttered an apology and was starting to get off of her when

her hand came up his chest and held his neck steady, stopping him.

He took a sharp intake of breath as she pulled her closer to him. Percy's eyes widened as she lifted herself up on one elbow, while still pulling him closer. He complied, placing his arms back down on either side of her.

She eased him into the kiss, her lips taking his- soft yet meaningful.

She could have said a thousand words in that one kiss and he would understand them all.

He couldn't help the low groan that came from deep within his throat.

Her lips tasted so amazing, as always.

He struggled to keep himself from crushing her. The kiss was unraveling him, making him limp everywhere.

Annabeth soon pulled away then held his face close, "I'm not going to break, Percy. I promise you that."

 _Could she have said anything more perfect?_  
He smiled sweetly at her with all the affection and relief he had for her then leaned down, letting go of his inhibitions to kiss her wholeheartedly.

 _More than anything_ , he thought, _he would be with her to the end._


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

~o00o~

 ** _2 years later..._ **

Percy stuck one hand in his right pocket. There were nurses rushing back and forth and an ever present smile was on his face as he had a bag of take out in hand.

He went up to the front desk. The nurse there looked up at him and smiled, "Here, for Annabeth? Uh, might take her a few minutes- she'll be down."

"Thanks." He said.

This hospital was one of the twenty best in the whole East Coast and his girlfriend was one of the star people working here though she was only an intern at 23. He wasn't sure how the hospital worked, but he was sure she was doing pretty great here.

Of course, she was.

She was Annabeth Chase.

A girl he would go after to the ends of the earth.

A girl who was his. Forever.

The thought made him smile uncontrollably amidst the bustle of the hospital.

He looked down at his watch, it was her off time but she usually had to work overtime. There was always another patient who needed help.

He set the bag on the counter, "Uh, actually just tell her I dropped off her lunch."

"Will do." The nurse said.

Just then, a familiar sweet voice called from down the hall,

"Percy-"

He turned a smile erupting on his face immediately, like it always did when she called him, "Hey, I brought lunch."

His eyes caught sight of the hot blonde intern in the light blue scrubs with a white coat over and a stethoscope hung around her slender neck. Annabeth in scrubs would be the death of him someday.

"Oh, Thank God. I was starving."

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the lips for a quick peck— he then handed her the bag, as they walked out to the fancy balcony outside. It was a huge fancy hospital—easy to get lost, he didn't know how she managed. He leaned close to her and lightly slapped her rear, making her shoot a playful glare at him.

Percy shrugged like he couldn't help himself as he sat beside her on a ledge.

She was already stuffing her face with a burger. Percy blinked twice as she ate the whole thing in two or three bites. Damn, she ate so quickly now.

"Slow down, crazy."

"Oh My God, that was so good." She looks at him, bits of in-and-out burger around her mouth.

"How would you know? It barely touched your tongue." he laughed, wiping away her mouth for her with his thumb.

She looked up at him—gray eyes sparkling and bright, still looking as beautiful as they did years before when he first met her.

They had been through many rough patches, but he still stuck with her. She had recovered well over the trauma of what had happened two years before. Though there were a few times when she would have that distant, tortured look in her eyes.

He always was there when she did.

Knowing only he could get her out of it.

"It's a skill. I tasted everything. Just faster." She said with a proud smirk, making those ridiculously charming dimples make their ever present appearance on her face.

How adorable was it that she was proud of such a skill.

"It _can't_ be healthy."

"Ugh, don't be such a Reyna."

He laughed— a genuine, hearty laugh.

Percy was working as a head manager at the Atlas company actually. Took Callie's offer to take an internship there, then made his way up from there, but there was the fact that Annabeth had less time off than him and she was just an intern.

He worried sometimes that she was working too hard, but she always assured him to stop worrying— which usually included her distracting him with her lips.

She placed a fry in her mouth. He leaned over and bit off the part that was sticking out of her mouth— pulling away he leaned down to place a real kiss on her lovely salty sweet lips, making her smile.

His hand reached over for her hand, "I love you."

Her gray eyes twinkled bright, making her look even more beautiful in that moment. She grinned and opened her mouth to say something back but was interrupted by the beeping of her pager.

"I'm guessing you have to go back?" He said.

She gave him an apologetic look, "Yeah," She let out a tired breath then looked over at him. She brought her hands around his neck, "I love you too. More than anything."

He nodded, "Go save some more lives."

She smiled, then sweeped a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for lunch." She went to the doors, "You're the best, Seaweed Balls." She called to him before she glanced at her pager and started to rush down the hall. Seaweed Balls. Yup, that was what she called him. Annabeth had been trying to figure out a name to call him like every typical girlfriend. But, obviously, she wasn't a typical girlfriend.

It used to be Seaweed Brain but she thought that was too elementary now.

He laughed softly to himself.

A whole group of doctors and nurses went in the direction Annabeth had gone.

There she went, saving lives.

He let out a sigh then leaned back on his arms, his head to the sky. With closed eyes, he sat there in silence.

Percy had took a chance with Annabeth. And it had been so completely worth it.

Apparently, taking chances were not always a bad thing.

He knew that now.

Right now, there was another chance he needed to take. One that he was more than willing to take.

He smiled, reaching into his jean pocket— a motion he was making a lot lately—

And pulled out a small box.

His eyes flitted over to where she had disappeared down the hall.

Yeah, he would definitely take another chance.

~o00o~

Annabeth held her phone against her ear and shoulder, while walking to her apartment door, "Yeah okay. I'll bring along Percy. Don't worry. Yes, Thalia. I know." She laughs at something her friend says, while punching in the passcode to the apartment, "Alright. See you at five."

She walks in and closes the door behind her, still in her scrubs. Her shift had ended early today, which was a God given blessing for her—Damn, was she tired.

Dropping her purse on the kitchen bar counter, she looked around to the couch to see that Percy was there, sleeping with his head leaned back against the couch and his mouth open—light snores coming from his mouth.

A smile rose on her face.

Annabeth went over and lightly moved her legs on either side of his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head, lacing her fingers through his soft raven black hair and simply watched him sleep, while placing kisses on his chin and jawline.

He kept on snoring, making her laugh softly to herself.

She sometimes wondered how she could have moved on from what had happened two years before—what had started since she was six— if she didn't have Percy beside her.

She wondered a lot about what would have happened to her if Percy had not woken from that coma.

What _would_ have happened?

She probably wouldn't have been able to live with herself. The pain would have overwhelmed her.

And she was eternally grateful for Percy for not letting her go through that.

Because, who did she have now?

Her uncle was going to prison for the rest of his life. Her parents were both murdered and dead. And she was left with no memory of either of them except for her psycho uncle's brutal portrayal of her father.

Her mother. She only had glimpses. Her mother's face never registered clearly in her head.

There were no photos of her that her uncle ever showed to her either.

How frustrating was that.

Percy's eyes opened slightly. His eyes squinted seeing her so close to him, then a goofy smile erupted on his lips.

"It's my girlfriend in her sexy scrubs... come home from work." He says, in a dreamy voice.

Or drunk?

She shook her head smiling,

"Why did you get drunk, Percy? It's only two."

He smiles then kisses her on the nose, his hands already feeling her up.

"The guys, we were celebrating. They—forced me. I'm sorry, Annabeth," He pecks me on the lips.

She pushes his hands off of her with an amused look on her face, then gets off of him and the couch, "What were you celebrating?"

"My…I can't tell you."

He says, following her into her bedroom.

She looks over her shoulder, "Okay?" Her lips turn up in another amused smile.

He almost collides against her as she starts to pull her shirt off.

"I'm not to tell you, until—I do." He laughs lightly into her ear, wrapping his arms around her and leaning on her.

"You make absolutely no sense when you're drunk. God, Percy. You're so heavy." She says, trying to get him off her.

"If you wanted help taking your clothes off, you should have just asked me." His words are slurred.

His fingers pull on her shirt.

She lets out a sigh, "I need to go take a shower Percy. I smell like the ER."

He's whining.

She turns and pushes him firmly on her bed, "Stay there, okay?"

He lies flat, his arms spread like an eagle, "Mhmm." A boyish grin on his lips.

Drunk Percy was so annoyingly adorable sometimes.

She lets out a sigh then smiles before making her way to the bathroom.

~o00o~

Once she took a shower and changed into clean clothes, Annabeth walked over to her bed where Percy was still lying down on.

"Percy? Get up. We're going to Thalia's at five."

He groans, then takes her by the waist, pulling her to him, "I'm hungover aren't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda are." She smiles, then kisses him and pulls away, "Here, I'll go make you some coffee."

"Mmm. Sounds good." he lets go of her, then flips over so that his face is buried in the covers.

She makes her way to the kitchen and is about to put the blend in the stainless coffee machine, when the doorbell rings.

 _Am I expecting anyone?_

Annabeth makes her way to the door.

She opens it to find a man in a suit standing there.

"Ms. Chase?"

"Yes?" She looks at the man with confusion.

He holds out his badge, "I'm Warner Thomas. I'm with the FBI. You were the victim in George Chase's case two years ago, is that correct?"

She tried not to cringe at the mention of anything relating to that man,

"I am, yeah." She didn't want to know what this man had to say to her, but she couldn't just send him away, "What's this about?"

He takes a breath and a pause before talking again, "We've been tracking down other things your Uncle might have done since he has been out of the mental hospital he had supposedly died in. Unfortunately, your Uncle is not in the least reliable in any way, so it took a while to search everything, but—in the end, we found her. Or more like she found us."

"What?" Her fingers grip the frame of the doorway so hard her knuckles are white.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"What? What are you talking about?" she runs her other hand through her hair, "You found who?"

"Your mother, Annabeth."

Her eyes widen. And her fingers drop from their grip on the doorframe.

"My…mother?"

"Yes, your mother. She survived the accident but was diagnosed with brain trauma and amnesia, so she had been kept away by your grandparents for your mother's safety. But your news story on the television must have triggered something for your mother and she's remembered everything."

Annabeth gasps, holding a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God." she breathes softly—tears welling up in her eyes. She hears Percy come to the door, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Hey, you alright?" he says, looking down at her with concern in his eyes, then to the suited man in the doorwway.

"Will you want to see her? I can take you to her." The FBI agent says in a soothing voice.

Percy gives her a reassuring squeeze.

She nods, "Yeah… yes! I want to see her."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

There were at the police station.

And Percy watched as a beautiful middle aged blonde woman rushed over and brought Annabeth into her arms immediately.

Now, it was obvious where Annabeth got her ridiculous looks. Her mother was like a mix between Marilyn Monroe and Angelina Jolie. She looked like she could totally be one of those All American perfect mothers in all those Norman Rochester paintings.

But not as fake. She seemed so real, like Annabeth. A cool, down to earth mom.

How great would it have been if she was in Annabeth's life this whole time.

Percy was so incredibly happy for Annabeth.

He moved his eyes to his girlfriend. She looked so stunned, not knowing what to do—as he would have been if he hadn't seen his mother for most of his life. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, but she needed this time with Angelina Jolie.

Tears were in the woman's eyes.

She knew what happened to her daughter.

And she kept whispering Annabeth's name and apologies under her breath.

The woman pulled away finally and took a hold of her daughter's shoulders, looking into Annabeth's eyes.

"You're _so_ beautiful. I knew it." Athena smiled with pride down at her. With them together like this, nobody could deny they weren't mother and daughter.

A slow rising, hesitant smile rose on Annabeth's face, finally breaking her frozen expression. She still looked wide eyed at her mother, but it seemed the initial shock was over.

"I can't believe it…"she said breathlessly.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll explain everything to you in detail. And in time. I promise." Athena said, brushing away honey golden strands of Annabeth's hair from her face.

Athena's kind eyes looked over her daughter for a good long minute more before glancing over at Percy standing there. A warm smile came up on her face.

Wow, he felt like he was in the presence of a goddess or something.

"Percy Jackson. You're Sally's son aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Chase."

"Likewise." She gave him another smile—now he saw where Annabeth got those charming dimples, "Well, aren't you gorgeous."

Athena just seemed to make everything happy and warm—like Annabeth. It was like seeing Annabeth in twenty years.

Percy couldn't help a blush, "Uh, thank you."

Athena laughed then her eyes darted between him and Annabeth— a knowing smirk appearing on her face, "I'm guessing I'm in for a really good story, aren't I?"

It was Annabeth's turn to blush.

Athena looked behind her at the stationed offices for the policemen, "Well, this place is pretty dreary isn't it. Let's go somewhere for coffee. And you're very much welcome to join us, Percy."

"Uh, actually, I should go back to my mom. She said she needed help with some errands."

"Oh, Sally! I do wish to see her again. Tell her I'd love to meet with her some time."

"I will."

Percy would have gone with them. But, he wasn't one to intrude on a mother who was estranged from her daughter for so long.

They needed time alone. And he would give them that.

Annabeth looked over at him and gave him an appreciative smile. "I'll call you." She mouthed silently.

He nodded then left the two of them at the station.

~o00o~

Athena couldn't believe it.

Still.

It was just so —sudden. Unreal. But Amazing.

All at the same time.

She looked back at her daughter sitting there across the coffee table—in front of her. She felt like she had just time traveled to the future more than a decade later to see her daughter all grown up.

There was so much of herself that she saw in Annabeth. And yet there was so much she didn't know about the beautiful stranger in front of her.

The girl's gray eyes were striking and radiated intelligence—so much like Frederick's.

All those years she grew up without her mother. All those years she missed out on. It was going to make her cry if she continued to think about it.

"I've had dreams of you" she said, "I thought I was dreaming of myself. But, I realized later, they were of you, when you were younger. They were memories, though I didn't understand them at all at the time."

Athena waited for the girl to speak. She had yet to hear her daughter speak for longer than a sentence.

Athena was trying to keep things light and happy like she imagined their reunion to be, but the poor girl still looked shaken up by the fact that her mother was, well, alive. With one word, Annabeth changed the mood completely.

"Mom." the girl said, then let out a breath.

It stunned Athena to hear her say it—but it was the rightest, most beautiful thing she had heard in a while.

"Where were you?"

Athena's heart ached in her chest. It was such a simple question, yet it felt like all the failures and guilt were being pressed down on her. She had failed Annabeth as a mother. She had failed to regain her memories sooner.

She had failed.

And she would make it up to Annabeth however she could for the rest of her life.

Athena let out a breath as well then reached over to cover Annabeth's hand resting on the table. She saw her daughter visibly flinch only for a split second—but it hurt like crazy, knowing how much of a stranger she was to her own daughter.

— knowing how much she was hurting.

"Annabeth, sweetheart, I'm going to start from the beginning... Like I promised, alright?"

The girl nodded slightly, her eyes fixed down to the cup of coffee in her hand.

"I guess I should start with my parents. You're grandparents. They are rich. Very rich, but incredibly overbearing. They put pressure on me all the time to do well in school and get a good job—marry the perfect husband. But, me, being the rebel I was, I purposefully majored in architectural design then got a job they thoroughly disapproved of. And that's when I met your father. He was incredibly charming. And I fell in love really quickly." Athena smiled at that, "My parents were completely against him, since he wasn't their idea of perfect, even though he was incredibly well off. Plus, they didn't want to be connected with a family who had a psychopath confined in some mental hospital. They had their reputations or whatever to think of."

Athena looked over at Annabeth who had looked up at her while she had been talking. Her eyes were looking at her with fervent interest.

 _What striking eyes..._

Athena smiled then continued.

"I married him anyway. And my parents kept their distance from us. They didn't even come to visit when I had you. It was like they totally cut themselves off. But I didnt really care that much, because I had a great husband and a beautiful daughter with the softest blonde curls I had ever seen. You were very pretty when you were younger. And we had the best of times together. I would take you out to the park every Saturday. With my quite flexible job, I could do work at home and you would always sit in my lap while I drew designs or made blueprints. You'd just sit there in awe. It was the cutest thing."

She smiled again then took a sip of her coffee, giving herself a moment to pause and watch Annabeth. A smile was rising on her daughter's own lips and it was the most beautiful thing.

"You were _such_ an easy baby. You were so easy to raise. Every other mom was jealous of my little Annabeth and how behaved and adorable she was. And everything was great. But, then, that didn't last very long—," She let out a sigh, "Your uncle was released. And things got bad. Very bad. He started paying more attention to you. Playing with you more and more. I was so uncomfortable whenever he was around. I tried not to let him in the same room with you alone. Frederick noticed too and he warned your uncle. But, your uncle was a psychopath. He wouldn't stop not when you told him to. It would just make his desire even stronger. I wish so much that I had… _done_ something to stop everything. I should have taken you far away from that man the first time I noticed he was watching you too closely, but when the cops took him away— I thought everything was going to be fine again."

"Dad died in his place." Annabeth said.

Athena looked up at her daughter, surprised she said anything, but then nodded, "Yeah, then I got into that accident and lost all my memories."

~o00o~

Annabeth stayed silent, listening to the story she only knew vaguely from the lips of someone she thought had been gone forever.

It was weird.

And unbelievable.

Her mother was so incredible and it would have been so amazing if she had just been together with her through all of it.

But she hadn't.

And Annabeth couldn't help but resent her a bit for that.

But how could she stay resentful when everything returned to her Uncle and everything he did to destroy everything she loved.

The anger she felt inside of her for him rose again as her mother continued to speak.

"My parents took it as a perfect opportunity to get me away from my life with Frederick, which they thought had ruined me and made me disgraceful to my family name. And since they were so cut off from my life before, they had no idea I had given birth to you, so they took me back home to San Francisco. Told me I was married to another man. They showed me a life they had wanted for me all these years. And you were left alone." Tears were in Athena's eyes and Annabeth was on the brink of tears herself, "with that… man you thought was your father, my God." Her mother closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand, "I can't believe I wasn't able to protect you from him. I had been alive that whole time and—"

Her hand came to hold Annabeth's again, and this time, Annabeth didn't flinch away from it, she leaned into her mother's warm, comforting touch, "I've failed you—and Frederick. I'm so sorry, Annabeth..." The tears were streaming down now, "I was devastated when I saw that news story. It was heartbreaking. I couldn't even imagine what the girl must have been going through at that time. But, something was nagging me in the back of my head. It took me a while to gain all my memories one bit at a time. I got on the first flight to the east coast when I regained everything, knowing you were my daughter from the life I was taken away from almost fifteen years ago. And now …

I'm here."

Her mother looked over at her, eyes sad, but hopeful.

Annabeth let out a breath, "That's some story." she said, "I think mine's a bit happier than that, though."

Athena laughed a bit, "You've got my sense of humour. I love it." She squeezed Annabeth's hand then let go, "But, I imagined you to be a bit more— angry at me."

"It wasn't your fault,"

Those words seemed to lift a whole burden off her mother's shoulders. Athena let out a relieved breath as if she had been holding her breath her whole life. She then got out of her seat and went over to Annabeth, pulling her in a hug that allowed the tears to finally fall from her own eyes.

"I haven't gotten a chance to know you for the better part of your life, Annabeth. But you've grown into such a bright young woman. I don't deserve a daughter like you. I'm so proud, even though I didn't do anything to be so proud, but you know—I'm still your mother, so." Athena said, pulling away.

Annabeth broke into a grin, "Thanks. Thank you for saying that."

Athena smiled, then looked deep into her eyes, "You don't know how grateful I am that your safe now. Your safe. You're doing fine? After everything that happened?"

Annabeth knew what she meant and she smiled softly at her mother, reassuring her that she had the right people beside her who helped her recover one step at a time.

People she wouldn't have been able to do anything without.

Her mother smiled at her, then took a hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze before taking a sip of her coffee—two expresso shots, just like she drank it.

"Serious stuff aside, that reminds me." Athena then got a twinkle in her eyes, looking over at Annabeth, "I would have never thought you and Sally's boy would have hit it off together. How long has that been going on?"

Annabeth bit her lower lip, knowing her face was flushed, "It's a long story."

"Okay. At least tell me if you've done it with him or not."

Annabeth almost choked on the coffee she had in her mouth, "What?"

She would have never imagined that sort of question coming from her mother's mouth.

Athena's bemused grin spread across her face, "You're what—23? I know that if I were that age again, I would be having the time of my life with boys. Well, it's expected that a daughter of mine would be able to get any man she wanted, but—wow. You picked, very well."

Annabeth gave her a weirded out expression, "Are all mothers this forward with their daughters' relationships?"

"Nope, only me. I guess you'll have to get used to it now. We have a lot of catching up to do." Her mother said, patting Annabeth's thigh.

"Looking forward to it." Annabeth said sarcastically.

Athena laughed well at that.

She liked her mother's laugh. She liked everything about her mother's everything.

Thank God she was alive.

Thank God for amnesia. Her uncle would have gotten her mother killed again if he found out her mother was still alive.

The thought gave her chills, but her mother's smile and embrace warmed her up right away.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, this took so long. But I _just_ chose to make these series a bit longer, so I've been writing up the new chapters recently. That's why the updates may not be daily anymore, but DONT WORRY  
** **it still will be updated pretty quickly.**

 **I don't know how long this will be now. It could go to thirty or even forty chapters, but that might be stretching it a bit too much. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I know Athena is way OOC. She's usually hella cold and mean, but not here.**

 **So, yeah, that's it for me. I'll see you guys in the next update. Oh, and THANK you for All the lovely reviews I'm getting. You people are so damn cool.**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"You and your mom seem to be getting along well." He said, his arms holding her close on the lounge chair in the balcony. They had left Sally and Athena to their very loud reunion inside.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, I think so too." She said with a smile, "She's really amazing. I feel like I've known her my whole life."

He nodded, pulling her closer and she, in turn, leaned her head back against his chest. He sighed, taking in the lemony scent of her. She felt so freaking good all the time.  
Whenever he was with her, his hand slipped in his pocket where the tiny box was.

His fingers gripped around it, "That reminds me—"

A voice interrupted him  
"Percy, why don't you and Annabeth come in for some cookies I've just baked." Sally's head popped out the balcony door.

His fingers pulled away from the box and left his pocket, "Yeah, mom. We'll be right there."

Annabeth lifted her head from his chest, then turned to look up at him, "What were you going to say?"

"Uh, nothing." He gave her a grin, " Let's go inside."

"Mmm. One last thing." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He sighed into the kiss, completely obliging. Her soft hands came up to hold either side of his face.

They stayed there for a while, pressing light kisses on each other's mouths, when they were interrupted by another voice.

"Awwww! So adorable. I can't even." Athena was fangirling.

Annabeth pulled away immediately and shot her eyes over to the doors. He kept his arms securely around her as she glared at her mother.

"I know I've not known you for more than a day, but —seriously, Athena?"

Percy laughed as did the blonde Annabeth look alike standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, moving back to the kitchen again. It's just that Sally saw you two together and I had to see for myself too."

Annabeth let out a sigh, then smiled touching her forehead to his, "Why are mothers so weird?"

"Only our moms are like this." He said, bringing his hand up to touch her cheek, "Come on, let's go inside before they take out the video camera."

"The what?"

He laughed, getting off the chair and pulling her inside.

~o00o~

Athena walked into her daughter's apartment. It was simple, but elegant, just like she imagined it to be.

"You just moved in?"

"Yeah, I have a roommate, but she mostly hangs out at her boyfriend's." Annabeth says, moving about the kitchen to get some drinks, "Coffee or wine?" she asked her.

"Oh, just coffee is fine."

Annabeth nodded, then set the coffee maker to start.

Athena took a seat at the bar, "Um, Annabeth darling. There is something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not staying here forever you know. I _do_ still have a life back in San Francisco."

Her golden haired daughter turned, handing her a mug of coffee. Annabeth really knew how to make a good cup of expresso goodness.

"Oh, right. Uh- "

"You have brothers."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "What?"

Athena smiled at her reaction, "I guess they're what you call your half brothers. My husband Brad will love you. My sons will love you. They mean the world to me. Like you do." She reached over again for Annabeth's hand, "And I would love it if you would come back home with me. Meet my side of the family, or not. Your choice. I'm not on quite good terms with my parents right now, but they have been quite clear in their desire to meet you."

"Wow. I'd love to go. But- ... I wouldn't be just visiting though, would I?"

"No, Annabeth. I want you to come live with me." Athena said, her eyes kindly looking at her daughter— hopeful, "I've just got you back. I don't want to leave you behind ever again. I know you have life here, but think of what you could achieve in San Francisco. Praetor Hospital has chains _all_ over the country and the biggest facility is in San Francisco. You can continue working full time as an intern. There's so much more opportunities for you there. It's perfect." She said, a bit more calmly.

Annabeth looked down at her mug, "Yeah, I guess."

Athena stared at her understandingly, "Hey, I'm sorry for putting such a tough decision on you, but...it _would_ be really great if you came back with me to SF, Annabeth."

She nodded, giving her mother a small smile, "I'll think about it."

"Good." Athena reached a hand to her daughter's cheek, smiling that dimpled grin that was the same as Annabeth's.

~o00o~

"You're going to leave aren't you?" he whispered.

Annabeth looked down at him from the favorite position she was in- straddling his lap on the bed, then let out a sigh, "How can I not go? She's my mother."

"I know." He said smiling, but it wasn't one of her favorite Percy smiles. It was a sad one. He rubbed her shoulders, "I just—if you go, I'll probably be pretty lonely without you."

She smiled at that, "Probably?"

He smiled bigger, "Not probably—absolutely." The smile left as soon as it came, "But seriously, Annabeth, are you willing to start a long distance relationship with me? You know those don't last long."

She took a hold of his shoulders, "Between us, I think we can make it work. If anybody can make it work, it's us." She sounded more confident than she felt.

He let out a breath after a while, then nodded, "Yeah, we probab—absolutely can." He lifted his fingers to her hair, playing with them mindlessly like he aways did, then stopped for a moment, "Wait, you said you weren't a single child anymore right? Tell me mo— "

Annabeth flicked him on the nose, "They're my brothers, Percy. I don't have any sisters."

He snickered as she playfully smothered his face with a pillow, "You were totally going to screw with my sister if I had one, you seaweed ball."

"Just one ball? That's weird."

Annabeth laughed as he flipped them over, a genuine Percy smile on his face. He pressed his lips to hers, then pulled away,

"No matter how far you are from me. I'll always love you. You know that right?"

Her arms wrapped about his neck, pulling him further down on top of her, "I didn't. But thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

He laughed against her neck, pressing kisses against her skin, "God, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Percy."

He lifted his head up from her neck, looking down at her with those deep aquamarine eyes, "more than anything?"

She smiled showing him those dimples, "More than anything."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the start of the sequel to More than Anything.**

 **It'll just continue on the same story, since I don't really want to make a separate one.**

 **Alright, let's do this thing.**

* * *

 **Absolutely Probable: a MTA sequel**

CHAPTER 1

 _New York City_

The phone rang on his desk. The guy, sitting at the chair, swiped at his hair in habit though his hair was already slicked back. He felt like some serious, important Christian Grey-like dude who had a dark past he wanted to keep secret from everyone-or so he liked to imagine. Of course, it wasn't true. It was only his appearance, appropriate as the executive manager at Atlas Corporations.

Percy let out a sigh, then picked it up the phone after two rings, "Yes, uhuh. Send him in." Percy hung up, then looked back to the screen of his Mac.

A few moments later Will Solace, his assistant, came in and sat in the chair in front of his desk, scooting up a bit so that he was in a closer hearing distance to Percy.

"Solace, what do you need?" He asked, though he already had an inkling as to what the guy was going to say.

"Okay, so, I'm asking this as a friend not an employee. Me and some other guys from the office were going to get some drinks after work, you want to come?" The guy said with that strong Aussie accent of his.

"Drinks?"

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun."

Will Solace always looked so clean and fresh in his suits. He had a head of sandy blonde hair which he always gelled neatly back from his forehead. Percy always suspected he was gay since he was so well dressed, but the guy absolutely _adored_ girls. Absolutely loved them.

And as his assistant, Solace made it his lifelong goal trying to get Percy out on one of his many scheduled parties or drinking nights.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but no, Will. I'm loaded with work right now."

"Oh, come on. From one bachelor to another, I've never seen you let yourself relax for once, boss. There's going to be pretty hot girls there too. Come on, boss. You have to come." Solace whined.

Percy gave him a glare, "Go by yourselves. I'm not going."

Will pointed a finger defiantly at Percy, "Is this because of that imaginary girlfriend that you have in some far off land out of nowhere. Everyone _knows_ you're making her up. Come on. It'll be fun. You'll easily get laid in the first twenty minutes." He slapped the table, "I guarantee it."

Percy gave up long ago proving any of them wrong. They just never believed him.

"Lacey's going to be there. Oh my God, Lacey." He bit his knuckles, "Mmph. Shit, damn. I will be the considerate underling that I am and offer her to you. That's how desperate I am. In fact, pick any of them— ... except for Helen. Helen's mine."

Percy looked weirdly at Will, then burst into an amused grin,"You're crazy."

"I heard you were even crazier for girls back in college. What happened? Just, I'll drag you down there if I have to."

Percy looked him hard in the eye, then let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll go. Just please leave. Don't you need to go file those documents I gave you?"

Will only heard his first few words, "Yes! Score. Now, we'll look a lot cooler with you with us, boss."

"Uhuh, yeah. Get out."

"Fine, Mr. Pushy. Thank you thank you thank you thank you." He shook his clasped hands in the air in gratitude.

And then he was out the door.

Percy let out a sigh, then smirked. His eyes then moved down to his phone. New text from her.

The smirk disappeared and a bright smile replaced it on his lips as he opened the message

and smiled even bigger.

~o00o~

Katie leaned further against the wall of her office compartment, looking at Will talking with their gorgeous boss, Percy. She had just been hired as a full time worker, but when she had been an intern, Percy had been so kind to her.

She had been crushing hard from day one and it had been an exhausting ride trying to figure out if this girlfriend of his existed or not.

But no one has a clear answer if the guy was single or not.

All the women in the office building didn't seem to care, since they were fawning over him every time they had a chance.

But Katie did care.

It was crazy how nobody knew. Will said their boss was single. Who really knew though? It seriously had become some ridiculous gossip game for everybody in the office.

There was always something to talk about when it came down to their boss' relationship status.

They even spread ideas and theories whenever the guy even looked at his phone. It caused an uproar when he smiled, looking at his texts.

Yup, it was pretty crazy, but who could blame them. Percy Jackson was such a mystery. And boy did it make office life exciting.

Will came out of the office, a bright smile on his face.

He came over to her compartment and leaned against her desk and snapped his fingers, "He's coming! Finally. God, he's so stubborn sometimes."

"Cool."

"I know right? Finally get to see the boss out of his habitat."

"What if he really does have a girlfriend? We're bothering him way too much about it."

"Katie, Katie, Katie. How many times do I have to tell you that guys say that all the time, just so girls leave him alone. And a guy like Percy would obviously have to use the girlfriend card in a office full of hungry women. I know his play, my friend. There's no way," He then took a pencil from her desk drawer and flipped it between in his fingers, "And besides, if he had one, why have we never seen her around."

"Why would we need to see her around? This is his work place. Anyways, we've had this conversation way too many times already."

"Touché" he said with a wink.

~o00o~

 _San Francisco_

Bobby sat in Biology, his last period. God, Mr. Coleman seriously knew how to drive students to eternal slumber. Amoebas, cell walls-gross. He would rather shoot his brains out, because he was having a massive headache today. Lunch had been a bust. He had kept eye contact with Vanessa Gold, but she never even stood to come over and sit by him. He was one of the most popular guys around school and this girl seriously was playing hard to get.

His mind was wandering, but he immediately shot out of his seat once the bell rang.

Mr. Coleman gave him a disgusted look, but Bobby simply shot him a dazzling smile, so freaking glad the period was finally over. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and made for the halls. His pocket buzzed right away and he didn't have to check it to know who it was from.

Not having to go to his locker, Bobby called over to his twin brother across the hall of swarming teenagers, "Michael! Come on, Annabeth's here already."

Michael rushed over to him and nodded, "Alright, alright. You didn't even let me get to my locker, butthead."

"Seriously, butthead? What are you, two?" Bobby knocked his brother over his head. They looked identical, but it was still easy to tell the difference. The difference was simple-he was better looking, of course.

Michael then headlocked Bobby as they made it to the school parking lot. They were both fifteen in their sophomore year. A few more months until they could drive, but until then, their half sister had to pick them up—or their mom had to, but they insisted Annabeth pick them up, since they loved Annabeth to the death.

"It's love at first sight," Bobby had said when they first saw her at the airport standing with mom.

Michael laughed, but agreed.

Their new sister was _smoking_ hot.

And they found every single chance to flirt with her like the teenage boys they were. She laughed every time they did.

Michael spotted Annabeth's car first. Well, it wasn't hard to find her. She was always surrounded by the desperate high school boys who were tired of teenage girl drama and wanted something more. A hot babe in her twenties with a real job was definitely something more.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the guys crowding like ants. There were too-many-to-count rumors that the guys spread around the school saying they got her to kiss them or some bullshit like that.

 _GRoss._

So there it was.

High school. Everybody just used Bobby and Michael's hot sister as a hefty source for rumors and gossip.

Guys bragged about their fantasies of her. Girls admired her fashion and hair and talked about it for months.

It was crazy.

And everyone knew who Michael and Bobby were, and everyone knew that the gorgeous blonde goddess waiting in the parking lot was their sister who always came to pick them up after school.

Annabeth was looking down at her phone, probably texting her boyfriend, completely ignoring the drooling boys who were crowded around her and her car. She was in her scrubs, so she had obviously just come from the hospital.

Bobby pushed through the guys, not caring if he made them trip over themselves, and came to her first, "You really need to ugly up, sis. No more looking so beautiful when you come to pick us up. Things are getting seriously crazy here."

"Yeah, no make up and wear sweats." Michael said behind him.

She looked at them standing an inch or so taller than her, then smiled, "I'm wearing scrubs and I smell like the hospital. That's debeautifying enough."

One huge ass football player, James Russo, opened the driver's side door for her. She quirked her brows at him, making the huge guy blush in the face. Annabeth broke into a smirk and winked at him, before stepping into the car.

God, she had them serving her hand and foot.

 _Their sister was officially the coolest._

Bobby snickered as Michael simply rolled his eyes playfully, before getting in the backseat, since Bobby had called shotgun a while before.

"You're coming over for dinner tonight, right sis?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Um, I might have to pull a shift a bit before, so I might be a bit late, but I'll definitely be there. I'll get to meet the grandparents finally, huh?" She said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yup, though when they come over, it can get _pretty_ messy." Bobby said, "Just to warn you."

"Hm, I think Athena has told me enough stories for a good enough warning."

~o00o~

They soon pulled into the driveway of their house. Annabeth lived in her own apartment which was closer to the hospital, but she usually hung out with them at their house.

Athena came out to meet them. She had her apron on and her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Oh, Annabeth! Thank you so much for picking them up on such short notice. I had to go to the market and—"

"It's no big deal. I was on my break time anyway." She smiled at her brothers.

Bobby and Michael flashed her a grin each before going inside.

"Well, I should go soon." Annabeth said, checking her pager, "My shift starts in about thirty minutes."

"Yeah, go, honey. You're coming over tonight, right?"

"Oh, yeah. absolutely."

Athena smiled, "Wait, first. Before you go", she returned through the door to her kitchen. Then after a few minutes she came back out with her spoon in hand, a sort of soup in the ladle, "Try this. I haven't been able to get the right taste at all."

She nodded, "It tastes alright."

"Really? GReat."

Annabeth broke into a smile, "I haven't seen you this nervous before."

"That's because my parents are coming and you don't know how stressful it can be, Annabeth. As much as I want to stop them from coming, I've told you, I do want you to meet them at least once."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, Looking forward to it. Sort of."

Athena laughed at that.

Annabeth then slipped into her driver's seat as Athena went back inside. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen to see a new text from her favorite person in the world. A smile brightened up her face as she was about to open it when her pager beeped again.

"Jesus." She muttered, checking the damn thing, "Shit, an emergency?"

And with that she pulled out of the driveway and sped straight for the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 2

 _New York City_

Percy sat at the bar, his eyes burning holes in the screen of his phone. She usually didn't message him back until later in the evening when her shifts were over, but right now she was taking forever and it was bothering the heck out of him. Did something happen to her? Did some psycho patient wake up and stab her with scalpel during operation? ...Okay, highly unlikely, but still.

God, he hadn't seen her in at least two months and it was killing him.

It reminded him of the time they were separated that one other torturous time when she transferred to Harvard, but now—she was all the way across country.

Why had he ever agreed to let her leave?

He missed her bad. So incredibly bad.

His coworkers were all drinking and partying around him. Waitresses with clothes that barely covered their chests and asses were walking back and forth. A girl clung to every man in their lounge.

He had declined to every offer he had gotten. Percy didn't mean to be such a drag, but seriously—

Why wasn't she texting him back?

He then heard someone call his name.

It was Thalia's voice. _Thalia?_

She came up to the booth she was in. She was with Nico. He knew they had been dating for a while now.

Nico clasped him on the back, "Hey, good to see you, man."

"Yeah, great to see you too."

Thalia came over and hugged him too, "My Cus looks lonely. Piper and the others are over there. We should call them over."

"Yeah! The more the merrier." Solace said to his right.

... And that's how he got to be squished between Thalia and one of his newly hired full-timers, Katie Gardner.

This was going to be a long night.

~o00o~

Katie was on fire. Everywhere. Percy's thigh was pressed against hers and it was on fire.

She had never felt like this before.

She looked over at Thalia. Katie had thought the jet black haired beauty had been Percy's girlfriend, but it turns out she wasn't, which was a relief but she was still uneasy-

Percy knew such rich, classy women in his social triangle. She felt inferior.

She knew he had gone to Half Blood Univ., which was a highly prestigious school, but wow. She didn't know it was _this_ high class.

She never knew such people existed.

Percy was pushed against her and his arm caught himself against the wall behind the booth to keep from crushing her.

"Sorry, Katie." He said.

Oh my freaking Lord. That was hot.

Percy Jackson. He was her boss. Among all the other teams, she had chosen his to join. She dreamt of him. Fantasized about him.

It was wild.

She was crazy in love with her boss.

But if these were the types of people he hung out with.

Who the hell would be worthy to be his girlfriend?

He must have a really high bar when it comes to women.

And she was determined to do anything to meet it.

~o00o~

 _San Francisco_

To say the least, the grandparents loved her.

Though, she could see what her mother meant by them being overbearing. They flooded her with questions.

And she answered all of them as best she could until they got to her love life. Annabeth almost choked on her wine.

"Okay, that's enough questions mom, dad." Athena said, coming to the rescue, "How about dessert?"

"Oh come now. Surely you have somebody?" Gramps said in that kind low Grandpa voice which totally concealed his true intentions.

Annabeth glanced over at Bobby and Michael who gave her each their own apologetic looks.

"I do, actually. He's back in New York."

"Oh, that's so far though. Long distance relationships don't last very long, my dear."

 _You're telling me._ she thought.

Annabeth smiled, "We're hanging in there."

"Nevermind that, dearie." Gran started to say, squeezing Annabeth on the forearm, "I know a strapping young lad who would do you just fine."

 _Who said **strapping** nowadays?_

"Oh I'm not—" She started to say.

"Nonsense, you should meet him."

"Who are you talking about?" Gramps asked her.

"The Yew's son."

"Oh yes. He's a good one. Right match for Annabeth that one. And who wouldn't want to be with you, Annabeth. You're nice on the eyes and you got an amazing career."

Annabeth raised her brow. _Wow._

"Stop you two. Annabeth's already with someone. She doesn't need you two playing matchmakers for her." Athena said.

It was Brad's turn to pitch in, "Who wants dessert?"

~o00o~

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know that was torturous." Athena said to her after the grandparents had left and Brad had gone up to bed first along with the twins upstairs.

They were drinking their evening coffee outside on the porch in the backyard.

"Oh, it's fine. It was pretty entertaining actually."

Athena laughed softly, "Yeah, you say that the first time. You won't say it the second time around."

Annabeth snuggled up to her, resting her head on Athena's shoulder, "Yeah, probably."

"How _is_ you and Percy doing, honey? You never really tell me what's going on between you two."

"It's hanging on. I just really do hate this long distance thing we have though. People aren't kidding when they say it's hard. Cuz, it is. Really hard."

"Now, that makes me feel guilty for dragging you over here."

"No, don't be. It was my decision to come here to finish my internship."

Athena kissed her daughter on the forehead, "If anyone can get through it, it's you two. That Percy. That boy loves you, a lot. No denying that."

Annabeth smiled, taking another sip of her coffee, "I know." She let out tired breath which turned into a yawn.

Athena looked worriedly at her.

"Annabeth, you're working too hard."

She laughed at that, "No, my working hours are actually a lot better than others."

"People are treating you well? You're doing great things? saving lots of people?"

It was nice to have someone to ask her this every so often.

Annabeth looked up at her mother, "Of course I am. It's what I do best."

Athena brought her closer, "Honey, it _is_ what you're best at." She squeezed Annabeth's arm reassuredly, "Now tell me hospital drama. You ended at where Jules screwed the resident doctor in the broom closet."

Annabeth smiled then talked on, snuggled against her mother with a cup of coffee in hand. She talked about everything that had happened that day. And it was great.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 3

 _New York City_

Beckendorf sat in front of his boss, "Seriously? It's only a double date, Percy. Just this once."

"Why does everyone think I'm just free for their own social obligations? I have a girl. I can't be dating around with other people."

Beck stood, pleading, "Oh, please. Everyone knows you're lying.

Percy, please? It would mean a lot to Silena and me. It's Silena's sister. She's very hot. I promise you. It won't even be called a double date. It would just be an outing. Just the four of us."

Percy let out a sigh, "That's what we call a double date, idiot."

"Silena just doesn't want to leave her sister out. It will be a nice outing with friends. You have to come. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Percy did know he needed to get out more.

"Fine. I'll go. But it's not a date, alright?"

 _Why did he let himself be persuaded into these sorts of things?_

"Yes!"

~o00o~

Everyone was crowded around Beck's office, talking about the double date he persuaded Percy to take part in.

"See, I told you. He's playing the girlfriend card." Will said, "But since a Russian chick is involved—how can he resist?"

Percy watched them from his office window, shaking his head.

Office drama was getting seriously overrated.

He then heard his phone vibrate on his desk and Percy almost tripped over his trash can trying to get to it.

 **A: Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I met the grandparents last night. It was pretty.. eventful, I guess. I'll tell you more later. My pager's buzzing off right now.**

 **Miss you like crazy 3**

He smiled, but it soon turned into a sad smile.

A groan left his throat.

Words couldn't express how much he missed her.

He typed his response.

 **P: Wow, that sounds, well, yeah- tell me more later ;) As for me, I spent my night dragged by my co workers to go drinking at a club nearby. I met Thalia and the gang there. It was pretty fun, but long and crazy. like you could imagine.**

 **I miss you too. You have no idea.**

He sent the message then set his phone on his desk.

Somehow, the separation between them was killing him more now than the first time they were broken apart. Because now, he was waiting for her. They were together, but he never saw her. Hadn't touched or kissed her in weeks.

And it was killing him.

Or so it felt like.

Now he knew why long distances were so hard.

No matter how many texts they sent back and forth, it would never compare to hearing her voice right next to him.

~o00o~

 _San Francisco_

Annabeth sat on the couch where the cushions were the softest, playing Super Smash with Bobby in the basement.

She was winning.

"Ha, you can't beat my kirby. I'm too good." She said with a smirk, drilling her fingers on the controllers.

Bobby was so concentrated, sweat was beading his brow. He obviously didn't want to get pummeled by his sister—again.

"YES!" She said as the victory music played, as kirby clapped her hand in the air having won the game.

"I can't believe it." Bobby said, falling to the ground in shame.

"Well, hey. You'll get lucky someday, buddy." She said with a laugh, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, I'm going on a date later. Mind the hair."

Annabeth parted his hair in the middle, "Well, then wear your hair like that."

"Seriously?"

She laughed, "Or do you want a single curl? Like superman? I think girls dig that nowadays." She said, starting to play with his hair.

Bobby's hands flew to his hair, fixing it immediately to Annabeth's amusement.

"Ha. ha. Very funny. Keep on teasing."

"Does Michael have a date too or is it just you?"

Bobby put on the biggest smile, "Just me, asked her myself. She's more of the quiet types, but _super_ hot."

Annabeth leaned back on the couch, trying not to break out into laughter at his prideful manner in asking a girl out by himself.

She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Bobby." She said with mock seriousness, before moving off the couch.

"You have plans too, right? With you're whole weekend off from work to yourself. God, you're so lucky. I wish I could work already, so I can call in sick every day."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She said, kissing him on the cheek, making him blush, "I'm leaving for New York in a few hours. So I'll see you on Tuesday, alright?"

"Mhmm."

"Tell Michael I said bye and be sure to" She ruffled his hair again, "show that girl what you're made of." She said in a kissy voice with puckered lips.

He made a face making her laugh as she made her way up the stairs.

Athena was at the counter bar, blueprints in front of her. She still worked freelance, even now. It was pretty incredible she was still at it even now.

"I'm off to the airport." she called to the blonde woman hovered over the prints.

"Okay, stay safe. And I mean in more ways than one." her mother said, looking up from behind her glasses and giving her an all knowing smile.

"Thanks and Ew. I'll call you when I land."

"Alright, honey."

She hugged Athena before making it out the door and into her car.

~o00o~

 _New York City_

Percy collapsed on his bed. That double date had gone on so long. They were going to one thing after the next after the next. He thought it would just be a movie and a dinner or something.

And Silena's sister was really pretty yes, but in a russian doll way who spoke in a russian accent. He couldn't understand her half the time. She came straight from Russia.

Beck had left that tiny detail out.

He let out an exhausted, miserable sigh.

Annabeth had said next weekend she would come over.

He couldn't count the days fast enough.

Next Saturday. He would see her smile. Those dimples.

That gorgeous blonde hair of hers.

Feel her rub her fingers mindlessly over his knuckles.

Everything.

God, he was tired out.

He fell asleep with dreams of Annabeth.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 4

 _New York City_

Annabeth saw them right as she got out the gate. A wide smile brightening up her face. Thalia, Piper and Reyna, her bestest friends in the world, came to pick her up.

They almost tackled her when they saw her.

Thalia and Piper hugged her and Reyna placed a too wet kiss on her cheek, "Annabeth! I missed you _so_ much." She was drama crying, holding onto Annabeth for dear life.

Annabeth laughed, "When did you get here from Boston?"

"Just a few hours ago. Thalia and Piper picked me up from there and then we had breakfast and then we came here. It's been one airport stand after another."

Thalia looked at Reyna weirdly, then looked amused.

She wasn't used to Reyna's sexual banter like Annabeth was. Annabeth didn't know how much she had missed it until now.

"And we made sure not to tell anyone that you were coming, including Percy." Piper said.

"Oh my God, he's going to be so surprised." Thalia said jumping with glee.

"Let's go eat some lunch first."

"Yus, I'm so hungry."

~o00o~

After lunch, they all crashed at Thalia's place where Annabeth was going to stay for the next few days before she would leave again.

Thalia then drove her to Percy's workbuilding. It was one of the huge Atlas buildings that were scattered about the city and she knew exactly which one it was and exactly which floor he was on though she had only been here once before.

"I can't believe you're leaving in a few days. We'll have to make these few days worth it, you got me?"

"You're planning a party, aren't you?"

Thalia's electric blue eyes twinkled, "Of course, I am. We're in our twenties, Annabeth. We should enjoy it while we can."

Annabeth smiled, then looked up as Thalia stopped by the curb.

"I would ask you to film his reaction, but, you know. I'm not that cruel."

Annabeth laughed at that, "Drinks at seven?"

"Definitely. And don't go forgetting it while you're sucking lips with Percy."

"I won't." Annabeth said with a weirded out smile, getting out of the car, "I'll see you later, Thals."

She then closed the door as Thalia waved then drove off.

Annabeth let out a breath and turned to look up at the huge building in front of her. She hadn't been here in a _very_ long while. To say the least, she was a bit nervous— but mainly excited—

to see him again.

Oh, could she get up there any sooner.

~o00o~

Katie typed something more on her desktop screen, then turned to Will.

"So, Will,"

"Yeah?"

"You know that fancy brunch on Monday— who do you think is going to be there?"

He shrugged, more engrossed in his work than in what she was saying, "I don't know. Probably the most important people, like Percy, are going from our branch." He turned to her then, "It's in the Hamptons, so obviously there's going to be only the hottest people there… " He drifted off. Katie knew that the only thing that could get Will so distracted was if a hot chick was nearby. But Will wasn't just distracted—he seemed completely enthralled.

"… wow."

Katie rolled her eyes, then turned in her chair. She stopped frozen too.

The most gorgeous girl she had ever seen had just stepped out of the elevator.

 _Who was she?_

 _A new intern, maybe?_

If she was then she would definitely cause an uproar among all the men in this whole building because this girl was the definition of _hot._

Her golden soft hair was beautiful.

Her face was beautiful.

Her figure was beautiful.

Her gray eyes were so striking they seemed to pierce the air with every glance she took.

Okay, definitely not an intern.

The girl had on a jacket zip up and white shirt underneath with gray jeans that matched her eyes. They were the kind of jeans that made you want to stare more and more at how well they formed on her legs. A pair of black flats clad her feet.

Everything about her was just really attractive.

You know the fellow admiration girls have for other girls. Katie was having that moment now, except she hated the girl at the same time.

Katie already felt threatened by her. She disliked the girls who could get anything they wanted just with their looks.

But she just couldn't help the admiration that came with it. It felt so weird admiring the girl, but damn it, she couldn't help it.

The whole office couldn't help it.

It was like the noise and clatter dropped a hundred stories once she walked into the office. The blonde didn't seem to care and went up to none other than Will's desk.

Katie rolled her eyes seeing the guy's reaction to the girl standing there in front of him. His jaw was literally dropping to the floor.

"Um, is Percy in his office?"

 _Effing. unfair._

Her voice was beautiful.

"Uh, no, not right now. I think he's in a meeting, right, Katie?"

The mysterious blonde looked over at her when Will mentioned her. The girl's eyes were even more striking up close and exuded such mature intelligence. No, this wasn't a ditzy dumb blonde who could attract with only looks. This was a girl who had the looks and the charm.

More hate rose within Katie. It was uncalled for, but Katie couldn't help it.

The girl looked to be about her age, but Katie obviously felt like a complete slob compared to the blonde beauty in front of her.

"What did you need him for?" She asked.

"Oh, um. I was just here to visit. I haven't seen him in a while, so." The girl said, a smile appearing on her lips.

"May I ask, who you are?" Katie asked.

Everyone in the office seemed to be listening in to hear her answer.

The golden haired girl bit her lower lip, probably out of habit, but Katie caught Will out of the corner of her eye, slamming a folder onto his lap to hide what was obviously an arousal.

 _God, guys could be such animals._

"It's sort of a surprise that I'm here." The girl said, "I'm his girlfriend."

Those words spiked into Katie's heart like a knife.

 _Girlfriend?_

Of course.

If anyone was fit to date Percy Jackson it was the gorgeous girl in front of her.

"Girlfriend?" Will asked incredulous.

The girl looked confused by his reaction and to the sudden hushed chattering of the whole office. She looked uncomfortable and weirded out—which was definitely understandable.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait in his office. Thanks." she said with one last smile before moving towards the glass doors at the far end of the building.

Will turned to Katie, "Shit, he wasn't lying. Damn, though, if I haven't seen anything more beautiful. _Wow._ " A smile brightened up his face, "Man, Percy's got it made."

Everyone was already cluttering around their compartments, talking and chattering about the gorgeous girl sitting on the couches in the office of their equally gorgeous boss.

"No wonder he never wanted to go out with us on guys' nights."

"Yeah…no wonder." Katie said sadly.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 5

 _New York City_

Percy finally got out of the meeting and got to the elevator. Atlas had definitely dragged things on a bit too long for his taste. He stood in the elevator and listed off all the things he had to do today silently in his head as the elevator blinked to his floor.

He stepped out, straightening his tie as he made his way through the office. People were muttering a lot more than usual.

He stopped by Will's desk. Will was looking at him with admiration—which was, weird.

"Who died?"

"I first want to apologize, boss. I really thought you were lying every time you said you had a girl."

Percy looked at him weird, "Okay? Why the sudde— ?" Realization popped into his head. A grin widened on his face, "No way." he said, before rushing to his office.

He opened the glass doors and his vision focused on the only piece of sunlight in his whole office, sitting on his desk—her eyes looking at something on his Mac screen.

"Annabeth?"

Her eyes looked up and an immediate show of those dimples appeared on her face. He walked over to her like she was the only girl in the world,

went behind the desk and stopped, leaning over her—his hands gripping either side of her.

 _Damn, she got more attractive. She definitely did. How is that even possible._

He froze, simply looking down at her face, staring her down.

"If this is your idea of a surprise,— I love your surprises."

She nodded, "I was going to come in and surprise you but you were in a meeting, so, I just waited. Hope that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." His lips were inches from hers. He was taking her in with every move of his eyes on her. _Breathe... in. out. in. out._

She was here.

"I missed you." she said, with a smile on her lips.

 _Holy hell._

"You don't even know." His eyes were trained on hers as he finally pressed his lips against hers.

It could have been their first kiss for all he knew.

Her familiar scent invaded his senses. Everything familiar and real.

Yup, she was definitely here.

Her hands immediately came up to hold his face close to hers.

He loved her touch.

He tasted her. He touched her.

He'd missed this so much.

Two months of frustration and pent up desire for her just flooded out.

His tongue softly entered her mouth. She gladly let him dominate as he kissed her over. and over.

And he could have kissed her all day, but they were people. And people needed to breath.

Percy reluctantly pulled away to look at her again, "How are you here? I thought you were coming next weekend." he brushed the side of her face wth his hand, playing with the side bangs that had slipped from her hair tie.

He forgot how soft her hair was. How nice it smelled.

"I got Monday off. So, I thought," She gave a small shrug, "I bet Percy misses me a ton, so I probably should give him a kiss before my weekend break is over."

A grin played on his lips, "probably?"

"Absolutely." She corrected herself, leaning up to kiss him again. It became a deeper kiss this time. He pressed himself against her while she sat on the edge of his desk, making her moan slightly against his mouth. Man, he missed her voice.

His lips slipped down to her throat, kissing his way down. further down.

"Percy," She pulled him back up, "We probably shouldn't do this here."

He groaned, placing another kiss on her lips.

"I'll meet up with you later. The whole gang is meeting up at seven at the bar."

"You're leaving?" Percy gave her a pout.

She leaned forward, bringing her fingers around his tie—it was weirdly a turn on when she pulled on it, her fingers sliding smoothly down the length of the neck tie, "I don't think I'm going to be much of a help with your work."

"You're probably right. But I could care less about my work right now."

She flashed those dimples again,

"Okay then." She dipped forward and kissed him on the neck, making him want her even more. Her soft lips making him feel like he hadn't taken a breathe for the two months she was gone. She pulled away too soon,

"Oh, I almost forgot." She pointed toward his Mac, "You've got a message from one Mary Beauregard. Seemed important."

His eyes widened, then looked at the screen. The message was opened and the girl's broken English was scrawled in a paragraph that seemed to say she wanted to meet up again. _Oh God._

"What? No, Annabeth. She's not. I'm—" He stopped stuttering, seeing the amused look in her eyes.

"Well, no need to get so fired up," She said, her fingers flowing through his hair, earning her a groan from him, "unless... there _is_ something going on behind my back" She leaned closer to him, a sly smirk on her kissable lips. God, she was going to be the death of him.

Her lips pressed against his chin, then proceeded to drag them achingly along his jaw.

"You're evil."

"And you're sexy in a suit."

He laughed.

He missed her so much.

He couldn't say that enough.

~o00o~

Thalia laughed. Reyna and Piper soon joined in. Nico and Jason were making fools of themselves, trying to hit on other older women at the bar.

It was a dare.

They were making utter fools of themselves.

Thalia picked up her drink, still laughing a bit. Her eyes then caught the familiar good looking couple coming through the door of the bar.

"Hey look Annabeth and Percy are here." she called out to them.

Annabeth smiled, then waved over at them.

"Why are you guys so late?" Thalia asked Annabeth when she came over and Percy went over to the guys to see what they were up to.

"Sorry, Percy had a lot of work to do."

All three girls gave her a knowing look, "What is that—code for something?"

Annabeth gave them all a flat stare, then let out a breath, "No, that isn't code for anything. at all." She took a seat between Reyna and Piper, "Soda and ice" She says to the bartender.

Thalia looked warily at her with a grin still on her face, "You and Percy had hot sex in his office, didn't you?"

"No, we didn't. I'm not that wild, Thalia."

"Yeah, you're more wild when you're drunk." Reyna piped in, a naughty smile on her lips.

"Seriously, Reyna?"

Reyna simply shrugged, "I should know"

That made Annabeth flush red, she quickly sipped her drink.

Thalia and Piper leaned in closer—both wary. The blonde was staring at the brunette. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"What are we missing here?"

"Nothing." Annabeth said, "What are the guys doing over there?"

"Uh, no. Don't try to change the subject" Thalia said, leaning closer so that she was eye to eye with Annabeth and Reyna, "I'm your first best friend and I don't know something Reyna does? Uh, _no_. Spill, right now."

Reyna had a naughty smirk on her lips. Thalia looked over at her with confusion.

"Thals, please. Just let it go. You really don't need to know." Annabeth said.

Reyna leaned closer to Annabeth, making the blonde blush even more, "Do you want to tell them our little secret or should I?"

That's when realization came to Thalia.

 _Woah, did they?_

Thalia's jaw dropped open, "Oh My God. You're kidding." A grin erupted on her face.

~o00o~

Annabeth looked over at Thalia.  
This was _so_ uncomfortable.  
This was _no_ t how she expected their conversation to end up.

She knew her best friend was so comfortable with everything that was sexually related. As was her other best friend.

They could honestly collaborate and write the next fifty shades of gray and it would skyrocket to the top of the best selling books of the year.

"What? What happened?" Piper said beside her. _Poor, innocent Piper._

"That. is. _amazing._ Good Lord, that is so weirdly arousing" Her black haired friend said with excitement.

Annabeth looked at Thalia weirdly, "Can we just change the subject here? This is getting really awkward." The blonde sipped her soda again.

"Oh, come on. I _have_ to hear the whole story." Thalia said.

"I don't get it. What am I missing here?" Piper asked again.

Thalia turned to her, "Annie and Reyna hooked up before, while they were rooming together in Harvard."

Piper was blushing beet red now. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at that. She wasn't the only one with wild, sex-loving best friends. Piper was probably the most innocent of them all.

Reyna jumped in, "Annabeth got so drunk and she basically seduced me."

Annabeth choked on her drink. Thalia was looking like she was listening to the best story of her whole life. And Piper was blushing even more, her eyes darting between Reyna and Annabeth.

"What?!" A voice said near them, "No. way."

It was Nico. He was looking as giddy as Thalia. Guess opposites don't attract, because they couldn't be anything different.

"What happened? What happened?"

Annabeth who had been burying her face in her arms the whole time, looked up to see Percy standing next to Nico—looking as flustered as she was.

Well, he obviously overheard too.

Reyna was laughing and enjoying this every bit, "Oh we just had a bit of fun, that's all."

"That's it, go into detail!" Nico said to Reyna.

Jason swatted him on the head as did Thalia.

Percy's green eyes met Annabeth's. There was a flash of something that only could be caught by someone who could read his eyes well. And Annabeth had learned how to read his eyes pretty darn well having dated him for quite a while.

Annabeth gave him a flat look.

The jerk was aroused.

That was lust that just flashed in his eyes. A slow rising grin on his lips proved all the fantasies and images playing out in his head from listening to what Reyna just said.

Annabeth continued giving him a flat stare. _Seriously?_

Reyna's mouth came close to her ear, "Now that our secret's out, you want to make another?" she whispered.

Annabeth gave a soft gasp then turned to Reyna with an incredulous glare—the girl was drunk.

Thalia was laughing her head off, she raised her drink in the air, "To my place!"


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 6

 _Holy mother of—_

 _They hooked up._

That was such an effing turn on, Percy couldn't help but want Annabeth more. It was probably the wrong thing to feel, but he couldn't help it. He was a guy and only human.

The whole ride there and even when they were in Thalia's apartment, getting a second round of shots, inappropriate images of his girlfriend with another girl were flashing rapidly in his head.

God, he was such an asshole. But the blush on Annabeth's face was pretty damn worth it. It was so adorable.

And the circumstances around it were so damn hot.

He hadn't had sex in two months so seeing Annabeth again had definitely set him on— the reveal of her having hot lesbian sex with Reyna just made that desire even stronger.

How the hell do you not get aroused by something like this?

Annabeth turned to him on the couch. Everyone was watching horror movies all of a sudden. He had been too occupied with his thoughts to notice.

"I know what you're thinking about now." She said, her voice hushed. Her gray eyes looking all knowingly into his soul.

He blushed, "Sorry, babe." He flashed her a grin, "I can't help it."

She shook her head, smiling.

 _She_ was so hot.

How could she look so sexy lounging on the couch like that.

Oh, God he sounded like some sex-hungry lunatic. Maybe he was.

He was panicking.

He needed to calm down.

Percy's hands were shaking. He didn't dare touch her. He didn't trust himself if his hands were on her right now.— even the slightest brush of the knee would be the end of him.

Annabeth seemed to notice this because she looked worriedly up at him. Funny how she guessed what was going on in his head a few seconds ago, but not now. Her inner doctor was coming out of her. And it was so hot.

Her hand reached up— _Oh Lord._

Her soft fingers. The warm palm of her hand.

Came up to his brow.

"Do you feel sick?"

He shook his head, moving her hand gently away from his face, "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go back home."

"I'll come with you." She said, starting up.

He caught her arm, "No, it's fine. You stay and have fun."

He needed to calm himself down before allowing himself to be alone in the same place with his girlfriend.

Annabeth pursed her lips, making his eyes go there, "You sure? You're drunk though and exhausted."

He _was_ exhausted and a bit drunk.

Way too tired to think clearly.

She took his arm, "Come on, let me drive you at least."

What did he do to deserve such a great girlfriend?

"Okay." He managed to say, getting up from the couch.

"Hey, Thals, I'm just going to drop Percy off at his place, then I'll be back."

"Yeah, yeah." Thalia said with a wave of her hand, too engrossed in the movie.

They said their goodbyes, then Percy followed Annabeth out the apartment door.

~o00o~

Annabeth glanced over at him a few times while driving and each time, he was staring right back with those intense deep green eyes of his.

God, why did he have to look at her like that.

That stare should be made illegal.

She got to his place and killed the engine. Percy looked about ready to pounce on her. His eyes were trained on her lips, then they dropped.

 _Okaaayy…_

She got out of the car door, then walked over to the passenger side and helped him to the door of the aparment.

He wasn't totally drunk, just a bit buzzed—so he didn't completely lean on her.

Percy punched in his passcode and she followed him inside. She took off her jacket and then tossed it over the couch arm then grabbed a hold of his hand, ushering him up the stairs to where his bedroom was.

"Wow, it seems like forever since I've been here." She said, moving through his room to his closet for those plaid pants he wore to sleep sometimes.

Percy was already on her. He kept distracting her with his lips pressed against her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist—trying to get her more closely against him.

 _God, he was so horny._

She pushed him gently away, "Percy, wait. Where are your pajama pants?"

"I don't want to wear anything to bed." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body. His lips kept softly teasing her neck and shoulder.

 _Good Lord._

"Fine. Let's just get you to bed." She brushed him away from her neck then turned to him, taking a hold of his tie to untie it, "You look tired. You work too much."

"I could say the same about you." He said, watching her fingers go to work, slipping through the neck tie and sliding it out from his collar.

She smiled, taking a hold of his shirt, her fingers deftly unbuttoned the first, then the second

—until his shirt was completely unbuttoned and she could see his bare chest and defined abdomen showing through.

 _What had she been doing? Oh right, getting him to bed._

He leaned forward, toward her. But she raised a hand to his stomach, initially to stop him but instantly loving the feel and hum that sang from her hand meeting his warm skin.

Percy took her in his arms then took a step back to sit on the edge of the bed.

His fingers rubbed silent, sensual circles beneath the hem of her shirt—just above the waistline of her jeans.

"God, Percy."

Forget going to sleep. There were other things she wanted to do right now and sleep was definitely not one of them.

~o00o~

And that was all it took. Hearing her say his name like that.

Why make her voice so unbelievably sexy.

Percy shucked off his unbuttoned shirt, tossing it to the floor, then he reached for the belt hooks of her jeans, slipping his fingers through them to pull her hips closer to him.

She let out a gasp.

And his thoughts and mind were clouded with everything Annabeth.

He wanted everything to be surrounded by her scent.

His fingers flicked the button of her jeans.

Then the zipper came down slowly—he was torturing himself. He just wanted to rip everything off and plunge inside of her right away.

But he refrained, seeing those hooded gray eyes that were watching him—the sensual expression of her face which made the wait all worth it.

His hands slipped under her jeans, coming around to her rear, slowly sliding them off her.

Her pants were left on the floor. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her, not waiting for him to ease it off of her slowly like he did her pants. He smirked, apparently the wait was torturing her too.

She then pushed him down and he allowed her to crawl on top of him, kissing her way up his abdomen and chest—up to his throat and neck.

It was the hottest thing in the whole world.

Her right hand came to the buckle of his belt and swiftly slid the belt out from the hooks of his pants. She then worked on the button, then the zipper.

His breathing was getting rough and heavy.

His heart felt like it was going at a million miles per hour.

He had worked for twelve hours straight today, but he was anything but tired.

Percy flipped them over before she could dip her damn amazing fingers into his pants. He then kissed her—deeply and with more passion than what they shared in the office. He ate up all the moans and mewls escaping her mouth then pressed against her more firmly. He groaned at the sensation like none other taking a hold of him.

It felt this good and there was still layers of clothing between them.

He would have to rectify that.

His mouth came to that spot behind her ear, then down her neck to the tops of her breasts. His hands were roaming up her stomach. One settled on her waist as he raised the other under her back to the hook in her bra.

That was off in a blur.

He then kicked off his pants, making them slide off the bed—but not before fishing out the condom from his wallet and setting it beside them on the covers. He kissed her even more, pressing flush against her until her hands locked around his neck, to the sides of his face. This wait was killing him.

And it seemed like it was killing her too, because her right hand crept down under the waistline of his boxers.

 _Holy shit._

She really wanted to torture him, didn't she. A groan ran through him as he felt her touch him with her damn soft fingers. Her fingers slid something on him. A condom _When did she?_

God, that was hot.

He buried his face against her neck.

"I can't wait any longer."

"Than don't."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder.

"Thank God."

He kicked off his boxers then pulled her panties down off her before sliding into her fully. He'd forgotten how it felt to be enveloped by Annabeth. All of her. She felt _SO_ f-king. Damn. Good.

He never wanted her to leave again.

Never.

He whispered her name, his heavy breathing fanning against her neck as he plowed into her over and over.

He had wanted to go slowly, but all of that waiting crap was flushed out of his mind once he was inside her.

Her moans could be heard right next to his ear. Her lips were close to his shoulder. And the sweet breathes fanning against his skin were making him lose it all the more faster.

"Don't stop." She breathed, another moan escaping her mouth.

He groaned at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Jesus, Annabeth." he said in a husky low voice against her neck.

This wasn't going to take him very long and he knew she knew it too, since her hands were sliding up his stomach, wrapping up around his back—pulling him closer.

He wanted her hands everywhere. The build was growing and growing at the base of his stomach. Annabeth's body tensed up underneath him, before she came first—her teeth lightly bit his shoulder to keep from screaming loudly and it sent him over the edge.

When he reached that beautiful high of ecstasy, it was probably the highest of highs he had ever gone to with someone.

Percy almost collapsed on top of her, but he kept his arms strong around her. He let himself fall to her side, completely exhausted but filled with the post sex bliss of the evening.

He turned on his side, once he calmed down a bit, and circled his right arm around her waist. Her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping, but he knew she was just letting herself calm down from the ecstasy that he brought her a few moments before. He loved that he had done that to her.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked over at him, a smile on her lovely face.

"That was the best two-month-reunion sex I've ever had."

He laughed at that, "That was the best _sex_ I've ever had."

She smiled slyly, "You want to try and beat it with a second round?"

He laughed again, how easily she could make him laugh.

"I'd love to, but." He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face, then brought the covers of the bed over them, "You look tired, Annabeth. Very. tired."

"I could say the same about you."

He smiled, then pressed her more closely to him. Then placed a kiss against the top of her head.

"Don't leave for Thalia's again. Stay here with me."

"I won't argue with that." She said, smiling before giving him a kiss.

She snuggled her face against his chest, before slowly falling asleep.

And he held her against him like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Because she was.

 **A/N:**

 **And that's why this is rated M. LOL.  
PERCABETH FTW!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a few days or so.** **Hopefully the percabeth in this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
** **I'll see you guys later.**

 **BYE!**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 7

 _New York City_

His fingers curled through her hair, twirling it within his hands gently. He _absolutely_ loved doing this. And he absolutely loved how relaxed she got when he played with her hair and kissed her neck.

He used to do this all the time after she spent the night.

And it was an old habit coming back—his fingers brushed away her hair from her sleeping face.

Percy smiled, kissing her down the neck and to the base of her throat, then moving further down to the top slopes of her chest.

She inhaled one deep breath, then let it out—her eyes fluttering open. She glanced beside her then realized Percy wasn't next to her—he was on top of her.

He smiled when she found him with her eyes.

Annabeth sat up on her elbows, her eyes half-lidded still. It was a sleepy face, but sexy nonetheless. SO f-king sexy.

It made him want to do her again after his rejuvenating sleep. He hadn't slept that well in a while. And he probably had her to thank for that.

His fingers pulled the covers away from her bare torso even more, stopping right above her waist. Then he pressed kisses up the line of her flat stomach.

She softly laughed, pulling him back up when he was about to pull away the covers completely, "Stop, asshole. I'm cold." she covered herself again, except she covered her head as well.

He smirked, then dipped his head down to where her ear was, "Wake up." he whispered through the covers.

He heard her groan, then suppressed a smile as he slipped under the covers with her, spooning her naked body with his. Her groan turned into a soft sleepy moan.

He had put on some new boxers a while before, but now he wondered why he had done that.

Percy slyly smirked as he whispered in her ear again, "I'll wake you up with morning sex."

Annabeth slowly turned to face him, then grabbed his face in both of her hands, "Why are you torturing me?"

He chuckled as she pulled away the covers and made her way to his bathroom.

He watched her naked goddess self as she came out of the bathroom again and went about the room, slipping on some panties. She skipped putting on a bra—instead pulling on the shirt he had worn yesterday.

She buttoned only the two middle buttons then came to the bed again and slipped under the covers. Annabeth immediately snuggled up to him, her arm wrapping around his mid section.

He smiled, going back to his routine of playing with her hair.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Mhmm." She muttered, "You?"

"The best."

She smiled at that, then buried her face in his chest. He let out a rested sigh.

"I thought we were going to have morning sex. As amazing as my shirt is on you, I want it off." He flicked loose one of the middle buttons of her shirt, but she stopped him before he could unbutton the last one.

She looked up at him then flipped herself over to get on top of him—a dreamy smile came on her lips.

"Too bad. I'm too hungry right now."

Percy's brows went up, a smile playing lightly on his lips, "What?"

"I need something to eat." Her mouth pressed wet hot kisses against his neck. Then her teeth came around to bite him lightly, he let out an irresistible groan. Her lips ran down the middle of his chest. He let out another groan.

Percy felt her smile as she dipped even lower. Her fingers gliding over the ridges of his abdomen, down, down lower—until she came to the hem of his boxers.

He blushed.

 _Oh, that kind of hungry._ _God, Kill him now._

Her fingers dipped and slid the boxers down just enough. She then put an end to him.

~o00o~

"Do you have waffles? I'm kind of craving them right now."

He looked up at her eyes, then broke into a short laugh, "Yeah, I think I might have some."

She slid off him and let him get a hold of himself. He pulled on his plaid pajama bottoms before going over to her. He smiled, leaning down to lift her into his arms.

She gasped as he carried her all the way down to the kitchen.

"I feel like I owe you something now."

He had a twinkle in his eye.

"Why don't you make me some waffles and then we'll call it even." She smiled, patting his cheek.

He set her on the bar counter, then kissed her. Percy then walked over to the freezer and took out some waffles. He then put them in the toaster.

Percy then made coffee.

The blonde sitting on the bar counter simply watched him work with her deep gray eyes.

He came up to her soon enough and placed a second kiss against her lips.

"You eat me—I eat you." He said, pulling away.

Her eyes widened, as he leaned further towards her—he leaned so far she was almost lying down on the bar counter. But that's what he wanted her to do. She lay back, propped on her hand and elbow, as his fingers came down to that one button holding her shirt together.

He deftly undid it immediately and pushed the shirt gently away—revealing a glimpse of her bare torso.

His eyes roved down her, bathing in her goddess of a body. She watched him, blushing only slightly when he dipped down again to kiss her neck. His hand ran up the length of her stomach and waist and soon further up to her breasts.

Her breathing became heavy and fast.

Percy's lips then dipped further down.

She gasped as he let out a breath right on the spot below her naval. The toaster dinged, saying the waffles were done, but neither of them even looked up. Percy proceeded his journey down hill.

The panties slid off her and his mouth met the spot where her panties had been.

 _Holy hell._

She threw her head back as he sucked and kissed and tongued everywhere his mouth could reach.

"Mmm, Percy."

Soon he lifted himself up and his fingers replaced his mouth. She moaned loudly. He then pressed his torso against hers, kissing the side of her neck as his fingers did their work on her.

Her shirt slid slowly down her arms.

His name was on her tongue. He absolutely loved it. He worked her harder and he soon got the outcome he wanted as she screamed out his name and God's name and Jesus' name before she came to that ultimate high, her body trembling underneath his.

Percy kissed her on the neck, sliding her panties on her again. Her chest was heaving and he could hear her heart beat as it started to settle again to her normal pulse.

~o00o~

After waffles, they both got fully dressed. Today was a Saturday. And Thalia had a party planned for today.

Percy looked away from the TV when he saw Annabeth come down the stairs, using her phone.

He didn't bother to scoot over as she came over and let her legs rest on his lap like she always did.

Percy massaged her feet as she talked on her phone with Reyna.

"No, don't wear that. Wear the other one…yeah, that one. Mhmm…"

He smiled, veering his attention back to the TV. MadMen was on and as much as he loved to listen to Annabeth's voice—he would much rather watch MadMen then have to listen to her help pick out Reyna's outfit for the party.

"Yea, Percy's fine. I got him safely home….No, I stayed at his place.—Yeah, I'm still at his place, Reyna."

Percy looked over at her then. He then saw her blush at something Reyna said.

"What?" She said incredulously, sliding her feet from his lap. Her brows rose up, then shook her head, "Okay, see you later. Yeah, bye."

Annabeth then hung up and put her phone down on the coffee table.

Percy wasn't watching the TV anymore, he was looking at her.

"What did Reyna say?"

"Oh, just clothes and stuff about the party." she said casually, but Percy knew better— he let it go though since she was now climbing onto his lap.

He smiled, bringing his arm around her to her rear and then under her thigh.

He kissed her, then kissed her again while MadMen played in the background.

"You want to go upstairs?" He asked her against her soft lips.

A smile came on her face, "Sure."

He laughed, carrying her up by her thighs, letting her wrap her jean clad legs around his waist as he kissed her while carrying her to the bedroom.

~o00o~

"I'm curious, tell me."

Reyna looked at him, "What?"

"Tell me what you told Annabeth on the phone that made her so flustered."

"Ugh, _why_ do you want to know?"

"Cuz, I'm her boyfriend. I want to know." He crossed his arms.

"It was a joke. It's really not a big deal. Besides, I only do favors for girls, Percy." She said with a casual shrug.

He let out a sigh then looked over to where Annabeth was dancing in the huge spacious living room that Thalia had cleared out for the party,

"Please?"

"Geez, Fine.  
I said, — _jokingly,_ that once she got tired of you, I'd always be available to her. Well, I guess there is some truth to that."

His eyes widened, "You—."

She turned to him, "Yeah, I love her too." Her dark brown eyes pierced his, then she looked over to where Annabeth was, "I can tell she loves you a lot. It'll be way easy for you to break her heart though."

He suddenly felt uneasy at this.

"What do you mean by that?"

Reyna looked over at him, "She gave you her all. Ever since the accident she's lost a lot but she's given you that one last piece of her heart that makes her so vulnerable. But that just shows to how much Annabeth trusts you. So, do a girl a favor, since I did you one. Promise me something."

Percy looked over at the athletic slender brunetter, "What promise?" He asked, even though he knew what she was going to say.

"Promise you'll never hurt her."

"That'll never happen."

Reyna looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I hope so, Percy."

"What are you guys talking about here? It looks serious." Annabeth said, walking towards them. Her tank was short enough to show her midriff, but she wore midhigh waisted shorts to make up for the shortness. It was so amazing on her, he wanted to take her right there.

"It's nothing, Annabeth." Reyna said with a smile, "I'm going to check on Thalia."

And then she was off.

Annabeth went over to Percy and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You going to tell me what you two were talking about or do I need to take it out of you myself?"

He smiled then laughed, "I was just asking what she told you to make you so flustered earlier when you were talking to her on the phone." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's obvious we want to know every single thing about each other."

She reached up to his cheek, "You know it's humanely impossible for me to get tired of you, right, Percy?"

He laughed again, then nodded, "Ditto. I'll never get tired of you either. I'll always love you. And I'll never hurt you. Never."

He said it mostly to reassure himself as much as her.

Her lips spread into a grin, "Well, that's good to know."

He kissed her, his tongue immediately separating her lips to get access to her mouth. She tasted like orange juice, mint and tequila mixed together. It oddly worked for him.

Especially when he was tasting it in Annabeth's mouth.

She pulled away, "I'm going to ask you a serious question."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go play flip cup?" She nodded toward the very loud table counter where Thalia and the others were.

He smiled, "Absolutely."


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 8

It was her last day in New York. How better to spend her last day with her long distance boyfriend than at a brunch in the Hamptons.

Annabeth stood by Percy's side mostly, making conversation with rich heiresses and huge business owners. It was pretty damn extravagant. Having been used to the middle class life back in SF, this was like going back to a past life for Annabeth—where trust funds and rich daddies were everywhere.

She knew this life. She knew how to fit in.

But she hated it—for obvious reasons she never thought about too often.

Percy kept his hand against the small of her back, whispering in her ear once in a while of how beautiful she looked and how much he wanted to leave already and how amazing the cream puffs were.

Her boyfriend was a relatively important figure in the Atlas Company and he had a good rep. People looked up to him and that made Annabeth happy and oddly proud.

Thalia, Piper and Jason were there too, being of noble bloodlines as well. They all seemed to fit in way too well.

It was all a facade for Annabeth though. Being here made her miss the middle class life she was starting in SF. Everything was so new and the streets were full of ambition and inspiration. She loved it there.

Here, everything was already given to these people. They never needed to be ambitious or work for anything in their life. It was boring even if they _did_ have private jets and huge inheritances at their disposal.

This world though, Percy was a part of it now and she should respect everything that he is and has become. He was moving up the ranks fast and she couldn't be any happier for him.

It did make her a bit uneasy though seeing him in his habitat with all the banquets and illustrious decorations and fancy catering.

"Annabeth, this is Matthew Yew. He's the head CEO of Praetor international. The hospital chains you work for."

She had to admit- it was a great chance to network though.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

She talked to the young handsome CEO for a while. They talked about the business and such. He was her boss—in a way.

Once he excused himself to the bathroom, Annabeth got herself another drink. She saw that Percy was busy talking to some other people so she made her way to the balcony over by the side door.

It was becoming evening time and Annabeth could see everything from the ocean and beyond. This manor she was in was set next to the beach. It was a really nice house. Maybe even bigger than her childhood home.

Annabeth heard Percy come up behind her.

"Hey," He slipped his hands around her waist, placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"Hey."

They stood for a while in silence, enjoying the ocean breeze.

"Percy." she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You know in all those sappy romance movies where the girl meets the rich guy at some extravagant party like this. The girl is only tagging along with a friend but she never really goes to these sorts of functions ever. And the guy is the heir to this huge conglomerate business."

He chuckled amusedly, "Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"What if we never met until now at this brunch? You'd catch my eye and I would catch yours. We'd ask around about each other and then when I've resigned to this balcony, you would follow me. And I would think you're a rich spoiled brat, but your deep green eyes make up for it. That sort of thing."

He laughed, "That's some story. But you're missing one thing." he said in that sultry smooth voice of his.

She turned to him, "What?"

"I would probably kiss you at this balcony right after I introduced myself, then I would court you, because you're not like any other girl I've ever met. And then, I would date you but things get complicated because our worlds are so different."

She smiled, "You're a good storyteller."

He placed a finger on her lips, placing a kiss on her mouth,"My parents wouldn't approve of you, but I still would want to be with you desperately. So, I take my private jet and take you with me all the way to Europe, or Hawaii, wherever you want."

She let out a laugh, then became silent, "...Uncle would probably still be my father right now if I never met you."

Percy's expression went serious, "Well then, you don't know how glad I am that I met you when I did." He brought his hands up to hold her face, then smiled, "I just thought of another way we could have met."

Annabeth looked at him in pure amusement as she took a sip of her glass, "How?"

"So, me and you. We're basically demigods like in Greek mythology and I meet you at this like camp, right. And we battle monsters, go on missions and I'm super cool and hot like Hercules or something and you're like this badass chick who really knows how to fight. And we save the world together— more than once. And, of course, I fall in love with you. Cuz, what's a story without the romance."

She narrowed her eyes at him, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, "You're so weird." She said, shaking her head.

He grinned kissing the top of her head, "I know and you love it."

She threw her arms about his neck, "Yeah, I do."

He leaned in so that his face was an inch from hers, then paused, "You've got to admit, it's a pretty good story—"

"It is, but" She took a hold of his tie, pulling him forward, "you can tell me more about it after you kiss me."

"So you _do_ think it's a good story." He smiled.

"Percy?" She said giving him a frustrated glare.

He laughed then dipped down, catching her lips with his.

Then pulled away again, "You know this is our first balcony kiss, Annabeth." He said, giddy excitement laced in his voice.

She knew he was teasing her. Annabeth grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "I'm going to murder you."

"See? You're exactly like the badass demigod chick from my story."

She laughed out loud, making him laugh along with her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and sweet.

~o00o~

Percy got off her, landing on his back—chest heaving. They had had a lot of sex this past weekend. And he probably just had his last sex before she came back to New York to visit him again. God, he _so_ didn't want her to leave.

He moved over her again once he caught his breath and locked her arms above her head with one hand, "It better not be another two months again, Annabeth. I'll pay a jet to go fetch you if I have to"

Annabeth smiled, then touched his cheek with her hand, "Don't worry, Percy. I'll visit really soon."

Percy kissed her once then again, "God, I'm going to miss you."


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 9

 _six months later..._

 _San Francisco_

Percy walked through the airplane exit gates. One hand in his pocket, the other around his backpack.

It had been two weeks— a much improved wait time than before. But man, he had wanted to see her so badly, he was ready to quit his job and just move over there with her already.

He walked out, already looking out for anything blonde.

"Percy!", the voice was music to his ears and brought an immediate grin to his face.

He turned and smiled wider and more genuine than he had in days as she rushed over, dropped her purse to the floor in front of him and basically tackled him, jumping onto his waist. He caught her easily, laughing as he brought his lips crashing against hers with the smile still wide on his lips.

He felt her sigh against him. He tasted her mouth—mint and lemony sweet. Percy suppressed a groan, being as they were in public. My God, she felt and tasted so amazing.

Annabeth finally pulled away, holding her hands against his jaw and neck, "Miss me?" she said with that dazzling smile.

"Don't even get me started."

She laughed softly, pressing another kiss on his lips before he reluctantly set her down. He picked up her purse for her and slipped it over the same shoulder as his backpack as she hooked her arm in his.

"You want to go catch something to eat first? You must be hungry."

"Sure." he said, looking down at her.

"Oh my God, there's this great sandwich spot I've been dying to go to…." She kept on talking, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was only watching her—smiling like an idiot on drugs.

She glanced up at him, a smirk on her lips, "Are you even listening to me?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

Annabeth laughed, "Asswipe." She said teasingly, as he then kissed her on the forehead.

"That sounds so sexy coming out of your mouth. Say it again."

"Asswipe." She said more seductively, making him laugh.

They reached her car and she turned to him, gray eyes sparkling, "Actually, I change my mind. Let's just go straight to my place."

"Sounds perfect." He said with a sly grin.

~o00o~

Annabeth picked his shirt up and slid it over herself, then made her way to the kitchen where she left her purse, "You okay with Chinese?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with anything." He said from the couch.

God, they were like animals. They hadn't even bothered to go to her bedroom.

She smiled, fishing out her phone from her bag to call for takeout.

Annabeth ordered then went over to the couch again, slipping down onto his lap. He let out a relaxed breath as he enveloped her in his arms, pressing her closer to his bare chest.

"Have I told you I missed you?"

She pressed her lips together and smiled, "Yes, you have. plenty of times."

"Well, I did. So freaking much." He kissed her neck, tasting her soft, sweet skin in his mouth.

"God, you have no idea." she said.

He lifted his head, "You want to do it again?"

"Percy, we have to leave for Athena's in ten minutes."

He smirked at her, "We can do it."

Seeing the resignation in her eyes, he flipped her down to the couch, lifting her shirt up her stomach and placing kisses wherever he could.

~o00o~

"So, Percy, how's work?"

"It's been going great. I've actually been promoted. Never expected that to happen."

"That's amazing!" Athena said with a smile.

"What did you say you did again?" Brad asked.

"I work in the research unit, mainly oceanography. It'a a project in creating safer aquaduct structures near the seashore and tides. But, Atlas ranges in projects all over the place." He said as if it was straight out of a textbook.

"Ah, I see. That's very interesting."

"Thank you very much." Percy said with a stellar smile.

Annabeth felt bad and uneasy. She never really knew exactly what Percy did. They never really talked about it. She couldn't even really remember the last time they had _had_ a conversation that didn't consist completely of flirting and sexual jokes.

She picked at the broccoli on her plate with her fork—her thoughts elsewhere.

Percy's hand came to her thigh, bringing her back to reality.

Bobby and Matthew still looked warily at Percy. Annabeth smiled. They got the idea in their heads that they had to be the ones to decide which guy was the best for their beloved sister and were now analyzing Percy.

Annabeth thought it was adorable. Percy thought it was amusing.

"So, what are you guys planning to do now that Annabeth's been offered that job to London? What was the hospital called Annabeth? I only remember that it had 'Royal' in it." Athena said.

Annabeth froze. _Shit._ She hadn't told Percy about that job offer yet. It had been a year and her residency was starting up soon. But the hospital had wanted to transfer her to the Royal Berkshire Insitution, the best in all the UK they had said to her and the greatest opportunity available which she should take advantage of right away.

"London?" Percy said.

"Percy, can I talk to you outside."

He nodded, but didn't look at her as he stepped outside, to the porch in the backyard.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ He was upset.

Annabeth excused herself, exchanging looks with Athena before following after him.

"Percy, I was going to tell you later today." she said, closing the back door behind her.

He stood with his back to her. She reached over and touched his shoulder, making him turn to her. His eyes looked down at her feet.

"The hospital has offered to transfer me over there. They say it's a great opportunity for me to start my residency."

He still stayed silent.

She let out a breath and took a hold of his chin, turning his head up. His eyes finally met hers. They were so full of conflict and ache—she could feel it all.

"London?" he said again, "Annabeth, you've got to be kidding me. You can't be going that far."

"I know. It's - far. Really far. But we can make it work. We've been making it work so far."

Percy gave her a long look, then pursed his lips, "No, Annabeth, we've been barely keeping this alive. Our relationship is turning up empty. I know you feel it too."

She did. He was right.

Whenever they visited each other they were too busy having sex—making the most out of their short time together to ever do anything much else. Her thoughts went back to how she didn't even remember when they last had a real long deep conversation together.

And their time together was too short to do any good.

"We just end up having sex because we don't want to face the fact that it's _not working,_ Annabeth. I've been trying to deal with it, but—But, now you're going to another country?!" His voice was getting louder.

This time she looked to her feet, "You're calling this off."

"I— I'm not." He let out a sigh, "No, I can't." He turned, bringing his arms up to hold the back of his head.

He calmed himself down then faced her again, taking her face in his hands, "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No." she said, sadly.

"I don't want you to not take the job. It'll be good for you. But,..I also know— I don't want to break us apart. We've been through too much to be broken apart again."

She gave him a small smile, "Even if I'm all the way across the ocean?"

"Hey," He kissed her on the lips, "I believe in us. We can pull through this. It's you and me."

Her smile became wider, as she buried her face in his chest, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same thing."

~o00o~

Percy didn't know what he was going to do. He had barely hung on, seeing her every few weeks or so. Now, she was leaving for longer.

How was he going to stand this?

He had a bad feeling.

But how could he just break it off with her? She was Annabeth. The bestest thing that had ever happened to him. There was no way in hell he was going to let them separate so easily.

And once things with both their work lives settled, he would do the thing he had been waiting to do forever.

That's it. That was the plan. Things would be okay.

After all, they pulled through the worst crap in the past— being oceans apart was just another thing they would have to face.

He knew he would do anything for her.

Because, he f-king loved her.

More than anything else in the world.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 10

"When do you leave?"

"In a week." Her gray beautiful eyes looked up at him. He saw the sadness in them.

They were going to be apart for a while.

God help him again.

"Don't go falling for some hot Brit guy on me?" He said, with a teasing grin.

She broke into that smile he loved, then hugged him closer, "I love you, Percy." She said looking up at him with eyes sincere.

He let out a breath, "I love you too." He kissed her one last time, trying to make it last. His lips pressed softly against hers, memorizing every single effing detail about her.

Then finally he pulled away, "I'll see you soon, babe."

She gave him a sad, forced smile, "Yeah." She took a deep breath, "I'll see you soon, _babe._ "

He laughed softly at that, then raised his brow, "What? No more Seaweed balls?" He leaned closer to her, "If you call me 'babe' from now on, it might be easier for me."

She laughed a true, good laugh, "Sure thing— _babe._ "

Percy smiled, then pulled away, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He then started away from her, but he felt her catch his arm again. She pulled him to her and kissed him again, bringing her arms around his neck. He immediately kissed her back.

Annabeth pulled away finally, "Bye." she said, biting her lower lip.

"Bye" he gave her one last smile before leaving through the gate.

She stood there, watching him go. Something felt too final about this.

She hated it.

~o00o~

 _New York City_

Percy sat at the bar. He swirled his drink around. Nico was sitting beside him, venting on and on about the fight he and Thalia just had.

"Anyway, what's up with you? How're you doing—I mean, it's been two weeks since Annabeth ditched you for the English."

Percy looked weirdly at his friend. He had a strange way of wording things.

"I'm doing good. I've been working a lot. It keeps my mind off her, you know."

"Mmm. Yeah, I wish Thalia would get a job across country. Maybe then, when she comes back, she would miss me so much, she doesn't want to argue with me anymore or worry about how I dress all the freaking time."

"Trust me. You don't want that." Percy said, sipping his drink.

Nico looked at him, concerned, "Look man, you're dating Annabeth Chase. You're going to be fine."

Percy smiled at that, "I know. It's just, really hard."

"Hey, back in college, you would have run the other way if a long distance relationship was involved. The fact that you're putting up with it now just shows how much she's meant to be with you, Percy. I'm proud of you man, from one ex-player to another."

Percy laughed, "Thanks"

Nico then looked at his phone, "Oh, God. Thalia's calling me. I'm going to, you know."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Nico clasped Percy on the back then left.

Percy stayed there a bit longer to finish his drink.

He was just about to leave when he heard a voice call his name behind him.

"Percy?"

He turned.

It was Katie. Since his promotion, he had been transferred to another building, so he never really got to see his old employees.

"Katie, It's good to see you again."

She smiled, "May I?"

"Yeah, please. I'll buy you a drink."

Katie smiled again, "Thank you."

Percy smiled, "You don't have to be so formal with me, Katie. I'm not your boss anymore."

"Well, you're technically my boss' boss now."

"Right." He smiled then drank another sip of his glass, "How's work? Bearable?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty good. Though everyone misses having someone to gossip about these days."

He laughed softly at that, "Well, sorry I've made things dull there."

Katie pursed her lips, then grinned, "It's _completely_ okay. I like the quiet. Though Will is missing you like crazy."

Percy laughed again, "Tell him I'll call—or not."

She laughed at that. Katie then pursed her lips, "So, since I don't have to be so formal with you anymore. How's Annabeth? You know. I can't leave the office completely silent."

He gave her a small smile, "Uh, she's all the way in England, saving lives. I miss her like crazy."

"Wow, I never thought of you as the long distance type."

"I don't think I am either. I actually pretty much hate it. But— I'm doing it for her."

"That's pretty amazing of you. She's lucky to have you."

"Thanks." He said with a smile, "Hey, look. You've proved to be a great drinking partner, Katie. Let's do this again sometime." Percy then looked at his watch, "I should go though. I have a meeting at seven tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd love that. See you later, Percy."

"Bye." he said with one last smile.

Then he left the bar.

~o00o~

Katie was overjoyed to put it simply. How great was it that she got to drink and talk with Percy Jackson?

He had said they should do this again sometime.

She was definitely going to take him up on that suggestion.

Katie didn't get the blonde who was Percy's girlfriend at all. How could Annabeth bear to put Percy in so much misery while she did what she wanted? That just wasn't what made a good relationship.

Of course she didn't know how deep their story went but still. If it had been her, she would have stayed right by Percy to the end.

No matter what.

Because that was what a good girlfriend should do.

She would have been a better girlfriend. She would never imagine ever leaving Percy for another country. How selfish was this girl, anyway.

Katie drank more of her drink.

One day. One day maybe, there would be a chance that Percy might break up with Annabeth in the near future. And when that happened, she would be right there to be the shoulder he cried on.

Because she knew now, she was definitely the better choice for him.

~o00o~

Thalia watched as Piper ordered pizza on the couch.

They were having a movie night, just the two of them without any boys.

Piper hung up the phone then turned to the sappy romance movie they had put in.

"How's sex been with my brother?"

Piper choked on the beer she was drinking, "Thalia! That's the first thing you ask me, seriously?"

Thalia shrugged with a smile, "Yeah, basically."

The copper skinned beauty looked at her friend, "It's great, alright?"

Thalia scooted closer, "Tell me details. Has he taken you from behind yet?"

Piper blushed making Thalia laugh. She just loved when sex made her friends uncomfortable.

The stuttered silence from Piper proved her right.

"Alright, Jason! My bro's finally a man." Thalia said with a wide grin.

Piper groaned, then set her beer down on the table next to her.

" _You_ are so weird."

They watched the movie for while until they got to the point where things got boring for a bit.

"I wish Annabeth were here." Thalia said with a sigh, setting her feet on the coffee table in front of her, "I miss her so much."

"Yeah, me too. I wonder how Percy's doing. Probably terrible, huh."

"Definitely. Whenever I ask him about it, he's too much of a pussy to say much about it. Goodness, what they have is just crazy. I mean imagine Jason being all the way in Africa or something."

Piper shuddered, "How do they do it?"

"I don't know. I hope they're okay though. I would hate that they would break up over something like long distance. They're so perfect for each other."

"So true. I've even named them Percabeth and everything."

"Percabeth. Hmm. Has a nice ring to it. I like it, Pipes."

"Yeah, I know."

Thalia chugged down the rest of her beer, then crushed it and threw it in the trash can, "Hey, Pipes. Ever since Reyna told us she and Annabeth hooked up, I've been thinking we should do it too—you know, to balance out the secrets."

Piper's face looked terrified by her blunt suggestion"… Okaaay, you're definitely drunk. Thalia, we _both_ have boyfriends."

"So, you're saying you would be fine with it if we weren't in relationships?" Thalia said with a smirk, "You naughty little girl."

Piper looked at her weirdly, "Seriously? You suggested it in the first place."

"Goodness, I was joking. Though, you have to admit, it would be pretty fun."

Piper scooted to the edge of the couch, veering further away from her horny best friend.

Thalia snickered, then turned back to the TV, "Come on, don't tell me you haven't fantasized about hooking up with me before, Pipes."

Piper buried her head in her arms, "Oh, God. I'm guessing you've imagined doing it with everyone you meet?"

Thalia grinned proudly, "Yup."

Piper shook her head at her best friend. Geez, Thalia could be so wild sometimes.

Note to self: Don't be alone with drunk best friend, especially if that friend is Thalia past midnight.

~o00o~

Jason pulled off Piper's shirt as they stood in the bathroom of his apartment.

She was talking. Why was she talking so much when they were about to do it.

He usually loved having her talk so much to him, but right now it was getting on his nerves. He wanted to do it with her right this second.

"Seriously, Jason, we have to do something for Percy. He's been Mr. Depressing ever since the day Annabeth left for England."

He pulled away from her neck, "Piper, I've talked with him plenty of times, it's best to just leave him be. He'll figure his way around it—he always has. Plus, it's Percy and Annabeth we're talking about here?"

"Yeah, but still. Shouldn't we do something to cheer him up? He's our friend and he's always working."

Jason stopped necking her completely, and let out a breath, "Why did you have to be born with such a big heart?"

Piper gave her an apologetic smile—she was giving him puppy eyes.

He groaned, "Fine, we'll plan something for him. He deserves it."

Piper hugged him, "Thank you! I'll go tell Thalia."

Jason caught her by the waist, "Oh no, you don't. Part of why I agreed was to get you to stop talking and have hot shower sex with me, so get in."

Piper smirked then kissed him before slipping off all her clothes and pushing him behind the shower curtains.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 11

Katie began going out for drinks a lot more with Percy after that first encounter. It was amazing. He was so great and funny and drop dead gorgeous.

How perfect was he?

So perfect.

And every time guilt would creep inside her for lusting after an already taken guy, she always reminded herself of how much his girlfriend was soon to be gone from his life. Katie figured, they were bound to break up anyway, right? Percy was miserable. Why would he put up with her anymore than he already has?

She would wait, patiently. The day would come.

The day would come when Percy would be hers. Her perfect guy—way out of her league— and yet he always agreed to drink with her.

How great was that?

Today, she was alone at the bar with Will. Her friend was on the hunt for girls and needed a wingman. She was unfortunately forced to play— wingman.

"Alright, since you're knew to this. I'll teach you the ropes. So, basically, you just go there to any hot girl in this bar and you tell her how great a guy I am and lead her to me. Simple, right?"

Katie gave him a flat stare, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I never kid when it comes to women. I man up."

"Right. Fine." Katie went over to some random girl, not caring how she looked.

"Hey, that guy over there wants to hook up with you? You can say no if you want, but I'm apparently his wingman for the night, so I have to ask."

The brunette, who on second glance was pretty cute, looked weirdly at her, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend. But, thanks for the offer."

"So sorry."

Katie went back to where Will was sitting with that eager face of his, "Well, why are you coming empty handed?"

"She's taken already. I tried. Now can we be done here now? I'm tired—you know how much paperwork I had to file today."

Will let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine." He threw his arm around her, "Let's drink our asses off tonight, my dear." He laughed out loud then chugged his beer.

Katie watched him with a smirk, then chugged down her own drink.

They were wasted in seconds...

~o00o~

Katie remembered throwing up in the cab.

She remembered being practically carried to someone's apartment.

She remembered kissing the guy who helped her inside.

And she remembered being pulled into the bedroom, stripping her clothes off one by one.

She remembered having fun.

She was with Percy last night-she remembered. It had been Percy who carried her inside his apartment.

Katie opened her eyes—both nervous and excited that it had finally happened, though she didn't remember so clearly.

She was in someone else's bed. Percy's bed. Percy was beside her.

Katie looked to the side.

 _What?_

That wasn't Percy's black hair. This man had blonde hair. Familiar sandy blonde hair.

"Oh, f-k." She said, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep from letting out any noise.

Will murmured a bit and moved a bit, but stayed asleep.

~o00o~

Percy looked over at her.

"Something on your mind? You look a bit out of it today, Katie."

He sipped his drink, waiting for her to reply.

She turned her head to him, eyes wide, "Oh, no, it's nothing. Just work stuff."

It was definitely not work stuff.

He nodded, then turned back to enjoying his drink.

Katie looked longingly at his profile, _If only it had been him._

 _Will hadn't remembered a thing last night? Either that or he was a really good actor, because he seemed his normal self at work today._

Oh, what was she going to do? She hadn't felt good so she had resorted to soda today instead of alcohol—who needed a hangover right now?

Percy noticed her staring and looked at her, "You sure you're fine, Katie? Becasuse you can always go home and rest."

"No, I'm fine. Besides, how can I miss our drinking time together?"

He smiled, "Of course. And that reminds me. My friends are having this get together in a few weeks, I was hoping you were free so that I could take you with me—you know, as friends. It'll be fun."

Katie felt her heart jump in her chest. He was asking her out? No, as friends.

But, that meant. If he was asking her to go with him—… So, it was happening, finally? His relationship was going dry.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for even feeling it, but she felt relieved that it was finally happening. He would be heartbroken and she would be there for him, just like she imagined in her head.

"Sure!" She said with a smile.

"Great." He said, "I'll tell you the details when we come close to the date."

"Awesome."

He gave her a small smile.

~o00o~

Percy regretted it after. Why did he even ask her?

To make himself feel better?

Why?

Why the hell would he let himself do that?

Percy knew why he did it, and he loathed himself for it. It was all to spite his girlfriend for being so far away. Because no matter how okay he let it seem to her, he was upset. He was upset right now.

Why wasn't he her priority? Why was her career put before him?

And yet... a bigger part of himself was guilty for even thinking that. How selfish could he get? Relationships were about sacrifice. He should do his part, right?

Do his part instead of asking other girls to go with them to friendship get togethers. It didn't mean anything, but if Katie did mean something to him, he probably would have asked her to go with him anyway.

That was how upset he felt at the moment, drinking his bourbon.

God, he was an idiot. An idiot who wanted his girlfriend back and the world to leave them alone.

~o00o~

Katie threw up in the toilet, holding the sides of the seat with her hands.

She had thrown up last morning too, but she assumed it was because she was hungover. And now what? Last night all she drank was a soda.

Katie went back to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. She washed the bad taste of puke from her mouth then closed the fridge door. Her eyes went to the calendar, today she had a meeting and— wait...

 _What?_

Katie's index finger raised up to point at the line of boxes that were crossed out in red for each day that had passed.

"No way in hell- I'm late." Katie's eyes widened.

~o00o~

Katie watched Will out of the corner of her eye from her side of the office.

What should she do? Tell him?

She should do that, but something was making her hesitate.

There was the obvious reason, that she wasn't even sure herself if she was pregnant. But if she was knocked up, then— telling the biggest womanizer in the history of womanizers that she was pregnant with his baby made her uneasy.

Will wasn't a father type.

He loved women. He lived for women. He loved one night stands.

And he sucked at keeping a girl let alone a relationship.

A baby was not on that guy's bucket list.

Shit, what did she do?

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be Percy.

Everything was supposed to go according to plan.

"Katie, you have the paperwork from yesterday?" Will's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I do." She ruffled through her desk drawer, then pulled out a stapled papers, "Here."

"Thanks, darling." he said with a wink, before moving his eyes back to his computer.

No, she wouldn't tell him.

At least not yet.

~o00o~

Thalia hung up the phone with Piper after getting the name of the restaurant they were going to then looked over at Nico who was still sleeping in their bed. She rolled her eyes, then nudged him awake.

"Huh— What?"

"We're going to a get together with the whole gang and we're meeting up soon. Get up."

"Ugh, alright, alright. I'm up."

Thalia let out a sigh, then walked over to her vanity table and brushed up on her makeup. A girl needed to look good for the evening, didn't she?

Nico walked up behind her, buttoning up his shirt, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "My girl's beautiful."

"You're just saying that to ease me from last night's fight."

Nico cringed, "Please, Thalia. I sense another one coming, let's not, alright, babe? Come on, we always fight. I'll be good."

Thalia gave him a smile, then a nod, "Fine, I'll go find you're suit."

~o00o~

Percy stepped out with Katie from the car. Thalia gave him one flat glare.

"That better not be the _friend_ he said he was going to bring."

"Oh calm down, Thalia. I trust Percy knows what he's doing." Nico said from beside him. Jason and Piper were there as well.

"Hey, guys." Percy said, reaching them, "This is Katie, my friend."

Thalia held his stare, having a silent conversation with her idiot of a cousin as everyone greeted Katie or whoever her name was. The gal looked nervous, watching Thalia glare at her cousin.

 _What are you thinking?_

 _Chill, she's a friend. You think I would ever cheat on Annabeth?_ His brows quirked up.

 _She better be just that._ She gave him one last glare, then looked away, "Alright, first. We eat, then play." she said with a grin.

She hooked arms with Nico then they all went through the glass doors of the restaurant.

"Reservation for six. Under the name di Angelo." Jason said a the counter.

"Right this way, folks." The waitress said and then led them all to a table with a nice view of the city.

"Wow, this place is great. How'd you guys get such a great reservation?" the girl Katie asked.

"Nico's family owns a huge restaurant chain. He has connections." Percy answered for her.

"Oh, I see. That's awesome."

Nico gave her a polite smile.

Thalia crossed her arms. Well, this sucked. This was supposed to be a relaxing, comfortable get together. But now the mood was all polite and formal because of this new chick Percy brought.

 _Seriously, what was he thinking?_

Thalia looked over at Piper and saw the exact same thinking going on in her head.

Oh whatever, Thalia wasn't going to let their plans for a nice outing for Percy go to waste.

"Oh my God, guys. Remember when Nico got chased by that scary old woman at the mall. A few days ago we met the same old lady and he was chased all the way out the mall—it was hilarious!"

"No way!" Piper laughed as did everyone else, except for Nico who was grumbling next to her. Thalia laughed even louder, then glanced over at Percy.

He seemed relieved that the tension had been cut.

~o00o~

Percy had to hand it to her, she really knew how to unfreeze a situation with one story. That was his cousin for you. He smiled, giving Thalia a thankful look.

She gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

The rest of the night ended with them going clubbing and then afterwards, they went karaoking. There was alcohol at both destinations and they were all drunk off their asses. Laughing they stumbled out of the building. Katie was beside him the whole time. She didn't seem as drunk as the rest of them, so she helped each of them into a cab.

"Katie, you're not that bad. We should hang out sometime." Thalia said with a huge wasted grin before ducking into the cab with Nico.

They waved as the cab went.

Jason turned to him and saluted lazily wtih his hand, "Rest well, Perce. I'm calling my own driver to take me and Piper home so don't worry about us." he said with his arm holding up a sleeping drunk Piper.

Percy smiled then nodded, "Sure thing, sergeant." He said with a too loud laugh. The couple left, leaving him with Katie.

God, he was so, _so_ drunk.

He was leaning on Katie. He felt bad for leaning on Katie.

"I had such a good time. You're friends are so amazing." She said, holding him up.

"Yeah. They're the best."

"Here," She said, getting a better hold of him, "I'll help you get home."

She raised her hand and a cab almost immediately rolled in by the curb. She then helped him inside then took a seat beside him, telling the driver his address.

"You'll need help walking to your apartment, Percy." She said, or something along those lines.

Percy kept on smiling then leaned his whole weight against her, making her yelp.

His eyes then drooped as he let unconsciousness take over.

~o00o~

Katie was out of breath by the time she basically carried him all the way to the apartment. All that pilates was worth it in the end.

She looked down at a half awake Percy, "Do you have a key? Where's your key, Percy?"

"I gave yooou one. You lost it already? Crazy." His words were slurred, "I told you not to lose it, Annabeth."

Katie's breath caught in her throat. He thought she was Annabeth.

She reached over for his back pocket and found his wallet, then she reached into his front pocket to make sure the key wasn't there.

He laughed then pressed himself against the door, "Stop, that tickles."

"Oh God." Having him pressed like this against her felt—so good. She opened his wallet then found the key card. She barely could swipe it before he could lean his face against her neck.

The door flew open and they stumbled inside. He was still pressed against her. Her heart was beating so fast.

Was this really happening?

Her gorgeous ex boss with his fine tousled raven hair and deep aquamarine eyes was hugging her to his chest, making her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

This felt so good.

She wasn't the girl who was on his mind, but Katie couldn't bring herself to think about that all at the moment. Especially when he started to strip his shirt off.

Holy mother—he had a body fit for a god. There wouldn't ever be another chance like this. She reached out and touched his chest. He let out a low groan, "Annabeth,…. I missed you." he said in a husky voice.

Katie was touching a man who was calling out another girl's name.

This was wrong.

This was so wrong.

And yet it was right. It felt so freaking right. And she didn't care about the consequences. Not then. Percy was the type of guy she wanted to have with her child.

His relationship was going to end anyway.

Why not do the inevitable?

Put things back to the way she had planned her life would go.

Yes, Percy would be the guy.

He had to be.

She was a terrible person.

But nothing ever felt more right in this moment when he stepped even closer and kissed her. All her senses and nerves hummed. She was on a totally different high right now.

The forbidden thing they were sharing felt so incredibly desirable.

He kissed her with such passion and emotion that she couldn't help imagining he actually wanted her for herself.

Drunk Percy was impatient. He stripped her shirt off then her pants. The rest came along with it once he had pushed her down on the bed in his bedroom. And so, it happened.

Her whole being was filled with everything Percy by time the night ended.

And she was more than okay with it—for the time being.

 **A/N:  
** **Sorry, I think I'm stretching the limits of this story, but it's a fanfic so hopefully you'll forgive my want to make things go wrong for Percy and Annabeth again.  
Sorry, I just love tension.**

 **It makes everything more interesting my friends.**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 12

Bad mistakes. They were something Percy had never made since he had Annabeth by his side. How screwed up was he without her.

Annabeth. God.

F0ck.

He had f-ked everything up.

Every single thing.

He did.

Bad mistakes. He made one. That night. With another woman. Waking up, he didn't want to even open his eyes, since he knew the girl who was sleeping beside him was not who he had thought she was those twelve hours before when he had been so lost in his stupid drunk stupor.

Stupid f-ked up mistakes. Why did they even happen to people in the first place. He hated them. They ruined him.

Waking up that night. He had felt like he couldn't breathe.

He had felt like the whole sky was pushing down on him.

The guilt had been that heavy. He yelled out to anyone that could hear the pain from the amount of guilt that had been pounding down on his chest— that had been throbbing with excruciating pain.

And that pain now was doubled with Katie in his living room, telling him she was pregnant?

He was the worst scum in the world.

How could he have done this? He never would have thought he would have been capable of doing something like this. Especially to _her._ Katie didn't deserve this either. All this crazy idiocy and stupidity that made up his life.

Emotions not even comprehendable shook him whole. He crouched on the floor next to the couch, his head in his arms and couldn't help the tears that rushed down his face—not caring how he looked.

Nothing but her name fell from his lips.

All the guilt.

The guilt

The stupid deserving guilt.

He hated it.

There was no denying it though. He had done the irredeemable. The absolute low of lows.

How would he ever forgive himself….

He wouldn't...

He couldn't.

How could he do this to _her._

She was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. They had been through thick and thin and he ruined it all with one mistake.

One mista— a hand touched his shoulder. He knew whose hand it belonged to.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." Katie's sad voice said behind him.

He looked up to look her in the eye, "You're not the one who should be sorry, Katie. This is all on me."

"No, Percy. We can get through this. Together, or not."

He got up from his crouched position and stood in front of her, "Hey, no. Don't think that. This is all my fault. I would never leave you to this alone, even if this should never have happened."

Katie gave him a silent nod, "Thank you, Percy. You don't know how much this means to me, truly."

"Katie. If you don't mind. I need some time to— gather myself together."

"Of course." She touched him one last time on the shoulder, then she went over to her purse, picked it up then left his place.

Percy's guilt rushed ten times strong.

He had thought the night after that he could tell Annabeth about the mistake he made drunk and make it right by her. But now that a baby was involved.

It was over.

The words bit into him like knives.

He was going to be a parent with the wrong woman.

Percy bit his lips, sinking down to the cushions of the couch, "How did it end up like this?" he said to himself.

His fist slammed into the glass of a mirror hanging on a wall over and over, splitting his knuckles and making blood seep down his arm. He needed pain that would bring him relief from the inner turmoil now invading his senses.

But nothing helped.

He didn't know if anything could.

~o00o~

Percy had looked so pained. But Katie knew she couldn't have done anything else.

This was going to be good for him too and his dying relationship with Annabeth.

He could move on in raising their baby together with time.

Things were going according to plan.

But, Katie still couldn't get the image of his tears out of her head.

Solace could never know.

It was Percy who was the child's father.

It would always be Percy.

She kept telling herself that.

And she would forever, until she would believe it herself.

Because that's what she would do for the life she had planned.

For her baby.

 _To the future, Katie._

 _You can do this._

~o00o~

Percy sat at the table near the window. His starbucks coffee in hand. He had her order too, placed right next to his out of habit. It wasn't a waste, there was always a homeless person nearby who loved a free cup of really strong coffee.

But right now, he just liked having her order too whenever he ordered his.

Percy let out a tired breath and looked out of the window. It was pretty early in the morning. The sun was just about to rise. And he had a lot on his mind.

His pocket was buzzing. His fingers fished out his phone. His eyes moved to the screen and widened.

It was Annabeth. The caller ID had a picutre of her. She was smiling at the camera, winking at him.

 _Oh God._

He slowly placed his finger over the green pick up icon and swiped to the right. Then he raised the cell to his ear.

"Hey." He said.

He heard her smile throuh the phone, "Hey, stranger- What are you doing? I just got back to my flat."

His chest felt like it was being stabbed over and over, hearing the lovely lull of her voice.

"I'm having my morning coffee." He cleared his throat, "How was work?"

"Oh, it's been pretty crazy here. I swear every patient is treated like royalty. I told you about that one lady patient I had, right? My God. It's been great though. I'm learning a ton from the English."

She said the last line in a Brit accent.

He brought himself to laugh softly, "You sound like one of them already."

"Mmm. Yeah, I'm still learning. So— how's my babe doing? You're doing okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Same old."

 _No everything was bad. Really bad._

"Good. Well, I just called to hear your voice. I haven't called in a while."

"I missed your voice too." He clipped his voice off— having almost lost it.

".. Percy, you okay?"

Only she would be able to catch something was off about him.

"Uh," He clenched his teeth, trying to calm his voice down again, "Yeah, I just choked on my coffee a bit."

"Oh," Her laugh soaked through his entire being, threatening to drown him, "Be careful, Seaweed Balls."

"Yeah, I will."

"You sound tired. I'll call you later tonight, Percy, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay. I really wish I was there with you right now."

"Me too, Annabeth. … You have no idea."

He hung up and let out a heaving breath. He pressed the palm of his hand to his chest. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to tell her?

He didn't want to break her heart.

But, he had only ever been honest with her, ever since he met her.

So, what in the world was he supposed to do?

~o00o~

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital if it hurts so much."

"No, I don't want to." Nico said, whining with his palm pressed against his forehead.

Thalia rolled her eyes. Seriously, sometimes, he could really act like a three year old.

She pulled on his arm, "Come on, buddy, let's go."

 _thirty minutes later…_

Thalia sat with her boyfriend in the waiting room. He was groaning, his hand to his head.

She shook her head at him with an amused smirk on her face then looked to her phone.

She checked all her messages then looked up. A familiar face caught her eye.

She nudged Nico, "Hey, isn't that Katie?"

"Katie?" He looked up for a second, moving his hand away from his head, "Oh, yeah. Percy's friend."

"We should say hi." Thalia was about to get up and walk over there when an even more familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, it's Percy." Nico said beside her.

Thalia's smile fell from her lips, "Why is Percy going with her to the hospital?"

Nico groaned again, "I don't know, don't ask me."

Thalia's brows furrowed. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her cousin and the brunette beside him. Percy didn't take a seat, he stood there, arms crossed, brooding expression.

Something was going on here.

She started toward them then froze seeing Katie brush her hand over her stomach involuntarily—the brunette's eyes were watching Percy earnestly.

"What?" Thalia said, making eye contact with a shocked Percy.

"Thalia." the words were almost inaudible coming from his lips.

He started toward her, "Why are you—?"

"Why are you two here together?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Thalia—"

"Answer the question, Percy." She glared him down.

"I—" He looked so defeated, Thalia almost felt sorry for asking, but she held her glare.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I can't." His head hung low.

Thalia took a seat in front of Katie, "Why don't you tell me what's going on then, Katie?"

"…I'm pregnant.— with Percy's baby. "

~o00o~

Thalia kept her eyes trained on him, "Does Annabeth know?"

He looked absolutely miserable.

He shook his head, "I haven't been able to tell her yet."

"How long has it been since you've known?"

"… Two weeks." His voice was low and unhurried, like he knew what was going to happen next.

Thalia grabbed the front of his shirt pulling at it roughly, making some patients gasp, but Percy let her do it, "Percy! That's not fair to her and you know it. You better tell her the truth soon, you owe her that much. "

"I can't." His voice was breaking, and Thalia let go of him, "I don't want to hurt her. I just can't. I thought I would never be capable of hurting her again like she was by _him._ But, this is by far the worse thing I could do to her and I…. just can't."

Thalia simply stayed silent at that. She knew how he was feeling. Percy was just a guy who made a mistake. And he was good guy at that. And he was her cousin

but— she was furious.

"Annabeth is my best friend. If you don't tell her, I will."

And with that she turned, her eyes catching the brown ones of the brunette sitting behind Percy.

Katie immediately looked away from Thalia's eyes, conflict and guilt clouding her eyes.

Thalia had a feeling in that moment that Katie knew more than she let on, but she let it go. There was going to be major shit to go down in the future and she needed to be there for her best friend when it did.

 _God, how did all this happen?_

~o00o~

After the hospital encounter, Percy anticipated word to spread like mad, but surprisingly Thalia kept her mouth shut.

She was giving him time to tell her. Tell Annabeth.

Tell her.

Tell her everything.

He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at it.

This may be the hardest thing he may ever have to do. But, he needed to. Thalia was right. He may not want to hurt her, but it was unfair to her for keeping his mistake a secret.

He owed her.

A lot.

He would do anything to keep her.

But he knew. The chances of her staying with him after this were an absoulte zero. He was having a kid for heaven's sakes. He was going to be a father.

The mother was somebody else.

After this, it was going to be over.

Forever.

The girl of his dreams. The one girl he had wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

The girl he was ready to kill a man for—and would be ready to do over and over again just to keep her safe.

The girl who made him alive. Who brought him out of a coma just with her being beside him.

Gone.

With one phone call.

He could almost feel the memory of her stroking his hair disappearing. The memory of her kissing him whenever he did something sweet for her.

The memory of her rubbing the inside of his palm and saying she loved him.

Disappearing..

He reached his hand over to his cell lying on the coffee table in front of him. He brought it over to him, held tight within the palm of his hand.

His eyes roved over the contact list then his finger tapped the favorites section. He then tapped the first contact listed there. Her smiling face popped up in the profile picture at the left corner of the screen. His thumb hovered over the cursed green phone icon.

He let out a defeated breath then pressed and swiped to the right, then bringing the phone slowly to his ear.

~o00o~

Her voice almost brought tears to his eyes immediately.

"Oh, Percy. I have a ten minute break then I have to go back in. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"What's wrong? You sound like a dead puppy." He heard her smile at that.

"I might as well be. I miss you like crazy."

"Well, hey. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been sleeping well recently, thinking about how much I miss you every single night."

"That doesn't make me feel better. You work too hard, Annabeth. You should sleep more."

"Okay, I will, Mr. I-get-home-at-two-in-the-morning."

He couldn't help but break into a small smile, "Well, I hate to be taking up all your break time."

"Are you kidding? Listening to your voice, Percy, is relaxing enough for me."

 _Shit, why did she have to go and say those sorts of things._

"Annabeth, I…need to tell you something." He started to say, before she interrupted him.

"Okay, Perce. I need to handle something right now. It's an emergency. I'll call you later and you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me then, okay? Love you." She hung up, before he could say it back.

"… I love you too." He said, even though she couldn't hear him anymore.

He tossed the phone beside him then rubbed his split knuckles.

No other pain would be enough.

~o00o~

The phone was ringing.

Thalia picked up her phone and her eyes widened seeing the caller ID.

It was Annabeth. Did Percy finally tell her?

She pressed the green icon.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"Thals! I'm coming back!"

"What?"

"The hospital gave me an early slip to go back home. I'm coming back, Thalia. My year's over. And I was thinking of surprising Percy again."

 _Oh Dear God._

"Wow, that's great Annabeth. I can't wait to see you again."

She tried to sound excited, but everything was dragging her down. Percy didn't tell her yet.

"I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow. I'll get there around four in the morning, so, you don't need to come pick me up."

Thalia felt a wrenching feeling in her gut.

She couldn't just _keep_ this from her best friend. IT felt wrong. She needed to say something.

Before heart breaks become impossible to move on from.

 _Sorry Percy._

"Annabeth...wait."

"Yeah?"

Thalia let out a breath, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" Annabeth laughed a bit, "You're acting weird, Thals. You okay?"

"It's about Percy."

"Percy? What about him?"

"He's done something bad. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this at all, but if the roles were switched I would want you to tell me too."

"Thalia, you're scaring me. What happened?" The tone of her friend's voice was changed and she hated what she had to say next.

Thalia took another deep breath and told Annabeth what she knew.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 13

 _New York_

Percy knew she said she was going to call later tonight, but it was making him crazy having to wait.

He should just call her first.

Percy picked up his phone just as it rang. And there was her caller ID—smiling so beautifully up at him—it felt like a curse, drowning him further into his guilt.

He picked it up, then placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, out of habit mostly.

There was silence at the other end. Only her breathing could be heard.

"Annabeth?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Percy?"

Her voice said a million hidden words.

 _She knew._

"Annabeth." He said again, his voice threatening to break again, "You have to know… that I love you. A whole damn lot. I would have married you and I would have lived the rest of my worthless life with you—but you deserve so much better than me."

There was silence at the other end.

"...What was it you wanted to tell me?"

she asked again.

"Annabeth, please, I don't know what to say to you. I never meant to hurt you—ever."

"Damn it Percy!" She was yelling now. Good, he wanted her to be furious at him—hate him…

"I want to know what it is you wanted to tell me before. Tell me you got a promotion at work. Tell me something—anything I _want_ to know about—" She took a breath, "not something I never needed to know!"

"I made a terrible mista—"

"Stop. Just stop."

Those words broke his damn heart in two.

"Don't ever forgive me, Annabeth... You deserve better than me." Tears were now rolling down his face, "I love you so damn much. You have to remember that. The love I have for you is absolute and nothing less."

He heard her let out a shuddered breath. She was trying to keep in her tears for him.

Without wanting to, he had hurt her.

He had vowed to himself that he would never do anything to hurt her and yet—

one mistake changed everything.

She was the last person he wanted to bring any sort of heartbreak.

And yet—

"Bye Percy." And then she hung up.

~o00o~

He tried calling her back multiple times, but he knew she wouldn't call him back. There was a point when a person just had to let it go.

And he let her go.

There was no helping it.

He had done the worst possible thing imaginable and

it had cost him.

terribly.

And he would regret it for the rest of his life.

...

~o00o~

Katie saw the pain in Percy every single time they went to visit the hospital together. He was out of it. His pain was emanating from him.

Percy wasn't the same, but she knew with time—yes, _time_ would fix his pain. Wasn't that what everybody said could fix.

Besides, all recent heartbreaks started out this way. She knew Annabeth knew everything now.

Though, they both probably knew the long distance thing was coming to an end anyway, right?

Katie tried to cheer Percy up every moment she could, but it got exhausting seeing him so miserable. Wasn't the man supposed to care for the woman? This wasn't how she had pictured getting pregnant.

Of course, Percy wasn't cold to her in the least. He went on crave hunts for her. He was the best in doing whatever the doctor told him to do and whatever she needed help with, but his heart was out of it.

If only there was no heartbreak in the mix, he would have made the perfect man for the job. She knew it. Percy would be a damn great father.

He would get his act together soon enough.

At least before the baby came.

She was already three months in and she was definitely starting to show.

As long as Percy was beside her.

She could get through this thing. Her secret would be safe.

And everything would be okay.

~o00o~

Piper sat next to Jason on the couch. They just had a dinner party with the gang and they were now sprawled about the living room, watching movies like they always did with popcorn that Thalia was bringing from the pantry.

Reyna had come to visit too and she made everything even more fun. When she and Thalia got together, things got wild and Piper had to admit it was pretty entertaining.

Percy was here as well and everyone already knew what happened with him except for Reyna. Oh, God.

Piper didn't want to be here when Reyna found out.

Piper had heard from Jason what had happened. The guys were trying to support Percy as his best friends, but Piper only felt sorry for Annabeth—besides she wasn't as close with Percy as the rest of them were.

She wanted so bad to be with Annabeth right now. Her friend was definitely hurting and there was absolutely nothing she could do right now to change that.

But besides the resentment she felt towards Percy, Piper wasn't in a place to do or say anything.

Plus, the guy _did_ look pretty damn miserable. She only felt 2% sympathetic to Percy. Okay, maybe a little more than that.

Percy and Annabeth had been her favorite couple. They were absolutely perfect for each other.

How could all of that have changed so easily?

Piper looked over at Jason. He had his arm around her waist like he always did.

A smile rose on her face.

Jason had been that cute guy who had chased her down during college.

But ever since she dated him, he had grown to be a lot more dependable than he looked. She loved that about him.

Good old dependable Jason.

Man, was she thankful.

Piper didn't know how she would be doing if she were Annabeth right now.

~o00o~

Nico watched Percy the whole time. He wasn't really mad at him. How could he be mad at him anyway? Percy had made a mistake. And best friends should be there for him whenever they made shity mistakes.

Sure this was a really really big mistake Percy made, but it was nothing a little man to man talk couldn't fix. Okay, maybe not fix, but at least make a bit better.

Nico went up to him and handed him a glass of wine, "Hey, whatever happens, I'm here for you, man. You know that right?"

Percy gave him a small smile, "I know. Thanks."

"How you holding up?"

Percy let out a slight chuckle, "Terribly.I have to go on hospital visits while I wallow in major heartbreak from a mistake I made myself."

"Yup, does sound pretty terrible."

Percy smiled a bit more. His friend ran his fingers through his hair, "Man, Nico. I just don't know how I'm going to handle."

Nico patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll find a way."

At that moment, Percy's pocket buzzed. He took his phone out and looked at his messages.

"Katie wants to talk."

"What? Why? About the baby?"

"I don't know. I should go thou—"

Percy stopped midsentence, making eye contact with someone behind Nico.

Nico turned and regretted it seeing Reyna standing there behind the counter her drink in hand, eyes trained on Percy.

Don't get him wrong, Reyna was hot, but when she was mad Reyna—she was an effing devil queen.

"What are you guys talking about?"She said, tone dangerously low.

Nico suddenly felt the urge to put her off.

"Geez Reyna, back off. Percy's life doesn't concern you."

Reyna's eyes could actually kill him if they could at that moment.

Percy took a step forward, "Reyna, I'm sorry. … I couldn't keep my promise."

Nico didn't know what promise he made but he had a pretty good idea what it was when he looked with wide eyes as the hot headed brunette right hook slammed Percy right in the face.

Percy stumbled back a bit, finger dabbing his split lip.

Damn that girl could punch.

"You're the lowest of lows, Percy." The brunette said, eyes so sharp they could pierce through metal.

"What the hell, Reyna?" Jason said from across the room.

Everyone in the room was frozen.

"I deserved that." Percy said, before picking up his phone from the kitchen floor, "Sorry, Thalia. I have to leave. Thanks for dinner."

And with that he left.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 14

Percy took the stairs up to Katie's apartment which he knew by heart now. She opened the door before he even got past the hall.

"Hey." He said when he got to the door.

"Hi. How was the dinner party?"

"Good."

"Oh my God, is that a split lip?"

"I'm fine." He brushes away her worries, "You wanted to talk?"

He went over and sat on the couch arm chair, arms crossed. He saw the hurt in Katie's eyes from his indifference and immediately felt sorry.

"Look, Katie. I was lying. The dinner party ended with me getting suckerpunched in the face."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry."

"No, Katie. You have nothing to apologize for. We're in this together, okay?"

He felt like his chest was being stabbed by razors when he said that.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

~o00o~

Thalia sat at the bar. She had had enough of people's drama for a week and needed to just let it all go to rest.

She listened to the lulling voice of the girl on stage with the guitar on her knee.

That dinner party had been quite the event. She should have known Reyna would have exploded like that when she found out. Even she herself pretty much exploded when she found out.

Thalia swirled her drink in hand. A man came and sat two seats away from her and ordered a gin and tonic on ice.

She glanced over and saw that the guy was in a suit, looking clean and well groomed, like those business men in magazines.

He looked her way as well and instantly smiled—his eyes dropping from her face down lower.

 _Ugh. Men._

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said hesitantly.

"Long day?"

"You could say that." She said stiffly back.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

She gave him a smirk, "You just get right to it, don't you?"

"I guess I do." He shrugged then took the seat right next to her, making her lean slightly away. "So, is that a yes?"

"No."

He whistled low, "Rejected."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, "I'm taken, sorry."

"Right. That never really stops me though. I've even gone so far as to screw my friend while drunk."

Thalia gave him the quirked brow, "Let me guess, you got her pregnant."

"Oh, dear God. I hope not. I don't know really. I haven't talked to her since I remembered what happened. And it happened a week ago. I remember the exact date in fact, now that I remember."

Thalia let out a scoff, "You were that drunk?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have just slept with her like that. I actually like her a lot. I wouldn't have treated her like that at all. Katie's special to me in that way. I'm talking way too much tonight." he said with a chuckle.

Thalia choked on her drink, "Did you just say, Katie? As in Katie Gardner?"

The guy looked weirdly at her, "Yeah. You know her?"

Thalia pinched the bridge of her nose, then her eyes widened as she remembered the ever present guilty look in Katie's eyes.

She grabbed the guy's shirt, startling him crazy, "Hey, you remember the exact date, right? Tell me what date it was."

The guy looked at her like she was crazy but told her.

"Oh, — my God. That was before the get together. There's no way…" She was muttering to herself.

"Hey, lady?"The guy snapped his fingers in front of her, "You alright? You're spacing and it's scaring me."

"No harm in checking." She placed a hand on the guy's shoulder, "I'm glad I met you. You're going to have to come with me."

"WHat? Wha— da fu—"

She dragged the sandy blonde haired man out of the bar.

~o00o~

Katie looked over at the door. There was a knock.

She walked over to get it.

Opening it, she inhaled a gasp, "Thalia? …Will?!"

"I was dragged here. I don't know why." He said.

Thalia's eyes were pointed at her. Katie had a bad feeling about this.

Why was Thalia dragging Will over here?

"I just came to clarify something and get things straight here." Thalia went inside, still dragging Will along, "So, Katie. Will you do the honor of telling me something?"

Katie stood frozen at the doorway.

Thalia kept staring at Katie, "Whose the father, Katie?"

"It's Percy." Katie said, shaking her head.

"What are you doing?" Will asked Thalia.

He looked bewildered at what was going on.

But Katie knew Thalia knew exactly what lies she had made.

"Think about it, Katie. You want you're life to be based off on lies? You think you know what's best for your baby, but you don't. Percy loves Annabeth. Always have _always_ will. There's no changing that. You haven't known Percy as long as I have and I've never— _ever—_ seen him look at another girl like he does with her. Trust me. There's only going to be that girl for him. They're absolutely perfectly matched and you broke that. You have to face the fact, he's not going to love you with all of his heart because most of it is still Annabeth's. You don't want that. Katie, you need a guy who can love you with everything that he is."

Katie looked at her, not knowing what to do—eyes full off conflict.

Thalia let out a breath, and pointed at Will. "Like this guy."

"What?" Katie said with confusion.

"Will, go ahead and tell her already."

"Wha-what?" Will said, eyes wide.

"Tell her what you told me at the bar." Thalia said, glaring.

He stayed quiet for a while, then drew in a deep breath. Now or never.

"Okay. Here goes." He let out a breath, then looked straight at Katie. His eyes were sincere and genuine. More genuine than she had ever seen them be. He then gave her a tight smile,

"Katie, I remember everything that happened that night. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to handle, because I didn't want to hook up with you like that."

"What?" Katie said, "Solace, what are you—"

"I love you, Katie. I really do. This might seem so fking sudden but I've fallen in love with you ever since you became my office mate. I know I put up a douche bag face, but that's not all who I am—not completely anyways. I've been meaning to ask you on a date for a while now, but uh—you know, I can be pretty dumb when it comes to girls, especially you." He said with a shrug and a smile.

"Will." Katie said, "You're serious?"

He smiled, "Yeah, Katie. I am."

"Why don't you tell us now, Katie. Whose the father?" Thalia said, hands casually crossed over her chest.

Katie never knew. Will cared for her? This changed things so much.

What was best for her baby?

It was giving the baby her father. Her biological father.

What had she done?

What the fuk had she done?

It felt like she was waking from some grey clouded dream and was now seeing clearly.

How could she have done this to Percy?

Was she so incredibly infatuated with this guy that she had broken his life apart only for the sake of her happiness?

"I need to go to Percy."

"Hell, yeah you do."

"Wait, what does this mean?— I'm the father?" Will said incredulous.

Thaia whacked him upside the head, "Yeah, dum dum. You didn't get it this whole time."

Will was too stunned to react. Katie looked at him for a moment.

Then another.

then was relieved to see a slow rising smile rise on his face.

"I'm going to be a father."

Katie smiled back as Will came across the room and hugged her.

She could do this. She could get through this — with Will.

But first, she had done something absolutely terrible and she needed to fix it quick.

~o00o~

Percy stood at the front of the conference room, giving his whole presentation to the board.

They seemed pretty thoroughly satisfied with what he was presenting and Atlas was giving him an acknowledging grin.

He thanked them for listening at the end and they all clapped and discussed one by one their thoughts on the subject.

At the end of the meeting, Atlas came up to Percy, clasping him on the back, "I loved it, Percy."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'd actually would want to talk to you about a new promotion in your near future, Percy. You' dbe my second in command. You interested?"

"Yes! absolutely."

"Good, good. I'll see you in my office at five."

"Yes sir."

He gave him one last reassuring pat on the back then left the meeting room. Percy slumped in one of the many chairs around the vast tables.

Each seat had it's own tablet showing each slide, Percy had had on the board.

Crazy how technology was advancing—he thought to himself.

His pocket buzzed just then.

He reached inside and took out his phone. It was Katie. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, hey. Do I need to be at the hospital now?"

"No. no. Um, I just wanted to talk to you. There's something I need to tell you. Can you meet me?"

"Uh, yeah. The Diner in thirty?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

~o00o~

Percy sat in the booth next to the window. The tables he loved the most were next to the window.

The midafternoon sun shined through, hitting the left side of his face.

He spotted Katie then, coming in through the door. Percy motioned to her and she came over, taking a seat in front of him.

"So, what was it you needed to tell me face to face?"

"Percy," She folded her hands in front of her on the table, "You have to know. I had a major _major_ crush on you when you were our boss."

"I know. What are you getting at?"

"I was completely taken. More than you realize. And when I saw your girlfriend walk through the office, I was incredibly jealous, because she was the perfect girl for the perfect guy."

Percy's brow furrowed a bit. Why was she telling him all this?

"I got really drunk one time when I was at the bar with Will. I thought it was you while drunk and I slept with him."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Wait, you slept with Solace?"

She nodded, "I found out I was pregnant the day after. And I didn't tell Will, because he wasn't the type of guy I wanted to be associated with my baby.—Well, you know why. Anyways, this was before you took me to that get together with your friends."

Percy's eyes widened with realization, "Before we had sex."

She nodded again, "I told you you were the father because I believed you were the absolute right thing for me and this baby. I'm so sorry, Percy. I did something terrible. I thought I was doing you a favor by helping you move on from Annabeth in the process. It was stupid and I will be ashamed of it forever."

Percy didn't know whether to feel relieved or furious. He was mostly relieved. The baby wasn't his.

He let out a breath, "Wha-Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"Thalia put some sense into me. And it turns out Will might actually be capable of raising this kid with me. So, Percy." She reached out and took a hold of his hand, "I know I totally ruined you're relationship with her and you're probably going to hate me forever for it, but all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Percy looked her straight in the eye, "I still slept with you, Katie. It's my fault too that I got into this mess. But, I'm glad you told me."

She nodded then sat back in her chair again, "I'm sorry again. You don't know how sorry I am, Percy."

He nodded, "I know. Thank you for telling me. And… I'm happy for you and Will"

Katie had tears in her eyes as she gave him a small smile, "Thank you so much, Percy."

~o00o~

Thalia punched him in the shoulder, "What are you talking about? Go tell Annabeth everything. Go get her back."

Percy gave her a long look as he poured himself another glass.

A slow smile came on his lips.

He shook his head slightly, "I'm not going to see her again."

"What?! You idiot! She's hurting right now. She has a right to know you didn't completely screw the hell up!"

"Calm down, Thalia." He said, taking a sip of his drink, "Just, this whole situation had taught me that she deserves someone better."

"Are you kidding? She loves _you_ , Percy. Oh. My. God. You are such an rutting idiot. I can't believe you're my cousin." She whacked him upside the head, "SEriously?"

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head.

"After all the effort I put in to clear you're guilty conscience for your sorry ass—you're not going to even try? Where's the Percy I know. Unless, you don't love her enough. Is that it?"

"Of course not. It's because I love her to death that I know she deserves better. I've put her through too much misery and pain, Thals."

Thalia gave a groan, then pinched the bridge of her nose, "So aggravating."

"Besides, she's not returning any of my calls." he said, drinking up the last of the glass.

"Fine, do what you want. But you're going to regret it later. I just know it. You're going to be as miserable as you were before, missing her like crazy."

He let out a sigh, "Yeah, I will miss her like crazy. I'll always miss her."


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 15

Percy was turning twenty six in three days. He was getting a promotion as Atlas' executive manager. It was a different kind of work, but he handled well. The benefits were amazing too.

His office was huge and he got a sweet ride from the company car lent to him.

He still lived in the same apartment, so not everything was changed. All the memories related with the place were still very much there.

Percy was one of the board members who sat in meetings and such. He had a lot more authority and it wasn't too shabby. Nope, not shabby at all. His mother was definitely proud of him—to the point of embarassing, but he loved her for it.

He was living a great, happy life now—or so he tried.

Percy was standing in front of the glass windows lining his office room. The view was amazing. A whole not-to-shabby view of New York City.

His intercom buzzed just then.

"Mr. Jackson?"

He walked over, "Yes?"

"Mr. Atlas is here to see you."

"Yes, of course."

The door to his office opened before he got to it first.

"Percy! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Sir, you came to my office."

He laughed, "I wanted to talk to you about a business deal I wanted to let you handle for me."

"Yes, sir."

"You remember how I wanted to get a joint contract with a big hospital company for a while now."

"Yeah."

"Well, Yew is finally thinking about building one up now. I need you to secure it for me. Can you do that?"

Percy nodded, "Yes sir. I'll handle it."

Atlas clasped him on the back, "I knew I could count on you."

~o00o~

It had been a while since Thalia spoke last with Percy— let alone Annabeth. She didn't know if her best friend came back home or not.

Thalia was giving her space. Their situation was their problem. She'd done enough interfering. Percy was acting like all was right in the world—but she knew that was all a front to the torture he was putting himself through.

God, what an idiot.

~o00o~

Percy came over to the diner Yew had suggested to meet at. It was one of those expensive brunch diners that Percy was all too familiar with.

When he got there, Yew was already there waiting for him at the table.

He stood up immediately and shook Percy's hand, "Great to see you again, Jackson."

"Likewise."

"Should we get to business, then?"

"Absolutely." Percy said taking his seat.

~o00o~

Michael folded his hands in front of him, "So, business matters aside. How've you been doing, Percy?"

"I'm doing okay." Percy said with a smile.

"You dating anyone?"

"Uh, no. Not right now."

"Really? I would think that a guy like you would always have a girl on his arm."

Percy smiled, "Nope. I only look that way."

Michael laughed.

"How about you?"

"I'm actually in the middle of courting a girl. She's one of my new returning surgery resident to Praetor. She's a absolute babe."

Percy gave a laugh, "Good for you, Michael."

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I'll contact you again once I've settled the deals on my side."

"Great." Percy reached out to shake his hand, "I'll see you later then."

"See you later." Michael returned the shake then patted Percy on the back before leaving.

~o00o~

Over the next few weeks, Percy went on more meetings with Michael Yew. He was a smart guy who knew his way about the business.

"Hey, we should go get drinks sometime." Michael said one time.

"Sure, we should do that."

"Great!" He said with a smile.

And they did go for drinks and again another time. Until soon, they were pretty much good friends now.

One time, when they were at their favorite bar club, Michael got really drunk—he claimed things were getting stressful at work and such. Being the CEO of such a huge business, Percy didn't blame him.

"Here, I'll drive you home. Where you live?"

Michae waved drunkenly at him, "No, no. I'll take..a cab."

"No, here. I'll take you. Come on."

Michael clapped him on his back, "You're a good friend, Percy."

"Yeah, ok."

"If I were a girl. I would date you."

Percy laughed, then helped him inside his mansion of an apartment. The place was huge. Certainly a place one would expect for a top guy like Yew.

He took Michael up to his room and set him on the bed.

Percy looked around. The room was pretty. Everything was perfectly planned out.

Percy's eyes then caught a woman's jacket lying over the pillow.

"Whose is that?"

Michael raised his heavy head up and gave a grin, "My girlfriend's."

Percy smirked, "You finally got that girl to give you a chance?"

"Yup, it took a damn long time, but it was worth it. _So_ worth it." Michael had a huge grin on his face, "She's-God, she's amazing."

Percy smiled back, "You did good." He said with a laugh.

Michael laughed with him, "Yeah, I did. I'll introduce you sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course." Percy looked down at his watch, "Well, I'm off. Get some rest, Michael."

"Yeah, I will."

Percy gave him a nod, then made his way down the stairs and out the apartment door.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 16

Percy worked on his computer typing up reports and all that boring crap. He pressed the backspace roughly before closing the laptop in frustration.

Man, he was exhausted.

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. His thoughts then went to other places. It was times like these when he thought about her a lot.

Percy smiled imagining her coming to sit in his lap, fitting perfectly in his embrace. Her lips pressing against his brow, her soft fingers coming around to massage his shoulders.

Percy let out a relaxing sigh. Then opened his eyes to the view of New York outside his windows.

He lightly rubbed his temples then returned to his work.

~o00o~

It was ten in the morning when he called Michael, asking if he was up for a run.

"Oh, hey. Not today. I'm feeling pretty sluggish right now. But, hey. You want to stop by to get those files I promised you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be at you're place in thirty."

"Sounds good."

Percy hung up the phone. Then changed into a gray long sleeve tee and some track pants that fit him well. It was a bit chilly outside so he needed a bit more coverage for a run, since he was going to go for a run around central park before stopping by Michael's place.

He slipped in his ear buds and put on his Nike sneakers then left out the door, already in a sprint.

~o00o~

By the time he got to Michael's apartment he had run a good four miles straight and was sweating. It was getting warm so Percy slipped off his shirt and flung it over his shoulders around his neck like he would a towel. Then he went up to the front door.

He gave it a good knock.

After a good long second, the door opened.

Percy looked up and saw gray. A familiar gray.

"Shit..." He took a breath then didn't take another one.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 17

"Hey, Annabeth. Can you get the door? It's probably my friend." Michael said from the bathroom.

"Mhmm." Annabeth shuffled through her purse, finding her phone. She needed to call back the chief saying she would be running late to her shift. God, she was so busy with work these days. But busy was good. It kept her mind occupied.

She reached up and brushed her hair lightly away from her face out of habit before going to the door.

Her eyes were trained on her phone.

Chief was texting her like mad. Yeah, texting. The chief insisted on being tech savvy like the other young residents, but being well over sixty the old man was borderline creepy with all the texts he sent her.

"God, chill, old man." She said with a wincing expression at the scolding she was getting through her buzzing phone.

She reached the door and pulled it open. Then she looked up from her phone.

Her eyes widened at the person she saw.

It was a split second before the hot sweating gorgeous hulking package of all manly sweat and muscle in front of her looked back and in that split second she took in the shirt casually hanging around his neck, his bare glistening chest and the track pants that clad his long legs.

Then he looked up at her, muttered something that didn't register with her and she took in his face, his lips, his hair, his eyes.

"Percy." She said so simply. She hadn't seen the guy in what seemed like almost a year already. It seemed a lot more than that.

She didn't want to see him.

Of course, she didn't want to see him.

It just brought the pain ever present in her chest and reminded her how terribly she had missed him.

She had missed him. So. Much.

She didn't realize how much until now—at this very moment.

Her hand holding her phone lowered, the buzzing now a background lull and she was now conscious of what she was wearing.

— one of Michael's shirts, reaching her upper thigh covering her bum just enough like all men's shirts did.

Well, this was perfect.

Here, standing in front of her was Percy, the guy she still loved after everything bad. He was a father now, wasn't he?

He didn't say a word back. He simply stared at her, eyes wide and intense. It was the same spine tingling stare that made her weak for him all those times before. Made her let go of all her inhibitions and just love him forever.

God, _why_ did he have to look even _more_ attractive after all this time? Why couldn't he have gotten fatter or uglier or something?

She knew. She should be mad. She should be furious with him. He slept with another girl and got her pregnant. But she wasn't, all the love she had for him came rushing back and she didn't know how to stop it. Her breath was held, choked in her chest.

Their silence was a thousand words.

She looked further into his deep beautiful green eyes and saw— unshed tears.

Her hand came up, but she stopped herself. _What the hell was she doing?_

It was a habit.

And seeing those eyes made her want to cry.

Michael's voice broke the silence, "Hey, Perce! I see you've met my girl." He brought his arm warmly around her, "Isn't she a babe?"

Percy broke his gaze from her finally to give Michael a small forced smile, "Yeah, she is." His eyes turned to her again, giving her that soul gripping stare again.

God, his voice.

She couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth stepped out of the doorway and put a hand on Michael's arm, "I've got to get to the hospital in ten. I'm stopping by for groceries on the way back, you need anything?"

Michael gave her a grin and shook his head, "Nope. Nothing. Drive safely." He gave her a a kiss on the cheek before she went over to his room upstairs to change.

She could feel Percy's stare burning holes through her back as she made her way up the stairs.

~o00o~

Michael poured a glass of milk from the fridge at the bar counter in his kitchen, "Yeah, we're a huge scandal at the hospital. The rich bastard and the resident. Sounds dramatic, huh."

 _Annabeth_

Percy forced a smile, "Yeah, it is."

"You want coffee?"

"Uh, no. I'm okay."

 _Annabeth_

"So, how did you finally persuade her to go out with you?"

"I listed for her the pros of dating the CEO of the hospital she was working for. I knew she was going through a bad break up," Michael grinned, "Told her we could take things slow, but, that obviously didn't end up happening. It's been great, Percy. I think she's the one."

 _Annabeth was back._

"Mm. Yeah." Percy said.

 _Annabeth was dating Michael._

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just winded from my run."

Michael laughed.

 _Handsome multi-billionaire Michael Yew._

 _Someone she thoroughly deserved—like he wanted for her._

"Might have given my sob story, to get to her soft spots. But, all to impress a woman, am I right?" Michael said, gulping down his milk.

He set his glass down, "I actually first met her at a brunch a while back. You must have seen her there maybe."

"Yeah—she does look familiar."

 _The image of a half dressed Annabeth answering the door was burned into his head._

Michael set the glass in the sink, "Well, here. I'll go get the files I promised. They're in my office, so wait right here." He left the kitchen.

Percy sat there at the bar, forearms digging against the counter.

 _Annabeth_

 _Annabeth was back…_

 _And she wasn't his anymore._


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 18

Annabeth was everywhere.

In everything.

Everywhere.

Seeing her again did nothing good for him.

And now, he was forced to come to this party. He was outside with Michael and the other guys, grilling sweet salty aromas on the barbecue. All of them had aprons on except him, since he had just arrived a few moments ago.

Percy was tempted every second to look behind him into the vast windows of Thalia's living room where the girls were chatting on and on with Annabeth.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who hadn't been in contact with her in a while.

"Hey, Perce. Can you get some of the sauce from the fridge for me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

Percy went inside and looking straight towards the fridge. He opened the door handle and looked inside. He found the sauce on the door. He turned and looked outside. - And regretted it immediately.

Annabeth had gone out and was standing behind Michael who was checking the bbq, her arms around his waist as he laughed at something she said.

Percy averted his eyes, then closed the fridge door behind him. His forehead resting against the cool surface of stainless steel.

Why had he come?

Thalia went up beside him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You doing okay?"

He turned to lean against the fridge, "Not really." He brushed his fingers through his hair, "Seeing her again makes me want her back.—bad."

"Why don't you, then?" Thalia said with narrowed eyes.

Percy gave her a small smile, "How can I? She looks happy with him. Really happy."

"You're crazy, Perce." She opened her mouth as if to go on another long lecture, but she stopped herself, "Oh, whatever, Mr. depressing. You're not going to listen to me anyway." Thalia handed him a beer, "Let's just go eat, alright?"

He looked outside again then gave her a slight smile then nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

~o00o~

The dinner was great. Everyone was talking. The gang was together. It was nice. Really nice.

They were talking about old memories. About new ones.

And Percy was happy. Nico soon brought out the guitar and Jason and him started singing off key random songs that came to mind.

Everyone was laughing.

"This one's for Annabeth, who we haven't seen in forever" Nico said next, before singing something atrocious he was making up on the spot.

Percy's eyes went over to where Annabeth was sitting, leaning against Michael's shoulder. Boy, did he remember how good that felt. A warm smile that reached into his soul and split it apart spread on her lips. Her eyes were filled with amusement at Nico's singing.

He averted his gaze then got up to go inside to get more wine from the cellar. Well, Thalia called it a wine cellar, but it was just a garage she never put her car in—just alcohol.

Percy got the wine and went back out the cellar to the kitchen.

 _Holy Hell._

She was there.

Her back was to him and she was trying to reach a high up cupboard to get a glass.

Percy went over without thinking and helped her. He felt her flinch a bit when he came up behind her. The comforting familiar warmth of her body filled him with tingles that disappeared when he stepped away quickly, "Here." He said, giving her the glass.

She took it and simply looked up into his eyes. The stare alone would have brought him to his knees if he hadn't been leaning on the counter.

God, those eyes.

They said a million words with one look.

She leaned slightly on the counter beside him too, the glass still in hand, "Thanks and I should say congrats." She said with pursed lips.

"For what?"

"You're going to be a Dad soon, right?"

Her face didn't give away anything that she was thinking. He used to be able to read her so well before.

"Annabeth—"

She raised a hand stopping him, "It's alright, Percy. I think we should, you know, move on from everything that's happened." She licked her bottom lip then bit it lightly, "I think that would be best."

He knew it wasn't the right moment but now he was staring at her mouth. The full, lovely shape and curve of her lip.

Percy let out a silent breath, "Yeah…sounds good."

~o00o~

Annabeth looked hard at Percy. He looked so defeated and miserable, she wanted to go over and give him a hug so badly she almost did.

Give him a kiss on that lightly stubble layered cheek which put all men to shame with how sexy it looked on him.

But she didn't, lest she lose control completely. She wouldn't dare touch him.

His rich raven black hair was messed out of it's formally styled state, more like the Percy hair she was familiar with. He was still wearing his work attire though— except he had taken off his blazer and his tie was more loosely made.

He must have come straight from work. How stressed must he be?

She shook her head. It wasn't her place anymore to worry about him.

He looked damn gorgeous nevertheless.

Annabeth dug her nails into her palm, "You going to pour me a drink?"

He seemed shaken as if from a dream, "What? Oh, yeah. S-sure."

She bit her lip, resisting a smile as he looked through the drawers for a cork screw.

Why had things gotten so bad between them so easily?

Other girls may think her crazy, but—

…

To be honest,

she would have definitely stayed with him— It was _absolutely_ probable.

It had been a mistake and she knew Percy never would have done it intentionally.

She loved him too much.

But...

he was going to be a father. So..

Annabeth knew he was going to make the best dad out there.

The very best.

She just wouldn't be the one to see it happen.

Not anymore anyway.

~o00o~

"Alright, so. Camping trip, huh? Right!?" Thalia shouted, "Next Friday. Everyone has to go. Clear all your damn schedules."

Nico pulled her down into her chair, "Calm down, babe. You're really drunk. And, only Percy and Annabeth are here. Everyone left already."

Thalia slumped back in her chair, and hiccuped, "Oh,… it's like old times now." she laughed out loud.

They were sitting around the couch, Bones was playing on the TV.

Percy looked over at the blonde slowly falling asleep beside him. He hadn't meant to sit beside her, but Nico was now busy helping Thalia puke in the toilet upstairs at the moment.

Michael had gone home earlier, saying he had a meeting early in the morning.

So, it was just him and her in the living room alone. He put a good foot of space between them. She was sleeping now, her head leaned up against the arm of the couch.

Percy couldn't help but take this opportunity to _really_ look at her.

The golden strands of hair which fell lightly over her forehead graced against her skin like silk- he knew how it felt to run his hands through that luscious golden hair. And her long dark gold eyelashes that lightly touched the peaks of her cheeks. Her absolutely beautiful peaceful face was something he couldn't take his eyes away from.

She was shuddering a bit. Percy immediately took his jacket and gently covered her with it.

His fingers moved ever slowly towards her brow, gently brushing away the golden strands that had fallen over her face.

She shuffled a bit, but didn't wake up. He got more brave and moved his fingers lightly down her cheek. There was a definite ache in his chest. He was so close he could feel her cool breathes wisp against his hand. _When was the last time he was this close to her?_

Percy pulled away and got up from the couch.

He told Nico he was getting back home then left, getting one last look at her before leaving.

\- Before doing something that definitely would be inappropriate.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 19

Annabeth was holding the patient's file fastened to the clipboard in one hand, looking through it. One of the interns she was in charge of explained the situation and circumstance of the patient's injury, but she kept zoning out.

There was no way she could concentrate with the thought of Percy's fingers against her cheek still fresh in her mind. She hadn't been sleeping when he did that. Nor was she asleep when she heard him say those three familiar words so quietly she didn't know if she heard him right.

 _Why would he do that?_

She ran her fingers through her hair, then handed the file back to her intern, "Get me an x ray scan and a CT guided biopsy as soon as possible."

The intern nodded, knowing it was unnecessary to question the things his twenty four year old resident did.

Annabeth tiredly left the room into the whitewashed halls.

She sat on the chairs by the wall and leaned her head back.

She closed her eyes for a second, getting her head focused a bit more, before getting up and moving to the nurses desk.

Annabeth flipped through her list of patients, when her chief resident came up to her. He was wearing that typical white coat, matching the walls of the hospital. _He_ obviously wanted to be noticed as the chief. She never bothered with the coat-it always felt too formal. Plain dark blue scrubs were enough for her.

"Chase, I need you to cover another patient for me—there's no one available right now. You can fit her in right? You have no surgeries scheduled today that I am aware of."

"ACtually, I'd rather—"

"Thank you so much." He interrupted her, already walking in the other direction towards the Operation rooms, "I really appreciate it." he called from afar. For an old man he could really get what he wanted.

"Sorry, Annabeth." One of the Nurses said with a sympathetic smile, handing her another file to add to her already overflowing list.

Annabeth took it, blowing a puff of air upward. "It's fine. I'll handle it." She said with a tired smile.

"Of course you will." The nurse said back, hands clasped. All the other nurses smiled at her admiringly as well.

Annabeth gave them a raised brow, she was still getting a bit more used to this hospital.

She ran her left hand through her unbound hair while filling out aggravating forms.

God, she hated forms.

She then looked at the new patient file she got.

~o00o~

Annabeth flipped through the file casually. She was _so_ tired.  
If only she could just get through this day.

Her eyes glanced over the file.

This was the new patient given to her by her lovely chief.

And with that, she walked into the room alone. There were no nurses or interns, just her. This wasn't a very worriesome case after all.

"Hi. Ms. Gardner?" Annabeth said, looking up from her clipboard.

The young looking woman or girl, she couldn't tell, looked at her—just staring.

"You're Katie Gardner, correct?" Annabeth asked again, looking more closely at the stunned brunette in front of her with a stomach the size of a mountain.

"Annabeth." She said, "You're Annabeth.."

Annabeth widened her eyes, brow quirked up, "Sorry, have we met before?"

"Percy was my fo-former boss… And, u-um." The brunette looked incredibly nervous.

Annabeth looked from the brunette's face to her swelled stomach then back to her face.

...It all clicked pretty quickly a few seconds after that.

Annabeth's brow furrowed slightly, "Where's Percy?" she asked, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Um." Katie looked flustered, "No, not an-anymore."

 _God, the girl looked like a frightened mouse._

Annabeth went up closer to her, "Katie, you have to calm down, you passed out from dehydration. Are you still experiencing Hyperemesis?"

"What?"

"Sorry," Annabeth rubbed her temple with her index and middle fingers, "morning sickness. You're still having it?"

"Yes."

Annabeth nodded, "So the dehydration has caused you to be more suceptible to a UTI. But, don't worry, we'll get you covered on that right away." She looked over at a nervous looking Katie, then set the clip board on a near table, "Why isn't Percy here with you?"

It was weird. She would think Percy would be the responsible sort. No, she knew he was.

Katie's big brown eyes widened, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

A suited man came into the room just then. He stopped in his tracks seeing Annabeth there.

"Oh, it's Percy's hot ex girlfriend. Didn't know you were a doctor. Hi!"

Annabeth looked at the guy weirdly, "What's going on?" She turned to Katie, expecting an answer she had a right to hear.

Katie looked at Will then back at her, "Annabeth, I hate that you're hearing this from me, but, I _do_ think you should know. I can't believe he didn't tell you right away." she took a breath, "The baby's not Percy's, it's Will's. I lied, because I believed Percy would be better for my child than any other. I had the biggest crush on him which didn't help in that decision either. You have to believe me, I wasn't in my right mind when I decided to lie. Serious to God, Annabeth."

Annabeth simply stared. She felt like she just heard some unbelievably ridiculous joke.

"What? Percy's not the father?" Annabeth said with incredulity.

Katie shook her head, on the verge of crying. The suited man was next to her in a second, soothing her with gentle tones.

Annabeth was speechless.

She hastily brushed away her hair from her face.

That idiot jerk face didn't even mind to tell her.

"Please, Annabeth. Don't be mad. I know I did something so incredibly terrible." Katie said.

Annabeth looked back at her. She _should_ be mad at this girl. She should be furious. Livid.

This girl broke her relationship with Percy apart.

But,- the relief was even more overwhelming than that.

Relief.

Pure unbridled relief.  
About what-she didn't want to think too long on.

Plus, the girl was pregnant. She couldn't exactly go berserk on a pregnant girl who had just passed out from dehydration.

In fact, Katie looked about to pass out right now.

"Get some rest, Katie." Annabeth said, picking up her patient files before leaving the room.

~o00o~

Annabeth sat on a low bunk. She didn't have time to drive back home, so she was sleeping at the hospital. Maybe, she could get at least four hours in, but everything she found out today was bothering her.

She couldn't sleep.

Annabeth was half ready to get in a car and drive over to his place and demand he tell her why.

But then again, the temptation was too great. _Way_ too great. Going alone to his place was way too risky, especially now that she knew.

Everything.

Besides, she was with Michael now.

And Michael was not someone she could just leave.

She would never do that to him.

Never.

~o00o~

It was the first day of Thalia's planned camping trip for the whole gang, which she did indeed make everyone come. Percy stepped out of his car. Thalia and Nico were already setting up all the tents.

Jason and Piper had brought the bulk of the food, so they were unloading that.

Percy started helping Nico since Thalia was busy on the phone.

"There's three tents, so. One for each couple. though it _is_ big for four people each." Nico said, then he looked at Percy, "Oh, and Percy. You get the cabin to yourself, being the only bachelor here."

"Wow. Thanks." Percy said sarcastically.

Nico shrugged, "I told you to bring someone, but you refused, so—Besides the cabin's really nice."

"Hey, Percy, did you bring enough flashlights?"

"Yeah, they're in my trunk."

Thalia squealed in answer, but it wasn't because of Percy's answer. It was because Annabeth's car was pulling up.

His heart skipped a beat, but he kept his focus on building the tents with Nico—or at least tried to.

"You made it." Thalia said giving Annabeth a huge hug right as she got out of the driver's seat.

"Of course I did."

"Where's Michael?"

Percy's ears perked up that.

"He doesn't really like camping and he wasn't feeling very well either."

"Oh, well, come on, let's help Piper with lunch."

Annabeth smiled then nodded.

She then caught Percy's eyes.  
Another skip of the heartbeat.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was curious about something.

It was a simply glance, but Percy saw a lot more in that one look.

She was eventually laughing at something Thalia said. Watching her laugh like that, made him avert his eyes.

 _Oh God._

He forgot how her laugh made him feel. How happy it made him.

How _desirable_ she became.

How much he wanted to kiss her- to eat up all her smiles.

Percy shook his head, erasing those inappropriate thoughts and helped the guys finish with the tents then they went to unpacking the sleeping bags and such.

And once they were all done with that, they all went over to the lake to cool down in the summer heat.

Everyone was jumping in, slipping off their shoes. Nico and Jason shucked off their shirts and threw them ashore.

Annabeth stood at the small cliff with Percy. She looked over and gave him a short shrug and a smile—Woah, a smile?

It made Percy's heart jump and beat like crazy.

But he completely froze all over, heart stopping, when she pulled her shirt off in one go and started unbuttoning the jeans that made her ass and long lean legs look- Percy inwardly groaned, smacking himself on the head for looking at her like that.

Thalia and Piper were whooping at her encouragingly as they did the same, but Percy was simply trying really hard not to stare. Really. hard.

He didn't hide it though. This girl would be the death of him.

Once she was stripped half naked Annabeth jumped off the cliff with the other giggling girls. A huge splash sounded at the bottom.

"Come on, Percy! What are you waiting for?" Nico yelled.

"Nononono! Don't come in!" Thalia yelled.

Percy gave her a smirk then slipped his shirt off. His eyes went to Annabeth who was running her fingers through her wet hair, looking like some damn mermaid princess, then he jumped, hollering the whole way down.

He flipped once then dove, he didn't come up until he was underneath Thalia. She was kicking, but he got under her and got her onto his shoulders as he stood up out of the water.

Thalia was yelling and laughing at the same time, until Percy threw her off him in one swift movement.

Everyone was laughing then.

The water was surprisingly clear and fresh. It was like a water paradise for him. Especially with his eyes trained solely on a blonde goddess swimming backstroke along the slow current of the lake.

The others were splashing around and climbing the cliff to jump back in again.

After a few hours of averted gazes and more swimming, it soon was getting late in the afternoon and they all decided to go back to camp to dry off. Annabeth got out first.

And, well, _shit._

The droplets of water running down the length of her body seemed to move in slo motion. They ran down the nape of her neck, down the defined line of her back, over the length of her legs. It was as if the water were a guide for his eyes, telling him where to look next.

She flipped her hair to one side and squeezed the excess water from her hair. More cursed water.

Percy dunked his head underwater.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 20

Annabeth sat in front of Thalia and Piper's makeshift kitchen and watched them work. Cooking wasn't exactly her forte.

So they had her wash and chop vegetables—a bearable task for her.

"So basically, he came up to me like that and snatched at my jacket like some pervert…" Thalia was saying, telling some crazy bar story to them.

Annabeth smiled at her two best friends, then looked back to focusing on not cutting her fingers off. You would think she could do this in a jiff, having held a scalpel to a person's midsection a million times before, but no.

Apparently not.

"Annabeth! Come on, chop chop." Piper said.

She winced, "Okay, okay. Good Lord this is hard."

"Hey, the guys are back from getting wood— Oh my God" Thalia said.

Annabeth looked behind her to see Nico calling to her, "We need a doctor here."

And she could see why pretty clearly. Percy's hand was a bloody mess.

"Oh my God." She said, repeating what Thalia had just said- when Percy was standing at a close distance now holding his bloody hand with his other. He seemed completely unbothered by the cut, which looked pretty deep.

Annabeth dropped the half sliced carrot in her hand, then washed her hands, "Thalia, do we have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, the black bag in the cabin." Thalia said hurriedly.

She went immediately to the cabin, then she shuffled through the bag and found the familiar kit. She took it and turned to see that Percy had followed her in and had taken a seat on the bed.

He was still holding his injured hand.

"How'd this happen?" She asked him coming closer and scooting a side table over with her foot.

"Nico was sawing a branch off, the tree was unstable, I pushed him out of the way and my hand got caught."

She winced even hearing about it, then took a hold of his injured hand by the wrist carefully and placed it palm up on the table. She opened the kit and took out all the things she needed.

It looked pretty deep.

Annabeth gently took a hold of his hand again and started cleaning the wound as best she could.

"You need stitches."

"Do it." he said.

"It's going to hurt. l'd tell you to go to nearby hospital or something, but."

"Just do the best you can. I'm not leaving."

She honestly didn't want him to leave either.

But, it _was_ going to hurt. And all she had was the meager tools from the kit.

"Fine." She said, preparing the needle and thread.

Annabeth tried hard to concentrate on her work, but Percy's eyes were looking straight at her in that damn intense green stare of his. She used to smile whenever he stared at her like that, but now it made her uneasy.

She was in the cabin alone with him, suturing his hand up.

He smelled like the mist mixed with the pine from the forest and just— Percy.

Everything about him was drawing her closer. She was on dangerous ground.

She knew it hurt, but he made no sounds at all. He was silent and it made her even more uneasy.

Annabeth usually could do this pretty quickly but suturing her ex boyfriend's hand while he was staring at her with those deep green eyes made it kind of hard to stay focused.

~o00o~

The moment she had touched his hand, Percy had resisted shaking from the warm vibrations that started humming through his skin. His injury didn't hurt at all with her holding his hand.

He watched her silently as she focused on the stitching. It hurt, but it wasn't enough for him to squirm. Besides, he was too interested in watching that adorable crease forming in the middle of her brow and watching her soft slender hands do their expert work on his hand.

She made stitching look sexy.

He hoped she didn't do it this sexily in front of other patients.

Percy was seriously tempted to kiss her.

So incredibly tempted.

Those lovely kissable lips of hers said his name, "Percy."

"What?"

She didn't look up from his hand, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her gray eyes then looked up- so fervently into his. Of course, - he knew what she was talking about.

"...How'd you find out?"

"I met Katie and Will at the hospital."

 _Of course._

 _My God, Katie told her._

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again, getting the gauze out of the kit.

"What would that do?"

She looked up at him, perfectly shaped brows furrowing, "Don't you think I had a right to know?"

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Annabeth. You're with Michael now and I'm still full of regret. It's unnecessary. Whether I'm the father or not, I still made a mistake I can't take back. Besides you—"

He let out a breath,

"You seem to be really happy with him and I'm glad it turned out this way, because now you don't have to deal with the pain I put you through when we were together. You deserve— better."

He couldn't believe he just confessed all that to her.

She set the gauze down on the table next to his hand, "Is that what you think? That I wasn't — happy with you? Don't say you didn't deserve me, Percy. You were the best thing that happened to me. And- " She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, "mistake or not, I would have still — stayed with you. To the end. If things didn't turn out different."

He looked at her—stared hard at her.

"Don't say those things."

"Why? Because it's the truth?"

"No," He took a deep breath, "because it makes me want to kiss the hell out of you right now."

He was speaking his mind and he didn't care who heard.

Her eyes widened and she picked the gauze back up again.

"But, I know I can't," He continued, "Since you're not mine anymore."

She took in a breath, as she started wrapping his hand up. Her fingers made a quick efficient knot and she was about to pull away, but he gently took a hold of her right hand in his injured one.

He didn't care if it was inappropriate to hold her hand like this, but he couldn't help it. He needed to touch her.

Feel her skin against his. Percy caressed her palm with his thumb, tracing lazy circles. She visibly held her breath, trying not to give in.

Annabeth didn't pull away though. She was biting her lower lip.

Percy then saw how easily it would be to get her to give in. She was so incredibly vulnerable when it came to his touch. He had always known this.

But he wasn't such a jerk as to do that to her, so he gave her hand a slight squeeze and thanked her before getting up and moving out of the cabin.

His heart was going a million times fast by the time he joined everyone else at the campfire.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 21

The rest of the day was torture. Because of the warm, humid weather, everyone wore no more clothing than they had to. Less clothes stuck to their skin the better.

Which also meant there was a effing angelic creature walking through the camp grounds showing off her flawlessly toned skin, bare midriff and legs.  
It was torture alright.

The day was fun.

More jumping off waterfalls.

Hiking.

They all had a great time.

And at the moment they were now seated by the fire. The stars were out in the sky. Percy was seated at a place where he could see Annabeth across from him. He had caught her staring at his shirtless self more than once today.

The tension was real and heavy.

Talking alone in that cabin hadn't really done much to alleviate the almost tangible tension between them.

He knew she was trying not to stare him back all the time, but he didn't hide the fact that his eyes always seemed to fall back to her. Always.

Percy watched how the firelight danced across her features, making her honey golden hair come alive in the night time. The fire cast a warm golden hue on her already golden skin.

It was beauty at it's peak.

Thalia was telling a story that everybody was laughing to.

He caught sight of those damn dimples whenever the golden angel across from him smiled.

Percy averted his eyes, pressing his fisted hand against his lips.

This was their last night at camp.

There would be no reason for him to see her again after this. Maybe at those regularly occuring parties that Thalia or Piper planned every so often, but that would be it.

The thought made his gut twist and his chest ache.

~o00o~

After everyone went to bed for the night, Percy went into the cabin. He got on the bed and leaned his back against the wall, one knee propped up.

His mind was on anything but sleep.

He supposed Nico was in the bathroom or something. They had been sharing the cabin since Thalia had wanted to share a tent with Annabeth.

But he wasn't back yet.

Percy slipped his shirt off. It was getting a bit chillier since it was night, but he still felt cooler with as few clothes as possible.

Just then, there was a light knock on the door before it opened.

It wasn't Nico.

Annabeth's eyes widened seeing that he was shirtless, leaning against the wall on his bed like some courtesan from ancient times who had just pleasured his last client.

He was obviously wearing the same expression as she, since she had caught him off guard.

Annabeth was in pajama cotton shorts and a skimpy white tank top that barely bothered covering that sexy band of skin right above her waistline.

"Nico, he's um.." She started out, but then reached up to scratch the back of her head, "I got kicked out."

He immediately made to get off the bed, "I'll take the sleeping bag, you can take the bed."

"It's fine, Percy." She walked over, stopping him from standing up from the bed, "I'll take the bag."

He looked her hard in the eye, making her chest rise slightly as she held her breath. Percy was all too aware of the reactions he could pull out of her, "What kind of guy would I be if I let you sleep on the ground. Take the bed, Annabeth."

He made to get off again, but she took a hold of his injured hand incredibly gently.

"Let me take a look at your hand first."

He complied as she pushed down on his shoulders, making him sit back down again. She sat next to him, legs folded under her as she set to work rebandaging his hand.

And here they were again. This strong tension buzzing between them, his eyes watching her again as she worked. This was again dangerous ground they were on. It was dim in the cabin, all except for the moonlight that shined from the window behind Percy. The moonlight made her look different from the golden angel near the campfire. Her skin was smooth as silk, a light, pale hue that made her skin look absolutely flawless. Her hair looked almost silver which matched her slightly darker gray eyes where the moon light hit in pools of radiance, dancing in the irises.

No, not an angel- she looked more like some beautiful vampire come to eat him up at night, capture his heart whole—though she had already done that long ago.

Her hair fell to one side of her shoulders, returning to their wavy bounce. He wanted to run his hands through her hair.

Taste the lips of the gorgeous girl next to him come to tempt him to do things he shouldn't.

That was it-

That was _it_..

He couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted her back.

He wanted her to be his again. He wanted her screwed up past, her everything, to be his to take on with her.

Screw what she deserved. He wanted to be selfish and give into the desire that had been eating him up inside out ever since he had seen her again that time she stood in the doorway of another man's place, wearing another man's clothing.

 _Holy hell._

He wanted her back.

And he knew she read as much when she looked up and stared into his eyes. Gray against Green.

"I'm done."  
His eyes flitted to her lips.  
Words were so much better coming from her mouth.  
"You look as if you're brain has turned to seaweed again, you know." she continued.

That definitely brought him out of the cloud of lust that had taken over him just a few moments ago.

He looked up at her and saw amusement playing across her features.

How quickly that tension disappeared.

He smiled halfway, "Did I look that out of it?"

Percy remembered when she first said that his brain was made of seaweed. It was after she found out he was born to swim.

Annabeth had thought it quite fitting then.

Then.

Oh, how he wished he could go back to then.

She gave him one of her full smiles, brandishing those dimples and all. He wanted to kiss everything.

"You always look out of it, Percy."

"I do _not_." He said in a mock defensive tone.

"Oh yeah? Remember when you walked into a street pole while we were walking back to the car after going to the theatre. We just watched that God awful chickflick."

He nodded, smiling at the memory, "Yeah, I remember. I bumped into the pole, thinking about the movie too hard and how great it was."

She laughed at that.  
He had done that. And it felt —amazing.

"I know you secretly loved it."

It was his time to laugh, "What, I like chick flicks."

She smiled, then realized she was still holding his injured hand. Percy stayed silent and was about to pull away, but she held fast.

Her eyes narrowed and her fingers brushed the scars on his knuckles. He remembered when he got them, not bothering to bandage them up after the damage was done. Scars had formed—a reminder of what he had done to her.

"What happened here?" she said, hushed voice.

There wasn't any point keeping the truth from her, really.

"I slammed my fist in a mirror over and over— when I found out what I'd done.. to you."

There was that tension again, but it was different this time around. Her head hung low out of the way of the moonlight shining through so he couldn't see the expression on her face.

"Annabeth?"

Her soft pretty hand was still curled around his, touching the scars that was a kind of punishment.

She then looked up, her gray eyes saddened, but clear.

His heart stopped as she said something that would forever make him love her even more than he thought possible.

"Percy, you don't have to bash yourself over and over for a mistake. It was one that broke my heart, yes, but— you should know that, " She gave his hand a squeeze, "I've already forgiven you for a while now."

His heart pounded.

His chest ached.

He wanted to kiss her so badly then.

Kiss her once.

Taste those lips just once.

…

So he did.

~o00o~

Annabeth was stunned to say the least. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. But, my God, did she love it the moment his mouth touched hers. A tingling feeling rose from her chest up her throat to the burning sensation on her soft lips.

She had yearned for this for so long. So she drowned in it.

Her thoughts were unburdened by any pending guilt— they were empty, focusing only on Percy and his hot, warm filling lips against hers.

She forgot how amazing this was.

She forgot how easily he made her want more and more.

Nothing entered her mind as she kissed him back.

Heart satisfied.

Lips relishing in the feel of his very familiar ones pressed against hers in that God amazing, hot way that only Percy could make with his kisses.

He knew how to kiss her. All too well. It was scary how well he knew how to treat her lips. She gave in allowing him access to the inside of her mouth once his tongue slipped and dominated.

She couldn't help a light moan to escape her lips as she climbed slowly on top of him. His back reached the wall near the bed and her hands were situated on either side of his abdomen. It was as if her body had a mind of its own.

She couldn't stop.

Her lips had craved his for too long.

~o00o~

If she moaned with that voice of hers again, it would be the death of him. Percy had barely resisted completely jumping her like some crazed animal the second his lips had touched hers.

My God, he was kissing her. He was kissing Annabeth's lips again.

He had almost forgotten how to kiss once he tasted her glorious mouth after so long. All his senses were buzzed on a very extreme high.

He didn't go any further than kissing her, afraid she would pull away any second. He definitely didn't want her to stop. Ever.

Percy allowed his hand to close around the back of her neck, pressing her even closer. She made that God damn arousing sound again.

He whispered her name against her lips. That sound from her just made him downright lust-driven crazy for her. He couldn't think straight, not with her mouth pressed against his so he pulled away slightly, their breathes amix.

Her gray eyes were hooded and full of desire.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

From the look in her eyes, Percy knew if he went any further with her, she would definitely let him. She was completely vulnerable to his whim.

And he wanted to take advantage of that so bad.

His whole being wanted to do so.

But, this was wrong. He wouldn't take another man's girl even if that girl was Annabeth. Betrayal.

He did it once before, he wouldn't do it again.

Not after what it had done to him and Annabeth.

He knew she would regret it terribly if they went further and Percy knew that feeling all too well.

So, he pulled away even further. It was the hardest thing he could ever have done.

There was hurt and disappointment that flashed in Annabeth's eyes. But only a flash, before she got off him and pressed the back of her hand against her mouth.

Her face was full of conflict. She looked at him— there was still desire, but she now had more regret evident in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have let me do that." He said.

"I couldn't."

Holy hell. How was it that everything she said made him want to go back to what they had been doing a few moments before. His lips were still buzzing with post bliss feelings from the kiss they had just shared.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

She was silent as she let her hand fall back down from her mouth.

"I will never regret it though." he said.

At that her eyes darted back to him, full of something he couldn't read.

"Percy." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "You can't say things like that."

"Yes, I can. Because there's one thing I'm sure of right now."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to be mine again."

It was possessive and claiming, but he wanted it clear to her. He wanted her back. That was a definite fact.

Her eyes widened in shock, but they soon were filled with sadness. That was unexpected.

"Annabeth."

"That- that can't happen."

"I'm letting myself be selfish just this once. I know you still want me like I do. What you and Michael have. I bet it's great. But, I still want you. And I'll damn be as selfish as I want to get what we had again. Because you are the greatest love of my life and I-" He let out a breathy laugh, " I can't imagine life without you."

It was clear she was hanging on to every word he was saying to her. He always loved that about her. She always was a great listener.

One look in her eyes though and he knew, she wasn't going to let him.

She took a deep breath then reached over and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, making him want to lean into her. Whether she meant to or not, her thumb traced light circles at that place behind his ear.

"Percy, I can't." She pulled her hand away and he missed her touch instantly.

"Why not?" He asked even though he didn't want to know the answer.

"God, we shouldn't have done that."

"Annabeth."

She let out a small breath,

"He didn't want anyone to know, but, you should— as his friend."  
Her gray eyes were full of guilt and sorrow  
"… Michael's sick. He's - dying."


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 22

"Michael's sick. He's dying."

"What? _How?_ " That was something he hadn't expected to be the answer.

"Well..when I came back from London, we met at a local bar. I knew I met him back at that brunch party. He wanted to take me out but I refused. I hadn't moved on from you at all and I wasn't ready to start anything new…But, he was persistent and finally he told me about his condition. Nobody knew about it except for some select few authorities at Praetor." She let out a shallow breath, "— He has lymphatic cancer, extremely rare. And he has maybe two months left. Michael asked if I could do him the- _honor_ of being his last love. Dramatic, I know. But, how could I refuse?"

Percy was stunned. He hadn't known. He stayed frozen in place.

"So, you dated him knowing he was going to die soon."

If he had been her, he wasn't sure he would have done the same thing. That was just one of the things that made him so undeserving.

"Yeah and I can't—"

He reached over and touched her forearm reassuredly, "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward."

She looked intensely into his eyes, "The thing is though. I forgot _all_ of that commitment once you kissed me. I'm so weak when it comes to you. I don't— know how to handle."

His chest felt squeezed and felt like bursting.

He reached over and brushed away a few vagrant strands of hair from her face, "Annabeth..."

She looked up at him, eyes wide and clear, but also tired. It was the same exhaustion that he always saw in his own eyes. He wondered if that exhaustion had all started because of him. Most likely...

"You're tired." He said, "Go to sleep."

She nodded then slightly.

He let her sleep on the bed and went down to the sleeping bag on the floor, mind overwhelmed by the things he had just heard.

~o00o~

"I kissed your girlfriend."

It had been two weeks after the camping trip. Two weeks since he had kissed her again and said he wanted her back.

Two weeks since she turned him down and he found out about Michael's sickness.

And now he was sitting next to Michael at the bar with a glass in hand looking at Michael's knowing expression.

Percy was taken aback by his friend's calm attitude after what he had just said to him.

"Aren't you going to hit me and get angry?"

Michael simply sipped his drink, "It was inevitable really, Percy."

"What?"

"It was bound to happen. You _really_ believe that I didn't know you dated Annabeth before? Hell, you were the one who introduced the two of us, Percy. You think I would have forgotten. I was waiting for you to 'fess up."

"...You knew?"

"Yeah, I did. And I knew you had done something that would make her so hesitant in moving on. But, I have to be honest here. Once you introduced me to her, I, well—" He grinned sheepishly, "fell quite hard for her. I knew she was already taken, but that didn't stop me from my vast intrigue."

Percy shook his head slightly with a hint of a smile on his lips, "You did a better job of keeping your emotions in check than I."

"Well, that's because I was merely an acquaintance besides the fact that I was her boss. When I saw her again, I was hesitant at asking her out because who would want to date a sick person whose about to die anyway. But damn did she come around when I blurted my true feelings for her and said I would be honored to have the chance to be with her before I die."

Percy was quiet for a moment, then spoke again, "Why don't you tell anyone?"

"About my cancer? I don't know. I guess I felt it was unnecessary. About to die anyway. Why should I have to warn everyone so that they can schedule my death."

Percy nodded, "You should have at least told me."

"Mm. No, I wanted you to treat me like a normal guy who stole your girlfriend."

Percy smiled slightly at the brazenness of his tone.

Michael looked over at him with a sincere expression on his face,  
"She loves you still. A whole ton more than me. I know it. It's in the way she looks at you."

Michael looked at Percy, expression unreadable, "I can't say I'm not jealous. But she was really never mine to take anyway. She wasn't mine to take. So, if you kissed her—" He gave Percy a small smile, a subtle sadness in his eyes, "I'll have to up my game won't I, being the one whose diagnosed with a chronic cancer."

Percy's eyes widened. How his friend could laugh about it that easily was beyond him.

"Michael, that's n-"  
But Percy wasn't able to finish his thought.

Michael's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head as he fell of his stool at the bar and collapsed to the floor.

There was commotion as everyone looked over. Percy yelled at the bartender to call 911 as he went over to Michael.

God damn it. Where was an ex-girlfriend doctor when you needed her.

~o00o~

Percy looked up as Annabeth rushed in and came over to Michael's bedside.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She said, her hands fussing over him. She wasn't in those scrubs he loved. Apparently she hadn't been working a shift when she got the call. Seeing as Thalia and Piper were with her, they had been out somewhere.

Michael gave her one tired smile, bringing one hand up to caress the back of her neck.

"I'm fine. Just fainted. Good thing Percy was with me."

Percy wanted to be the one to do that to her. Jealousy was rising in his chest, but he brushed it away, knowing it was uncalled for.

"I didn't save you from the fall." he said.

"Yeah, I feel the bruise. Quicker reaction next time, man."

Percy chuckled at that.

Annabeth's eyes met Percy's, a silent thank you in her eyes.

Percy gave her a reassuring smile.

She then called in a nurse and started talking in low doctor language Percy would never understand.

Thalia came over to Percy and gave him a quick hug.

"How've you been doing?" She asked him, hands stuffed in her coat pockets.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Nothing's really going as I had planned though."

"Does anything—?"

"Good point."

~o00o~

Michael let Annabeth fuss over him. He liked the attention she always gave him, especially when she was playing doctor.

He saw the look in Percy's eyes seeing her with him. The guy looked completely conflicted. His jealousy and regret could be smelled a mile away.

Michael knew that his friend and his girlfriend had history. A damn strong history that he would never get or understand. So, if he were Percy he probably wouldn't be able to stand it either seeing Annabeth with another guy.

But Michael figured he could at least once before he died- be selfish and have the girl of his dreams.

Because Annabeth was—probably the ideal of _every_ man's dreams. Percy had gotten first dibs on her. But Michael wasn't letting go now that he got his own chance.

She was an amazing girlfriend.

And he was damn proud to call her his.

But there was also that other fact. The fact that was evident whenever she looked at Percy—

…like she was now...

Percy was talking to Thalia and Annabeth let her eyes move over to him as if forbidden but allowing just a peek for her heart's sake.

Her eyes were aglow, taking in every single detail of him in that one instant glance she thought was being overlooked.

Michael let out a silent breath.  
She would never look at him like that.  
But it was enough that he had someone holding his hand through it all. He wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone other than her.

~o00o~

Pecry was seated by Michael's bed, a can of coke in one hand.

"Michael." Percy said, his eyes cast down, soda in hand.

"Yeah?"

"They say you have a month at most."

"I know."

"So, that's why I'm not backing down." Percy's eyes looked over at Michael's intense and serious.

Michael's eyes narrowed in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"I want her back and I'm going to win her back from you. Just you wait."

Michael's brows raised, then a grin appeared on his lips. A light chuckle in his throat.

"You go straight to the point don't you?." He said then looked straight at Percy,  
"Bring it on." he said, eyes crinkling with a smile.

Michael then caught someone standing behind Percy. Percy turned and saw Annabeth standing near the doorway, coffee in hand.

From her shocked expression, Percy knew she had obviously heard what was last said by him.

~o00o~

Annabeth's eyes were trained on Percy. Why had he said it? He knew he couldn't have her again. He knew Michael was sick and had at least a month.

"Why are you being like this?"

"I mean every word I say, Annabeth. You know that." Percy said. He turned to Michael then patted him on the shoulder.

Michael gave him a nod before Percy turned around and gave Annabeth one last look before moving past her to go out the door.

Her eyes stayed trained to the door where Percy left.

"He means the best, Annabeth. In fact, he's probably the only one whose giving me exactly what I need."

"What are you talking about?" She said, slowly turning her head to face Michael.

"Come on, Annabeth, darling. You're acting like this only because you have a chronically ill boyfriend on your hands. If Percy said that and I was healthy" He gave her a smile, "You'd probably go right to him."

"Not true."

Michael shook his head, "Percy's giving me fair treatment—man to man—before I go. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Michael, you know I would never-"

"Annabeth" He said interrupting her, "I know you care for me, but — you love him." Her eyes widened slightly at that, looking straight at him, "I now have to compete with another guy for you. And I'm sort of at an disadvantage for obvious reasons."

Annabeth gave him an incredulous expression, "You are _not_ at a disadvantage." She came to his bed, then reached over to hold his hand, "You have all of me. You know that. Percy's just being a dumbass."

Mcihael laughed at that, "I need that dumbass. He's the greatest friend. He's been nothing but real with me and I'm nothing but grateful to him for that."

Annabeth huffed a breath then threw her arm in the air, "Fine, you two idiots can go fight each other in some stupid challenge that is completely unnecessary. But, _I'm_ not going to be a part of it."

Michael gave her a sweet, pouty smile, "Of course. This is between men, Annabeth. We weren't going to let you join."

Annabeth furrowed her brows then scoffed in a playful manner more than anything else.

She shook her head as Michael laughed at her then she left through the door.

Percy was leaning against the wall in front of her.

He looked up once she came out.

She blew her hair out of her face in annoyance and also to distract her from staring at his face too hard. Percy looked so casually gorgeous in his leather jacket, jeans and converse. He was a picture cut out straight from every teenage girl's fantasies. It really was annoying how her eyes went straight for his eyes then down the smooth, dashing line of his chiseled, stubbled jaw.

"I hate that you two are friends. I really do."

Percy broke into an apologetic smile. That charming smile which could relent her to his whim in seconds.

Annabeth pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him before turning to walk down the hall.

He followed her eagerly, "I know you're upset, but Annabeth—"

God, whenever he said her name..

He caught her shoulder gently turning her around to face him, "Annabeth."

"What?"

And there he was again-  
He was lost in her eyes as well. She knew it. It was that look in his face she was all too familiar with.

"…I forgot what I was going to say."

She bit her lip, then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll see you later Percy."

"Bye."

She didn't like him saying that with such finality, but she shouldn't be caring about those things.

"Bye." She said back before walking away.

She could feel his intense gaze boring holes into her back as she stepped out the doors of the hospital- a place that was quickly becoming a place she couldn't escape from.

 **A/N: A few more chapters to go guys! Love the sweet reviews-KEep them coming 333**


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 23

"Can you blame me? I've lost you way too many times." He called after her, walking away from him on the beach, "Annabeth!" He called again.

"How forward can you get?" He heard her call back.

Their usual gang had gotten together for a barbecue on the beach and Annabeth had been avoiding him all day.

Percy knew why. He wasn't being right with throwing this all on her. But, he really couldn't just act like he wasn't completely wanting to be with her every second and every day of his life.

He ran after her, "Annabeth, Come on. Don't be like this. Annie!"

She whirled around at that, gray eyes striking and intense.

"Don't ever call me that!"

"Annabeth." He said, reaching her, setting his hands on her shoulders, "I love you."

Her brow scrunched in that adorable way when she got irritated. Percy probably shouldn't be focused on how adorable she looked at the moment though. Her dimples appeared, but not because she was smiling— oh, she was upset. Before, he would have a better notion to run in the other direction whenever that look was in her eyes.

"You're not being fair at all!"

"I know—"

"And you don't get to… to. Just say that—blurt it to the world will you."

She now had a nuanced Brit accent now that she was angry. He would have teased her about it, but not now.

"I know that, but I still love you."

Her breath hitched at that, her big gray eyes widened and she bit her lower lip, trying not to show any of the emotions clearly racking her inside.

"You don't get the right to say that, Percy. We've moved past all that's happened, but right now—you know—just, stop."

She was stumbling over her words. That was very _very_ unusual for Annabeth.

He sort of liked the fact that his confessions were doing that to her.

He didn't stop.

There was no way he was stopping.

Never.

Would.

He.

STop.

"I lo—"

"Don't. You dare." She said through clenched teeth. Her fists hit hard against his chest in one thump, pushing him away, "Don't say it again or—"

He grasped her wrists, stopping her from hitting him any further, "Or what."

She looked up into his eyes. He already knew what was in her eyes, but he wanted her to say it.

"Or what?"

Annabeth looked away, "I can't."

"Or _What?"_

She pulled her hands away from his grip, "You already know how I feel, Percy."

"Say it."

She looked at him fiercely and held out her forefinger and thumb, "I am this close to punching the living shit out of you."

He would have been amused any other day, but he really wanted her to say it.

"I don't care. Say it to me."

"... I might—" Her eyes flitted to his mouth, "Do something-bad."

She walked swiftly away.

~o00o~

Percy sat next to Michael's bed which was huge like the VIP hospital room he was in.

Michael laughed, practically guffawed, "I think I picked the right girl. She's not giving you the light of day, is she."

Percy scowled at him. He felt like he was a four year old as he said, "Just you wait."

"I'm waiting."

It had been a few weeks now. And yes, she wasn't giving him the light of day.

Percy let out a breath, then a smile erupted on his face, "How about you, Michael? Would you give up her for me?" He picked up Michael's hand in mock admiration.

Michael pulled his hand away with a disgusted smile on his face, "Gross, get the hell away from me."

Percy smiled. It was so great just being here with his friend.

"Hey." A cool, feminine voice said from the door.

Both guys' heads turned to her.

She was sightly leaning against the room doorway in her dark blue scrubs which she could make so _completely_ sexy so _completely_ easily- with a clipboard under her arm.

Percy's eyes brightened up seeing her again.

"Hey, babe." Michael said.

She gave him a small smile, then walked up to them, standing at the other side of Michael. The smile was gone before she reached them.

"The MRI results came out."

Michael reached over and took a hold of Annabeth's hand, "It's alright, say what you have to say, doctor."

She bit her lower lip. Percy could tell she really didn't want to have to say what she needed to tell him.

"You're ... degenerating fast. We need to operate soon, but—"

"The chances?"

"20/80" she said so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"20 percent—?"

"Success." Michael said with that knowing look in his eyes.

~o00o~

Percy sat next to Annabeth outside the hospital room.  
His thigh just grazing hers.

It was all it took in him to not scoot closer.

"Is he going to go through with it?"

She was quiet for a moment then nodded slightly.

"Yeah, he is. He's going to take the chances."

"If he didn't have surgery, how long would he last?"

She took a breath, "About two weeks." her voice was husky, but soft.

Percy looked over at her, his eyes seering the side of her face, silently begging her to look his way.  
She did, her eyes turning to meet his.

There were tears welled in them.

"Hey." He said under his breath. Without thinking, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest in an embrace. She smelled like the hospital, but there was still that underlayer of Annabeth's lovely lemony scent he could recognize anywhere.

She visibly relaxed as he held her close, calming her in the only way he knew how—rubbing his fingers against her shoulder.

~o00o~

Michael smiled at her, then squeezed her hand, "I couldn't have asked for anyone better, Annabeth."

"Michael."

"I know you never have to say it back, but—I love you. And thank you. So much."

She scoffed almost to the point of incredulity, "How can you say that?"

Michael stayed calm, the smile constant on his lips, "If I wasn't sick, you can't deny the fact that you would have been with Percy and not me. Thanks for keeping up with me, though. No matter what happens, I want you to know that."

Annabeth's eyes lined with tears and she nodded, "I know that already, bastard."

He smiled, "No wrong in saying it again."

She let out a final breath then leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Her hands on either side of his face.

She pulled away, giving him one last smile.

"Come on, couldn't you have slipped me some tongue before I go?"

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head, "Idiot."

~o00o~

"Aren't you going to say something profound?"

"What? Like take care of her for me? Too cliché, man. And I know you're going to look after her real well. Better than me."

Percy smiled, "I love you, man."

Michael laughed at that.

"You better come back alive."

"Percy, you know I can't promise that."

"You never know though."

"Yeah, never know."

~o00o~

Everyone they knew had come. All of Michael's family and friends included.

Most of them waited in the waiting room, but Percy sat with Annabeth outside of the OR.

The high chief was performing the surgery, since Michael was VIP.

That didn't change the chances much though.

It was still an extremely close shot..

~o00o~

They waited for what felt like hours.

And hours.

And every single moment Percy's hand was grasping tightly to Annabeth's shaking one, trying to give her some manner of stableness to hold onto.

~o00o~

Hour after hour.

Minute by minute.

A torturous time for anyone.

and everyone.

~o00o~

Who knew how much time had passed before the high chief finally came out, pulling away his mask, looking exhausted as ever.

Annabeth went up to him.

Moments became forever.

Forever became minutes again

Before Annabeth's shoulders sunk in and Percy caught her before she sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry." The chief said, weary.

Tears reached Percy's own eyes as he held her there on the hospital floor in front of the OR sliding doors.

Away from where their dear friend was lying on the table.

At peace at last.

 **A/N:**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS  
Aaaaand  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Sry, to those people who think I've been dragging this out too much. I didn't mean for it to be. But, it IS a fanfic, so I can basically stretch it for however long I want. lol jkjk.** **The wait will end sooner than you guys think, don't worry.**

 **Well, I should go back to studying for me stupid mid terms.**

 **BYYYEEEEE**


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 24

Percy walked over and took a seat beside her on the beach sand, facing the sunset ocean.

The cool ocean breeze flowing through his hair.

Her warm presence made the chill comfortable.

It had been a week since the funeral.  
It was a nice ceremony for their friend.  
A memorable one.  
One Michael would have been proud of.

Now, Percy was with her on this beach.

And he had no idea what to say to her. He simply watched her calm, peaceful expression-the sunset setting red gold tints in her hair.

"Michael asked me for something." she said in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"And what is it?"

She let out a soft breath, "To not wait."

~o00o~

 _"_ _Don't wait for me, Annabeth."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" She looked over at him._

 _"_ _You know, if something happens to me in there. You'll need Percy. He's there and he always will be. And— I won't. I probably never had your heart—"_

 _"_ _That's—"_

 _He shushed her, "At least not all of it. And I knew it. And I was fine with that. Because I wanted to be selfish for the last few days of my life. But now, just, do me a favor and don't push him away for me. Be happy, Annabeth. You deserve it more than anyone."_

Annabeth looked off into the distance. Michael's last words a whisper on the breeze. The sun was setting, making the whole sky a blanket of pink and purple.

She always loved this time of day.

There was no barbecue, no other people on the beach other than her and the gorgeous guy next to her.

The guy she loved for so long. Waited for for so long. And was separated from for so long.

"Percy."

"You don't have to say it, Annabeth." He reached over and squeezed her hand, reassuring her. It made her heart ache.  
He would do anything for her. Comply with anything she wished would happen even if that meant being apart.  
"I get it. You need time and spa—"

"No" She said interrupting him.

His eyes shot over to her, full of shock and curiosity, "What?"

"I've had enough time and space from you, Percy." She turned her silver bright eyes away from the horizon to his aquamarine ones- the same hue as the ocean, "Michael will always remain dear like he was to me. He asked a favor ...and I intend to make it happen."

Percy let out a breath that kissed her nose, like he had been holding it for too long.

His hand then hesitantly came over hers, squeezing it gently—making her heart fall bad for him over and over again.

He was so close, seeming to wait for her to say the magic words.  
It was in his eyes.  
Always was it in his beautiful green eyes.

She gve him a dashing smile, "I love you too, Percy."

He grinned that amazing familiar smile and leaned in the remaining distance as slowly as ever-as if to savor the moment. He then pressed a light kiss on her cheek, grazing his lips over her skin—a preview of what was to come.

She forgot how to breathe as his familiar scent enveloped her. His familiar warmth. And everything—Percy.

So amazingly Percy.

His lips reached her bottom lip, then moving up a bit more to where he really wanted to be.

She pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

"Finally." He breathed against her mouth.

She smiled then kissed him back in answer. He visibly relaxed against her, leaning into her touch.

Annabeth got on top of him, getting a firm grasp of his face and leaning down to kiss him more deeply-his back pressed against the sand. He hummed against her mouth as he brought her ever closer in his strong arms.  
He held his hands steady around her waist.

Steady, dependant Percy.

He was hers.

Again.

A wonderful smile was ever present on her face as she pressed her lips over and over against his.

Millions of kisses long overdue.

Finally.

 **A/N: YAASS YASYASYASYASYASYAS**


	51. Chapter 51

EPILOGUE

Percy leaned against the door frame, looking at the beauty in his bed, sleeping soundly. She had on his shirt. Like always.

And he couldn't help grinning like a complete idiot.

He went over and got completely on top of her, nipping her ear with his teeth, "You're mine." He said, possessively.

She woke up from the sudden weight of his body on hers, "Percy. Seriously? You're so heavy. I'm suffocating."

He laughed, "But I want to be as close to you as possible." He said sensuously, bringing his hand up the shirt on her- a motion he was planning to do a lot of in the future.

Annabeth smiled, opening one eye to look at him in mock scrutiny.

She caught his hand from moving further up, "ten more minutes."

She slumped back on her pillow.

He nuzzled her neck, blowing raspberry against her neck.  
And she got up immediately, pushing him off—laughing, grossed out, "God, Percy."

He grinned. She was about to get off the bed, but he pulled her down on the bed again, "I want you awake. Not gone."

She smiled, those darn dimples greeting him. He kissed them then kissed her lips, bringing the covers over them again.

She laughed as he whispered all sorts of things in her ear.

He kissed her neck, humming and murmuring all sorts of lovable things-then it was her shoulder then the palm of her hand. Everything Annabeth was his.

And he would never _ever_ get enough.

She looked up at him with so much love it made his chest ache.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"You have no idea." He said, bringing his lips against hers again. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eye.

"This will be the last time you miss me, Annabeth. I'll make sure of it."

She sweetly smiled up at him, then brought her hands around his neck, smoothing her fingers over his skin—fingers which were trained to suture a wound in seconds. He found out how incredibly useful her trained hands could be last night.

God, he loved her touch. The feel of her body pressed flush against his.

"Just kiss me, you bastard."

Percy chuckled, then pressed his lips against hers- forever alive.

~o00o~

MadMen was playing on the TV screen.

Percy sat on the couch with the guys.

Annabeth was with the other girls in the kitchen. Reyna had come over for the weekend and they were all excited and giggly over there by the counter. All those beautiful girls chatting and laughing over wine, though Percy wanted the blonde one to be right over here on his lap.

He turned his eyes over to them and caught her eyes. Striking and silver from the sunlight shining in from the left side window.

She smiled at him, making him all warm inside.

He lifted his chin, gesturing her to come over to him. She smiled even bigger then put down her glass on the counter, leaving the kitchen to go over to him.

The girls went silent, watching Annabeth as she came over to him and got on his lap, bringing her arms around his neck. He smiled like an idiot as he ran his hand over her thigh and she kissed him good and hard.

"Seriously? Get a room, you lovebird idiots." Thalia called from the kitchen as the guys snickered next to them.

"Ooh la la" Nico was singing in a bird like voice as he began singing other foreign love songs.

Percy and Annabeth didn't mind them.

Not one bit.

~o00o~

"Percy, why are we here?"

He smiled down at her then brought his arm around her, "Come on, follow me."

He walked her across the campus to the cafe next to the classroom they met each other at. He wondered if old man gramps was still teaching there.

Students were shuffling over to their next class or simply chilling around on the campus. Percy went into the cafe and bought their select coffee orders. When they came out he handed her her drink. She took it, still looking up at him weirdly, but with an amused smile on her face.

He ushered her to that bench in front of the cafe spot. The bench he first engaged in a conversation with her all those years before.

She sat down, the smile still on her face, "What's up with you?"

He set down his coffee on the seat next to her, "So impatient." He smiled, "I'll show you." He said, getting down on one knee in front of her.

Her brows raised and her eyes widened.

"Annabeth Chase" He picked out the ring he had kept in his pocket for so long. Percy then looked up into her eyes.

Green on Gray.

He flipped open the case, then took a deep breath.

"Yes." she said before he could ask anything.

He burst into laughter, "I didn't even."

"Yes." She said, nodding—love filling her eyes, sending warmth through every core of his being.

He stood up then leaned over her, more due to the fact that his knee was killing him.

Percy looked deeply into her eyes. Then he reached his hand up to her face, gently caressing her cheek, then running his fingers into her soft golden hair. He kissed her.

Then he pulled away, smiling brightly.

"Marry me?"

She simply smiled, dimples flashing—her lower lip bitten down as she leaned up and kissed him.

An answer that was all he needed.

~o00o~

"My mom says hi. She wants me to bring you next time we visit." Annabeth said, setting her phone on the kitchen table.

Percy smiled dreamily, chin resting in his arms on the counter, "Mmm, sounds good." His eyes were following her all over the kitchen.

The toaster dinged and she went over to pick out the waffles. She hissed, dropping their breakfast on a plate before shaking her hand from the burning sting of the heat. He chuckled slightly watching her. Annabeth simply turned and eyed him,"You don't hear a word I'm saying in the morning, do you?"

"Mm- True." He was solely focused on her lips moving, not what was coming out of them.

She laughed, setting the plate in between them.

He immediately pouted.  
There was a whole table separating them apart.

Annabeth, reading his mind, said, "Oh God, you baby."  
He lazily grinned as she came around and lifted herself to sit her bum on the counter _right_ in front of him so that she was closer. Percy smiled satisfied, then stood so that he was eye level to her. "Better." He whispered in her ear.

She was busy pouring syrup on her waffles as he kissed down the length of her divine neck. Annabeth eyed him again, eyes crinkling with pure bliss, then ripped a piece and fed him. She narrowed her eyes towards his lips with a slow smile. There was syrup on his mouth. She leaned over and licked his lips, making him intake a sharp breath.  
"Mm. I love syrup." She said, licking her own lips then her fingers.

 _Oh hell._

His eyes sparkled with every intent and naughty thought flooding his mind at that very moment. She was eating her own waffle when he swept her up in his arms and carried her back upstairs to the bedroom, making her yelp- breakfast still in hand. She laughed as he pushed himself over her on the bed, eating the waffle out of her hand.

With a kick of his foot, he shut the door behind him.

For them, breakfast always ended up being eaten _in_ bed.

~o00o~

Percy woke up under the bed covers which smelled like Annabeth. He turned to his right then smelled the lemony shampoo scent of her hair. He loved waking up next to her.

He loved a lot of things these days.

He loved the steady lulling sound of her breathing.

He loved the beautiful line of her back and the soft curves of her body.

He loved that ring on her left hand.

Percy scooted over and brought his arm around her waist. She moaned softly, nestling closer to his chest as he pressed a long kiss against her neck then the spot behind her ear.

"Annabeth, babe. You have to wake up. You have work soon."

She groaned then turned to face him. Her eyes opening to look at him.  
A sleepy smile on her lips.  
She pursed her lips, "Oh look, it's my personal alarm clock."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "How do you look so good in the morning?"  
He wasn't lying- her eyes half-lidded made her look achingly sexy.

She kissed the hollow of his neck then grazed her lips down to the center of his chest, making him sigh loudly, "Good sex makes me look good."

She lifted her head and laughed seeing a blush rising in his cheeks.

They had done it quite a lot in the past few days.

What could he say?—they had a lot of time to catch up on.

She got on top of him, sliding down on him in such a God aching way, he couldn't help a groan.

He held her at bay, "No, we can't. or else you're going to look too good for your male patients and I don't want that."

Annabeth laughed, then swiped a kiss on his lips before moving off him.

He immediately regretted saying that.

The covers slid off her goddess body, as she turned her back to him, moving towards the bathroom.

She looked at him over her shoulder. Oh God, Annabeth was swaying her hips as she walked in that way she knew made him go crazy.

Percy growled, practically jumping out of bed before moving after her.

"You devil woman."

She laughed even more as he caught her in his arms, the bell like sounds of her laugh still ringing gloriously in his ears.

He kissed her hard as she jumped onto his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kicked the bathroom door shut behind him.

Forever hers.

Absolutely his.

It had been almost five years since he saw her in that classroom, looking like a golden miracle. Five years since he swore he wouldn't date out of shallow reasons. Five years since this girl changed him so amazingly he would spend the rest of his days thanking her for coming into his life.

He would wake up from a million dreams to see her sleeping next to him.

He would destroy anyone who would _ever_ dare hurt her again.

And he would love her more than he had ever loved anyone, because she deserved it. She so deserved it.

And he would give her a love that was deserving of her.

No one else.

His love was absolute.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:  
And so it ends. AHHHHH! It's over now! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE!**

 **So, after everything that happened to them, I don't think I'm going to make yet _another_ sequel. I mean I think that would be stretching it a bit too far. But, I _WILL_ be making another story, which will be here very very very soon. So, click that follow button and wait for what is to come. **

**Because it will be AMAZEBALLSTASTIC!  
** **You better wait.** **  
I'm begging you.  
Don't leave meh  
** **:(  
** **Cuz, it's percabeth again obviously and I don't think I'll write about anything else. Haha. I mean maybe but who knows.**

 **Click ALL the like, follow, review buttons.  
BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
